ELLA SU PRISIONERA Y EL SU CAUTIVO
by Lady Andy Pao
Summary: Impulsado por su sed de venganza contra el futuro marido de Isabella, Antoni secuestra a la joven y la esconde en una tierra virgen y exótica donde ambos lucharan por sentimientos que despiertan.
1. Prologo

**ELLA SU PRISIONERA Y EL SU CAUTIVO**

**Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**PROLOGO **

_**Kent, Inglaterra. 1840**_

El fiero caballo berberisco parecía fuera de lugar frente a la casa familiar del duque de Moreland. La augusta mansión de imponentes y elegantes proporciones y construida en piedra de tonos dorados, se alzaba como un modelo de naturaleza civilizada entre verdes campos y setos recortados. En contraste, el huesudo semental bereber de patas fibrosas y larguísimas crines parecía aún más salvaje. Ninguna semejanza tenía con los esbeltos purasangres que llenaban los espléndidos establos ducales. Ese animal había sido criado para forjar su rapidez y resistencia en el duro clima del desierto del Sahara. Sujetado por un receloso lacayo vestido con librea, el corcel castaño resoplaba y piafaba, desafiante, mientras esperaba el regreso de su amo.

El jinete, que finalmente bajó a saltos la amplia escalera ducal, también destacaba en ese entorno, a pesar de que su atuendo, chaqueta entallada y pañuelo negro de seda almidonada denotaba la sangre noble que corría por sus venas. Nada de refinamiento había en su modo de montar al semental de un salto o de hacerlo girar como si fuera hubiera nacido a lomos de un caballo. El joven era el nieto del duque, peri su piel bronceada y su mirada de halcón le conferían un aire duro e implacable que ningún caballero inglés podría soñar con adquirir.

Con los músculos tensos como respuesta a la inquietud innata del jinete, el caballo tiró ansiosamente de las riendas, excitado ante la perspectiva de la libertad.

Pero Antoni Masen mantuvo el dominio sobre el animal mientras recorrían el camino de gravilla bajo las dos hileras de robles centenarios. Por una vez en su vida controló su impaciencia por alejarse de la mansión como última demostración de respeto por su abuelo. La reunión mantenida con él había sido un éxito. Tras diez largos años soportando lo que le había parecido una condena en cautividad en esa extraña tierra, por fin era libre para vivir su vida. A partir de ese momento podría librarse de las ataduras de aquella civilización, igual que del nombre inglés al que le habían obligado a responder.

La libertad tenía un sabor intenso y dulce, como el penetrante olor del otoño en el aire, y vivido, como las hojas de los robles cambiando de color. El semental pareció notar el estado de ánimo del jinete porque, con la nariz bien abierta y las orejas levantadas, empezó a danzar mientras avanzaban bajo la bóveda de imponente ramas.

El caballo, entrenado para la guerra, no se inmutó cuando una bellota pasó silbando por encima de sus cabezas y cayó al suelo. Antoni, que cabalgaba distraído con la idea de abandonar Inglaterra, le susurró unas palabras de aprobación.

Un instante después, un suave silbido y un golpecito sordo tiraban su sombrero de copa de seda al suelo. Mientras hacía girar al caballo levantando grava, Antoni echó mano a la cintura en busca de la daga curva que solía llevar allí desde niño, aunque hacía tiempo que había olvidado la costumbre de llevarla en aquel país tan pacífico.

No se imaginaba que el peligro podía agazaparse detrás de un árbol, ni que tendría cuerpo de mujer. Pero eso fue precisamente lo que encontró al levantar la mirada. Su vestido negro la camuflaba entre las sombras veteadas del árbol. De no ser por las bellotas, Antoni habría pasado de largo. Ella, incluso después de ser descubierta, lanzó una nueva bellota hacia el sombrero y falló.

El semental, ofendido por esa nueva agresión, planto las patas firmemente en el suelo, alzó la cabeza y bufó desafiante. Antoni apoyó una mano en su cuello para tranquilizarlo y apretó los labios, enfadado.

—La primera bellota —dijo suavemente— me pareció un accidente natural. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar la segunda como un hecho fortuito, pero no la tercera. ¿Quieres conocer las consecuencias de una cuarte? —Ella no respondió y Antoni entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la falta de luz. Entonces pudo ver que su atacante era una muchacha de no más de trece años, con tirabuzones castaño oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros. La chiquilla debía de ser de buena familia, puesto que la tela de sus ropajes era de calidad, aunque no iba a la última moda. El dobladillo de su vestido le quedaba poco más de un metro por encima de la cabeza, por lo que pudo ver el encaje de sus pololos.

Mientras Antoni seguía amenazándola con la mirada, la agresora sacudipo la cabeza desafiante, como el semental.

—¡Tus consecuencias me importan un bledo! No me das ningún miedo.

Antoni se quedó tan sorprendido por su respuesta que durante unos instantes no supo cómo reaccionar. Ni estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer se le enfrentara y, menos aún, una niña. Mientras la observaba, Antoni se debatió entre reírse y darle una azotaina, aunque nunca le había levantado la mano a una mujer. Luchando por reprimir una sonrisa, la miró con fiereza.

—Si te atreves a tirarme otra bellota, te daré la paliza que ese comportamiento merece. —La niña replicó levantando la barbilla un poco más.

—Tendías que atraparme primero.

—Oh, te pescaré, no lo dudes. Y te garantizo que si me obligas a ir a buscarte, no te gustará el resultado. —Su tono de voz, aunque suave, tenía un deje amenazador, mortal.—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Subo a desarmarte o entregas las armas sin luchar?

Ella debió de creer que la amenaza iba en serio porque, tras un instante de duda, dejó caer el resto de las bellotas al suelo.

Antoni, satisfecho al saber que no iba a recibir más impactos, pensó que no podía dejarla allí para que asaltara a otros transeúntes desprevenidos.

—Deberías haber pensado en las consecuencias de tus actos —le aconsejó en un tono más amistoso.— Si mi caballo no estuviera tan bien entrenado, podría haberse encabritado y eso hubiera supuesto un problema para él y para mí.

—No apuntaba al caballo, sino al sombrero. Nunca le haría daño a un animal. Además, no se ha encabritado. Te ha costado muy poco dominarlo, aunque tiene un aspecto muy salvaje.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una experta en caballos? Te aseguro que este ejemplar es mucho más valioso para mí que cualquiera de los animales malcriados de los establos del duque.

—¿Me lo vendes?

La pregunta, hecha en un tono tan esperanzado, lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Puedo pagarlo —insistió ella rápidamente, al verlo dudar. — Mi padre era muy rico.

Varias respuestas se agolparon en la mente de Antoni: que su caballo no estaba en venta y, por otro lado, que un semental no era montura adecuada para una joven dama; Sin embargo, la curiosidad ganó la partida.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Necesitaré un caballo cuando me escape.

Antoni alzó una ceja. Su tono cargado de rebeldía le resultó muy familiar.

—¿Adónde piensas ir?

—A la India, por supuesto.

De nuevo tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír.

—Mucho me temo que no puedes llegar a la India a caballo.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero para encontrar un barco que me lleve, primero tengo que acercarme a un puerto. U, como comprenderás, no puedo robar una montura.

—Ah, no. Creo que no entiendo nada.

—¡No soy una ladrona! —exclamó la joven, indignada.— Además, si robara un caballo, se darían cuenta en seguida y vendrían tras de mí. Así que ¿vas a vendérmelo o no?

—Este semental no está en venta —respondió él, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haberse aguantado la risa.— Y, en cualquier caso, tus padres se preocuparían mucho por ti si te escaparas.

Antoni creyó que sus palabras la habrían hecho reflexionar pero, para su sorpresa, la niña se balanceó en la rama y de un salto se posó en el muro levantado junto al camino donde se quedó, durante un instante, mirándolo fijamente.

Era una chiquilla muy extraña, con los ojos del color del chocolate oscuro. Unos ojos demasiado grandes para su cara, cargados de enfado, rebeldía… y angustia. Antes de que esa fachada desafiante se desmoronara, Antoni vislumbró el brillo de una lágrima.

—No tengo padres —susurró la pequeña, con la voz rota por el dolor.

Un segundo después, saltaba del muro y se alejaba corriendo por el césped para refugiarse entre un grupo de sauces.

El dolor que podía entreverse en el corazón de esa criatura salvaje era tan grande que Antoni no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirla. Tomando impulso, salto por encima de la pared y se acercó a los árboles. Allí la encontró, tumbada boca abajo sobre la hierba, al lado de un estanque, llorando como su el mundo se hubiera derrumbado. ¿Había sido él el culpable de esas lágrimas? De pronto, se sintió mal.

Antoni desmontó y se sentó a su lado sin hacer nada, sin tocarla; Se limitó a dejar que supiera que estaba cerca, como habría hecho con uno de sus caballos. Ella no protestó, pero los sollozos amainaron y la pequeñas, aun sin ganas, pudo volver a hablar. «¡Lárgate!» fun su primera respuesta áspera, cuando él le preguntó qué le pasaba.

—¿Qué clase de caballero dejaría sola a una dama en apuros?

—¡Yo no estoy en apuros!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás llenando el estanque de lágrimas?

Ella no respondió. Se limitó a sentarse y a esconder la cara entre sus rodillas.

—De nuevo, no hubo réplica. — Soy muy paciente —advirtió él, apoyándose en los brazos y preparándose para una larga espera.— ¿Por qué no tienes padres?

Ella sorbió por la nariz antes de responder:

—Porque… murieron.

—Lo siento. ¿Hace poco?

La niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Los echas de menos?

Esta vez asintió con más fuerza, aunque siguió sin contestar.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? —insistió Antoni. — Me gustaría que me lo explicaras. ¿Fue un accidente?

Con tiempo y paciencia, fue arrancándole las respuestas. Sus padres habían muerto de cólera en la India y ella acababa de llegar a Inglaterra y estaba a punto de ser internada en un escuela. Por eso iba vestida de negro. Y por eso lloraba desconsolada.

Antoni permaneció en silencio. La entendía perfectamente. Él también había sentido esa misma angustia, un dolor tan profundo que parecía no tener fondo y que, a ratos, confundía con el odio. Sabía lo que era quedarse huérfano sin previo aviso. Que te arrebataran la infancia de un golpe brutal, de esos que dejan marca para toda la vida.

—¡Yo también debería haber muerto! —se lamentó, con la voz amortiguada por los brazos. — ¿Por qué me salvó Dios? Tendría que haberme llevado a mí.

Su llanto desolado le trajo recuerdos dolorosos. La entendía mejor de lo que ella imaginaba. Sabía lo que suponía sentirse culpable por haber sobrevivido a la muerte de tus seres queridos. Antoni había visto caer a su padre, víctima de una bayoneta francesa, y su madre, maltratada y asesinada por soldados que actuaban como chacales hambrientos.

—¡Odio Inglaterra! —exclamó la joven con vehemencia.— Me asquea todo este país. Hace tanto frío…

Una tierra fría, húmeda y extraña, pensó, Inglaterra no se parecía en nada a los vastos desiertos y las montañas escarpadas del norte de África, de donde lo habían arrancado para llevarlo a vivir con la familia de su madre, diez años atrás. También recordaba la sensación de frío constante que le había resultado insoportable al principio. Al ver templar a la niña, sintió la necesidad de consolarla. En el bolsillo encontró un pañuelo marcado con sus iniciales y se lo dio.

—Te acostumbrarás al frío —Le aseguró, con la voz calma. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Dos días?

Ella ignoró la pregunta y el pañuelo y volvió a sorber por la nariz.

—Prefiero el calor. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con esos ojos enormes, chocolates y brillantes. — Me escaparé. No m encerrarán.

Al verla tan decidida, volvió a sentirse impresionado. Aunque tenía aspecto de niña testaruda y resuelta, era una mujercita a punto de florecer y la fuerza de su rebeldía la convertía en una persona intrigante. Sus rasgos más bien comunes, parecían no casar bien entre ellos y eso la hacía más atractiva aún, Las ceja, rectas y espesas, y su barbilla afilada le conferían un aire exótico que no conjugaba con sus ojos sensuales y llenos de dolor. Era un capullo empezando a abrirse que en unos años podía llegar a ser fascinante. Sin duda esa joven llevaría de cabeza a cualquiera que intentase dominarla.

Sintió una extraña camaradería hacia esta jovencita inglesa que quería regresar a la tierra que la había visto crecer. Entendía su necesidad de enfrentarse a la autoridad, de sublevarse contra todos, incluidos los que se estaban preocupando por su futuro.

Él había pasado por esa vivencia y conocía esa sensación perfectamente. Echándose de nuevo hacia atrás para apoyarse en los brazos, Antoni recordó el niño salvaje que había sido antaño. Dos veces se había escapado, antes de aceptar el trato que le proponía su abuelo: quedarse en Inglaterra hasta acabar su educación. El duque se haría cargo de su pasaje si, cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, seguía queriendo regresar a Berbería.

¿Había merecido la pena? La desesperación de su abuelo había ido en aumento ante la imposibilidad, confirmada año tras año, de convertir a aquel pequeño salvaje árabe en un civilizado caballero inglés. Al fin y al cabo, sólo la mitad de su sangre era anglosajona.

La transformación, aunque había dado sus frutos, había sido muy dolorosa y le había obligado a vivir diez años de frustración sin poder regresar a su patria. Antoni Masen era hijo de una noble inglesa capturada por un guerrero bereber después de que los piratas hundieran su barco en las costas de Barbería. Sus padres contrajeron matrimonio, pero el jeque nunca abandonó su fe. Aunque su noble abuelo había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por negar la sangre guerrera de su nieto, para algunos seguía siendo un peligroso salvaje y para otros, un infiel.

El joven había perfeccionado el arte de fingir ser un excelente aristócrata: sabía adoptar una correcta expresión de hastío, cinismo, hipocresía o seducción… en función del momento. Las damas de la alta sociedad que rodeaban a su abuelo no sólo lo aceptaban, sino que lo buscaban, fascinadas. A pesar de que se declaraban públicamente escandalizadas por sus dudosos orígenes, eran las primeras en invitarlo a compartir sus camas, ansiosas por descubrir si era, en realidad, el peligroso salvaje que habían imaginado.

La educación de Antoni llegaba a su fin, mientras que la de la jovencita sentada a su lado estaba a punto de empezar. Iba a tener que soportar la soledad del colegio, igual que había hecho él.

Contempló su cara, húmeda por las lágrimas y rota por el dolor. El labio inferior tembloroso dejaba al descubierto una vulnerabilidad que le desgarraba el corazón. Antoni sintió la necesidad de consolarla.

—¿No tienes a nadie aquí? —preguntó con delicadeza. — ¿Ningún pariente de tus padres?

Su cara se ensombreció aún más antes de responder:

—Tengo dos tíos —contestó, apretando el pañuelo y apartando su mirada. — Tres, si cuentas al que vive en Francia. Pero ninguno de ellos quiere que me instale en su casa. Sería una carga. Su estómago se contrajo al oír la palabra «Francia», pero se forzó a responder como si nada hubiera pasado.

—En ese caso, te sugiero que los convenzas de lo contrario. Tal vez puedas demostrarles que te necesitan, es más, podrías persuadirlos de que eres imprescindible en sus vidas.

La niña se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión tan pensativa que tuvo que volver a disimular una sonrisa.

—Sécate la cara —le dijo.— Tienes las mejillas mojadas.

Ella le hizo caso sin darse cuenta. Cuando acabó de enjuagarse las lágrimas, le alargó el pañuelo.

—Toma, gracias.

El pañuelo llevaba las iniciales de su nombre inglés.

—Puedes quedártelo —replicó Antoni. — Donde voy, no lo necesitaré.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Lejos. A otro país. —Su cara se iluminó, esperanzada, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas de un brinco.

—Llévame contigo, por favor. No te causaré ninguna molestia. Puedo ser un modelo de conducta si me lo propongo. ¡Te lo prometo!

Era obvio que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza lo inadecuado de pedirle a un extraño que se la llevara al extranjero. Antoni dudó un segundo. Algo en esa súplica, en aquellos ojos chocolates, le hacía desear que esa locura fuera posible. Levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, despacio, y le secó una lágrima que se había quedado rezagada con el pulgar.

—Me temo que es imposible —susurró finalmente.

En ese momento, el caballo que había estado pastando ajeno al drama levantó la cabeza y empezó a olfatear el aire. Antoni se volvió y vio que un hombre menudo, de piel oscura, aparecía por detrás de los sauces. Llevaba una túnica de algodón blanco, típica de la India, pantalones amplios y un sencillo turbante en la cabeza.

Al verlo, la niña volvió a sentarse, alisándose las faldas y secándose los ojos con el pañuelo.

El hombre se acercó a paso ligero e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que casi tocó sus rodillas con la frente.

—Me ha asustado mucho, señorita-_sahib_. No debería alejarse tanto en un sitio desconocido. El _sahib_ Erwin dirá que yo no cuido bien de usted, me pegará y me echará. ¡Que Alá me proteja!

Antoni esperaba que la niña se enfadara y le respondiera mal, pero su reacción no fue de rebeldía, sino de exasperación afectuosa.

—El tío Oliver no te pegará, Chand. Nunca te culpa cuando me porto mal.

—Ha estado escondiéndose de mí otra vez —se quejó el indio, elevando los ojos al cielo. — ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanta ingratitud?

La niña parecía sinceramente arrepentida.

—Lo siento, Chand, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. No me ha pasado nada. Este caballero —añadió, mirando a Antoni con timidez— ha sido muy amable y me ha prestado su pañuelo.

El criado lo examinó de arriba abajo y debió de gustarle lo que vio porque le hizo otra reverencia antes de seguir hablando.

—El _Sahib_ Erwin reclama su presencia, señorita. Puedo decirle que irá, ¿sí?

Ella suspiro.

—Sí, Chand, dile a mi tío que iré enseguida.

El criado no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero se retiró refunfuñando tras efectuar una última reverencia. Antoni volvió a quedarse a solas con la niña.

—Mi tío Oliver —le contó— está visitando al duque y me ha traído con él porque se siente responsable, aunque sé que para él será un alivio el momento en que pueda librarse de mí.

Antoni le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Será mejor que empieces a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Ella le devolvió la mueca con una débil, casi tímida, sonrisa.

—Gracias por no contarle a Chand… lo de las bellotas. Se habría sentido muy avergonzado. —Dudó un instante, retorciendo el pañuelo entre sus manos. — En la India, cuando era pequeña, me apartó del camino de un elefante loco y me salvó de morir aplastada. Le debo la vida. Por eso papá lo contrató para que me vigilara y me cuidase.

—¿Y lo consigue?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Esta vez, su sonrisa fue más sincera.

Supongo que no es tarea fácil.

Antoni estaba seguro de ello.

—Prométeme que no seguirás tirando bellotas a la gente. Eres realmente peligrosa.

—Bueno, vale, te lo prometo.

Antoni se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones. Cuando baja la vista hacia ella, notó con alegría que había dejado de llorar y que su expresión era mucho más alegre.

Sin decir nada más, monto en su caballo. Mientras se alejaba, miró por encima del hombro. La niña seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos mientras contemplaba el estanque. La imaginó pensando en su futuro.

Satisfecho, Antoni volvió a centrarse en el suyo. Tenía una amarga cuenta que saldar. Ese día había cumplido veintiún años y estaba celebrando su libertad. Ese día había recibido la bendición del duque —a regañadientes— para volver a su tierra, aquella que los franceses habían bautizado con el nombre de «Argelia».

¡Libertas para él y para el pueblo de su padre! Regresaba con dos objetivos en el corazón: expulsar a los franceses de su patria y vengarse del hombre que tan brutalmente había arrebatado la vida a sus progenitores.

¡Libertas! Qué dulce iba a ser pisar de nuevo el suelo de Berbería, galopar por sus calurosas llanuras, saciar la sed en un pozo, encontrar refugio en las escarpadas montañas. Qué poco iba a echar de menos ese frío y húmedo, con su moral hipócrita y su retorcido sentido de la civilización. Al pasar junto al lugar donde el sombrero de seda había caído al suelo, no se molestó en recuperarlo. No lo necesitaría más. Ni tampoco su elegante atuendo ni nada remotamente inglés. Ni siquiera el nombre de Antoni Masen. A partir de ese mismo instante, recuperaba el noble nombre bereber que había recibido al nacer. Volvía a ser Edward el-Cullen.


	2. Capitulo 1

**********Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_Argel, Norte de África. 1847_

La venganza había tardado en ponerse a tiro.

Edward se encontraba oculto entre las sombras de la terraza, mirando hacia la habitación iluminada donde estaba el hombre que había ido matar. Las puertas apuntandas de la sala de recepciones estaban abiertas y el tejido de fina gasa de las cortinas confería al ambiente un halo difuso, que ahogaba las carcajadas y las conversaciones. Edward podía ver perfectamente el interior sin que nadie norata su presencia, ni los ricos invitados europeos ni su anfitrión, el coronel Garret de Bourmont. Edward estudiaba a su enemigo con fría determinación, mientras discretamente apartaba la cortina con un dedo. El coronel era un caballero de unos treinta y cinco años, alto y moreno, que destacaba tanto por su atractivo como por su inteligencia. Aunque nunca había estado cara a cara con él, el nombre de Bourmont llevaba diecisiete años clavado en su mente.

Y, al fin, había llegado el momento de la venganza.

Durante los últimos meses, desde la llegada de Bourmont a Argel, Edward había estudiado todos sus movimientos. Conocía hasta el mínimo detalle de su rutina militar y de sus costumbres personales gracias a la escrupulosidad de sus espías. Sabía en qué consistía su desayuno, la ruta que seguía para dirigirse a las oficinas militares por las estrechas y retorcidas callejuelas de Argel, cuáles eran sus caballos favoritos y qué prostitutas le hacían perder la cabeza.

El coronel era aficionado a las mujeres hermosas y lozanas, de curvas generosas y mirada seductora. Sin embargo, la joven que había elegido como prometida no rozaba ese perfil.

Edward entornó los ojos para examinar una vez más a la mujer que se encontraba junto al coronel. Su cintura era fina, podía abarcarse con las manos, pero no destacaba por su estatura. No cabía duda de que se trataba de una dama de buena familia, su aspecto lo corroboraba, y lo más probable era que fuera virgen. La primera vez que oyó hablar de la existencia de Isabella Swan, Edward supo que se convertiría en el instrumento de venganza. Mientras la inspeccionaba con frialdad, sintió una extraña excitación. Pronto, muy pronto, la señorita Swan estaría en su poder. Y la inocencia de la joven —pensó con satisfacción— jugaría a su favor. El coronel estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger su honor.

Los acontecimientos de esa noche no habían hecho más que confirmar los rumores de su compromiso. Ella era la protagonista indiscutible de la recepción, el coronel casi no se había apartado de su lado y la atendía con deleite.

A Edward no le extraño que el oficial se mostrase encandilado.

La joven llevaba un elegante vestido de seda brillante, con faldas amplias y cuerpo entallado. Toda ella estaba adornada con perlas: el corpiño, el cuello, su peinado. El pelo castaño recogido en un moño holgado, llamaba la atención por la falta de tirabuzones, pero no eran las joyas ni el tocado poco convencional lo que más la hacía destacar. Su viveza atraía todas las miradas, incluso desde la distancia. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala e irradiaba vida y energía, como un oasis en el desierto. Y a pesar de la delgadez, su figura resultaba tan atractiva como el agua para un hombre sediento.

Los ojos de Edward refulgieron de admiración al contemplar las curvas exuberantes que dibujaban sus hombros desnudos y su pecho firme. El escote del vestido era modesto para la moda europea, pero permitía vislumbrar unos pechos pálidos y sedosos muy tentadores.

Atrapado por aquella imagen, se preguntó cómo debía de sentirse un hombre al acariciar, con las manos y los labios, esos senos suaves y maduros.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Tal vez dentro de poco podría comprobarlo.

.

.

.

A Isabella ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que su tío Honoré la rehuía. Empezó a sospecharlo cuando Honoré desapareció de la fila y la dejó sola junto a Garret en la recepción de invitados. Cuando por fin consiguió un momento de calma, lo buscó por todo el salón, pero no había ni rastro del viejo y pusilánime francés.

—No puedes seguir esquivando lo inevitable, _mon oncle _—murmuró Isabella, divertida y exasperada al mismo tiempo. Pensaba encontrar a su cobarde pariente y obligarlo a darle una respuesta, que iba demorándose más de lo posible. El día siguiente sería demasiado tarde.

Isabella examinnó a los invitados mientras abría su abanico de seda pintada, un gesto que combatía a la par el calor y la ansiedad. Había llegado a Argel hacía casi una semana y apenas había visitado la ciudad, famoso refugio de piratas y fortaleza de los turcos. Del país que se extendía tras los muros no conocía nada y apenas contener su impaciencia.

El tío Honoré no comprendía su actitud ni sus motivaciones. El corazón de ka joven tenía sed de pasión y aventuras, conceptos ininteligibles para él. No podía entender que esa elegante reunión no cumpliera las expectativas de Isabella.

La recepción de que era objeto esa noche tendría que haber supuesto un auténtico honor para la hija de un comerciante —¡estaba siendo presentada ante miembros de la realeza! —, pero para Isabella era un triunfo hueco y sin valor. No era eso lo que la había llevado a Argelia.

Se esforzó en mantener una sonrisa educada mientras observaba la sala llena de europeos refinados. Le costaba creer que tiempo atrás hubiera deseado formar parte de esa farsa rebosante de pompa, brillo y trivialidad. Se oía música, pero no los ritmos exóticos de oriente, sino los compases formales de una orquesta francesa; se oían risas falsas de esposas aburridas y políticos astutos. Las conversaciones eran charlas insustanciales y cotilleos malintencionados, articulados siempre en francés. Hasta los muebles, también europeos, intentaban disimular las ventas arqueadas y la decoración de lacería de las paredes, delicada como un encaje. La sala emulaba el salón de cualquier casa elegante europea.

Sólo el suelo, cubierto de motivos florales en cerámica turquesa y escarlata, le parecía auténtico. Isabella deseó quitarse los zapatos para sentir el frescor de los baldosines bajo sus pies, cubiertos con medias de seda, pero le había prometido a su tío que su comportamiento sería intachable y estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Llevaba más de un mes sin hacer nada que pudiera ser calificado como escandaloso o salvaje.

Estaba harta. No podía más.

Cerró el abanico y empezó a recorrer la sala en busca de su tío. Lo encontró medio escondido tras una palmera, conversando con una pareja francesa que acababa de instalarse en la nueva colonia. Honoré tenía casi sesenta años, facilidad para engordar y una cabeza cubierta de pelo gris y ralo, que le llegaba a Isabella por debajo de la oreja.

Al ver a su sobrina, se sobresaltó dejando al descubierto su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Confirmadas sus sospechas, Isabella esbozó una sonrisa acusatoria. Honoré Larousse era el hermano de la abuela francesa de Isabella, que había abandonado su país huyendo del Terror durante los años de la revolución, él era el favorito de los tres tíos que le quedaban a Isabella, una vez muerta su abuela.

—¿Me disculpan —preguntó educadamente— si les robo a mi tío un momento? —Enlazando sus brazos, lo invitó a pasear con ella. — Has estado escondiéndote de mí, no lo niegues.

Honoré musitó una negativa y trató de cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo es que estás sola? —le preguntó en francés. — Hace un segundo estabas rodeada de jóvenes que luchaban por conseguir que les prestaras atención. No me digas que Garret te ha abandonado.

—He estado sola un rato, tío —respondió ella en el mismo idioma. Gracias a los veranos que había pasado con Honoré en Francia, donde perfeccionó sus conocimientos adquiridos en la escuela, no le costaba nada responder con fluidez. — El príncipe requirió la opinión de Garret sobre un asunto y los oficiales los acompañaron. Pero sabes perfectamente que quiero hablar de otro tema. Prometiste darme una respuesta esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo —respondió su tío y frunció mucho sus cejas blancas en un intento de impresionarla. Isabella le devolvió la mirada con calma, esforzándose por no reírse. Su tío no sabía cómo librarse de una situación que le resultaba obviamente incómoda.

—Creo que necesitas beber algo —declaró, rehuyendo el tema una vez más. Con brusquedad, se hizo con dos copas de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado y colocó una en la mano de su sobrina. Se llevó la copa a los labios, dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca. —_Merde! _—exclamó.

A Isabella no le extraño su reacción, típica de un experto en vinatero, que aborrecía cualquier vino o licor que no fuera de primera calidad. Y esa campán era amargo y le faltaba gas.

—Anímate, tío —dijo ella, para consolarlo—, dentro de unos años podrás volver a saborear tus propios vinos. —La intención de Honoré era expandir sus viñetos de Burdeos a la nueva colonia francesa. La tierra allí era barata y abundante, y la guerra con los árabes prácticamente había acabado. Con el paso del tiempo aspiraba a construir bodegas, siguiendo la tradición de sus antepasados.

—Si sobrevivo bebiendo esta porquería hasta entonces —se lamentó.

—Cuanto antes empieces, antes obtendrás resultados.

—Mañana mismo comenzaré.

—Ah, sí, sobre eso quería hablar… ¿Discutimos los detalles de nuestra expedición?

Al día siguiente tenían previsto partir hacia las fértiles llanuras costeras donde su tío pensaba comprar propiedades. Como buen hombre de negocios, insistía en ver el lugar personalmente antes de firmar ningún contrato.

Isabella se negaba a quedarse en la capital y le acompañaría, aunque la auténtica desavenencia venía por la decisión de la joven de viajar más allá de las tierras colonizadas. Tras visitar los futuros campos de su tío, Isabella pretendía desplazarse al sur, hacia el interior de la provincia. Llevaba años deseando participar en una expedición de ese tipo. Los cuadros de Delacroix, que habían recorrido Argelia, la habían fascinado hasta tal punto que ansiaba seguir los pasos del pintor. Pero su tío Honoré no estaba interesado lo más mínimo en aventuras ni exploraciones.

Ni él entendía a su sobrina, ni Isabella a su tío abuelo.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por conocer la tierra donde piensas asentarte? —le preguntó con un sincero interés.

Honoré sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Ninguna. A mis viñedos no les importa que conozca o no el desierto. Y lo más probable es que un viaje de ese tipo perjudique tanto mi salud como la tuya, querida. No quiero saber si los nativos andan cabeza abajo o bailan encima de los camellos. Pueden quedarse sus costumbres salvajes para ellos solitos.

—Tío, no andan cabeza abajo —replicó ella, a punto de perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, cambió de táctica a tiempo y siguió en tono de súplica—: ¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato? Venga, tío, tienes que reconocer que he sido un modelo de comportamiento, un auténtico ángel. He dejado de Garret me cortejara tal como tú querías…

—Pero no has aceptado su proposición de matrimonio.

—Eso no formaba parte del trato —contestó ella, frunciendo el cejo.

—Tal vez no, pero ¿cómo podrás enamorarte del coronel si pasas tantos mese fuera?

—Serán unas pocas semanas, tío. Y vuelvo a repetir que este viaje no influirá en nada en mi decisión respecto a Garret.

Honoré la miro fijamente.

—Supongo que si no te acompaño, te irás sola.

—No me gustaría tener que marcharme contra tu voluntad, pero si es necesario iré sola.

—Mucho me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer ese viaje sola. —Sus ojos oscuros adquirieron un brillo travieso. — Así que ha sido una suerte que ya haya puesto en marcha los preparativos.

Isabella observó a su tío durante un rato mientras asimilaba lo que había oído. Al final, dijo sonriente:

—_Mon oncle, _eres un actor de primera categoría. Me has estado engañando todos estos días.

Honoré se echó a reír, satisfecho.

—No le digas nada a Garret, re lo ruego. No le gustará nada que dé alas a tus caprichos.

—No, claro que no. Dejaré que creas que es culpa mía. — No quería pensar en Garret en ese momento. Tenía cosas mucho más interesantes en las que ocupar su mente. — Deberíamos salir temprano. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

—Ya re he explicado que sí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque me cuesta creer que lo hayas dicho en serio.

—¿Levantarme a una hora obscena para viajar a una tierra salvaje? Ya sabes que sólo lo haría por ti, querida sobrina.

—No es una tierra salvaje. La llanura de Argel no es tan distinta de la campiña francesa.

—Si tú lo dices… —Honoré volvió a mirarla frunciendo las frondosas cejas.— Pero no esperes que cace tigres, ni elefante ni cosas de esas que caza tu tío Oliver.

Isabella no se dejó engañar por la brusquedad de los modales de Honoré.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo —contestó y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No debería malcriarte de esta manera.

En vez de discutírselo, Isabella le regaló una sonrisa cómplice. Tal vez sus padres no le habían dedicado toda la atención necesaria, pero desde su nacimiento había tenido a un ejército de criados a su disposición y, más tarde, tras la muerte de sus progenitores, sus tíos se habían encargado de malcriarla, en especial Honoré. Él había ocupado la vacante de su padre y ella lo quería con locura.

—Eres el mejor tío del mundo. Me malcrías sobremanera y, cuando lo haces, disfrutas más que yo.

Honoré se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—Parece que su alteza ha quedado muy impresionado contigo —le dijo, con expresión satisfecha.

Isabella guardó un diplomático silencio mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con su alteza. No sólo había pasado por alto el estigma de sus origines poco elevados, sino que le había pedido su opinión sobre Argelia.

Era muy consciente del honor que su alteza le había hecho al dedicarle diez minutos de amena charla.

Él era el hijo del rey de Francia y gobernador de Argelia, mientras que Isabella no era más que una joven inglesa. Su padre había sido un simple comerciante, aunque lo suficiente avispado y afortunado como para enriquecerse al servicio de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. El príncipe quería que ella invirtiera parte de su enorme fortuna en Argelia; aquél era el mayor atractivo que la muchacha podía ofrecer a su alteza.

Isabella sonrió con escepticismo y miró por encima del hombro hacia las altas puertas que se abrían en el centro de la sala. Las cortinas de gasa que las cubrían no dejaban entrar el aire fresco de la noche.

—Creo que iré a dar un paseo por el patio. ¿Me acompañas?

—No, ahora no. Quiero encontrar al tipo que me estaba hablando de sus viñedos.

—Si Garret pregunta por mí, dile que volveré en seguida.

Honoré no se opuso pero le recordó que, como invitada de honor, no debía ausentarse durante mucho rato. Isabella dejó la copa de cava en la bandeja de un camarero, se levantó con suavidad la amplia falda de muselina blanca y caminó hacia la terraza.

Al igual que la vivienda que su tío y ella habían alquilado, la casa de Garret estaba construida alrededor de un patio central. Ante ella, los escalones llevaban hasta un abundante grupo de adelfas, palmeras y magnolias, iluminados a intervalos por antorchas. Por un momento, el movimiento de la llama le hizo pensar que había alguien en el patio, pero en seguida la quietud retornó al ambiente.

El clima mediterráneo de Argel propiciaba que la noche fuera cálida, aunque ya hacía tiempo que el verano había llegado a su fin. La suave brisa acarició sus hombros desnudos y la hizo sentir bien. El aire olía a limón, a jazmín y a ese aroma que flotaba en la noche africana. Isabella cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente y se sumergió en un mar de sensaciones: los aromas orientales, el murmullo de las fuentes, el susurro de las hojas de palmera.

Qué sintió y, al mismo tiempo, qué parecido a la India en que se había criado. Qué novedad supondría conocer tierras extrañas junto a Honoré, en vez de al lado del tío Oliver. Honoré, veinte años mayor que Oliver, era un aburrido francés de clase media que prefería las comodidades de su hogar a recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras. Su tío Oliver, por el contrario, era un viajero inglés, un inquieto solterón que se veía a sí mismo como un gran explorador.

Isabella había viajado mucho junto a él durante los últimos tres años.

Al finalizar su educación a los diecisiete años, la joven había convencido a su tío para que la dejara acompañarlo en sus expediciones. Con él había conocidos los zares de Rusia, había cazado tigres en la India y se había adentrado en los fascinantes misterios del desierto de Arabia. Oliver le trataba más como un hijo que como una hija, pero a ella no le importaba. Eran espíritus gemelos, aventureros de corazón que disfrutaban de los lugares nuevos y las culturas exóticas… en países como Argelia. El entusiasmo se apoderó de ella como si fuera una botella de champán recién abierta. El día siguiente iba a traerle una nueva experiencia al lado del tío Honoré.

Unos pasos discretos a su espalda la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Al volverse, vio que se trataba de Garret.

—Tu tío me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí, amor mío —le dijo en francés.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Hacía mucho calor dentro y he decidido salir a disfrutar de la brisa de la noche.

—He oído que has convencido a tu tío para que te lleve a conocer el interior —siguió él, sin poder disimular su disgusto ante la idea.

Isabella no respondió. No quería destrozar ese agradable momento con una discusión y se volvió para mirar hacia el jardín.

—Tu casa es preciosa, Garret.

Él se acercó con expresión seria.

—Cuando nos casemos, también será tu casa, Isabella —dijo bruscamente. Y sin darle tiempo de replicar, añadió—: No quiero que hagas ese viaje. Me parece mal que acompañes a tu tío en la visita a sus futuros viñedos, pero considero intolerable que quieras irte a explorar por explorar.

—Garret, ¿te das cuenta de cómo ha sonado eso? Antes de la boda ya pareces un marido intransigente.

—Creo que tengo derecho a cuestionar tus actos.

—A cuestionarlos, tal vez, pero en ningún caso a prohibirlos —respondió ella, tratando de mantener un tono desenfadado. Sabía que Garret se sentía responsable de ella y que su preocupación y su actitud posesiva nacían de mantenerla a salvo, no de aplastar su voluntad.

—No voy a prohibirte nada, _coquine_, pero cualquiera puede ver que ésta es una idea descabellada. —La familiaridad con que Garret se dirigía a Isabella era propia de dos viejos conocidos. La llamaba _coquine_, «descarada» en francés, desde que la había visto por primera vez un verano en casa de Honoré, en Francia. Ella era una fierecilla de catorce años a la que Garret no había hecho mucho caso.

Isabella levantó la vista hacia su rostro. Garret era un hombre muy atractivo: alto, atlético, moreno, con un bigote elegante y un uniforme azul que resultaba irresistible para la mayoría de las mujeres. A ella también le parecía seductor…, pero si bien era guapo, aguerrido y buen amigo, lo encontraba demasiado estirado. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que esa sensación mejoraría en áfrica, donde las posibilidades de vivir aventuras y gestas valerosas eran muy superiores a las de Francia. Garret había sido destinado a Argelia como coronel del ejército —en calidad de director de la Oficina para Asuntos Árabes, el gobierno francés en la colonia—, y había convencido a Honoré para que expandiera sus negocios a Argelia, y éste había insistido en que Isabella lo acompañara. Su tío tenía muchas ganas de verla casada y segura, pesto que no aprobaba ninguna de las otras actividades que fascinaban a la joven. Ni sus correrías por el mundo al lado de Oliver, ni las visitas clínicas que realizaba con su otro tío, medico, a los hospitales londinenses, en las que se exponía a la suciedad y las enfermedades de los pacientes.

Isabella había aceptado dar una oportunidad a Garret por el agradecimiento que sentía hacia su tío Honoré. Él le había proporcionado un lugar donde refugiarse de la soledad del colegio interno y la había tratado como a una hija durante años. Estaba claro, además, que la quería por ser ella misma y no por su fortuna. Desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, sentía que la gente se acercaba a ella con interés, por su riqueza, o la rechazaban con desprecio, en especial los miembros de la aristocracia.

Sus tíos fueron, como había vaticinado un extraño en su juventud, su única salvación. Ella se había esforzado en ganarse su cariño y, gracias a ellos, había recuperado la sensación de pertenencia a una familia, de compartir esperanzas, sueños y destinos. Y se consideraba muy afortunada por haber conseguido hacerse un hueco en sus corazones. Sobre todo en el de Honoré.

Y ahora su tío preferido le pedía algo a cambio, lo único que le había pedido en toda su vida: que considerara la posibilidad de casarse con un hombre al que admiraba y respetaba desde hacía tiempo.

Garret no le era indiferente, pero tampoco le importaba tanto como para aceptar su proposición de matrimonio sin pensarlo bien. Una y otra vez le había explicado que, con menos de veinte años, aún no estaba preparada para casarse. Sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que cambiaría de idea.

A Isabella le hubiera encantado estar tan segura como él. Quería enamorarse y sentir por Garret algo más que una profunda amistad, pero darle falsas esperanzas le parecía una crueldad. Y aunque le había prometido a su tío que lo pensaría, ya tenía ganas de empezar el viaje para poner distancia entre los dos. Tal vez la separación le facilitaría la tarea de examinar sus auténticos sentimientos y llegar a una conclusión sobre su futuro con Garret.

Al parecer él pensaba lo mismo porque sacudió la cabeza.

—Te acompañaría si pudiera, Isabella, pero el deber me obliga a quedarme aquí. No quiero pensar en lo que puede pasarte allí fuera si no estoy a tu lado para protegerte.

—No te preocupes tanto, Garret. Estoy segura de que nos has preparado una escolta… con eso será suficiente.

—Por supuesto que os he preparado una escolta, pero estaría más tranquilo si te quedaras cerca.

—Tus hombres irán armados y no olvides que sé disparar tan bien como cualquiera de ellos.

—No me importa. Preferiría que te quedaras en Argel —insistió, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche—. Confieso que no comprendo por qué insistes en hacer algo tan peligroso.

Isabella empezaba a estar harta de que Garret creyera que no era propio de una mujer sentir deseos de conocer mundo. Y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su manera de ser sólo porque él opinara con tanta rigidez sobre cuál debía ser el correcto comportamiento femenino.

—¿Qué peligros hay? Tú mismo dijiste que la guerra había acabado.

—No estará terminada hasta que Abdel Kader no se rinda. E incluso entonces, siempre quedará alguno de sus seguidores dispuesto a continuar con lo que consideran una guerra santa.

Mucho antes de llegar a Argelia, Isabella ya había oído hablar del líder religioso de los bereberes, Abdel Kader. Quince años atrás, este atrevido y apuesto jeque había logrado que árabes y bereberes se unieran en una guerra santa contra los franceses. Y, de paso, había causado furor en los salones parisinos, justo antes de que la guerra se convirtiera en un asunto sórdido y brutal. Pero los árabes no habían sido los únicos responsables de tanta brutalidad. Desde la invasión en 1830, los franceses habían cometido numerosas barbaridades para doblegar a esa orgullosa nación. El mismo general Bourmont, padre de Garret, había participado en la invasión inicial, diecisiete años atrás, y se decía que había animado a sus hombres a llevar a cabo actos de violencia imperdonables para reprimir a la población.

Por suerte, Garret era distinto y, a diferencia de su padre y de la mayoría de sus compatriotas, era más comprensivo con las dificultades de los nativos. Isabella estaba convencida de que Garret era un candidato perfecto a director de la Oficina para Asuntos Árabes ya que, aunque sólo hacía seis meses que vivía en Argelia, parecía entender mejor que la mayoría el papel que debían adoptar los franceses.

Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que estaba exagerando con la peligrosidad de su viaje. Abdel Kader había sido expulsado del país y obligado a refugiarse en Marruecos, junto a sus seguidores, un año atrás. Las atrocidades cometidas por ambos bandos habían llegado a su fin y, desde entonces, nadie asesinaba a los colonos ni quemaba sus casas. El ejército francés había controlado a los rebeldes del norte y la llanura de Argel volvía a ser un lugar seguro para los europeos, hasta el punto que algunos se aventuraban hacia el interior, para transformar en tierras fértiles lo que antes habían sido zonas pantanosas y secarrales.

Si hubiera pensado que la expedición era peligrosa, no se la habría planteado. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por apartar a su tío de las comodidades de la civilización durante unas semanas, como para pensar que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Honoré por un capricho. Incluso el calor, que también le preocupaba, sería mucho más tolerable en octubre que meses atrás.

Garret hizo un gesto de impaciencia al ver que ella subestimaba los riesgos del viaje.

—¡Isabella, escúchame de una vez! El interior está plagado de peligros. Hay bandidos, mercaderes de esclavos, nómadas hambrientos, árabes fanáticos que se niegan a aceptar que la guerra ha terminado…, incluso desertores de nuestra Legión Extranjera.

—Chand no me perderá de vista.

—Eso no me consuela en absoluto —dijo Garret—. Chand es el más fiel de los sirvientes, pero no es el acompañante adecuado para una dama. No me gusta que no tengas una carabina o una doncella para atender tus necesidades.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. No pensaba admitir que nadie dijera ni una palabra contra su fiel criado indio.

—Garret, tal vez lo desconozcas, pero Chand me ha salvado la vida más de una vez. —Su voz sonó demasiado aguda y Isabella se dio cuenta de que era mejor negociar con dulzura y razonamiento. Se tranquilizó, sonrió y trató de suavizar sus palabras:

—Chand no es sólo mi criado; también es mi amigo. No dudes de que estaré a salvo a su lado. Y no olvides que soy inglesa y que los ingleses tenemos menos miedo de los árabes que los franceses.

Pero a Garret no pareció tranquilizarle ese argumento.

—Los árabes odian a todos los infieles —le advirtió mientras sacudía la cabeza— y no puedo…

—Garret —interrumpió Isabella—, te preocupas innecesariamente.

—Tal vez —admitió él y, tras un suspiro, se encogió de hombros y relajó los músculos de la cara—. Es que no quiero que te pase nada. Supongo que soy un egoísta; el mes que viene será insoportable sin tu compañía.

Garret la cogió de las manos, se las llevó a los labios y se acercó a ella.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, _coquine_?

—Garret —empezó a protestar Isabella. Su declaración la incomodaba, igual que el deseo que veía en sus ojos. Pocas cosas tenían la capacidad de asustarla y las declaraciones de amor eran una de ellas, ya que despertaban recuerdos dolorosos. La experiencia le había enseñado a no fiarse de charlatanes o cazadores de fortunas que dijeran palabras de amor. No era el caso de Garret, que la amaba de verdad a pesar de su carácter independiente y su belleza singular, atributos que ningún hombre desearía en su cónyuge. Isabella tenía serias dudas de poder ser una buena esposa y eso la hacía sentir inquieta e indigna de su adoración.

—Garret, prometiste darme tiempo —le recordó, un poco molesta.

Él volvió a suspirar.

—Supongo que estás fuera de mi alcance. Honoré me contó que una vez rechazaste la mano de un rajá.

Aliviada al ver que Garret no insistía, sonrió.

—No fue exactamente así. Un rajá ofreció dinero para que me convirtiera en su tercera esposa. El tío Oliver sintió la tentación de regatear sobre el precio, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia que me relegaran a un tercer puesto.

La sonrisa cálida de Garret la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—No, claro. Tú, desvergonzada, te saldrías con la tuya y acabarías siendo la primera. Estoy seguro de que, cuando nos casemos, serás capaz de convencerme para que haga exactamente lo que tú quieras, igual que con tus tíos… Isabella —susurró, abrazándola—, ¿me das un beso para resistir estas semanas sin ti?

No podía negarse a una petición tan ferviente y asintió sin decir nada.

Al obtener su consentimiento, Garret la abrazó con más fuerza e inclinó su cabeza hasta tocarla con sus labios cálidos y cariñosos, que mantuvieron en todo momento el control que se espera de un caballero hacia una dama. Tanta delicadeza, en vez de halagarla, la dejó extrañamente frustrada. Le hubiera gustado más ímpetu, un abrazo que le hiciera perder el sentido e inspirara en ella la pasión de la que hablaban los poetas. Pero eso nunca sucedía con Garret. Y no es que besara mal. No encontraba ningún defecto en sus besos, aunque no le despertaban emoción. Sus caricias no hacían que se le disparara el corazón, no saltaban chispas, no se estremecía entre sus brazos… nada. Al revés, sus acercamientos siempre la dejaban… decepcionada. Como siempre, a su beso le había faltado algo vital. Isabella separó sus labios al sentir cómo la lengua de Garret entraba despacio en su boca, pero su tímido abrazo la dejó triste, convencida de que él no era el hombre que ella deseaba, necesitaba y merecía.

Sin embargo, cuando Garret levantó la cabeza y la miró con deseo, parecía satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Vuelve pronto, mi amor —le pidió, con un susurro ronco—. No te entretengas por el camino y regresa rápido para que podamos casarnos.

Isabella quiso protestar, pero él se lo impidió apoyándole dos dedos en los labios. La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí el resto de la velada? Estoy seguro de que mis invitados te echan de menos.

—Sólo un momento más.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un minuto o te resfriarás.

Isabella estuvo a punto de decirle que nunca se había resfriado, pero guardó silencio y lo observó entrar en la casa. Se volvió, contempló el jardín en sombras y bajó la escalera. La conversación y el beso de Garret la habían dejado inquieta y necesitaba pasear por el camino a la luz de las antorchas para pensar en lo que traería el nuevo día.

Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo, sobresaltada, y ahogó un grito. Un caballero vestido con traje de etiqueta estaba apoyado en el tronco de una palmera.

Sin moverse, el extraño le dijo en perfecto francés:

—Siento haberla asustado, _mademoiselle_.

Isabella se esforzó en distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad, mientras su corazón trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal, pero su cara quedaba oculta entre las sombras. No logró reconocerlo, era alto, con un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido e iba vestido con ropa elegante. Resultaba imponente, aunque no amenazador ni peligroso.

—¿Nadie le ha explicado que es malo para la reputación de una dama pasear por un jardín oscuro sin carabina, besando hombres?

Aunque su tono de voz trataba de ser burlón y desenfadado, Isabella percibió algo más, quizá desprecio, que la puso en guardia. Y, aun así, se ruborizó por haber sido descubierta.

—¿Y a usted no le ha dicho nadie, _monsieur_, que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas? —preguntó, irritada al pensar que ese extraño los había espiado—. Debería haber avisado de que estaba aquí.

—No tuve oportunidad.

Isabella no se dignó a responder a una mentira tan evidente. Abrió el abanico que colgaba de su muñeca con esa rapidez femenina que demuestra disgusto.

—Espero que haya disfrutado con el espectáculo —espetó con brusquedad, sin disimular el desprecio que le merecía la actitud del desconocido.

—Oh, sí. Ha sido muy… entretenido. La joven, que se ruborizó aún más, dio gracias a la oscuridad y, molesta por su propia reacción, le dio la espalda para tomar un camino distinto.

—No tenga miedo, _mademoiselle_ —murmuró el extraño—, su reputación está a salvo conmigo. —Su ligero tono de sorna la sacó de quicio. Su reputación y su conducta no eran asunto suyo. Ya había sido tildada de excéntrica, escandalosa, salvaje, incluso de mujer fácil, por los sectores más reaccionarios de la sociedad; ese francés presuntuoso no era el juez más duro al que se había enfrentado. Sin embargo, se volvió bruscamente hacia él y no pudo resistir la tentación de defenderse.

—Creo que, en determinadas circunstancias, la joven dama puede ser excusada —dijo en un tono muy civilizado—, sobre todo cuando la demostración de afecto viene de su prometido.

—Así que el coronel es su prometido.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el tono de voz del desconocido, satisfecho e implacable al mismo tiempo. Incapaz de dilucidar por qué le resultaba amenazador, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—No creo que nuestro compromiso sea de su incumbencia.

—El padre del coronel era un viejo conocido mío; al hijo lo conocí después.

—No creo que conozca mucho a Garret o él me lo habría presentado.

—Llegué tarde.

—¿Y vino directo a esconderse en el jardín? —preguntó Isabella con escepticismo.

Él se encogió de hombros, en un gesto arrogante, y prosiguió con su voz grave:

—Huía del calor, igual que usted. —Se apartó de la palmera y dio un paso hacia ella—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, desde que supe que el coronel había pedido la mano de una hermosa heredera, lo que en realidad deseaba era conocerla.

¿Hermosa? Se preguntó quién podía haber iniciado un rumor tan infundado. Chismes de criados o de oficiales, probablemente, que confundían la riqueza con un aura de belleza. Pero se olvidó de todo de repente: el extraño seguía acercándose a ella con decisión, como si quisiera inspeccionarla y comprobar qué había de cierto en aquellos rumores.

Isabella empezó a tener serias dudas sobre la prudencia de estar a solas con un extraño en el jardín.

De forma instintiva, miró por encima del hombro hacia la casa, sólo para comprobar que estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Irguió la espalda y plantó cara. El cabello del arrogante desconocido, que ya había abandonado las sombras, era castaño y brillaba como cobre a la luz de las antorchas. Sus rasgos pronunciados mezclaban nobleza, orgullo y dureza, mucha dureza. La observaba con expresión de halcón y Isabella se sintió insegura.

Se detuvo justo delante de ella y la observó como si buscara algo en su cara. Isabella tuvo que alzar la barbilla para sostenerle la mirada. Tenía las pestañas muy largas y los ojos, era de un color parecido al oro viejo y los tenia entornados, eran los ojos de un depredador. De repente, él entornó la mirada aún más y se quedó inmóvil, observándola sorprendido, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no esperaba.

Su reacción la extrañó tanto que le preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Él pareció volver a la realidad.

—No, nada. Es que usted me recuerda mucho a una persona que conocí hace tiempo.

A Isabella también le resultaba extrañamente familiar su cara, aunque, desde luego, no había sido un encuentro reciente. No habría sido fácil olvidar a alguien tan… irresistible. Era alto, atlético, los pómulos marcados, la nariz aguileña, la boca dura y sensual a la vez… No se parecía en nada a ningún otro francés que hubiera conocido. Todos esos rasgos, casi salvajes, unidos a su mirada de halcón, transmitían un aire de determinación implacable. Isabella no podía apartar sus ojos del desconocido.

—Debería hacer caso al coronel —dijo él con suavidad.

—¿Cómo dice? —El súbito cambio de tema la dejó tan desconcertada que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

—Sobre el viaje al interior. Bourmont tiene razón, es peligroso. Los cristianos extranjeros no estarán a salvo en Argelia mientras siga habiendo árabes que se resistan a abandonar la guerra santa.

Isabella se sintió indignada tanto por el descaro de ese hombre, que había espiado sin ningún pudor una conversación privada, como por su atrevimiento al cuestionar sus decisiones, y le costó responder con frialdad.

—Si escuchó esa parte de la conversación, también debe conocer cuál fue mi respuesta. La expedición irá armada. Además, el líder de los rebeldes ha huido a Marruecos.

—Sí, aunque sus tenientes no le han abandonado. Tal vez Emir Abdel Kader no tenga un ejército regular, pero sus seguidores están dispuestos a levantarse en armas a la menor oportunidad.

Isabella entornó sus ojos grises. Había dado por sentado que el desconocido era un caballero francés, ya que hablaba el idioma con más fluidez que ella, pero su último comentario la hizo dudar. ¿Estaba del lado de los colonos en esa cuestión? Había algo en su tono de voz que la ponía en guardia. Tenía la sensación de estar recibiendo una advertencia o una amenaza.

Reprimiendo la necesidad de pasarse la lengua por los labios, Isabella alzó un poco más la barbilla dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar. Él aceptó el reto y le devolvió la mirada.

El aire se fue cargando de una tensión inexplicable. Isabella notaba que le era difícil respirar con calma.

—No me da miedo —dijo enfadada al notar que el extraño la alteraba.

—Entonces es que es usted muy valiente… o muy idiota.

Isabella apretó los labios para no responder con un epíteto poco adecuado para una dama, pero se encargó de dejarle claro con su silencio, su postura y su mirada desafiante la opinión que le merecían sus palabras. Sin embargo, al desconocido parecía no importarle en absoluto su ira.

—Tengo la impresión —comentó, en tono desenfadado— de que el coronel es demasiado indulgente con usted.

Pero ¡qué desfachatez!

—Le repito —dijo Isabella, con los dientes apretados— que nada de eso es de su incumbencia.

Sus ojos dorados la observaban con atención.

—No me ha parecido que disfrutara mucho del beso que le ha dado el coronel, ¿no? No ha sido nada del otro mundo…

Isabella no podía creerlo.

—¡No me diga que se considera capacitado para instruirme en el arte de besar! Veo que tiene una alta opinión de sí mismo.

—Oh, no, _ma belle_. No tengo paciencia para la enseñanza —replicó, con una sonrisa irónica—. Aunque, si la tuviera, no me sentiría satisfecho con su respuesta.

Isabella lo miró con incredulidad y sintió un perverso deseo de sacudir la autoestima del arrogante desconocido. Se tragó la indignación y se obligó a sonreír.

—Bien, si cree que puede hacerlo mejor, adelante.

Ningún hombre con dos dedos de frente se arriesgaría a enfurecer a Garret robándole un beso, ni siquiera después de su invitación. Y, aunque se atreviera, no lograría arrancarle una respuesta distinta a la que había obtenido Garret. Eso serviría para que dejara de fanfarronear.

Isabella comprobó que sus palabras lo habían sorprendido.

—Vaya, parece que es usted el que tiene miedo, _monsieur _—lo provocó ella, seductora—, pero no debe preocuparse. Su reputación está a salvo conmigo.

Él alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

Ella se echó a reír, esta vez sinceramente. Había logrado dejarlo sin palabras, pero su diversión duró poco.

—Admito que me siento muy tentado —admitió él, con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo grave y suave como el terciopelo. A Isabella se le aceleró el corazón.

Él se acercó un poco más.

—Si quisiera instruirla, la tomaría entre mis brazos, así —susurró, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Tenía razón, no se parecía en nada a Garret. Una cantidad de sensaciones contradictorias la barrieron de arriba abajo y se encontró, a la vez, sorprendida por su atrevimiento, indignada por su insolencia, nerviosa por su dulce ataque y sofocada por la cercanía de un cuerpo masculino que era puro músculo. Para su vergüenza, una parte de ella se sentía excitada y con ganas de responder al desafío. Siempre había admirado a los hombres de acción y sentía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el desconocido. Una parte irracional de su ser deseó sentir esos labios firmes sobre su boca, pero la parte racional se impuso: Isabella levantó las manos y le dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho, aunque él no cedió ni un centímetro. Mientras con una mano la sujetaba con facilidad, con la otra le acarició el cuello.

El corazón de Isabella se disparó un poco más al notar su aliento rozarle los labios y deseó que la besara, pero en ese momento, los dedos del extraño se cerraron sobre su garganta.

Isabella se tensó. ¿Iba a besarla o a estrangularla? Su mano se cerró alrededor del abanico, la única arma que tenía a mano, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Cometería un grave error —dijo él, en voz tan baja que era casi inaudible—, si se casara con un coronel que lleva la sangre sucia de un asesino en sus venas.

El abanico se rompió en la mano de Isabella. La suavidad de su tono de voz fue lo que más la asustó.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso estaba en manos de un loco?

Isabella le presionó el pecho con tanto frenesí que, cuando él por fin la soltó, estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Se le disparó el pulso y se le aceleró la respiración, pero él ni se inmutó. Siguió observándola, totalmente inmóvil, a través de la máscara salvaje que pintaba la luz de las antorchas en su rostro. Con lentitud, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, Isabella se alejó de él. Después de dar tres pasos, le resultó más fácil, como si se hubiera liberado del poder hipnótico de su mirada.

Se levantó el bajo del vestido, se volvió y echó a correr hacia la casa, en busca de la seguridad que le ofrecía Garret. Al llegar a las cortinas que cubrían las puertas, echó una mirada furtiva hacia el jardín.

El extraño, una sombra más en la oscuridad, seguía allí, al acecho. Isabella entró en el salón temblando. Ella, que se vanagloriaba de no tener miedo de nada ni de nadie, huía como si un asesino siguiera sus pasos.

.

.

.

El desconocido se quedó en el jardín un buen rato, tratando de poner en orden las emociones que lo asaltaban.

En primer lugar, había sentido una inesperada atracción. Al regresar a Berbería y recuperar su identidad como Edward el-Cullen, se había desprendido de todas las posesiones ajenas a su cultura, del gusto por las cosas europeas, ya fueran caballos, ropa o mujeres. Cualquier rastro de su vida anterior, durante el destierro en Inglaterra, había sido desechado de un modo implacable, en un intento por purificar sus pensamientos y sus actos, para volver a ser digno de liderar a su tribu. Pero su determinación había flaqueado minutos antes, con la visión de Isabella Swan a través de las cortinas transparentes. Después, al contemplarla descender los escalones y acercarse a él, se había quedado sin aliento. La finísima tela del vestido flotaba a cada paso que daba y brillaba a la luz de las antorchas, igual que sus pálidos hombros y la blanca piel de su cuello. Edward había sentido una llamarada encenderse en sus entrañas ante la aparición de esa seductora nata, atractiva y provocadora.

La segunda emoción inesperada había sido la sorpresa al reconocerla, al darse cuenta de que esa cautivadora mujer era en realidad la fierecilla que una vez le había tirado bellotas, la niña que había consolado años atrás. No le cabía ninguna duda porque no había olvidado sus ojos chocolates, grandes y rebeldes. Su mirada, abierta y directa, contrastaba con la deferencia y sumisión de la de las mujeres orientales. Sus ojos mostraban orgullo y una inteligencia mayor a la que solía hallar en las féminas de su entorno. Ya no había dolor en ellos, pero mantenían la actitud desafiante que tanto le había intrigado e irritado hacía tiempo. Ninguna mujer lo había tratado con tanto desprecio. Y ésa, de un solo golpe, no sólo había logrado excitarlo y provocarlo para que la besara, sino que se había reído de él después por respetarla. Desconocía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para no responder a su provocación y borrarle a besos esa sonrisa descarada de los labios.

La siguiente en la lista de emociones no deseadas había sido el malestar al darse cuenta de que la fierecilla era la prometida del hombre al que pretendía matar. Le molestaba convertirla en la herramienta de su venganza e, igual que había hecho el coronel, intentó avisarla, pero ella se había reído del peligro en su cara. Edward sacudió la cabeza, divertido, y pensó que no sólo era valiente, sino también testaruda. Lo llevaba escrito en cada línea de su cuerpo esbelto; en el ángulo de la barbilla, arrogante y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Y, por último, sintió arrepentimiento por tener que involucrarla en su venganza personal, aunque no el suficiente como para cambiar de planes.

Apretó la mandíbula, decidido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento.

Acalló sus dudas con determinación, se volvió y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Chand estaba enfermo.

La segunda mañana del viaje, el criado indio sufrió una enfermedad misteriosa que lo incapacitaba para seguir la marcha. El teniente de la guardia caía poco después con los mismos síntomas: fiebre y dolor de estómago. Parecía una intoxicación alimentaria, aunque ningún otro miembro de la comitiva siguió sus pasos.

Isabella propuso cancelar una expedición que ya no disfrutaría mientras Chand estuviera enfermo, pero por una vez el tío Honoré impuso su voluntad. No pensaba regresar antes de ver su futura propiedad.

Decidieron que Chand y el teniente se quedarían en el campamento con un criado árabe que se ocupase de cuidarlos. Si se recuperaban en seguida, los alcanzarían, y si no, esperarían a su regreso para volver juntos a Argel.

Isabella se resignó a las nuevas circunstancias, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Chand quien, igual que ella, no solía ponerse enfermo. Su inesperada indisposición le extrañaba y le traía a la mente las palabras escalofriantes que le había dicho el desconocido en el jardín de Garret.

Era evidente que Chand estaba tan preocupado como ella, ya que en su cara pálida se veía más sufrimiento moral que físico.

—Que Alá me perdone —musitó—. Le he fallado, _mensahib_.

—Por el amor de Dios, Chand, no es culpa tuya estar enfermo.

—¿Tendrá cuidado?

—Por supuesto, si me prometes hacer lo mismo.

Tras despedirse de su fiel sirviente, Isabella se preguntó qué más podía salir mal durante el viaje.

Era casi mediodía cuando su tío, el resto de la guardia francesa y los guías árabes acabaron de levantar el campamento y se pusieron en marcha. Isabella cabalgaba junto a su tío. Hacía ya mucho calor, a pesar de que el día anterior, al ascender a las colinas que rodeaban Argel, el aire había refrescado. Esa misma jornada, habían llegado al fértil valle interior donde estaban instalados los colonos franceses. Y es que avanzaban a buen ritmo, junto con los numerosos caballos y mulas que formaban parte de la expedición.

La llanura de Argel era como Isabella la había imaginado: hectáreas y hectáreas de bellas tierras cultivadas, donde higueras, olivos y naranjos crecían en abundancia. Habían cruzado huertos y campos de cebada, trigo y mijo rodeados de montañas. Con la visión de las cosechas madurando al sol de África, Isabella se sintió más animada. Los viñedos de su tío crecerían allí sin ninguna duda.

Ella, sin embargo, nunca lograría sentirse satisfecha en un entorno tan domesticado. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sur, sobre las suaves colinas, hacia la zona que deseaba explorar. En la distancia se veían las primeras estribaciones del Atlas del Tell. Y las tierras salvajes se extendían más allá: las remotas estepas de la meseta conocida como High Plateau y el yermo desierto del Sahara.

En los frondosos bosques y las altas montañas que encontrarían más adelante, las faldas largas del hábito de montar femenino representarían una molestia. Por eso se había provisto de ropa adecuada para ese tipo de terreno: una chaqueta de corte formal y unos pantalones, de tela azul resistente, unas botas fuertes y un sombrero de fieltro de ala ancha que le protegía el rostro del sol abrasador.

Vestía con ropa masculina por comodidad y, por esa misma razón, había cambiado la silla de montar femenina por una de hombre, mucho más confortable y segura. Su montura, una yegua árabe gris, había resultado ser una delicia, fogosa pero manejable.

Llevaban poco tiempo cabalgando cuando vio al jinete por primera vez, un poco apartado de la carretera, medio oculto en la sombra de un tamarindo. Iba vestido con túnica negra y turbante, y se mantenía inmóvil a lomos de un caballo negro de aspecto imponente. Al pasar a su altura, Isabella no pudo evitar mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Una hora más tarde, el extraño volvía a captar su atención, esta vez desde la cresta de una colina.

Tanto el jinete como el animal, cuyas siluetas se recortaban contra el cielo azul, estaban quietos y silenciosos como el desierto.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío de inquietud absurdo al descubrir el largo rifle que colgaba de su hombro. Todos los árabes llevaban siempre ese tipo de armas y, aun así, instintivamente buscó su pistola en la alforja.

Pero sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Al cabo de un momento, el jinete dejó caer el rifle del hombro y lo sujetó con la mano. Los dedos de Isabella se cerraron sobre la culata de su pistola, adornada de madreperla. Sin embargo, su reacción había sido innecesaria. Haciendo girar a su caballo, la oscura figura salió al galope. La túnica negra flotando al viento fue lo último que vieron de él.

Instantes después, oyeron un tiro.

Cuando los guardias prepararon sus armas, el guía levantó la mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Está cazando un jabalí —les informó. Tanto los guardias como Isabella se relajaron, mientras su tío musitaba un insulto en francés, algo relacionado con salvajes desconsiderados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que asustar a pacíficos ciudadanos.

A última hora de la tarde, la expedición cruzaba un paso entre dos colinas cubiertas de chumberas y Isabella cabalgaba con la mente puesta en Chand y en su misteriosa enfermedad. De repente, empezaron a sonar disparos a su alrededor y una horda de árabes a caballo, vestidos con túnicas negras, abandonaron el refugio de los árboles para rodearlos en un amplio círculo, con mosquetes y espadas en la mano.

El caos fue instantáneo y el ataque tan repentino que los guardias sólo tuvieron tiempo de formar un círculo protector alrededor de Isabella y su tío. No era fácil hacerse oír sobre los gritos y los disparos; Isabella rogó a Honoré que mantuviera la cabeza baja y a su yegua que se controlara.

Poco después, el clamor se detuvo. Cuando la nube de polvo se hubo asentado, la joven vio que estaban rodeados por tres docenas de árabes que los apuntaban con sus mosquetes.

Ningún miembro de la comitiva parecía herido, gracias a Dios. Y aunque la cara de su tío estaba roja de furia y Isabella respiraba con dificultad, ambos se encontraban bien.

Todos los atacantes iban vestidos igual, con túnicas negras y la cabeza y la cara cubiertas con una especie de largas bufandas, también negras. Sólo quedaban al descubierto sus ojos, que brillaban tanto como las largas espadas curvadas que llevaban metidas en los cinturones, sin vaina alguna. Isabella se alegró de la protección de la guardia. Gracias a ellos, no estaba asustada… todavía.

Entonces descubrió al jinete oscuro que había visto dos veces en ese mismo día y el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Los había estado siguiendo?

Iba montado en una gran bestia negra de cuello largo y curvado, con una larga cola, pero, al igual que los demás, sus rasgos quedaban escondidos tras el turbante.

Isabella no reconoció ni una palabra de la lengua en que el desconocido empezó a dar órdenes, en un tono bajo aunque autoritario. No era árabe, de eso estaba segura. Probablemente era bereber, concluyó tras examinar los rasgos de los tres únicos hombres que no llevaban la cara cubierta.

A diferencia de los beduinos de piel oscura que acompañaban a la expedición, los atacantes tenían la tez bastante clara, rasgos duros y orgullosos, eran muy altos y su porte, noble y elegante. Había oído hablar de los bereberes, esa raza de fieros guerreros que habitaba en las montañas y cuyo pueblo había sido barrido por la invasión árabe del norte de África.

Quería preguntarles cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero su tío se adelantó y exigió, en francés, que le explicaran qué significaba aquel atropello. Isabella, que había supuesto que el jinete oscuro era su líder, se sorprendió cuando un hombre de barba pelirroja respondió.

Sonrió amablemente y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—_Salam aleikum_ —saludó en árabe, y luego repitió en francés—: Que la paz sea con vosotros.

—¿Qué demonios pretenden, asaltándonos de esta manera? —exclamó Honoré, ignorando las normas de etiqueta orientales.

Podía parecer absurdo intercambiar saludos corteses mientras el acre humo de los mosquetes aún flotaba en el aire y los caballos piafaban y resoplaban, pero Isabella conocía otras culturas y le costaba menos aceptar sus costumbres.

—_Aleikum salam_ —replicó, con calma fingida—. Por favor, disculpen a mi tío —añadió en francés —, que está ansioso por conocer sus intenciones. Sus acciones, de momento, no indican que vengan en son de paz.

El jinete oscuro la interrumpió dando una nueva orden en su idioma.

—Suelten las armas —exclamó el pelirrojo— y nadie resultara herido.

El primer impulso de Isabella fue negarse, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos los árabes de su grupo estaban aterrorizados, excepto el jefe de los guías, que parecía sospechosamente satisfecho con los acontecimientos. El muy canalla los había guiado directos a la emboscada. Entornando los ojos, la joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

Al darse cuenta de su indignación, el hombre fingió alarmarse y empezó a protestar, negando el derecho de los bereberes a pedirles que se desarmaran. Pero sus palabras sonaban tan huecas que Isabella, furiosa consigo misma por haber caído en la trampa, le ordenó que guardara silencio.

Su situación era complicada. Si se resistían, era muy probable que acabaran todos muertos, pero no había alternativa posible. No podían entregar las armas, su único medio de defensa, sin oponer resistencia. Debía pensar con agilidad para frustrar los planes de los bandidos bereberes, antes de que la guardia francesa decidiera abandonarlos. De hecho, ya habían empezado a revolverse inquietos en sus sillas de montar y habían bajado los fusiles a la espera de instrucciones.

Isabella apretó los dientes ante esa muestra de cobardía, pero en ese momento resonó un disparo, que impactó en el sombrero de Honoré y lo hizo volar hasta la carretera. Los caballos se agitaron, asustados.

La joven, horrorizada, hizo una mueca. La bala había pasado tan cerca de su querido tío que ¡podía haberlo matado! Honoré tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa y se le había pasado el enfado; su cara había perdido de golpe todo el color.

El jinete oscuro recargó su arma. El semental sobre el que estaba sentado no se había inmutado.

El momento de tensión se alargó. Sólo los crujidos del cuero de las sillas de montar y de las bridas al tensarse rompían el silencio. Isabella miró a aquel hombre con odio, pero los ojos entornados del bereber no dieron importancia alguna a su furia. Tenía razones para estar tranquilo. Isabella acababa de comprobar que lo que le habían contado sobre la extraordinaria puntería de los bereberes era cierto. Y se desanimó. Iban a tener que rendirse, puesto que en caso de enfrentamiento directo, su grupo de franceses atemorizados no tenía nada que hacer contra los bravos guerreros. Y no pensaba poner en peligro la vida de su tío.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo se dirigió directamente a los guardias franceses, en un tono pausado, casi respetuoso, que apelaba a su lógica:

—No teman, no vamos a hacerles daño. Sólo queremos a la mujer.

¿La querían a ella? Pero ¿por qué?, se preguntó Isabella, antes de tener una revelación. Si lograba escapar del círculo de hombres y caballos que la rodeaban, los bereberes la perseguirían y su tío podría ponerse a cubierto. Y ella era una espléndida amazona. Si conseguía esconderse en las colinas, tendría una posibilidad de librarse de sus perseguidores. A no ser que le dispararan. Pero si la necesitaban, no iban a pegarle un tiro, ¿no?

Mientras todas estas ideas se agolpaban en la mente de Isabella, su tío balbuceaba, exasperado. En un claro intento de protegerla, quería interponerse entre ella y sus captores. El corazón de Isabella se hinchó de amor pero también de miedo. Que su tío, ya mayor y amante de la comodidad, fuera el único miembro de la partida dispuesto a defenderla hacía que sintiera ganas de llorar. Debía escapar en seguida, antes de que una nueva bala no se conformara con el sombrero y alcanzara a su tío.

Aprovechando la distracción de los gestos indignados de Honoré, la joven movió su yegua lateralmente hasta que vislumbró un camino entre los demás caballos. Con un movimiento rápido, ladeó la cabeza del animal hacia el hueco, le golpeó el flanco con la fusta y le clavó los talones al mismo tiempo. La yegua relinchó y se encabritó, sobresaltada, antes de salir al galope entre franceses y bereberes. El animal corrió tanto como Isabella necesitaba. Inclinándose todo lo posible sobre su cuello, le susurró palabras de ánimo. Siempre al galope, abandonaron la carretera, subieron la colina entre matorrales de espinos y viejos olivos. Al empezar a descender por la otra vertiente, Isabella vio que un barranco no muy ancho se cruzaba en su camino y sintió que la yegua se preparaba para volar.

De un salto limpio, se plantaron en el otro lado y siguieron galopando sobre una llanura sin apenas vegetación. Pero alguien las seguía. El ruido de los cascos de un caballo a su espalda llamó su atención y se volvió a mirar. Un solo hombre iba tras ella, el jinete oscuro, a lomos del semental del color de la noche.

Se sintió desfallecer. ¿Su heroica escapada no había servido de nada? ¿Por qué no la habían seguido los demás? ¿Dónde estaría su tío? ¿Y qué le pasaría a ella si su perseguidor la alcanzaba?

El miedo la animó a seguir con su huida. Volvió a usar la fusta con desesperación y le exigió a su yegua la máxima velocidad. El sombrero salió volando, pero Isabella tenía su atención puesta en un grupo de rocas, a doscientos metros de distancia, que podían proporcionarle algún refugio. Si lograra llegar hasta allí…

Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. El semental, de largas y poderosas patas, estaba más cerca.

¡Qué idea tan absurda había tenido! Todo el mundo sabía que los caballos bereberes eran más veloces que el viento. Pero no pensaba rendirse y buscó la pistola en la alforja. Saber que estaba allí le daba seguridad. Con la respiración entrecortada, observó las rocas que se acercaban. Ya casi estaba allí. Veinte metros más. Diez. Oía los cascos del caballo retumbando en su cabeza; le parecía sentir el aliento de su perseguidor en la nuca.

Alcanzó las rocas con escasos segundos de margen. Tiró de las riendas haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades como amazona y logró que la yegua se detuviera de golpe. Con el corazón desbocado, se tiró al suelo y, tropezando, se escondió tras una roca. Dispuesta a defenderse hasta el final, apuntó la pistola hacia el jinete oscuro.

A unos tres metros de distancia, el hombre tiró de las riendas de su caballo hasta que el animal se detuvo casi en seco.

Isabella empezó a apretar el gatillo, pero en ese momento le vio la cara, que había quedado al descubierto al soltarse el turbante durante la persecución.

«Santo Dios», pensó, atónita. Reconoció en su rostro afilado y orgulloso al extraño del jardín. Era el mismo hombre que la había asustado dos noches antes, el mismo que había estado a punto de besarla.

¿Sería capaz de matar a alguien con quien había conversado, si bien de banalidades, hacía tan poco tiempo? Sintió que su boca se secaba mientras buscaba respuesta a las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente: ¿por qué la perseguía? ¿Por qué quería asustarla?

Levantó la pistola con la mano temblorosa, mientras él le dirigía una mirada divertida, como si se diera cuenta de su dilema. En vez de coger el rifle que colgaba del caballo, se agachó sobre el animal y le dijo algo al oído, como si compartiera la broma con él. Isabella apretó la mandíbula y cuando el jinete volvió a enderezarse se encontró con que ella le apuntaba directo al corazón.

Y se echó a reír con una risa franca, un sonido grave que la invitaba a disparar. Sus dientes brillaban fuertes y blancos a la luz del sol, en violento contraste con su piel bronceada. Entonces cargó directamente contra ella, sin miedo al peligro.

La furia que sintió al verlo reírse de ella y el terror ante su futuro la ayudaron a decidirse y apretó el gatillo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la bala sólo le había rozado el brazo. Isabella son no tuvo otra oportunidad, puesto que el bereber la acorraló con su caballo y la hizo retroceder hasta que tropezó y cayó, soltando la pistola. En ese momento, el extraño se abalanzó sobre ella y, en un momento, se encontró tumbada en el suelo, bajo su cuerpo grande y firme, con ambas manos aprisionadas en una de las suyas, por encima de su cabeza. Le faltaba el aire.

Por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era el miedo. Un miedo salvaje, que le paralizaba los músculos. El cuerpo del extraño, con todos sus músculos en tensión, irradiaba peligro por todos los poros. Isabella son lo sentía a través de los gruesos ropajes del desconocido; a través de su propia ropa, que de repente le pareció escasa e inadecuada. La amenaza que desprendía era tan evidente como su calor corporal.

Isabella gimió desesperada, como un animal atrapado, y luchó sin éxito contra la fuerza masculina de aquel hombre.

—¡Quieta! —le ordenó, en el mismo francés fluido que había utilizado en el jardín—. No le haré daño.

Isabella se tranquilizó un poco, tanto por sus palabras como por el tono de voz, calmo, que había utilizado. Dejó de resistirse, aunque respiraba con dificultad mientras escrutaba sus ojos dorados. ¿Qué quería hacerle ese salvaje? ¿Torturarla, asesinarla, violarla? Cerró los ojos y pidió a Dios que la ayudara. Cuando los abrió, el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo al comprobar que la mirada del extraño, igual de fiera e implacable, no se había apartado de ella. Pasaron unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos. Después, el bereber se sentó muy lentamente y, aunque le soltó las muñecas, la mantuvo hipnotizada con la mirada y aprisionada por las piernas. Con la boca muy apretada, se apartó una pieza del burnous —el ropaje voluminoso característico de los bereberes— y se miró el brazo izquierdo donde la manga de la túnica lucía una mancha húmeda y brillante.

Sangre. Lo había alcanzado. ¿La castigaría por haberse defendido?

Isabella contuvo el aliento mientras él cogía la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y arrancaba un trozo.

Con alivio, se dio cuenta de que sólo quería vendarse la herida. Sostuvo un pedazo de tela entre los dientes, se rodeó el brazo con dificultad y trató de atarlo con un nudo. Ella sintió el impulso humanitario de ayudarle, pero era evidente que él sabía cuidar de sí mismo. Sus movimientos, rápidos y eficientes, eran los de un hombre muy acostumbrado a las heridas de guerra.

La joven intentó recordarse a ella misma que ese hombre era un guerrero, miembro de una tribu para la que la lucha y el asesinato eran medios de vida y ella no podía permitirse el lujo de sentir consideración por quien la tenía totalmente a su merced.

Isabella bajó la vista hasta su boca, que mostraba una crueldad y una determinación que no había descubierto la noche de la fiesta, entre las sombras. La visión le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Qué… quiere… de mí? —preguntó, odiándose por no ser capaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Él no respondió pero volvió a clavarle la mirada. Sus ojos eran insondables; eran los ojos amenazantes de un depredador. Isabella volvió a sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, pero no pudo apartar la vista de aquellos ojos de halcón, ambarinos, con reflejos dorados y un anillo oscuro alrededor del iris.

Por suerte, él desvió su mirada, para acabar de asegurar el vendaje del brazo. Cuando hubo acabado, sacó un trozo de cuerda que llevaba guardada dentro del fajín y le ató las manos por delante.

Venía preparado. Lo había previsto todo.

Oh, qué astuto era, pensó Isabella con amargura. Había elegido a su presa con anterioridad, como un perro que separa a una oveja del rebaño. Qué estúpida había sido alejándose de la relativa seguridad de los hombres de Garret. Ahora se encontraba aislada del grupo y les iba a resultar casi imposible encontrarla. Esperaba que su huida hubiera servido para poner a su tío a salvo y para aprovechar la primera oportunidad y escapar de las garras de ese loco.

Después de atarle las muñecas, el hombre se levantó y dejó de aprisionarle las piernas, con lo que Isabella sintió un gran alivio. Se puso de rodillas con dificultad, no podía parar de temblar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo veía todo borroso. Era la reacción natural de su cuerpo ante el miedo a aquel extraño que se alzaba como una sombra alta y esbelta, cubierta con oscuros ropajes. Tampoco le respondieron las piernas cuando intentó dar un paso atrás.

—No trate de huir —le aconsejó él con su tono de voz característico, suave e implacable a la vez—.Volvería a atraparla.

Isabella reconoció la autoridad de sus palabras y desestimó cualquier intento de huida. Lo observó mientras él recogía su pistola, le quitaba la bala restante con un movimiento rápido y guardaba el arma en el fajín, al lado de una daga con el mango adornado de piedras preciosas.

Entonces se dirigió hacia ella, que se había mantenido inmóvil hasta el momento. Cuando él la tocó, la joven se resistió frenéticamente, dando patadas y golpes con las manos atadas, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Suélteme! —exclamó ella, aunque sus súplicas cayeron en saco roto.

Exhausta, temblando y sin aliento, dejó de luchar y levantó sus ojos hacia él. La terrible fuerza de su mirada la hizo estremecer.

—No se resista —susurró él—. Sólo conseguirá hacerse daño. Se rindió y su cuerpo se desplomó contra el del extraño.

Él dobló sus rodillas, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su montura como si no pesara más que un niño.

Isabella no volvió a resistirse. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar ni llorar y permaneció tensa entre sus brazos, aceptando que no podía luchar contra él. Tenía más fuerza que ella, no podía conseguir nada peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. De momento, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse a su carcelero… de momento.

La montó sobre su yegua, pero no le entregó las riendas, sino que las pasó sobre la cabeza del animal, se dirigió hacia su semental y las ató a su silla.

Tras montar en el caballo azabache, la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿A… adónde me lleva? —preguntó Isabella con dificultad. Tenía la garganta muy seca y se sintió avergonzada por lo débil que sonaba su voz. Como era de esperar, él no respondió. En vez de contestarle, sacó una larga tela negra de una de las alforjas de cuero que colgaban de su silla de montar.

—Cúbrete la cara y la cabeza con esto —le dijo, entregándosela—. Necesitarás protegerte del sol.

Isabella quería gritarle que necesitaba protegerse de él y no del sol. Pero no era tan idiota como para rechazar lo que le ofrecía. Negarse a cubrirse la cabeza hubiera sido una locura que podía acabar con quemaduras, en el mejor de los casos. Necesitaba conservar la calma y sus fuerzas si quería tener al menos una oportunidad de huir de aquel villano implacable. Aceptó la tela con desconfianza y trató de cubrirse la cabeza con ella, aunque con las manos atadas no le era nada fácil. Tras unos instantes viendo cómo se peleaba con la tela, el extraño movió su caballo hasta ponerlo paralelo al de ella. Isabella cerró los ojos, pero hasta de ese modo sentía el peso de su mirada mientras le arreglaba el haik alrededor de la cabeza y le ataba los dos extremos para que la mitad inferior de su cara quedara protegida. Tanto su escrutinio como el contacto con su piel la alteraron tanto que estuvo a punto de empezar a temblar otra vez.

—No voy a hacerle daño —repitió él, con ese tono tranquilo que Isabella comenzaba a asociar con el miedo.

Su única respuesta fue apartar el rostro. Sus palabras no tenían ningún valor para ella porque no le tenía confianza.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho con el resultado, iniciaron la marcha. Él puso al semental negro al galope mientras sostenía con una mano las riendas de la yegua, que los siguió con docilidad.

Por un instante, Isabella pensó en tirarse del caballo e intentar huir a pie, pero descartó la idea porque a esa velocidad, lo más probable era que se rompiera un tobillo. Además, era muy probable que él la atrapara en seguida y la atara a la silla. Y ya era suficientemente incómodo cabalgar con las manos atadas.

Miró a su alrededor para tratar de descubrir hacia dónde se dirigían y vio que seguían en la misma dirección en la que ella había huido: hacia el sur, las montañas y el altiplano. Recordó que Garret le había contado que los guerreros bereberes habitaban allí y el recuerdo no la tranquilizó. A medida que se alejaba de su tío y del resto de la expedición, se apoderaban de ella oleadas de rabia y de ansiedad.

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia y, desde luego, nunca había pasado tanto miedo.

Pero no podía rendirse, debía recobrar el control de sus nervios y aclarar sus ideas. Trató de recordar qué más sabía sobre los bereberes para usar toda la información a su alcance, pero casi todo lo que había oído era positivo. Garret los respetaba y admiraba, porque su modo de actuar era similar al de los europeos, y lejano a la astucia que demostraban los moros de las ciudades o los nómadas beduinos de las llanuras. ¿Qué más le había contado Garret? Que eran famosos por su modestia, su hospitalidad y su buena voluntad. Pero Isabella pensó, mirando de reojo a su secuestrador, que él no poseía ninguna de esas virtudes.

Lo que sí poseía era valor, cualidad por la cual también eran conocidos los bereberes. Había desafiado a la muerte para capturarla e incluso había parecido divertido ante su intento de dispararle. Además, al raptarla, se arriesgaba a despertar las iras del gobierno francés, aunque eso era posible que no le preocupara mucho. Según Garret, los habitantes de las montañas habían resistido todos los intentos de la _armée d'Afrique_ para hacerlos entrar en vereda. Se regían por sus propias normas y sus palabras conciliadoras ante la Oficina para Asuntos Árabes, que trataba de resolver los conflictos tribales, no eran más que eso: palabras.

Luego estaban las historias sobre las campañas y las fieras batallas que había librado contra los argelinos.

—Es preferible —había oído decir a un oficial de la Legión extranjera— morir en el asalto que ser capturado. Ningún hombre sobrevive a las horribles torturas que el ejército árabe inflige a sus prisioneros. Por eso matamos a nuestros heridos; para que no caigan vivos en sus manos.

Isabella examinó a la figura vestida de negro que cabalgaba ante ella. ¿La torturaría? Había dicho que no le haría daño, pero tal vez le tenía reservado un destino aún peor. En Berbería las mujeres blancas eran vendidas como esclavas o concubinas. ¿Sería capaz de soportar esa degradación? ¿Ser el juguete de un extraño, de un salvaje, o de muchos? Isabella apretó con fuerza las manos y reprimió un temblor. No solía llorar, pero las lágrimas hubieran sido un alivio en ese momento. Sin embargo se resistió puesto que no quería demostrar el menor atisbo de debilidad ante su secuestrador, un hombre frío y distante, alguien a quien temer. Había sentido todo su potencial de violencia en la fuerza de sus músculos, en el brillo de su mirada, en su tono de voz.

Apartó su vista de él y miró a su alrededor. Si deseaba regresar con su tío, tenía que fijarse en puntos que fueran fácilmente reconocibles y guardarlos en su memoria. El terreno era cada vez más escarpado y las montañas estaban cada vez más cerca. Pronto dejarían atrás la llanura de Argel y, con ella, la civilización.

Al acordarse de su tío, el motivo de su preocupación cambió. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Honoré? ¿Qué le habrían hecho esos canallas?

Recorrieron varios kilómetros más a galope tendido, pero Isabella no podía más. No conocer el destino de su tío era mucho peor que saberlo. Se armó de valor y espoleó a la yegua hasta que se puso a la par del semental. Su secuestrador la miró de reojo, alzando una ceja rubia. Ella empezó a preguntarle a gritos, aunque se dio cuenta de que el ruido de los cascos de los caballos ahogaba su voz. Se echó hacia adelante como pudo y tiró de la brida de la yegua, lo que la hizo virar bruscamente hacia el semental. Gracias a Dios, el bereber hizo que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi tío? —preguntó Isabella en inglés, casi sin aliento y sin recordar que su conversación anterior había sido en francés.

Por el rostro impertérrito de su atacante, se habría dicho que no entendía ni una palabra en inglés.

Sacudió las riendas y puso los caballos a paso ligero.

—¡Bruto! ¡Salvaje! ¡Si le ha pasado algo, juro que conseguiré que le cuelguen!

—Hable en francés o cállese —respondió él con calma.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero después respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi tío? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Nada. Ordené que lo liberaran en cuanto usted estuviera en mi poder. —Sus ojos, brillantes como el topacio, le recordaron a los de una ave de presa, no a los de alguien que miente.

Isabella sintió que se aliviaba un poco la tensión en sus hombros. Era un consuelo saber que no quería nada de su tío porque, al menos, no tendría que preocuparse por él y podría concentrarse en cómo escapar. Sin embargo, poco después caía en la cuenta de cómo debía de sentirse Honoré. Su obligación era huir y volver a su lado antes de que enfermara de ansiedad.

Pero antes quería descubrir para qué la había secuestrado ese demonio negro y qué planeaba hacer con ella. Tal vez pudiera negociar directamente con él su liberación, pensó con un hilo de esperanza.

Merecía la pena intentarlo.

—No necesita tomarse la molestia de trasladarme tan lejos —dijo, con calma fingida—. Si piensa pedir un rescate por mí, sepa que mi tío estará dispuesto a pagar ahora mismo si me devuelve a su lado sana y salva.

—No es dinero lo que quiero —replicó él, sin mostrar un atisbo de emoción.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Qué quiere? —Su única respuesta fue un silencio largo y frustrante.

—Los soldados de mi escolta no permitirán que nos alejemos demasiado. Me imagino que ya deben de estar en nuestra búsqueda y no pararán hasta encontrarnos. Cuando lo hagan, le aseguro que le matarán como a un perro.

—Lo dudo —replicó él y sacudió la cabeza como si recordara—. ¿Esos soldados tan valientes que la dejaron marchar sin defenderla? He visto ovejas más intrépidas y disciplinadas.

Aunque ella pensaba lo mismo, su tono de burla hizo que sintiera la necesidad de defenderlos.

—¡No fue culpa suya! No tenían a nadie que les diera órdenes porque el oficial al mando había caído enfermo…

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, sintió un vacío en el estómago al reparar en lo que había pasado.

Qué casualidad que el teniente se hubiera indispuesto esa misma mañana… ¡igual que Chand! Oh, Dios mío, Chand.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de angustia.

—Chand… mi criado… Dígame que no lo ha envenenado.

—No —respondió con firmeza—. Su criado no corre peligro. Sólo fue una hierba que alguien echó en su comida. En pocos días se encontrará bien pero, para entonces, ya no podrá encontrarla. —Isabella lo miró con una mezcla de desánimo y desprecio. Había planeado su secuestro hasta el último detalle.

—Maldito desgraciado —murmuró.

—Ese lenguaje no es propio de una señorita, _ma belle_ —replicó él con una sonrisa irónica.

Ella apretó los puños.

—Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Sí, debió hacerlo.

El tono amable de su respuesta la enfureció aún más.

—¡La próxima vez no fallaré!

Eran palabras valientes, una amenaza nacida de la rebeldía y él las recibió con el respeto que se merecían: encogiéndose de hombros.

—En vez de maldecirme, debería darme las gracias. Le he hecho un favor al apartarla de Bourmont. Ya le advertí la otra noche que casarse con él no era una buena opción.

—La última vez que nos vimos usted dijo tonterías y desvarió sobre asesinos.

—Yo no desvarío nunca —alegó, mirándola con dureza—. Y no era ninguna tontería.

Su tono de voz había cambiado de forma repentina, se había vuelto letal.

—¿Por qué insiste en llamar «asesino» a Garret? ¿Qué le ha hecho?

El bereber no respondió.

—No se saldrá con la suya. ¡Garret hará venir al ejército francés al completo para rescatarme!

Él le dedicó una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

—Espero de corazón que el ejército venga a salvarla, en especial el bueno del coronel. Estaré encantado de recibirle.

El poco valor que había logrado reunir Isabella desapareció ante esa sonrisa. Se quedó callada, y empezó a pensar en la gravedad de las palabras de su secuestrador y en el destino que la aguardaba.

A su lado, Edward la contemplaba con admiración. No había llorado ni suplicado tal como era de esperar. Se había enfrentado a él y le exigía respuestas.

Y, a pesar de su silencio, sabía que su hermosa cautiva no se rendiría y que seguiría desafiándolo e interrogándolo a la mínima oportunidad.

Aún no había decidido qué podía explicarle y qué no. Ella no entendería sus motivaciones: en la cultura occidental, matar para vengar a alguien no era considerado civilizado. Pero él ya no era el inglés refinado que ella había conocido siete años atrás. Antoni Masen era un nombre del pasado.

A su regreso al reino de Argelia, se había unido a la resistencia contra la dominación francesa y, a partir de ese momento, había recobrado el liderazgo de la tribu de su padre, gracias a su tesón y a su determinación inquebrantable. Había luchado por lo que era su derecho de nacimiento y había tenido que demostrar sus habilidades, con lo que se había ganado a pulso el puesto de caíd, administrador jefe de su provincia. Como tal, había jurado lealtad al sultán de los árabes, Abdel Kader.

Pero su segundo objetivo en la vida, vengar la muerte de sus padres, era más difícil de lograr.

Cuando por fin pudo marcharse de Inglaterra y volver a su casa en Berbería, el general Louis Auguste de Bourmont, el hombre al que había jurado matar, había muerto. Sin embargo eso no había calmado su sed de venganza.

Los detalles de aquel terrible día no habían perdido su viveza y los amargos recuerdos que poblaban sus pesadillas no le permitían olvidar. Diecisiete años más tarde, sentía la misma rabia e impotencia al recordar cómo lo habían separado de sus padres de una forma brutal y el odio por el general que había ordenado su absurdo asesinato se mantenía intacto. Nunca olvidaría el nombre de Bourmont.

Con la llegada de Garret a Berbería, por fin se había presentado la oportunidad de vengarse. El hijo pagaría por los crímenes del padre. De hecho, cuando el coronel Garret de Bourmont había puesto el pie en suelo africano, su vida había dejado de pertenecerle.

Para los bereberes, la venganza era un deber, una práctica civilizada y aceptada en su cultura. Era el único camino que seguir si quería recuperar el honor perdido. Pero el cómo llevar a cabo su venganza le había generado dudas. Podía haber matado al coronel en las calles de Argel o en su oficina. Y habría sido muy fácil enviarle a un asesino. No obstante, sentía que debía encargarse de ello personalmente.

No tenía ningún reparo en clavar un puñal en el corazón de su enemigo o en meterle una bala en la cabeza. Pero no le parecía justo que la muerte del chacal francés fuera fácil y rápida. Quería que sufriera como había sufrido su madre, que conociera la agonía de un filo cortante y que se diera cuenta de que la vida se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre derramada.

Si hubiera capturado al coronel directamente, en vez de a la señorita Swan, el resultado final habría sido el mismo. Aunque para el oficial, saber que la mujer que amaba estaba en manos de su peor enemigo iba a resultar un castigo peor que la muerte.

Finalmente, había decidido atraer a Garret de Bourmont y a sus soldados al desierto, donde las tropas árabes aliadas los esperaban para atacar. Así, además de vengarse, podría anotarse un tanto a favor de la causa árabe.

Por fin, la trampa estaba preparada y la encantadora prometida del coronel era el cebo perfecto.

Edward volvió a mirar a su cautiva. Era cierto que le había hecho un favor al apartarla de Bourmont. Si hubiera esperado a que se casaran, la habría convertido en una viuda. Por otro lado, aunque ella nunca lo sabría, provocar aquella leve intoxicación al criado indio había sido un acto de amabilidad con Isabella.

Un sirviente tan fiel hubiera luchado hasta la muerte para defender la vida de su señora. En realidad, así, Edward le había salvado la vida. Y había resultado facilísimo puesto que había pagado al guía árabe para que se librara tanto del oficial al mando como del criado de la señorita Swan. Capturarla a ella, después, había sido un juego de niños. Todo había salido según lo planeado. O casi, pensó Edward con una sonrisa dura.

El palpitante dolor del brazo le recordaba que su cautiva tenía buena puntería. No debería haber menospreciado el valor de una mujer que se le presentaba como una caja de sorpresas, muy distinta a las solteras, árabes o bereberes, que había conocido en su vida. Era orgullosa, preciosa, provocadora… Le había desafiado a pesar del miedo que demostraban sus ojos y de la desesperación que le generaba verse prisionera. Esos mismos ojos chocolate, que le habían emocionado siete años atrás, no habían perdido el poder de despertar sentimientos en su interior. Pero él debía protegerse contra ese sentimentalismo y el instinto protector que le despertaba la muchacha, se advirtió mientras volvía a poner los caballos al galope. Por un momento, había dudado de que llevar a cabo su venganza a través de ella fuera una buena idea.

No iba a cambiar de planes. Ni por ella ni por nadie. Aunque iba a tener que extremar las precauciones.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

EL ritmo era agotador. Su raptor no aflojó el paso ni siquiera cuando empezaron a ascender las primeras cuestas del Atlas Telliano. Las esperanzas de Isabella disminuían a cada kilómetro que recorrían. La guardia francesa sería incapaz de encontrarla en las montañas, donde había demasiados rincones en que esconderse.

Dirigió la vista hacia el demonio vestido de negro que la había secuestrado. Todavía sostenía las riendas con fuerza, a pesar de que había cambiado ligeramente de dirección, hacia el sureste. Ascendieron y dejaron atrás bosques y zonas menos arboladas. Una hora más tarde, la vegetación había desaparecido por completo. Las pendientes de piedra caliza y arenisca se alternaban con profundos precipicios y estrechas grietas, que podían suponer la muerte para aquellos que no prestaran atención. En ese tramo, los caballos tenían que ir al paso.

Agotada y acalorada, Isabella se agarraba a la silla mientras su montura avanzaba por un camino angosto y peligroso, lleno de piedras sueltas. ¡Y pensar que unas cuantas horas atrás se había sentido ansiosa por explorar aquellas tierras!

No podía dejarse vencer por el desánimo, se reprendió. Tenía que ser valiente y aceptar que estaba sola en eso y que sólo podía contar con su instinto de supervivencia. No debía esperar a que se presentara una ocasión para escapar, tenía que crear una. Por lo menos, conservaba su propia montura. Y si al secuestrador le interesaba como rehén, no le haría daño.

Sin embargo, tampoco parecía estar muy preocupado por su bienestar puesto que mantenía el ritmo constante sin inmutarse. Isabella tenía mucha sed, la cuerda que le ataba las muñecas le hacía heridas y le urgía parar para atender a sus necesidades físicas. Y aunque su precaución femenina le gritaba que las ignorara, al llegar a un valle árido rodeado de montañas peladas, pensó que ya había aguantado suficiente. No tenía sentido prolongar la tortura.

—Por favor, tengo que parar un momento.

Al oírla hablar después de tanto rato, el hombre detuvo los caballos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella luchó contra el impulso de apartar su mirada y lo encaró.

—¿Piensa dejarme morir de sed? Hace siglos que no bebo nada.

El secuestrador le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Había olvidado la vida de privilegios que ha llevado hasta ahora. —Se inclinó, cogió la cantimplora de cuero que llevaba atada a la silla de montar y se la dio—. Disculpe que no pueda ofrecerle té o chocolate.

Aceptó la cantimplora, mordiéndose la lengua para no replicarle, se la llevó a los labios y bebió con avidez. El agua estaba tibia y tenía un gusto extraño, pero le calmó la garganta reseca.

Cuando se la devolvió, el bereber tomó un pequeño sorbo y volvió a atarla a la silla. Estaba a punto de ponerse de nuevo en marcha, cuando Isabella reunió el valor para decir:

—Espere.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Necesito un momento de intimidad —dijo, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir y soportó un escrutinio tan largo que la ruborizó.

Pero, por suerte, él no le pidió más explicaciones.

—Dentro de poco pararemos para que los caballos beban. Podrá tener un momento de intimidad entonces.

Isabella tuvo que conformarse con eso, aunque no sabía dónde pensaba encontrar agua en aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando encontraron un lugar entre las rocas donde la vegetación crecía en abundancia. Isabella comprobó con sorpresa que no la había engañado y que un riachuelo poco profundo brotaba de una grieta entre las rocas. ¡Era una corriente subterránea!

Su raptor desmontó y se acercó a ella. Cuando la sujetó por la cintura, hizo una mueca. Que ese salvaje la tocara la hacía sentir vulnerable y le recordaba que estaba a su merced. Aún peor, le resultaba imposible no reparar en su cuerpo firme y viril y eso la incomodaba.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa cínica, como si quisiera provocarla.

—¿No decía que no me tenía miedo? —murmuró—. ¿No era usted la joven que afirmaba no asustarse por los peligros del interior?

Isabella levantó la barbilla desafiante.

—Nunca imaginé una traición como la suya y la de sus despreciables compañeros.

—Pues ahora ya sabe lo que esperar —replicó él, rodeando su cintura con las manos y sujetándola con firmeza. Al notar que ella se tensaba, añadió en ese tono suyo tan característico, de consuelo hacia un niño asustado o un caballo inquieto—: No tenga miedo. No tiene nada que temer… si me obedece.

¿Obedecerle? Le apetecía arrancarle los ojos y no descartaba hacerlo, si se presentaba la oportunidad. Se armó de valor para resistir las inquietantes sensaciones que su contacto despertaba en ella y dejó que la bajara del caballo, pero se apartó de él en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. La prisa por alejarse hizo que casi cayera al suelo; estaba más débil de lo que pensaba. Cuando él la sujetó para ayudarle a recobrar el equilibrio, el pulso se le aceleró y Isabella se retorció alarmada.

—¡No me toque!

Él la soltó sin discutir, se encogió de hombros y se volvió para asegurar las riendas.

Temblorosa, sin aliento, Isabella lo observó guiar a los caballos al riachuelo para que bebieran. Ella estiró sus músculos doloridos, miró a su alrededor, y buscó un lugar donde aliviarse o, mejor aún, una posible vía de escape.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Era imposible huir de él a pie, pero si pudiera robarle el caballo… Era una posibilidad remota, aunque debía intentarlo.

Miró de reojo a su secuestrador, que parecía distraído. Su actitud arrogante denotaba una gran confianza en sí mismo. Sin duda estaba convencido de que no se atrevería a escapar o que, si escapaba, podría atraparla sin dificultad. Bueno, pues pensaba demostrarle que no trataba con una delicada damisela dispuesta a rendirse ante la primera dificultad. Sin embargo, antes debía mejorar un poco sus circunstancias. Se obligó a adoptar un aspecto conciliador, se acercó a él con cuidado y, cuando él se volvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada, ella le mostró las manos.

—¿Podría soltarme? No puedo… —interrumpió la frase y apartó la mirada, como si explicar que no podía desabrocharse los pantalones le diera vergüenza. No tuvo que esforzarse para resultar creíble ya que el rubor de sus mejillas era sincero.

Él la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos. Isabella sabía que estaba valorando si podía fiarse de ella y estuvo a punto de desfallecer bajo su escrutinio. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le alteraba los nervios de esa manera?

Cuando el silencio se alargó, Isabella levantó la vista, pero la cara del secuestrador, medio oculta por el turbante, no dejaba adivinar sus pensamientos.

—¿Adónde podría ir? —preguntó ella para convencerlo, señalando con la cabeza a su alrededor.

Al ver que él seguía sin responder, volvió a intentarlo:

—Por favor, la cuerda me hace daño.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Le levantó las muñecas, las inspeccionó y, al ver las rozaduras, frunció el cejo. ¿Qué significaba su expresión? ¿Sospecha? ¿Enfado? ¿Arrepentimiento?

En silencio, el hombre metió la mano dentro del burnous y sacó su daga curvada. Isabella ahogó un grito al ver la hoja brillar a la luz del atardecer.

—¡Quieta! —le ordenó. El tono de voz fue imperioso, pero le cortó la cuerda con delicadeza.

En cuanto hubo acabado, Isabella dio un paso atrás, frotándose las muñecas.

—Gracias —dijo, sinceramente agradecida.

—Dese prisa, _mademoiselle_ —sugirió él—. Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de que caiga la noche.

Por una vez, Isabella obedeció sin protestar. Se escondió detrás de una roca y se ocupó de sus necesidades con rapidez. Cuando salió, él la esperaba con los caballos preparados. Igual que la primera vez, la ayudó a montar; sin embargo, a diferencia de la otra vez, ella no se resistió… hasta que él se volvió para atar las riendas a su silla de montar.

Era el momento que había estado esperando. De un golpe seco, le arrebató las riendas y las utilizó para golpear con ellas la grupa del semental que salió huyendo. Mientras el hombre maldecía por lo bajo, Isabella hizo girar a la yegua y la espoleó para que empezara a correr. No era fácil controlarla con las riendas ladeadas, pero en esas circunstancias la velocidad era más importante que el control. Durante un instante, Isabella disfrutó del dulce sabor de la libertad, pero al oír un silbido, miró por encima del hombro y vio que el semental había dado la vuelta y, tras volver, obediente, junto a su amo, se había detenido ante él.

Sin tomarse ni tiempo para coger las riendas, el bereber saltó sobre el caballo y empezó a perseguirla, con los ropajes negros volando al viento.

Isabella trató de ir más de prisa pero fue inútil. Instantes más tarde, su perseguidor la había alcanzado. Esa vez, la levantó de la silla con la facilidad de un ladronzuelo hambriento que roba una ciruela madura y la colocó delante de él, encima del caballo. Isabella se revolvió furiosa, gritó, sacudió sus brazos y le golpeó en la cara y el pecho con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

—¡Cobarde! —lo acusó—. ¿No le da vergüenza pelear con mujeres?

Él la ignoró. Detuvo su caballo en seco, la rodeó con sus brazos y la aprisionó en un abrazo inflexible.

—¡Demonio! ¡Desalmado! ¡Monstruo! —sollozó ella contra su pecho.

—Razón de más para que no se resista —replicó él, con los dientes apretados.

—¡Suélteme!

—No, _mademoiselle_. No puedo fiarme de usted, así que montará conmigo.

—¡No, nunca! ¡No lo haré!

Él apretó sus brazos hasta que Isabella pensó que iba a ahogarla.

—¿Se rinde?

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Dejó de resistirse y asintió con la cabeza.

Él aflojó el abrazo.

Isabella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se quedó en una postura incómoda, medio sentada, medio tumbada sobre el regazo de su secuestrador, con la cara y el hombro derecho apoyados contra su pecho. Ni la respiración ni el latido de su corazón habían vuelto aún a un ritmo normal. Lloraba, aunque no quería reconocerlo, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando el semental volvió a ponerse en marcha tras la yegua. Su mente no dejaba de repetirse que el intento de fuga no había servido más que para empeorar la situación. No sólo había fracasado, sino que ahora tenía que soportar la indignidad de compartir montura con ese salvaje. Estaba incomodísima puesto que la silla del bereber no estaba preparada para llevar a dos personas y la perilla se le clavaba en el muslo izquierdo a cada paso. Poco a poco, Isabella fue cada vez más consciente de una nueva y turbadora molestia: el calor masculino que desprendía el cuerpo del atacante la hizo ruborizar una vez más. Cambió de postura con brusquedad e intentó sentarse más derecha, pero él la sujetó con firmeza y le susurró al oído que se estuviera quieta. Ella obedeció y él le empujó las caderas hacia atrás para que estuviera más cómoda en la silla. La tomó por la frente para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, pero Isabella se resistió. No quería relajarse y prefería permanecer rígida, con la espalda tiesa, para mostrarle su enfado y su rebeldía. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de que su contacto le provocaba escalofríos y le aceleraba el corazón. Tal vez en ese momento se sentía humillada aunque no vencida. No sabía con exactitud cuáles eran sus planes, pero no conseguiría salirse con la suya. Ella se resistiría una y otra vez hasta que lograra escapar.

La indignación la ayudaba a resistir su abrazo en silencio. Cuando alcanzaron a la yegua, él se agachó para hacerse con las riendas y volvió a atarlas a su silla de montar. En seguida recuperaron el ritmo, con el semental abriendo camino a la yegua, que ahora cabalgaba sola.

Tras subir una nueva colina, el paisaje volvió a cambiar y perdió aridez, como si en esa zona lloviera más. Tras haber soportado el calor de la tarde, al entrar en un bosque de cedros, agradecieron el frescor.

Isabella se estremeció pero no de frío. La noche se acercaba y cada vez le costaba más negar el miedo que la atenazaba.

Habría dado todo lo que poseía por encontrarse en Argel, en la segura y civilizada compañía de su tío y su prometido, rodeada por el poderoso ejército francés. Pero el bereber ya le había dejado claro que el dinero no la ayudaría. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Chand? El criado indio le había advertido del peligro que implicaba aventurarse en esas tierras cientos de veces, pero no le había hecho caso. Tampoco a Garret, con quien había discutido dos noches atrás cuando él le rogó que no participara en la expedición. ¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo se arrepentía de no haber sido más prudente! Se mordió el labio tembloroso y levantó la mirada hacia la cara del extraño, para estudiarlo con disimulo. Su rostro endurecido por la intemperie, impasible y orgulloso, no dejaba traslucir sus intenciones. Él bajó su cara hacia ella y Isabella sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos chocaron con el ámbar salvaje de su mirada Tenía un aspecto tan despiadado… ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella cuando cayera la noche? Isabella desvió sus ojos y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Edward también apartó su mirada. Las manchas que las lágrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de su prisionera le afectaban puesto que no estaba en sus planes hacerle daño. No era ése su objetivo, pero no podía permitir que pusiera en peligro la misión, se reprendió. Endureció el corazón con la intención de borrar la ternura que aquella mujer despertaba en él, y se recordó que debía protegerse contra otro tipo de sensaciones que el contacto con su cuerpo suave y cálido despertaba en otras partes de su anatomía.

Cuando el sol se convirtió en un gran disco rojo y dorado en el horizonte, pararon la marcha.

—Nos detendremos aquí a pasar la noche —dijo él, en voz baja.

Isabella abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y luchó contra la ansiedad creciente. Estaban en un valle más llano, sin apenas vegetación, sólo hierba y algún arbusto, y sin casas o tiendas de campaña cerca. Pensaba dormir al raso, bajo las estrellas. Al sentir que el brazo que la tenía sujeta por debajo del pecho la apretaba con más fuerza, se encogió de miedo.

—Espero que no piense volver a resistirse —dijo él, cuando se detuvo en seco.

Isabella entendió entonces que sólo trataba de ayudarla a desmontar, tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado débil para luchar, le dolía la cabeza y tenía la nuca y los hombros agarrotados.

Tal vez él intuyera su agotamiento porque la ayudó a bajar del semental con mucha suavidad. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se desplomó y, aunque mantuvo la atención puesta en su secuestrador, éste no se acercó.

Lo primero que hizo fue ocuparse de los caballos, a los que ató con una cuerda floja para que no se alejaran. Tras quitarles las bridas, colgó una bolsa de comida en el cuello de la yegua y alimentó al semental ofreciéndole cebada que el animal comía directamente de su mano. Isabella comprobó con sorpresa que el fogoso animal comía a pequeños bocados, con unos modales tan exquisitos que no habrían desentonado en una cena de gala. Mientras tanto, el bereber le hablaba en su extraña lengua, en un tono de voz amable que contrastaba con el modo inflexible con el que la trataba a ella. El suave murmullo de su voz hizo que Isabella se adormeciera a su pesar. Su voz, grave y atractiva, tenía la capacidad de consolar y tranquilizar.

Era obvio que sentía un gran afecto por ese animal. La gente de Berbería valoraba más a sus caballos que a cualquier otra de sus posesiones. El semental, a pesar de su aspecto fiero, era un ejemplar magnífico: el cuello orgulloso; la cabeza, larga y bien formada; el morro en forma de huso… todos sus rasgos delataban la pureza de su sangre y sus ojos mostraban inteligencia y valor.

Sin querer, desvió su vista hacia el dueño del caballo, que se movía con fluidez y elegancia. De sus grandes manos, salían unos dedos largos y esbeltos que poseían una belleza austera.

Isabella se reprendió. Debía aprender a resistirse cuanto antes a la poderosa atracción que sentía por aquel hombre y no iba a poder bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

Volvió a fijar su atención en los caballos, que era un tema mucho más seguro, y observó que su raptor les quitaba las riendas y el resto de los avíos. Cuando empezó a cepillarlos, Isabella reparó en el largo rifle, repujado en plata, que había dejado apoyado en el montón de aperos. La esperanza volvió a abrirse camino. Si lograba hacerse con el arma podría encañonarlo antes de que llevara a cabo cualquier plan infame que tuviera previsto para ella… Pero debía actuar con mucha cautela y no levantar sospechas.

Empezó a deshacer el turbante de tela roja para colocarse la tela alrededor de los hombros. Luego se recogió los mechones de pelo que se le habían escapado del recogido. Cuando el bereber acabó de cepillar a los caballos, la cara de Isabella era una perfecta máscara de impasibilidad.

Sin embargo, al momento se tensó al ver que su secuestrador se quitaba el burnous y lo extendía a unos diez metros de distancia de los caballos.

—Puede sentarse aquí —la invitó.

Isabella lo miró con desconfianza. Bajo el burnous llevaba una túnica atada a la cintura que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos; pantalones anchos y botas de cuero suave.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

—Para comer. No tengo intención de matarla de hambre y no tiene por qué estar asustada —añadió, al ver que ella no respondía.

—¡No tengo miedo! —Pero era mentira. A base de pura fuerza de voluntad, alzó la barbilla para hacer pasar por altivez lo que era pavor.

El bereber alzó una comisura de los labios pero no la contradijo. Se sentó sobre el burnous con las piernas cruzadas y abrió un paquete de comida donde había lo que parecía ser un pan redondo y plano de cebada sin levadura y un trozo de queso de cabra.

—Venga a comer —sugirió con delicadeza. Isabella son no se había dado cuenta, hasta el momento, del hambre que tenía, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de reconocerlo y se quedó donde estaba.

Él comía en silencio, ignorándola. No necesitaba decir nada más, el mensaje había sido claro: si quería comer tenía que acercarse.

Pasados unos momentos, Isabella se replanteó su decisión: ni el miedo ni el orgullo eran buenas razones para pasar hambre. Debía conservar sus fuerzas si quería tener alguna posibilidad de escapar. Se armó de valor, se levantó, se acercó y se arrodilló con cautela sobre el burnous, dispuesta a echarse a correr al menor movimiento sospechoso. Pero él se limitó a pasarle un pan y un trozo de queso y, después, le ofreció la cantimplora.

Isabella empezó a masticar el pan duro, sin dejar de observarlo de reojo. Con la luz mortecina del ocaso, parecía haber perdido parte de su arrogancia y la dureza de sus rasgos —los pómulos pronunciados y los surcos profundos marcados a ambos lados de su boca— se había dulcificado.

Acabaron de cenar en silencio y, después, el bereber se examinó la herida del brazo izquierdo. Desde su sitio, Isabella vio que el vendaje estaba cubierto de sangre seca. De repente, él alzó el brazo en su dirección.

—¿Le importa deshacer el nudo?

Isabella lo miró, sorprendida, y reprimió su primer impulso de mandarlo al infierno. Era obvio que él sólo no podía.

Con desgana, se sacudió las migas de pan de los dedos y se acercó a él de rodillas. Tras desatar el nudo, le retiró la venda con movimientos bruscos. A través del desgarrón en la manga de la túnica vio la muesca que había hecho la bala en la carne. La herida no era demasiado profunda, pero tenía que ser dolorosa. Sin embargo, el hombre se mantuvo impávido.

—Hay que limpiarla —dijo, con indiferencia, y le alargó la cantimplora—. Tire agua sobre la herida.

Isabella lo miró ofendida ante su tono de voz. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que iba a darle órdenes? ¡No era su criada! Bajó la vista hasta la cantimplora pero no la cogió.

—Ésta es su primera lección de obediencia. —Lo sentenció con tanta tranquilidad, en un tono tan deliberadamente suave, que Isabella ardo unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que había escuchado. Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que estaba muy serio.

Una docena de insultos se agolparon en su boca y peleaban por salir primero.

—Es… es… ¡un bárbaro arrogante! Si se ha creído que usted… que yo… —Isabella se interrumpió y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Usted causó la herida, así que es la responsable de curarla. Es la ley de la tierra: quien hace el daño, lo repara.

—¡La ley de su tierra me importa un bledo!

Él apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¡Por supuesto! Los europeos son superiores y se permiten el lujo de ignorar todas las leyes que no emanan de ellos. Bien, pues va a tener que aprender a hacer las cosas de otra manera.

—¡Ni lo sueñe!

Isabella alzó la barbilla y le aguantó la mirada en un duelo de poder. El brillo en los ojos del bereber era tan intenso que asustaba, pero no pensaba rendirse, mansa, ante tamaña desfachatez.

—¿Qué me dice del daño que me ha causado a mí? —preguntó, indignada y frustrada—. ¿Acaso le pedí que me raptara?

—Eso también forma parte de la reparación de un daño.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿De qué está hablando?

—La herida. Estoy esperando.

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—Pues va a ser una larga espera. Cuando cuelguen carámbanos del infierno, tal vez me plantee obedecerle.

Él siguió con el brazo extendido y la cantimplora en alto. Ante su mirada autoritaria, el enfado de Isabella aumentó a niveles tan explosivos que, en un gesto desafiante, agarró el recipiente y lo tiró tan lejos como pudo. Aterrizó a unos cinco metros de distancia, regando de agua la tierra reseca.

—¡Estúpida! —Con una maldición, se puso de rodillas y se abalanzó sobre ella. Isabella se preparó para un golpe que nunca llegaría. Le sujetó la parte superior del brazo con fuerza mientras le levantaba la barbilla con la otra mano, para obligarla a enfrentarse a sus ojos. Su mirada, dorada e imperturbable, volvió a recordarle a la de un halcón y tembló al descubrir la violencia que desprendía.

—¡Pensaba que era más lista, mujer! —la reprendió con los dientes apretados—. Hay que ser muy idiota para malgastar agua en esta tierra donde un hombre sin agua es un hombre muerto. Isabella, que ya se había arrepentido de su acto de rebeldía, sabía que el hombre tenía toda la razón, pero no pensaba de manera racional. Necesitaba gritar, darle puñetazos y obligarlo a liberarla.

—¡No me importa! —gritó, con voz temblorosa—. Si pudiera matarlo, lo haría.

El bereber la miró con frialdad durante un largo e incómodo momento, tras el cual, su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—No lo tendré en cuenta porque es inglesa —dijo al final—. Pero aprenderá a obedecer y, por su bien, espero que lo haga rápido. A partir de ahora, si quiere beber tendrá que pedírmelo con educación y me cuidará la herida sin protestar.

Aprovechando que soltaba un poco su brazo, Isabella se liberó y se puso de pie.

—¡Por mí se le puede caer el brazo a trozos!

Él también se levantó, lo que provocó que Isabella diera un desconfiado paso atrás, aunque el bereber se limitó a recoger la cantimplora del suelo y a echarse un chorro de agua en la herida. Ella se sorprendió por esa victoria temporal, aunque sabía que la guerra no había hecho más que empezar. El bereber estaba convencido de que se rendiría y esta convicción no hacía más que espolear su deseo de resistirse.

Cuando acabó, dejó la cantimplora sobre el montón de avíos y se quitó el turbante. A la escasa luz del anochecer, vio que tenía el pelo muy aclarado por el sol, lo que acabó de convencerla de que era descendiente de la raza bereber de piel clara. Los más salvajes, se recordó, frunciendo el cejo.

—Quítese las botas.

La orden, dada con el tono despreocupado de alguien que habla del tiempo, la dejó muda. Cuando él se volvió, Isabela lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Será más difícil que se vaya a dar un paseo descalza.

—Váyase al in…

—No pienso repetirlo. Si no se las quita usted, lo haré yo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de furia impotente. Sabía que, no sólo cumpliría su amenaza, sino que además disfrutaría con ello, así que prefirió ahorrarse la humillación y quitárselas ella. Se sentó en la hierba seca, se quitó las botas y las tiró a un lado. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, el hombre dijo:

—Ahora quítese la chaqueta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Su expresión pasó de incrédula a desconfiada—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretende?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? Si me quito la chaqueta me voy a congelar. No veo que tenga intención de encender un fuego.

—Le aseguro que no pasará frío porque dormirá envuelta en mi burnous.

—Qué considerado.

—Sólo práctico —replicó él—. Haga lo que le digo.

Isabella apretó los dientes y le dedicó por lo bajo todos los insultos que recordaba, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba encima de las botas. Al caer la noche, la temperatura descendía bruscamente, y se estremeció.

—Ahora, la camisa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, escandalizada.

—No lo dice en serio.

—Le aseguro que sí.

—¿Para qué? ¿Piensa violarme?

Las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando se reprendió con viveza. Era muy estúpido por su parte darle ese tipo de ideas.

Pero su respuesta no fue más allá de una sonrisa burlona.

—Su honor está a salvo conmigo, _ma belle_. Yo no soy como los miembros de su raza, siempre dispuestos a violar a inocentes indefensas. —Cuando ella lo miró incrédula, él alzó una ceja—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no trata de escapar. Como buena dama inglesa, el sentido del decoro no le permitirá presentarse en público sin ir correctamente vestida. Quítese la camisa si no quiere que lo haga yo.

Isabella calculó la distancia que la separaba del rifle. Demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo antes que él.

El pánico amenazó con apoderarse de ella y, entonces, sin tener claro cómo retrasar lo inevitable, articuló las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente:

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que usted no…

—¿De que no abusaré de usted? Le doy mi palabra.

—¡No le creo!

—Lo que usted crea no es relevante —replicó él, con brusquedad—. Vamos, estoy esperando, señorita Swan.

Aunque hubiera tenido la certeza de que no la asaltaría, no podía desnudarse delante de él. Tal vez era una cobardía por su parte, pero no podía. Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el rifle. Tenía que intentar alcanzarlo.

Fue inútil. En cuanto se puso en movimiento, su secuestrador se interpuso en su camino y Isabella chocó contra la dura pared de su pecho.

Presa del pánico, empezó a golpearlo con manos y pies. Al pegarle en la herida, él gruñó, pero cuando le dio una patada en la espinilla con el pie descalzo, se hizo más daño ella que él. No le costó mucho someterla. La levantó en brazos, la llevó hasta el burnous y la dejó allí.

Cuando él se arrodilló a su lado, Isabella volvió a resistirse, casi llorando de frustración y de miedo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Él se limitó a sujetarle los brazos hasta que ella se rindió.

—Todo será más fácil cuando admita que es inútil oponerse.

Con decisión, se inclinó sobre ella y le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, apartándole las manos de un manotazo cada vez que ella trataba de impedírselo. Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó contra las lágrimas de humillación que brotaban sin remedio.

—Ya le he dicho que no le haría daño —murmuró, en un tono de voz bajo y controlado—, siempre y cuando me obedezca.

Ése era el problema, que prometía no lastimarla, sólo si obedecía sus órdenes y se rendía a sus deseos. Pero ella no pensaba sucumbir ante sus amenazas. Era incapaz de aceptar la cautividad sin resistirse y se opondría a él durante todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, mientras le quedaran fuerzas. Aunque, en ese momento, tuviera que aceptar una derrota.

Permaneció rígida como una estatua mientras él le quitaba la camisa, y apretó los dientes al notar el aire frío de la noche sobre su piel. Bajo la fina camisola de hilo, los pezones se le endurecieron.

El guerrero se quedó inmóvil, Isabella estremeció y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio una llama de ardor en sus ojos. La joven, que nunca antes había sido tan consciente de su cuerpo de mujer, se ruborizó y trató de cubrirse con los brazos.

—Es usted despreciable —le dijo con odio.

Él se encogió de hombros y lanzó la camisa a un lado.

—Dé gracias de que no le haga quitarse los pantalones.

A Isabella le pareció detectar un rastro de diversión en su tono de voz, pero al mirarlo a la cara, no distinguió nada. El atardecer ocultaba sus pensamientos.

—Una mujer no debería ocultar su feminidad —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Tiene mucho que aprender de mis compatriotas, que le dirían que su deber es rendirse a los deseos de los hombres.

No cabía duda de que se divertía y la provocaba adrede. Isabella sintió unas enormes ganas de hacerle daño.

Justo en ese momento, él se tumbó a su lado en el burnous, con lentitud deliberada y sin bajar la guardia, como un verdadero felino. Apoyó la cabeza en un brazo doblado y su pecho quedó a la altura del brazo de Isabella, que lo rozaba. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y ella, tensa, se dio cuenta de que estaba a su merced. Si él decidía romper su palabra, sería difícil impedir que la forzara.

Para disimular el miedo, se refugió tras una coraza de desprecio.

—No tengo ninguna intención de rendirme a sus deseos —le espetó—. Y no soy una simple mujer.

—No, es una joven dama inglesa, rica, consentida y malcriada desde la cuna. Dudo que haya trabajado un solo día desde que nació.

Isabella no supo qué replicar, ya que era la pura verdad. Estaba acostumbrada a que los criados se ocuparan de atender sus necesidades y obedecieran sus órdenes. Y, por lo general, tratara con quien tratase, se salía siempre con la suya. Los hombres de su entorno se desvivían por cumplir sus deseos, pero con ése no iba a ser así. Bajó la vista y se frotó los brazos para calentarse. Ningún otro hombre la alteraba como él.

Al notar que se estremecía, él alargó el brazo y cogió la punta del burnous. Isabella se encogió, alarmada, al notar que el pecho del extraño se pegaba a su espalda.

—¡No me toque! —exclamó.

Él se detuvo y la miró un instante con expresión enigmática antes de proseguir, le cubrió los hombros con el extremo de la prenda y se lo aseguró bajo el brazo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que sólo había tratado de protegerla del frío.

—Sí, ya sé —replicó él, con voz suave pero despectiva—, no quiere que su piel pura como los lirios se contamine al tomar contacto con un árabe salvaje.

No era justo, pensó ella a la defensiva, porque el motivo que provocaba el rechazo no tenía nada que ver con su raza. A diferencia de muchos otros europeos, ella no consideraba a los árabes inferiores por su color de piel y, además, él no era árabe.

—Tal vez sea un salvaje pero no es árabe —dijo con los dientes apretados—, usted es bereber.

Él la miró con fingida admiración.

—¡Felicidades! Al menos puede ver esa diferencia, que la mayor parte de los de su raza son incapaces de notar.

Molesta por su continuo sarcasmo, apartó la mirada para no tener que ver su cara burlona.

—Déjeme en paz.

Cualquier caballero hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras, pensó Isabella. Creía que se sentiría incómodo y la dejaría tranquila, pero no fue así.

—Estoy esperando —insistió, repitiendo las palabras que él había utilizado poco antes—. Quiero irme a dormir.

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—¡No puedo dormir si no se marcha!

—Pues yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dijo que si me quitaba la chaqueta podría quedarme con el burnous.

—Como es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, lo compartiremos.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿No pretenderá que durmamos juntos?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… no es… decente —balbuceó ella. No sabía si se sentía avergonzada, frustrada o aterrorizada. Para ser sincera, nunca le había preocupado demasiado su reputación, pero no le importaba usarla como excusa para protegerse del salvaje.

—Ni siquiera sé su nombre —protestó sin mucho convencimiento—. ¿Cómo voy a dormir a su lado?

Él se echó a reír.

—Puede llamarme Edward. Y ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, ¿le parece más aceptable?

—¡No, claro que no!

—En ese caso, recuerde que es mi prisionera y que no tiene otro remedio que acatar mis órdenes. Eso tranquilizará su conciencia.

Mientras hablaba, se incorporó y rebuscó en el fajín. Isabella se tragó la respuesta que había brotado hasta la punta de la lengua cuando vio el brillo de las joyas de la daga que llevaba en la cintura. Edward sonrió y con movimientos deliberadamente pausados, se sacó el arma del fajín y la dejó a su espalda, lo más lejos posible de ella. Isabella apretó los labios y ahogó un grito, cuando él la tomó por el tobillo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —exclamó, al sentarse de un salto.

Él le apartó las manos de una palmada.

—La ato. Ya le he dicho que no quiero que se escape mientras duermo.

Isabella no podía creer que la enlazara por un tobillo, como si fuera una yegua.

—¡Mal… maldito sea! —profirió con tanta rabia que estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

Temblaba de indignación. Si trataba de desatarse durante la noche, aunque fuera con el máximo cuidado, él lo notaría y lo impediría, puesto que había enlazado su tobillo al de él. Isabella apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas.

—Juro ante Dios que se arrepentirá de haberme secuestrado.

—Es más probable que la escuche Alá que su Dios cristiano.

Ella ahogó una exclamación ante su blasfemia, momento que él aprovechó para volver a tumbarla de espaldas, abrazarla y rodear a ambos con el burnous. Isabella, estupefacta, se encontró prisionera de su fuerte abrazo, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo ileso y la nariz apretada contra su pecho.

Se quedó inmóvil, lo maldijo en silencio e intentó no temblar. El calor del cuerpo del bereber se colaba a través de la fina tela de su camisola y su aroma a caballo, desierto y algo más, le asaltó la nariz. Era un aroma masculino y almizcleño muy agradable… y muy turbador.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo iba a dormir así, por muy exhausta que estuviera?

—Espero que le duela la herida —le dijo—, ¡que le duela muchísimo!

—Duele pero sobreviviré. A dormir, _Ehuresh._

Isabella no entendió la última palabra, pero no pensaba preguntarle su significado. Aunque la sangre le hervía de odio, cerró los ojos. Oh, cómo detestaba, sobre todo, tener que admitir que su calor corporal era agradable y la protegía del frío de la noche. Ella no quería su protección. No quería nada de él.

Inquieta, permaneció despierta largo rato y se tensaba cada vez que él se movía. Pasó casi una hora antes de que Edward notara que el esbelto cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos se relajaba. Su respiración era poco profunda y entrecortada, pero al fin se había dormido

Edward bajó un poco la guardia y se dio permiso para pensar en otras cosas que no fueran la joven que tenía entre sus brazos. En general, la jornada no había ido mal: había conseguido su propósito sin muchas dificultades, había apresado a la mujer de su enemigo y pronto podría llevar a cabo su objetivo. No le cabía ninguna duda de que el coronel iría a rescatar a una belleza como ésa.

Era un auténtico tesoro, pensó Edward, sonriendo en la oscuridad al recordar su indignación al oírlo decir que era una simple mujer. No, la señorita Isabella Swan no era una simple mujer, sino un ejemplar único e impredecible. Una tigresa agresiva que podía convertirse en una paloma asustada en cuestión de segundos. Rememorar su miedo le hizo perder la sonrisa. No le gustaba que se apartara de él, asustada, le atraía mucho más cuando lo retaba, por molesto que fuera ser desafiado por una mujer.

La había llamado _Ehuresh_, que quería decir «mujer desafiante». Y es que le sobraba rebeldía, pero era vulnerable al mismo tiempo, en definitiva, la encontraba deliciosa. Tenía un aire de atrevimiento y una intensidad que la convertían en alguien muy deseable. ¿Cómo sería estar con una mujer tan atrevida en la cama? ¿Disfrutaría ella también de su pasión sin inhibiciones?

Su semental resopló justo en ese momento. Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, pero los caballos pastaban mansos.

Con un suspiro, Edward dejó caer la cabeza. Sentía un dolor punzante en el brazo herido, pero no era nada por lo que no hubiera pasado una docena de veces en el campo de batalla.

Más molesto le resultaba tener a una mujer encantadora entre sus brazos y no poder satisfacer sus impulsos. Era agradable abrazarla, pero hubiera querido hacer algo más. Pensó que debía resignarse, se movió un poco y la colocó en una postura un tanto más cómoda. Al notar sus senos clavándose en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y, para acabar de empeorar las cosas, ella levantó una rodilla y la apoyó entre sus muslos.

Edward cerró los ojos, a pesar de saber que le iba a ser imposible dormir.

Ah, sí. Se conformaría con abrazarla.

A solas, él, el viento, las estrellas y su cautiva desafiante.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Un resplandor rosado y azulado que asomaba por el este despertó a Isabella a la mañana siguiente. Al sentir el aire helado del alba, se arrebujó en el _burnous_ y añoró la fuente de calor que había tenido cerca durante toda la noche, sin ser muy consciente de lo que eso significaba.

Un tintineo metálico se abrió camino en su mente adormilada y, de pronto, reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola bajo el _burnous _y cuando abrió los ojos vio que su raptor bereber —el que decía llamarse Edward— estaba preparando los caballos.

Como si hubiera notado que lo espiaba, la miró por encima del hombro con una calma amenazadora. Una sombra de barba dorada le cubría las mejillas y le confería un aspecto poco respetable.

Isabella apartó sus ojos de golpe y deseó poder enterrarse bajo la ropa. El recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando el hombre la había obligado a desnudarse, era suficiente para que el rubor volviera con viveza a sus mejillas y la invadiera la furia. No estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria pero, además, ese demonio había hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle lo indefensa que estaba ante él. Estaba frustrada y cansada porque se había despertado cada hora a lo largo de la noche, para encontrarse aprisionada entre los brazos del bereber, pegada a su duro cuerpo. Esa proximidad la alteraba tanto que después de cada despertar le había costado recuperar el sueño. El efecto que ese salvaje tenía sobre sus emociones era tan preocupante como inédito. Jamás había reaccionado así ante ningún hombre ni había sido tan consciente de su masculinidad. Y tampoco de su propia feminidad. Intentó no pensar en esas sensaciones ni en la humillación que le provocaban y, tratando de ignorar al causante de todas ellas, Isabella se levantó y se vistió en silencio. Comprobó que no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y agradeció que él, sin necesidad de pedírselo, le permitiera alejarse un poco para ocuparse de sus necesidades. Menos gratificada se sintió cuando le alcanzó para desayunar un trozo de pan, pero no la cantimplora, que colgaba de la silla de montar del semental. Esperaba, sin duda, que se la pidiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No quería rogarle ni someterse a sus caprichos. Estaba decidida a ignorar sus ridículas exigencias.

La sorprendió, sin embargo, que la dejara montar la yegua, aunque prefirió pensar que el motivo no era una demostración de confianza, sino la necesidad de no cansar en exceso a su caballo. Cuando él alargó los brazos para ayudarla a montar, ella se apartó y lo miró con los ojos brillantes de odio.

—¡Puedo hacerlo sola!

Él apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada.

La rabia la ayudó a montar más de prisa y, en cuanto Edward estuvo listo, se pusieron en camino. Él, que sujetaba ambas riendas, iba a la cabeza. Isabella miraba a su alrededor y fijaba su atención en cualquier sitio para no tener que reparar en su rudo compañero de viaje. Pero su determinación flaqueó por un momento cuando llegaron a una nueva fuente que brotaba entre las rocas y que Isabella contempló con deseo, mientras él abrevaba a los caballos y llenaba la cantimplora de piel de cabra.

Al verla pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos, Edward le dijo con calma:

—Ya conoces las condiciones. Si me lo pides con educación y accedes a curarme el brazo, podrás calmar tu sed.

—No tengo sed —mintió ella.

Edward insistió en ello durante el resto de la mañana, pero el ascenso terminó pronto y dejaron atrás el relativo frescor de las montañas. Ante ellos se extendía una gran meseta, con leves ondulaciones: habían llegado al gran altiplano interior.

Cuando el sol ardiente empezó a caer a plomo sobre ella, la mentira se convirtió en letanía: «No tengo sed», «no tengo sed», hasta que, al mediodía, Isabella ya estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Tenía calor; el polvo se le colaba por todos los rincones; estaba hambrienta y muerta de sed. Necesitaba un vaso de agua bien fría, un baño, una cama blanda y, por encima de todas las cosas, quería una arma para matar a ese bárbaro de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Le vino a la mente un método árabe de tortura. Lo tumbaría, le ataría los miembros a cuatro estacas clavadas en el suelo del desierto, le echaría miel por encima y dejaría que las hormigas lo devoraran, mordisco a mordisco.

Sin embargo, sus fieros pensamientos no causaban ningún efecto en su secuestrador, que seguía avanzando a buen paso. El cansancio y la sed iban en aumento, mientras que sus esperanzas de escapar o de ser liberada disminuían kilómetro a kilómetro. Tenía la esperanza de que su tío regresara a Argel en vez de ir tras ella, ya que estaba convencida de que él no podría resistir la dureza de aquellas condiciones. Iba a ser mucho más efectivo que dejara el rescate en manos de Garret.

A media tarde, el altiplano dio paso a una estepa cubierta por hierba alta, donde, de vez en cuando, se atisbaban rebaños de cabras y ovejas pastando, de los que el bereber mantenía siempre una prudente distancia.

Se detuvieron una única vez, ya por la tarde, para abrevar los caballos. El resentimiento de Isabella hacia Edward se agudizó, pues se deshacía en cuidados con los animales, pero parecía no importarle que ella muriera de sed. Los hizo andar al paso un rato para que se enfriaran antes de permitirles beber y luego los dejó descansar antes de volver a ponerlos al galope.

Isabella no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar con la garganta seca y los labios hinchados, pero su orgullo se imponía. Tanto quería golpear a su secuestrador con los puños como suplicarle que la soltara, aunque si algo había captado el día anterior era que no iba a ser fácil. Al notar la mirada ambarina de Edward sobre ella, Isabella enderezó la espalda. Le costó controlar el temblor y el llanto, provocados por la rabia y la frustración que le generaba seguir alejándose de la civilización, obligada, tras los pasos de aquel hombre cruel e implacable.

Edward sabía por lo que estaba pasando la joven. A pesar de las complicaciones que le causaba su rebeldía, no podía evitar sentir admiración por su fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando, un rato más tarde, vio que los hombros se le hundían por el agotamiento y la desesperación, detuvo los caballos bruscamente dispuesto a poner fin a esa fútil batalla de voluntades. Su objetivo había sido darle una lección, pero no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo de esa manera. No soportaba verla así, así que deshizo el nudo de la cantimplora y se la alargó.

—Tome, beba.

Isabella la miró con deseo antes de alzar la vista hasta Edward.

—No quiero.

—No sea idiota —replicó él, quitándole el tapón y sosteniéndola delante de sus labios—. Su testarudez la matará y muerta no me sirve de nada.

El primer impulso de Isabella fue tirarle la cantimplora a la cara, pero cuando la primera gota de líquido cayó en sus labios, supo que era una batalla perdida. Abrió la boca y bebió con avidez, casi atragantándose.

—Despacio —le advirtió Edward y le quitó el recipiente mucho antes de que hubiera podido calmar la sed—. Si sigue bebiendo así, se encontrará mal. Luego podrá tomar más.

Isabella apartó la cara, avergonzada y con la sensación de haber sido vencida, aunque él no hubiera hecho referencia a su derrota en ningún momento. Si él le había ofrecido agua, finalmente, era sólo porque la necesitaba viva para llevar a cabo sus mezquinos planes, cualesquiera que fueran. Y al hacerlo, la había obligado a enfrentarse a lo precario de su situación: estaba indefensa y no poseía ningún control sobre su destino. Cuanto antes aceptara que lo necesitaba para sobrevivir y que enfrentarse a él sólo le traería más sufrimiento, menos dura sería su existencia.

Cabalgaron durante una hora más antes de que el sol empezara a esconderse. A la izquierda, en la distancia, Isabella vio las estribaciones de una cadena montañosa. Al otro lado, hacia el sur, donde las laderas de las montañas se convertían en un valle, pudo vislumbrar el reflejo dorado de un río y también lo que parecía ser un pueblo apiñado al pie de una colina. Sin embargo la esperanza de civilización se desvaneció en seguida al reparar en que estaba inmersa en un feudo bereber, por lo que era absurdo esperar el apoyo de los vecinos. Pasaron la noche junto a un grupo de tamariscos y alfóncigos, regados por las aguas de un riachuelo que nacía de una fuente cercana. Igual que la noche anterior, Edward dio de comer a los caballos, los ató y los desensilló antes de ocuparse de sus propias necesidades. Esta vez no le prohibió beber, probablemente porque ella lo pidió de forma civilizada.

—¿Puedo beber un poco? —murmuró, cuando un trozo de pan se le atascó en la garganta.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—He preguntado si puedo beber un poco, por favor.

Aunque las palabras eran educadas, su tono habría podido cortar el metal. Edward alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

—¿Y mi herida?

—La curaré.

—Muy bien —replicó él, sin hacer alarde de su triunfo. Después de comer, Edward guardó los restos y sacó de los numerosos compartimentos de la alforja una pastilla de jabón europea y un paño limpio. Con ellos, se dirigió hacia el riachuelo con la intención de lavarse. Edward, que había dado su palabra de limpiarle la herida, lo siguió con precaución, pero se detuvo en seco cuando él empezó a quitarse la túnica y ahogó una exclamación ante la visión de ese cuerpo tan viril. Recorrió con los ojos sus brazos musculosos y su pecho cubierto por un vello color de trigo, que desaparecía en una fina línea bajo la cintura de sus amplios pantalones.

Ninguno de los hombres sin camisa que había visto antes —sus tíos o Garret— le habían provocado ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ninguno de ellos era tan… masculino. Su reacción la alarmó.

Apartó la vista, se obligó a acercarse más a él y esperó que no fuera capaz de notar su sofoco y su incomodidad, pero cuando Edward le entregó el jabón y el paño, lo miró a los ojos y vio que brillaban divertidos.

—Sólo tiene que lavarme la herida, _ma belle _—le dijo, conteniendo la risa—, no hace falta que me limpie el resto.

Isabella apretó los dientes y no respondió a la provocación, pero no fue demasiado delicada cuando le limpió la sangre seca de la herida.

Por desgracia, la herida no parecía correr peligro de infectarse, es más, había empezado a curarse y regenerarse. Le dejaría cicatriz, sin duda, pero la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba tan llena de marcas que una más no se iba a notar. Isabella estaba segura de que estaba frente a un guerrero bereber que, al parecer, había participado en numerosas batallas. Turbada, tanto por la cercanía de su cuerpo desnudo como por la diversión que demostraba, se apresuró en su tarea. Tras cubrir la herida con un trozo de tela limpio, regresó a la relativa seguridad del _burnous_, que Edward había vuelto a extender en el suelo.

Allí esperó a que él acabara de lavarse y afeitarse con ayuda de un espejito y una navaja. Como mínimo —pensó Isabella—, era un bárbaro con buenos hábitos personales. Pero mirarlo de reojo fue un error, puesto que descubrió en su cuerpo una belleza que sólo había visto en los cuadros de Rembrandt. Los últimos rayos del sol lo bañaban en una luz dorada que realzaba sus hombros y su torso esbelto.

Se sintió hechizada, pero cuando él se volvió, pasándose el paño húmedo por la cara, se rompió la magia y pudo apartar la mirada y fingir indiferencia.

—Me gustaría bañarme —dijo, con más agresividad de la necesaria—, en privado —aclaró, para que no hubiera dudas.

Para su sorpresa, él asintió con la cabeza, pero puso una condición que la dejó sin habla. —De acuerdo, aunque me quedaré con su ropa.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

—Si piensa que voy a desnudarme ante usted, está muy equivocado.

—Si quiere bañarse, debe seguir mis instrucciones. No pienso consentir que trate de huir en cuanto me dé la vuelta.

—¿Se dará la vuelta? —Isabella sintió un atisbo de esperanza.

Edward dudó.

—Sí, si el recato es tan importante para usted. —Alargó la mano y añadió—: Su ropa, _mademoiselle._

Pero ¿qué entendía por recato este hombre? Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Realmente, no es usted un caballero —le dijo, frustrada.

—No soy el tipo de caballero que usted admira, eso es cierto. Pero que conste que no tengo ningún interés en parecerme a caballeros como su prometido, el coronel.

—A nadie se le ocurriría meterlo en la misma categoría que Garret, entre otras cosas, porque él es una persona honorable.

—Es evidente que tenemos una idea distinta de lo que es el honor_, chérie_. Pero no pienso debatir eso con usted ahora. Su ropa, estoy esperando.

—Le odio —replicó ella, con fervor.

—Sí, ya me lo ha comentado antes. —Como sabía que él no iba a cambiar de idea, Isabella respiró hondo y obedeció a regañadientes: primero se quitó las botas; luego, la chaqueta y, al final, los pantalones.

Al llegar a ese punto, Isabella flaqueó. Vestida sólo con la camisola y los pololos, ruborizada hasta las cejas, se quedó inmóvil mientras él la observaba de arriba abajo, sin prisa. Ella trató de devolverle una mirada altiva, pero las rodillas le temblaban.

Gracias a Dios, Edward se apiadó y desapareció entre la maleza. Isabella, aliviada, se acercó a riachuelo, se quitó la ropa interior, se arrodilló en el agua y se lavó con el jabón. El agua estaba fría y la brisa del atardecer le puso la piel de gallina, pero como no sabía cuándo podría tener una nueva oportunidad para bañarse, se quitó las horquillas del pelo y se lo lavó.

Al otro lado de los arbustos, Edward afilaba la hoja de su daga e intentaba mantener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en el cuerpo de la joven que se aseaba a escasos metros de distancia. Pero, por mucho que se lo propusiera, la idea de Isabella, esbelta y húmeda, en el río se colaba en su mente sin permiso. Aun así, se obligó a no echar un vistazo —le había prometido un poco de privacidad— y se dijo que si trataba de huir, aprovechándose de su generosidad, no tardaría en encontrarla.

Disgustado, Edward sacudió la cabeza y pensó que era demasiado permisivo con ella. No debía rendirse a la voluntad de la joven y poner más cuidado en sus actos. Había estado a punto de hablar con ella en inglés dos veces y eso hubiera sido un auténtico desastre.

Era una auténtica suerte que su fiera cautiva no recordara el encuentro de años atrás en Inglaterra. Si llegaba a descubrir su pasado británico, le sería muy fácil atar cabos y averiguar su otra identidad como Antoni Masen. Y esa información podía llevar al ejército francés directamente hasta su tribu.

Distraído con estas cavilaciones, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que debía regresar al campamento. Encontró a Isabella en ropa interior, arrodillada junto al río, peinándose el cabello húmedo con los dedos. Contempló su melena, que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, y la vio estremecerse bajo la brisa de la noche. Permaneció unos instantes admirándola en silencio y sintió un fuerte impulso que lo invitaba a darle calor con su cuerpo, con sus manos y su boca.

—¿Ha terminado, _mademoiselle_? —preguntó, con una voz ronca y, a su pesar, malhumorada.

Ella dio un brinco, sobresaltada.

Edward alargó la mano con autoridad.

—Vamos, es hora de dormir.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro con desconfianza y lo provocó.

—¿No piensa ponerse una camisa? —Al ver que él alzaba las cejas, añadió—: ¿No tendrá frío?

—¿Frío? Imposible —contestó él con una sonrisa descarada—. La tengo a usted para darme calor.

Edward pensó que el rubor que cubría las mejillas de su prisionera era tan delicioso como el brillo desafiante que le iluminaba los ojos. El cruce de miradas se convirtió en un duelo de voluntades.

—¿Tiene miedo de mí?

Ella levantó aún más la barbilla.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Pero mentía. No quería dormir con un salvaje medio desnudo que ni siquiera le había devuelto los pantalones. Cuando Edward tiró de ella para que se tumbara en el _burnous,_ se sintió muy vulnerable y se enfureció al comprobar que él le volvía a atar los tobillos. En el momento en que la rodeó con sus brazos, la espalda de Isabella se tensó, pero quedó irremediablemente enganchada al pecho de Edward, y su mejilla, pegada a la carne desnuda y cálida de su brazo sano.

Se sorprendió al notar que le extendía el cabello para que se secara más de prisa pero, aunque su gesto era amable y considerado, Isabella permaneció rígida. ¡Cómo odiaba esa situación! El aroma masculino de su piel, mezclado con el olor a jabón, era muy agradable, aunque no la ayudaba a relajarse. Al final, a regañadientes, tuvo que abandonarse al calor de su cuerpo y al rítmico latido de su corazón, y empezó a distender sus músculos.

Bostezó. Estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

El sol ya estaba en el horizonte cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con una mirada color topacio que la observaba desde arriba. «Edward», pensó adormilada. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa mezcla de paz, satisfacción, calidez y seguridad que, a veces, alcanzaba en sueños. Por un momento, antes de que su cerebro se pusiera en funcionamiento, se maravilló por lo extraño de la situación. Y más la sorprendió aún el recuerdo que había aflorado mientras dormía y que luchaba por no diluirse con la llegada del día. Algo en Edward le resultaba tan familiar que tenía la sensación de conocerlo de antes. Todo le recordaba a alguien, excepto el brillo de deseo en sus ojos; eso era nuevo.

La sorpresa dejó paso a la consternación, cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward, tumbado a su lado y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, la había estado observando.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, él le apartó del pecho un mechón de cabello, ya seco y sedoso.

—Debería dejárselo suelto, en vez de llevarlo siempre recogido.

Rápida como un conejo asustado, Isabella se apartó del _burnous _y se puso en pie.

—¡No necesito sus consejos sobre cómo peinarme! —exclamó mientras se dirigía al riachuelo para recoger las horquillas que había dejado allí la noche anterior e intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—Al menos no lo tortura con tirabuzones.

—Los tirabuzones son muy complicados de hacer y no suelo llevarme a mi doncella de viaje —replicó ella, con los dientes apretados. Cuando trató de deshacerse los enredos del pelo, comprobó horrorizada que los dedos le temblaban. Y es que la mirada calma e indolente de aquel hombre, tumbado en el suelo, la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi campamento —dijo Edward—, me encargaré de que no le falten peinetas.

Isabella sopesó la información con cautela. No le interesaba tanto su generosidad como obtener datos de hacia dónde se dirigían.

—¿Dónde está su campamento?

—A un día de viaje, en las estribaciones del desierto. —Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, alzó una ceja y añadió—: Quería ver el desierto, ¿verdad?

—Pero ¡no en su compañía!

Edward apretó los labios, no respondió e interpretó que la tregua se había acabado y habían regresado las hostilidades. Isabella se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, pero no le importó, puesto que no deseaba que fuera amable con ella. Era mucho más fácil recordar lo mucho que lo despreciaba cuando se comportaba como un salvaje sin civilizar. La joven se hizo un moño en la nuca lo mejor que pudo y se acercó a la ropa, apilada sobre el montón de avíos.

Empezó a ponerse una de las botas, pero la mano de Edward se lo impidió, sujetándola por la muñeca con mano firme. No lo había oído acercarse y lo miró con una mueca de sorpresa. ¿Acaso no iba a permitir que se vistiera?

—En esta tierra —le advirtió Edward—, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Pronto llegaremos al desierto y deberá ser más cautelosa si quiere sobrevivir. Compruebe que no se han escondido escorpiones ni culebras en su ropa antes de ponérsela.

Aliviada, Isabella agradeció que no la hiciera viajar desnuda y pensó que prefería enfrentarse a un ejército de alimañas, antes que tener que pasar el día sometida a la tortura de una mirada que la volvía tan vulnerable

.

.

A medida que avanzaba la jornada, la estepa cubierta de hierba dio paso a un terreno de arena y piedras, con algún matojo ocasional o alguna acacia de las que se conocen como «espina de camello». Para cualquier persona civilizada, ese territorio ya podía ser considerado como desierto, pero Isabella sabía que no era más que la puerta del Sahara.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando Edward puso los caballos al paso, Isabella se obligó a fijarse en el terreno por el que pasaban para intentar descubrir dónde estaban y determinar el destino de su viaje.

Con curiosidad renovada, miró a su alrededor y distinguió delante de ellos, en la distancia, lo que parecían terrones rocosos sobre la extensa llanura de arena.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, en tono despreocupado.

Edward no quería que tuviera ninguna información que pudiera utilizar más adelante y, por tanto, ocultó que se encontraban en la montaña conocida como Jebel Selat.

—¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

Furiosa por su perspicacia, respondió con odio:

—Así cuando el ejército francés me rescate, sabrán dónde encontrarle.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y Isabella suspiró, fastidiada por haber preguntado; molesta por el exceso de calor; y enfadada, sobre todo, por la decisión que la había llevado, en su día, a viajar a este lugar tan dejado de la mano de Dios.

Al menos, la dureza del terreno que tenían por delante obligaba a su secuestrador a aflojar el paso. Con cuidado, Edward guió a los caballos a través de áridas colinas de cumbres llanas como mesas y los hizo bajar por torrentes que ya no recordaban el sabor del agua. A medida que la mañana avanzaba, el sol se abatía sobre ellos de forma despiadada y Isabella se sentía cada vez más inquieta. El calor sofocante hacía que tuviera los nervios a flor de piel.

—No era esta tierra tan fea lo que esperaba encontrar cuando planeé esta expedición —refunfuñó.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

—Le parecerá bonita cuando la vea con la vegetación en flor, después de las lluvias.

—No, no me lo parecerá —negó con vehemencia—. Nunca me gustará nada de Argelia. Jamás. Hace demasiado calor.

Como respuesta, él humedeció un paño con agua de la cantimplora.

—Mójese la cara con esto —le ordenó mientras le alargaba el paño. El contacto fresco y relajante con el paño, sobre su frente sudorosa, no alteró su mal humor.

—Si estaba empeñado en secuestrarme, ¿por qué no lo hizo durante la estación de las lluvias? — preguntó disgustada.

Él sonrió.

¿Por qué era tan atractivo?, pensó Isabella con desespero.

—Ésta es la estación de las lluvias, _ma belle_. —Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina. El paisaje se volvía cada vez más agreste. Subieron colinas de arenisca roja y gris y descendieron profundos desfiladeros, salpicados con algún pino carrasco enano. El día empeoró cuando se levantó un viento que arrastraba polvo grueso y arena.

—¿No vamos a descansar nunca? —se quejó Isabella.

—Pronto —respondió Edward—. Tápese la cara.

El concepto que tenía Edward de «pronto» no era el mismo que el suyo, pensó Isabella. Tras las colinas arenosas, llegaron a una llanura cubierta de arena salada, salpicada de escasos matorrales. Edward volvió a poner los caballos al galope. Escorpiones y lagartos se escondían a su paso.

En otras circunstancias, Isabella se hubiera sentido impresionada por la salvaje y despiadada belleza del paisaje. Pero el calor, la monotonía, el ritmo agotador y la arena que le golpeaba el rostro la dejaban sin fuerzas para disfrutar de nada. Durante un rato, pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, ya que veía hacia el este un brillo que parecía un enorme lago.

Poco después, Isabella empezó a cabecear de sueño en la silla y se inclinó hacia un lado. Edward captó el peligro al instante y, levantándola de la yegua, la sentó delante de él. Ella se resistió de forma instintiva, pero él la calmó con un susurro:

—Está agotada. Así podrá descansar. —Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró. Mientras cerraba los ojos, pensó que debía de estar acostumbrándose a dormir entre sus brazos, y aunque la idea no era muy tranquilizadora, se durmió de todos modos.

Cuando se despertó, el polvo era más abundante y quemaba más que horas atrás. El semental había disminuido la velocidad y Isabella empezó a oír ruidos extraños. Abrió los ojos, protegiéndoselos con una mano, se incorporó con lentitud y lo que vio le llenó el pecho de esperanza: un fresco palmeral, bajo el que crecían abundantes adelfas, tamarindos y alfóncigos. Habían llegado a un oasis en medio del desierto desolado. En un extremo del oasis, junto a un pozo, había dos docenas de camellos custodiados por nómadas vestidos con largas túnicas, que guardaron silencio al ver acercarse a Edward y a Isabella.

Eran árabes del desierto, supuso ella, y les devolvió la mirada curiosa. Eran hombres de constitución menuda y pelo brillante, piel aceitunada, narices aguileñas y ojos oscuros. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían si se pusiera bajo su protección y, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna garantía, pensó que con seguridad aceptarían. Pero el interés con que la escrutaban empezó a inquietarla. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Tal vez ir sentada sobre el regazo de un hombre estuviera también mal visto en su cultura, por lo que trató de recolocarse en el caballo, para sentarse con más decoro. Pronto notó que su compañero de montura se tensaba y maldecía en voz baja.

Edward no sólo notó la presión de Isabella sobre sus partes íntimas, sino que también reconoció entre los integrantes de la caravana a mercaderes de esclavos y ladrones famosos por su avaricia y su crueldad. Este grupo de hombres tenían mucho éxito y demostraban astucia y falta de escrúpulos en sus negocios. Edward estaba seguro de que ya se habrían preguntado cómo conseguir a su cautiva, un ejemplar muy exótico para el mercado, a pesar de que su figura esbelta podía pasar por la de un niño. Las mujeres europeas se pagaban muy bien en Berbería.

Sin embargo, Edward no estaba preocupado, todavía, por la seguridad de Isabella. Estos mercaderes conocían su rango y le temían, y aunque tenía la impresión de que no se atreverían a atacarle, agarró la daga con fuerza.

—No diga nada —le murmuró a Isabella al oído— y mantenga la vista en el suelo, como corresponde a una mujer.

Ella se indignó ante la arrogancia de su comentario pero le hizo caso. En un momento en que levantó la vista con disimulo, vio cómo Edward miraba a los mercaderes uno por uno, con aspecto amenazador, y cómo ellos bajaban la mirada. El bereber detuvo los caballos a la sombra de una altísima palmera y ayudó a la joven a descender.

—Siéntese y guarde silencio —le ordenó. Esperaba que su rebelde cautiva fuera capaz de controlar su indómito carácter durante un rato y le mostrara el debido respeto. No podía desafiarlo delante de ellos porque eso sería visto por los traficantes de esclavos como una muestra de debilidad y equivaldría a una sentencia de muerte. Esos mercaderes sólo entendían una ley, la del más fuerte. Dicho y hecho, en cuanto Isabella tocó el suelo con los pies, se puso en jarras y lo miró en actitud pendenciera.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas justo en el momento en que un árabe no muy alto, con una poblada barba, se separaba del grupo para dirigirse hacia él. Lo saludó con una reverencia tan pronunciada y efusiva que su nariz casi rozó el suelo, antes de tocar con la frente el dobladillo del _burnous_ negro de Edward.

Isabella contemplaba la escena con asombro y, aunque Edward respondió en árabe, sólo fue capaz de distinguir un par de palabras. Los dos hombres intercambiaron algunas frases, en un tono de voz bajo, fluido y musical. Después, el árabe dio unas cuantas palmadas y tres jóvenes se acercaron corriendo, cada uno con una ofrenda: un cuenco de leche de camella, un racimo de dátiles maduros sobre una hoja de palmera y una alfombra para que se sentaran. Los jóvenes dejaron sus presentes frente a Edward y se postraron ante él.

Tanto servilismo escamó a Isabella. Era evidente que Edward era alguien importante en esta tierra.

—¿Es un jeque? —le preguntó cuando los árabes se alejaron.

—«Jeque» viene de _shaykh_, que es una palabra árabe —respondió él. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra y le indicó con la mano que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Los bereberes no tienen jeques?

—Tenemos jefes, patriarcas, caciques…, como quiera llamarlos. Y sí, soy uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo ha explicado mi presencia ante esos hombres?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca mientras examinaba la comida.

—Un caudillo bereber no necesita explicar sus actos a nadie más que al sultán.

¿Caudillo? Tal como había sospechado, Edward era un jefe militar. Éste aprovechó su expresión de desconcierto y le puso unos cuantos dátiles en la mano.

—Ahora, deme de comer —le ordenó Edward y la miró fijamente.

Isabella le respondió con los ojos como platos.

—¿Darle de comer? ¿A santo de qué?

—Porque se lo estoy pidiendo y porque es lo que nuestros amigos árabes esperan que haga.

Ella miró por encima del hombro con disimulo y, en efecto, los observaban.

—Lo que esperen o dejen de esperar no podría importarme menos.

—Pues debería, ya que esos hombres trafican con personas y, para ellos, venderla como esclava sería tan fácil como respirar.

—¡Tratantes de esclavos! Si es así su sugerencia me parece todavía más absurda. No pienso degradarme sólo para satisfacer los caprichos de un grupo de salvajes que venden seres humanos.

—A nadie le parecerá que se degrada por servirme. En Berbería, la dominación del más fuerte es un hecho natural. Usted es mi cautiva, yo soy su amo y, por tanto, debe obedecerme en todo.

—¡Puede irse al infierno! —exclamó ella, poniéndose de rodillas.

—¡Siéntese!

—No quiero.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Parece que ha olvidado su lección de obediencia —susurró.

Con las mejillas encendidas por la indignación, Isabella levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero él se la sujetó sin esfuerzo y la apretó contra su propio pecho.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente por su parte_, chérie_ —dijo, en un tono de voz tan bajo que Isabella se estremeció.

Sin soltarle la mano, la mantuvo prisionera con el poder de su mirada. Isabella se sentía hipnotizada por el calor que desprendían sus ojos insondables; por los reflejos dorados de sus iris color miel.

—Tenga cuidado, cautiva —añadió, suavizando su voz todavía un poco más, aunque no por ello dejó de resultar amenazadora—, no vaya a ser que decida venderla como esclava.

Isabella miró con odio a aquel hombre frío y despiadado, y no dudó de que fuera capaz de cometer actos brutales. Sin embargo —y aunque prefería quedarse con lo malo conocido—, no le daría la satisfacción de rendirse por completo. Alzó la barbilla con bravuconería y replicó:

—Yo no soy esclava de ningún hombre.

—No creo que lo sea —dijo él—, pero haga todo lo que le diga. En estos momentos, soy lo único que la separa de una vida de esclavitud en un harén oriental.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que Isabella accedió.

Cuando Edward la soltó, ella arrancó un dátil del racimo y se lo ofreció. Pero él esperó hasta que lo colocó entre sus labios.

A Isabella no se le escapó la diferencia de matiz y apretó los dientes con rabia.

Edward masticó, escupió el hueso en la palma de la mano y después lo tiró.

Tras darle otro dátil, Isabella miró de reojo a los tratantes de esclavos.

—No decía en serio lo de venderme, ¿no?

Edward no se dio prisa en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, su respuesta no fue muy tranquilizadora.

—No la venderé porque la necesito para mis asuntos.

Ella le metió otro dátil en la boca antes de que hubiera terminado de comerse el anterior, con la intención de que se atragantara.

—Y es una lástima —añadió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me pagarían bien, dado que aún es virgen.

Isabella ahogó un grito.

—¿Cómo lo… —empezó a preguntar, pero se interrumpió. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que discutir sobre su inocencia con él.

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Edward acabó la pregunta por ella, con una sonrisa rayana en la satisfacción—. Era una suposición sencilla, dadas las expectativas de su raza para las jóvenes casaderas. Su respuesta no ha hecho más que confirmar mis sospechas.

Mientras ella refunfuñaba, él observó sus pechos y caderas con descaro, como si valorase su precio y Isabella no dudó de que lo hacía para enfurecerla aún más.

—Con un poco de comida para rellenar esas curvas, me pagarían un buen precio, siempre y cuando aprendiera a ser dócil, claro. Ella le dedicó una mirada capaz de hervir la leche de camella que estaba bebiendo.

—Está loco si cree que podría comportarme algún día como las mujeres orientales.

—Me imagino que la vida de esclava se encargaría de aplacar su carácter indómito bastante de prisa. Un día en un harén le enseñaría cómo es la vida en el mundo real.

Su tono de voz, absolutamente civilizado y razonable, la asustó.

—¿Son esos los planes que tiene para mí? ¿Voy a formar parte de su harén?

—_Hareem_ también es una palabra árabe.

—¡Deje de discutir de etimología conmigo! —exclamó ella, tratando de no rendirse al pánico—. ¿Piensa convertirme en su… su concubina?

—¿Le gustaría?

Isabella lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y angustia.

—Si formara parte de mi harén, la utilizaría para mi placer, pero le daría lo mismo a cambio.

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir?

—¿No tiene ni idea de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer?

Isabella se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

—Tal vez le gustaría que la instruyera —insinuó él y bajó la mirada hacia sus labios—. Me desafió a instruirla en el arte de besar, ¿lo recuerda?

Edward le sujetó la barbilla entre dos dedos y le miró la boca fijamente. Isabella entendió que, si proseguía, su beso no sería delicado. Sintió la garganta reseca, pero hizo un esfuerzo por responder a su provocación.

—¿Siempre usa esta técnica para aterrorizar a sus prisioneras? ¿Le causa satisfacción maltratarme de esta manera?

Edward entornó los ojos a modo de advertencia.

—No se confunda. No la he maltratado y no lo haré, mientras obedezca mis instrucciones.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada después de hacer acopio de todo el valor que poseía.

—Tal vez sea su prisionera, pero no soy su esclava. Y jamás me convertiré en su concubina.

La presión de los dedos del bereber aumentó un poco.

—En cualquier caso, me llamará «amo».

Su voz apenas podía considerarse un susurro de tan bajo que la entonaba, pero eso la volvía tan amenazadora que Isabella se estremeció. Edward le soltó la barbilla e intentó relajarse.

—Ya no quiero más. Ahora puede comer usted.

Isabella se mordió la lengua y se guardó lo que le venía a la mente. Era evidente que en ese momento no se atrevía a desafiarlo, aunque su aire de superioridad, su condescendencia y su increíble arrogancia le despertaban unas enormes ganas de gritar. Era exasperante estar ante alguien que se comportaba como un gran señor o un rey todopoderoso… En realidad, debía de ser un caudillo que tenía el poder de dar la vida y la muerte, tanto a sus seguidores… como a sus cautivos.

Isabella sufrió su escrutinio en silencio mientras hacía un esfuerzo por comer. Tenía la garganta seca y dolorida, y aunque le costó tragar, los dátiles y la leche de camella fueron bien recibidos por su estómago tras días de dieta a base de pan de cebada y queso de cabra. Su situación era más crítica de lo que había pensado. Seguía sin saber por qué Isabella la necesitaba. Si lo que él decía era cierto, no quería dinero. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no había respondido a su pregunta? Necesitaba descubrirlo, aunque tras la conversación sobre harenes y concubinas no se atrevía a insistir. Mientras comía, observó a Edward con disimulo. Era un hombre frío, contenido y sus rasgos afilados le daban un aire muy atractivo. A pesar de que de vez en cuando era amable con ella, el gesto de su boca podía considerarse cruel y sus ojos de halcón brillaban con inteligencia y determinación. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, en cualquier circunstancia. Edward temió que ocurriera lo mismo esa vez.

—Vamos. Es hora de seguir.

Las palabras de Edward la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Al ver que él se había puesto en pie y le alargaba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, no se resistió.

—¿Está lejos su campamento?

—A unas horas de camino.

Con lentitud y a regañadientes, Isabella lo siguió hasta los caballos. Tenía miedo de volver al desierto, pero le imponía más respeto todavía llegar por fin a su destino.

.

.

A medida que se acercaban a su objetivo, la sensación de terror iba en aumento. Al cabo de una hora de viaje, se internaron en el desierto de Sahara, una llanura desolada gris y amarilla, que se cocía al sol bajo un cielo azul intenso. Aunque el verano ya había acabado, el calor seguía siendo insoportable.

Isabella dejó caer la cabeza, desanimada.

—Ya falta poco —le dijo Edward para mitigar su abatimiento. Por un instante, creyó ver compasión en sus ojos.

Ella, que no pensaba aceptar su caridad, enderezó la espalda.

Sin embargo, una hora más tarde, Isabella no podía más. A la derecha, a lo lejos, le pareció distinguir las estribaciones de una nueva cadena montañosa y, a la izquierda, el resplandor del espejismo que parecía un lago limitaba al sur con cadenas de colinas doradas. Más allá, en la distancia, el desierto se convertía en una extensión inacabable y yerma, cuya monotonía quedaba rota muy de vez en cuando por escasos arbustos de retama o por algún espino.

Media hora más tarde se acercaron a lo parecía ser su destino y Isabella pudo ver, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, unas cuantas decenas de tiendas negras coronadas con estandartes, que ondeaban orgullosos al viento.

Era un campamento militar, pensó Isabella consternada. Parecía que su fiero raptor bereber había reunido un pequeño ejército en este rincón del mundo. Descorazonada, Isabella miró a Edward y lo encontró observándola con los ojos entornados.

Un instante después, el aire se llenaba con los gritos provenientes de una hilera de soldados, vestidos con túnicas negras, que se acercaba al galope para recibir a su líder. La horda de fieros bereberes los rodeó y empezó a cabalgar en círculos a su alrededor, disparando sus mosquetes al aire. A Isabella no le quedaban fuerzas ni para alarmarse ante semejante espectáculo, pero sintió una nueva oleada de indignación al reconocer al bereber de barba pelirroja que había actuado como portavoz en la emboscada a la expedición de su tío. Ese hombre era tan responsable como Edward de que ella se encontrara en esta situación. Se aferraría a la rabia que sentía tanto como pudiera, puesto que la ayudaba a combatir el miedo.

¿Sólo habían pasado dos días desde el ataque? Le había parecido una eternidad. El pelirrojo demostró muy poco interés en ella y, tras mirarla de reojo, empezó a hablar con Edward largo y tendido, con probabilidad para ponerlo al corriente de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Edward, que escuchaba con atención y le hacía alguna pregunta o comentario, seguía con las riendas de la yegua en la mano. Mientras entraban en el campamento, Isabella se preguntó esperanzada si se habría olvidado de ella. Pero se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos en cuanto llegaron frente a una tienda grande, cubierta por una lona con forma de caparazón de tortuga. Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Bienvenida a mi campamento, señorita Swan —dijo, con indiferencia.

Al ver que ella no respondía, bajó al suelo de un salto y alargó los brazos para ayudarla a desmontar. Por un momento, Isabella se sintió desfallecer de miedo, se quedó inmóvil y lo miró a los ojos.

Cuando él le rodeó la cintura con las manos, se obligó a reaccionar. Respiró hondo, levantó la pierna y se dejó caer hacia aquellos brazos que habían prometido no hacerle daño.

A pesar de todo, Isabella tuvo la horrible sensación de que sus dificultades no habían hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**Bueno acá les traigo el cuarto capitulo, siento la tardanza, pero es que si les soy sincera tenia mucha pereza de adaptarlo :/ pero ya anoche decidí hacerlo y listo, acá esta!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo lo disfrute mientras la leía...**

**No hace ningún daño saber que piensan por medio de un rr, bueno más luego subo el quinto.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Ante la puerta de la tienda, Isabella dudó. Miró con desconfianza hacia el interior y vio que las paredes estaban formadas por dos capas de piel de cabra negra y que el alto techo se sostenía gracias a unos finos mástiles de madera. El interior era grande y espacioso, digno de un señor, pero estaba decorado con la austeridad propia de un soldado y resultaba más práctico que lujoso. Las gruesas alfombras que cubrían el suelo de arena estaban salpicadas con cojines y mesitas bajas. Sólo se atrevió a entrar cuando Edward le dio un empujoncito en la parte baja de la espalda. Sus ojos, que se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, distinguieron la viga central de la tienda, de donde colgaban lámparas de aceite de oliva, apagadas en ese momento, y muchos otros ganchos con armas y avíos de montar. De repente, alguien se movió en el interior. Un bereber alto y con turbante se volvió hacia ellos con los brazos llenos de espadas, dagas, pistolas y rifles. A pesar de su pesado cargamento, el joven logró hacer una profunda reverencia ante Edward y, cuando éste le dio una orden, se retiró. Isabella tuvo tiempo de ver que los ojos azules del joven brillaban de curiosidad mientras pasaba por su lado.

Ella también se sintió intrigada y supuso que retiraba las armas de la tienda porque le habían dado la orden de preparar el lugar como residencia. Entonces se estremeció, ¿acaso iba a ser ésta su prisión? Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Edward, pero él no respondió ni hizo nada que le permitiera adivinar sus intenciones. Con determinación, Edward cruzó la habitación y apartó una cortina para dejar al descubierto una habitación interior.

—Si me disculpa_, mademoiselle_, hay asuntos que debo tratar —le dijo, con voz serena—. Puede quedarse aquí y descansar —añadió, señalando hacia la nueva estancia.

Isabella lo siguió con desconfianza y vio una manta de lana doblada sobre un sencillo camastro de mimbre y piezas de ropa colgadas de los ganchos. ¿Sería el dormitorio de Edward?

—Haré venir a un sirviente para que se ocupe de sus necesidades —anunció, antes de marcharse.

Isabella se debatía entre ofenderse por haber sido apartada de esa manera y rogarle que no la dejara sola en un entorno desconocido. Antes de que pudiera decidirse, Edward salió de la tienda.

Al quedarse sola, miró a su alrededor y estudió la sala. En un rincón había un brasero de carbón, apagado, y en otro, una palangana y una jarra sin agua sobre una mesita. Se agachó y encontró bajo la mesa, para su sorpresa, un recipiente de cerámica con tapa que parecía ser un orinal. ¿Sería para su uso personal? ¿Pensaba Edward mantenerla allí durante su cautividad? Estaba demasiado nerviosa para descansar y, aunque no lo hubiera estado, jamás osaría tumbarse en aquel camastro. Se puso de pie bruscamente, regresó a la estancia principal—que debía hacer las funciones de salón— y, al oír un relincho, se acercó a la puerta. Había varios caballos atados justo delante, incluida su yegua gris y el gran semental negro, guardados por el bereber de ojos azules, con lo cual su esperanza de huir se desvaneció al instante.

Al ver a Isabella, se puso firme y le barró el paso con el mosquete.

—_Eskana_ —le dijo y apuntó hacia el interior. No necesitaba intérprete para entender que no podía salir de la tienda. Desanimada, le hizo caso y se dedicó a explorar la estancia principal y a buscar alguna arma que pudiera haber quedado escondida en algún rincón. No encontró ninguna, pero sí halló la biblioteca de Edward. La mesa baja estaba cubierta con mapas, unos cuantos tomos encuadernados en piel, escritos en árabe, y varios periódicos franceses, que examinó con sorpresa. ¿Para qué los querría? ¿Para qué la querría a ella? Se sentó en uno de los cojines a esperar a Edward y aprovechó la soledad para darse ánimos. No era raro que la tuviera vigilada, pero si usaba su ingenio, tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de huir. Tal vez pudiera sobornar a alguno de los hombres para que hiciera llegar un mensaje a Garret. A esas alturas, tal vez el tío Honoré ya estuviera de vuelta en Argel y el ejército ya habría empezado a buscarla. Garret no tardaría en encontrarla, por ello debía mantener la fe.

En ese momento, un niño de unos diez años entró en la tienda cargado con una bandeja. Isabella vio que cojeaba y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que un lado de su cara estaba cubierto por terribles cicatrices.

El niño la miró con fiereza, molesto porque sentía lástima por él, y con expresión irritada dejó la bandeja en la mesa más cercana. Al percatarse de que lo había ofendido, Isabella se obligó a adoptar una expresión neutra, aunque el niño siguió sin disimular el odio que le profesaba.

—Mi señor me ha dicho que debo servirla —expresó el chico, ante la sorpresa de Isabella, en un francés correcto y fluido—. Y le ordena que coma —añadió, volviéndose para encender las lámparas.

Isabella ni siquiera miró el contenido de la bandeja. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Si tenía la posibilidad de comunicarse con él, tal vez podría hacerse amiga suya y, con el tiempo, lograr que le llevara una nota a Garret. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Observó los movimientos del joven criado, que no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar y que cuando acabó su tarea, se volvió para irse.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó Isabella—. ¿Cómo es que hablas francés?

—En Argel me obligaron a servir al enemigo —respondió él con hostilidad—. Alimañas —murmuró en árabe. A Isabella no le costó reconocer el término como lo que era: un insulto dirigido a los franceses —. Ellos me hicieron esto —y se señaló la cara y el pie derecho.

Debió de notársele la compasión en el semblante porque el niño enderezó la espalda hasta alcanzar su máxima estatura. Deseaba poder decir algo que lo consolara, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

—Mahmoud.

—Yo me llamo Isabella Swan y soy inglesa.

Mahmoud pareció sorprendido por su presentación, pero no cambió de actitud.

—Da igual de dónde sea. No es correcto que un musulmán tenga que servir a un infiel.

—Siento que debas servirme. Tal vez no te resulte tan duro si piensas que yo no pedí que me trajeran.

Él reflexionó durante un instante y volvió a fruncir el cejo.

—Mi señor desea que usted coma. —Se volvió bruscamente y abandonó la tienda con sorprendente dignidad, mientras arrastraba el pie derecho.

Isabella suspiró y bajó la vista hacia la bandeja, donde encontró una jarra de barro llena de agua, un vaso de zumo de fruta y un cuenco de madera con higos, naranjas y dátiles.

Lo primero que hizo fue volver a la habitación con la jarra, echar un poco de agua en la palangana y lavarse para quitarse el polvo del camino. Le sorprendió que le dieran tanta agua para ella sola. Tal vez estuvieran cerca de algún pozo.

Cuando acabó, regresó a la otra estancia, se bebió el zumo de granada y se comió una naranja. Ambas frutas le parecieron muy refrescantes. Aunque oscurecía, Edward no daba señales de vida. Agotada, se reclinó en uno de los cojines para cerrar los ojos un momentito.

Así la encontró Edward media hora más tarde, con la cabeza a punto de caerse del cojín y el brazo debajo de la mejilla. Maravillado por lo dulce e inocente que parecía cuando dormía, la contempló un instante. A la suave luz de la lámpara, la tigresa que se había enfrentado a él durante todo el camino no parecía la misma.

En su pecho, empezó a abrirse camino una emoción que no necesitaba y que se parecía demasiado a la culpabilidad por haberla arrastrado a la guerra contra su enemigo. Pero ya había llegado muy lejos y era demasiado tarde para dudar o arrepentirse.

Edward se agachó, le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y resistió el impulso de besarle la sien. En vez de eso, le apretó el brazo con delicadeza y Isabella se despertó sobresaltada. Al ver a Edward tan cerca, trató de ponerse en pie, pero cometió el error de apoyarse en la mesita. Así fue como descubrió que lo que parecía un mueble sólido era en realidad una bandeja apoyada en cuatro trozos de madera. El vaso vacío voló por los aires y la fruta rodó por la alfombra.

Edward sonrió al ver que un dátil se escondía entre sus mapas.

—Déjelo —le dijo, al ver que ella trataba de arreglar el estropicio—. Mahmoud se encargará cuando traiga la cena. Isabella hizo caso omiso y siguió recogiendo porque no quería darle trabajo al niño, pero también para desafiar a su carcelero. Edward sacudió la cabeza ante su terquedad y se retiró al dormitorio para lavarse. Regresó poco después vestido con una túnica corta, blanca y sin mangas; unos amplios pantalones también blancos y unas botas de suave piel carmesí, de aspecto cómodo y agradable.

Mahmoud no tardó en aparecer con los primeros platos de la cena y una mirada malhumorada dirigida a Isabella, aunque en presencia de su amo, Mahmoud se mostrara respetuoso con ella y la llamara _saiyida _—«señora» en árabe—. Extendió un mantel sobre la alfombra, a sus pies, y dejó los platos ante ellos.

Isabella pensó que su plan para ganarse la confianza de Mahmoud tenía pocas posibilidades de éxito, porque era evidente que el niño adoraba a Edward, al que llamaba «señor» con respeto y admiración.

La cena fue mucho más abundante que las de los días anteriores. Primero les sirvieron unos vasitos de infusión de menta, dulce y caliente, luego llegaron el pan, el queso y las olivas, acompañados por judías hervidas con aceite y vinagre. Isabella se fijó en que Edward comía a la manera árabe, con la mano derecha, pero ella prefirió usar una cuchara de madera que le habían traído. A mitad de la cena, Isabella se atragantó al pensar que no debía cenar con él. En las culturas orientales, las mujeres comían por separado y después de los hombres. ¿Por qué hacía una excepción con ella? ¿Tenía algún motivo oculto para tratarla así?

—Confieso —dijo nerviosa, cuando Mahmoud se retiró—, que me ha sorprendido que cenáramos juntos. Creía que hombres y mujeres no compartían el ritual de la comida en Berbería.

Isabella la miró, pero Isabella fue incapaz de averiguar qué pensaba.

—Ya se lo advertí el otro día. Estoy dispuesto a tener en consideración sus costumbres y a darle más libertad de la que tendría una mujer de mi tribu, siempre y cuando usted se muestre obediente y respetuosa. —Su arrogante respuesta le crispó los nervios.

—Supongo que piensa que debería sentirme honrada por su condescendencia.

—Por supuesto —replicó él, con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Mahmoud regresó con dos cuencos de sopa de lentejas y, de postre, pan con miel.

Isabella interrumpió el interrogatorio y mantuvo un silencio frustrado durante el resto de la cena, a la espera de tener un momento de intimidad con Edward para preguntarle qué pensaba hacer con ella. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, Isabella lo miraba con desdén y frialdad. Mahmoud les sirvió una taza de café muy cargado y un cuenco de agua para que se lavaran las manos después de la cena. Y, por fin, llegó el momento en que Edward lo despidió con un gesto.

De repente, Isabella deseó pedirle al niño que no se fuera. Ahora que estaba a solas con Edward, sintió que la ansiedad regresaba con fuerza. El cabello le brillaba como cobre bruñido y la suave luz de las lámparas se reflejaba en sus ojos ambarinos, poniéndola realmente nerviosa. Sin los gruesos ropajes con los que se protegía en el desierto, Edward se plantaba en su imaginario como un hombre con fuertes músculos, no como su secuestrador. Sofocada, pensó que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque y dijo con sequedad:

—Me sorprende que esté dispuesto a gastar tanta agua en limpieza en medio del desierto, cuando ayer me hacía suplicar cada gota.

Sosteniendo la taza de café con una mano, Edward se apoyó sobre unos cojines.

—Mi religión considera la limpieza una virtud. Tenemos la costumbre de bañarnos siempre que podemos. Y ahora es así, puesto que el campamento está junto a un pozo artesiano. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió con una sonrisa irónica—: cavado por legionarios franceses, debo añadir.

A Isabella también le pareció una ironía que el ejército francés le ayudara en sus propósitos, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Pero saber que tenían un pozo cerca no la tranquilizó, ya que podía significar que pensaba permanecer en ese lugar durante una larga temporada.

—¿Cuándo va a decirme qué quiere hacer conmigo? —preguntó.

Él la miró en silencio unos momentos antes de responder:

—Puede considerarse mi invitada.

—¿Su invitada? —repitió ella, incrédula—. ¿Y hasta cuándo voy a ser su invitada?

—Hasta que ya no la necesite.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros, inexpresivo, y Isabella apretó los labios para no gritar de frustración.

—¿Ni siquiera va a decirme qué necesita de mí?

—Sólo su presencia.

Ella lo miró cada vez más nerviosa por el tono calmo y suave que él utilizaba. Estaba claro que no tenía intención de contestarle, pero Isabella necesitaba exigirle una respuesta clara y concreta.

—En ese caso, ¿podría decirme qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí mientras tanto? —Puede disfrutar de mi tienda —respondió él y señaló a su alrededor con la taza—. Le pido disculpas por la humildad de mis aposentos y de la comida. Me imagino que no es a lo que está acostumbrada una heredera consentida. Echará de menos estar rodeada de criados que se ocupen de sus necesidades.

Isabella se tensó. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no le gustaba que se lo recordara constantemente.

—Tanta generosidad me abruma. Sin embargo, me temo que sus aposentos no se ajustan a mis expectativas y voy a tener que rechazar su amable hospitalidad.

—Y yo me temo —replicó él, con delicadeza— que no tiene elección, mi orgullosa ingrata.

—¿Ingrata? —Isabella alzó la barbilla y se ruborizó de indignación—. ¿Debería estarle agradecida por atacarnos? ¿Por secuestrarme y traerme aquí a la fuerza? ¿Por mantenerme prisionera durante un tiempo indeterminado con un objetivo desconocido? ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted? Sólo un cobarde o un ladrón tratarían a una mujer de esta manera.

Por un momento, Isabella temió haber ido demasiado lejos, pero Edward no contestó ni se movió, y, sin embargo, algo en su pose indolente le dijo que estaba más alerta de lo que parecía.

—Haría bien en recordar, _mademoiselle_ —insistió él, transmitiéndole con la mirada que se adentraba en terreno peligroso—, que soy amo y señor aquí, y que debe cumplir mis órdenes.

Isabella quiso cruzarle su atractiva cara de un bofetón, pero sólo se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

—No reconozco su autoridad. —Sabía que no era nada prudente oponerse a él de esa manera, pero no podía aceptar sus instrucciones con servilismo—. ¡No pienso darle de comer nunca más, ni curarle la herida! Si dependiera de mí, ya estaría muerto.

—Las heridas no suelen infectarse en el desierto. Es poco probable que me muera.

—¡Es una lástima!

Edward entornó los ojos y, aunque no estaba segura, a Isabella le pareció que brillaban de diversión.

—Debería alegrarse de que no le pida que me lave los pies como hacen las mujeres de los beduinos con sus maridos.

—Si cree que voy… —Isabella no pudo seguir, se puso en pie de un salto y, con los brazos en jarras, lo fulminó con la mirada.

Edward la observaba. Estaba impresionante cuando se enfadaba.

—Los hombres de mi raza suelen preferir mujeres sumisas y dulces, pero a mí me gustan más las mujeres con carácter —dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que la había provocado deliberadamente y se quedó sin habla. ¡Oh! Lo que hubiera dado por tener una arma en ese momento.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Edward se acabó el café con parsimonia, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la tienda, dándole la espalda mientras contemplaba el campamento. «Un rey que contempla su reino», pensó ella burlona y maldijo su arrogancia.

Algo parecido pasaba por la mente de Edward, aunque en su caso renegaba del espíritu apasionado de su cautiva. Le hubiera resultado mucho más fácil resistirse a sus encantos si ella hubiera optado por las lágrimas y las súplicas normales en esos casos. Pero era casi imposible no sentirse atraído por la belleza furiosa que ocupaba su tienda. Tenía que reprimir las ganas de consolarla; de rendirse a su voluntad y liberarla.

Sacudió la cabeza en silencio y se sintió idiota al recordar la noche de la recepción, en que Isabella había estado rodeada por una corte de admiradores. Todos los hombres presentes, especialmente su tío y Bourmont, se rendían a sus pies y a sus deseos. El galán, engendro del demonio, estaba tan enamorado de su adorable prometida que le había permitido salirse con la suya, a pesar de que era consciente de los peligros existentes.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y prometió no caer en la misma trampa que aquellos cretinos, que actuaban como moscas tras la miel. No iba a convertirse en el esclavo de los caprichos de una señorita.

—Es hora de retirarnos —dijo, sin dejar entrever su enfado en el tono de voz—. Le sugiero que se prepare para acostarse. —A su espalda, sintió que ella se tensaba.

—No pretenderá…

Edward la miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con sus grandes ojos grises llenos de rabia. Leyó en ellos todas las emociones que provocaba la intuición de que pensaba compartir la cama con ella: furia, frustración, rebeldía y preocupación.

Ya habían pasado por eso antes. Edward alzó una ceja y esperó con paciencia, a sabiendas de que el resultado sería el mismo.

Para su sorpresa, ella capituló sin resistirse: apretó los puños, se volvió y se dirigió a la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Edward suspiró aliviado. Si Isabella hubiera sido más dócil, habría podido dormir en la tienda de las mujeres solteras, pero no se fiaba de ella porque sabía que trataría de huir. Debía mantenerla vigilada día y noche, y lo más práctico era hacerlo personalmente.

Se agachó para cerrar el faldón de la puerta. Las semanas siguientes no iban a ser fáciles. Hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido que lidiar con una mujer tan reacia como la señorita Swan a compartir su cama. Iba a tener que controlarse para dormir a su lado.

Ya no se oía ruido en la habitación, así que entró y encontró a Isabella, inmóvil en un rincón, completamente vestida y con la vista clavada en el brasero, preparado por Mahmoud durante la cena.

Edward, que estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche al raso, no necesitaba el fuego para protegerse del frío del desierto, pero pensó que su invitada preferiría el calor del carbón al de sus brazos. Había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para que se sintiera cómoda, aunque probablemente ella nunca lo valoraría.

Isabella le oyó entrar y se puso tensa. Al volverse, Edward vio que sus ojos estaban opacos como el polvo de la tierra.

—Mi pequeña tigresa —dijo él, con cariño—, su estancia aquí será más fácil si acepta su destino. — El pánico se apoderó del estómago de la joven una vez más. ¿Cuál era su destino? ¿Acaso pensaba forzarla?

Sabía que él esperaba que se desnudara. Se lo pedía en silencio, con la mirada. Gritando por dentro, Isabella obedeció y se quitó la chaqueta, las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones.

—Métase en la cama —le ordenó él. Isabella se tumbó en el camastro a regañadientes y se tapó con la manta hasta la barbilla, mientras le dirigía una mirada de desconfianza. Se juró que no rogaría ni lloraría. Aliviada, vio que él apagaba la lámpara antes de desnudarse. Sin embargo, el resplandor rojizo de las brasas profería luz suficiente como para distinguir sus formas masculinas, los músculos de sus hombros y su espalda.

Vestido sólo con los pantalones, su cuerpo esbelto, ágil y amenazador se acercó a ella en la oscuridad. Isabella empezó a temblar y pensó que si se atrevía a tocarla, lucharía hasta el final.

Edward se sentó a su lado y levantó la manta buscando su tobillo. Ella ahogó un grito y se incorporó de un brinco, pero él sólo quería atarle los pies con una cuerda, igual que había hecho las noches anteriores.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se sintió tan aliviada que los músculos de los brazos le fallaron. Además, esa vez el cordel era de seda. Edward terminó de atarla y la miró con sus ojos dorados, que capturaban el fuego y brillaban en la oscuridad. Isabella contuvo el aliento y notó que su corazón latía desbocado. Las manos de Edward, acostumbradas a todo tipo de violencia, la sujetaron por los hombros con una suavidad inesperada y la obligaron a tumbarse.

«Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pretenderá?», se preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar. No suplicaría, ni por su virtud ni por su vida.

Pero él se limitó a tumbarse a su lado en el camastro y mirar al techo. Apoyó la cabeza en un brazo y tiró de la manta para cubrirse, antes de decir:

—Que descanse, cautiva.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, Isabella se volvió hacia él con una mezcla de alivio y confusión.

¿Para qué demonios la había llevado a su campamento? Si no la quería como concubina, ¿por qué la había capturado?

* * *

**Bueno este capitulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores pero ahhhh es que a mi me gustan todo los capítulos ! Pero edward conteniéndose Grrr quisiera que no lo hiciera, pero él siendo todo un "caballero" **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta adaptación, espero y la estén disfrutando.**

**Un rr no hace daño y nos les quita mucho tiempo el escribirlo así que no sean tan malitas y compartan conmigo su opinión de esta historia :D **


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuando Isabella despertó, a la mañana siguiente, Edward ya se había marchado. Mahmoud le trajo agua para lavarse y, un poco más tarde, el desayuno, que comió con apetito.

Tal como había imaginado, el desayuno era a base de cuscús —el plato tradicional de Berbería, hecho con granos de trigo—, hervido como si fuera arroz y compactado en bolitas. Por las mañanas, se servía con leche y miel, y se acompañaba con dátiles y almendras. La infusión de menta, caliente y muy dulce, se bebía a todas horas.

Gracias al desayuno y al descanso, Isabella se sintió casi recuperada del duro viaje. Mientras ella tomaba una tercera taza de té, el malhumorado Mahmoud realizó varias tareas domésticas en la tienda. Barrió las alfombras, aireó las mantas y el camastro, rellenó el aceite de las lámparas y recogió la ropa de su señor. Los ruidos exteriores indicaban que el campamento estaba activo. A través de la puerta levantada, vio docenas de bereberes ocupados en sus quehaceres diarios en un mar de tiendas negras. Más allá se extendía el desierto, reluciente bajo un sol que se llevaba ya los últimos vestigios de frescor de la noche.

Justo delante de la puerta, el bereber de ojos azules que el día anterior había montado guardia seguía ahí, y alternaba la vigilancia con el cuidado de los caballos. Allí, como en otras culturas más civilizadas, estos animales recibían una atención diaria, y les daban agua y alimento, además de mantenerlos limpios.

Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una especie de palafrenero real, mientras que Mahmoud era el equivalente de un ayuda de cámara. Trató de hablar con el chico para obtener información sobre dónde se encontraban y para qué la había llevado Edward al campamento, pero lo único que sacó en claro fue que Edward el-Cullen era un poderoso señor que servía al sultán Abdel Kader, defensor de los fieles.

Cuando el pequeño salió de la tienda, Isabella se percató de que media docena de mujeres jóvenes se había congregado en la puerta y la observaban con curiosidad, como si fuera una atracción de feria. Ella alzó la barbilla y les devolvió la mirada.

Ninguna de ellas llevaba velo, por lo que pudo ver con claridad sus rasgos nobles y orgullosos. Todas tenían bonitos ojos, narices aguileñas y la piel clara, y dos de ellas lucían delicados tatuajes en la frente. Isabella supo que eran bereberes porque, a diferencia de las beduinas, éstas no se cubrían el rostro. Llevaban túnicas de colores, recogidas en la cintura con fajas de tela; turbantes poco apretados en la cabeza y multitud de pulseras y collares de plata.

Una de las mujeres tatuadas, en apariencia la mayor, se acercó con timidez, hizo una reverencia y señalándose con el dedo, dijo:

—Tahar.

Al ver que se presentaba, Isabella le sonrió.

—Yo me llamo Isabella. Isa-bella

—Isa-bela —repitió a su manera la mujer, con una sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación.

Cuando las demás empezaron a reír, Tahar les llamó la atención con unas palmadas. Las demás bereberes entraron en la tienda, cargadas con ropa y complementos, y Isabella se encontró rodeada de mujeres que la empujaban en dirección al dormitorio.

—_Khemee ekkas_ —dijo Tahar, cuando hubieron cerrado la cortina tras ellas.

Isabella la miró sin comprender.

—¿Podría, por favor? —le preguntó en francés.

Parecía muy orgullosa de su capacidad de hablar esa lengua y las otras la admiraban por ello.

Isabella también quedó impresionada, ya que ella no dominaba ni una palabra de bereber, pero no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo.

Levantó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no la entiendo. ¿Si podría hacer qué?

—_Esdig_ —respondió la mujer y tiró de la chaqueta y los pantalones de la extranjera. Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de que quería que se desnudara, dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza y mirándolas con desconfianza.

—No —respondió—. No pienso quitarme la ropa.

—_Esdig, esdig_ —repetía la mujer con insistencia. Tahar cogió su propia túnica y la frotó como si la lavara. Entonces Isabella entendió que querían lavarle la ropa y sonrió agradecida.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó—. Les estaré eternamente agradecida si se ocupan de la colada.

Durante la hora siguiente, Isabella se dejó cuidar por las mujeres, que la vistieron, perfumaron y adornaron según sus costumbres.

Primero la vistieron con una camisola larga de lino blanco y luego le pusieron una túnica a rayas azules y rojas, ceñida por una faja también blanca a su cintura y sujetada con cintas a los hombros. Para los pies le ofrecieron dos opciones: unas sandalias de piel suave y unas babuchas amarillas.

Cuando le mostraron las peinetas, recordó la promesa que le había hecho Edward y agradeció su consideración. Al parecer, su alteza real había sacado tiempo en su ajetreada jornada para asegurarse de que estuviera aseada y vestida con corrección. Las mujeres le hicieron trenzas, que recogieron en la parte alta de su cabeza, y luego le dieron una ramita, a la que Tahar llamó _souak_, y que tras unos cuantos gestos, Isabella entendió que servía para refrescar el aliento. Después le ofrecieron una crema con fragancias herbales para suavizar su piel y protegerla de las quemaduras del sol. En frascos más pequeños, llevaban kohl para oscurecer las pestañas y las cejas, y henna, el tinte rojizo con el que las bereberes se pintaban las manos, los pies y la frente.

Aunque estaba muy agradecida por todas sus atenciones, Isabella se negó a usar cosméticos. No pensaba pintarse la cara, ni decorarse el cuerpo con sus diseños paganos, y mucho menos pintarse los pezones de rojo, como le habían sugerido. A cambio, accedió a que le cubrieran la cabeza con un tocado azul brillante, un pañuelo grande y cuadrado que se llevaba como un manto.

Habían llevado muchas más cosas, aunque algunas de ellas no tenía ni idea de para qué servían. No era fácil entenderse, pero, entre el francés elemental de Tahar, el poco árabe de Isabella y el idioma de signos universal, lograron comunicarse. Ella trataba de aprender cada palabra en bereber por cortesía, aunque lo único que conseguía era provocar la risa de las mujeres. En esa intimidad femenina, por un rato se olvidó de que era la cautiva de un poderoso señor y disfrutó del encuentro. Les dio las gracias por sus regalos y respondió al _adieu_ de Tahar con una invitación para que la visitaran cuando quisieran. Cuando se marcharon, se sintió apenada. Al encontrarse de nuevo sola, Isabella empezó a examinar las prendas de ropa que le habían dejado. Creía haber visto un modelo más adecuado a sus gustos y a la situación en la que se encontraba: unos pantalones bombachos con adornos dorados, para llevar con una blusa y una chaquetilla torera de manga larga. Se iba a sentir mucho más cómoda con ese atuendo. Se quitó la túnica y la camisola, se puso los bombachos y sonrió al ver cómo le quedaban. Estaba buscando una cinta o una faja para atárselos a la cintura cuando notó que no estaba sola. Alzó la vista y vio a Edward detrás de la cortina, inmóvil y con la mirada clavada en sus pechos. Más que nunca, sus ojos le recordaron a los de un halcón.

Ahogó un grito, soltó la faja y se cubrió el pecho desnudo con las manos.

—Preciosos —dijo él, olvidándose de hablar en francés.

Isabella se sorprendió tanto al oír el piropo en inglés que se distrajo por un momento de su indignación por haberlo descubierto espiándola.

—¡Habla inglés! —exclamó.

Aunque trató de quitarle importancia, Edward se maldijo en silencio por su error. Si cometía ese tipo de deslices, corría el peligro de que su preciosa e inteligente cautiva lo reconociera. Iba a tener que extremar las precauciones. La miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Hablo algunas palabras en su idioma —replicó en francés.

Su tono arrogante devolvió a Isabella a la realidad.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó con rabia—. ¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo!

—Es que ésta es mi tienda, _ma belle_ —protestó él, acercándose a ella con la elegancia de un gato. La amplia túnica gris se enredaba entre sus piernas a cada paso. Edward retrocedió alarmada, pero sólo pudo dar tres pasos antes de topar con la pared de la tienda. Atrapada, lo miró con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón desbocado. Si daba un paso más, lo agrediría.

Pero Edward no se sintió impresionado por su reacción y la redujo con facilidad. La agarró por las manos y le apartó los brazos hasta poder verle los pechos, rebosantes y delicados al mismo tiempo.

Isabella, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, se quedó petrificada e hipnotizada por su mirada hambrienta de deseo. Mientras los ojos de Edward la examinaban con apreciación masculina, ella temblaba avergonzada. Sin embargo, la intensidad de su admiración le producía una extraña complacencia. Cerró los ojos para huir de las potentes emociones y soportó su examen, vulnerable, pero desafiante y orgullosa.

Edward observaba su inocente desconcierto con fascinación y un deseo que iba en aumento. Contempló una vez más, de arriba abajo, su piel joven encendida por el rubor; sus pechos, no muy grandes pero plenos; las caderas estrechas, ocultas tras los amplios pantalones. No tenía las curvas voluptuosas de las mujeres de su país, pero sus formas sinuosas eran suficientemente apetitosas como para llenar las manos hambrientas de un hombre. Le excitaba tanto con la ropa de su tierra como desnuda. Su atuendo la hacía parecer menos inglesa, la transformaba en parte de su vida y de sus tradiciones y le resultaba más fácil imaginarla viviendo a su lado.

—Es una delicia para mis ojos—murmuró en francés, con su voz suave y aterciopelada. Contra su voluntad, Isabella abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sorprendió al ver que la mirada de deseo de Edward se había vuelto más intensa, casi de posesión física. Quería protestar, necesitaba exigirle que se marchara, pero no podía decir nada. Sólo cuando sus dedos le acariciaron el hombro con suavidad, recuperó la voz.

—No —susurró—, no quiero que…

—¿Está segura, _ma belle_? —preguntó él con una sonrisa incrédula—. A mí me parece que sí quiere.

Su cuerpo la traiciona. Sus pezones están ansiosos por recibir mis caricias.

La voz aterciopelada de Edward provocaba en ella un curioso efecto, una desconocida espiral de pasión en su interior. Edward soltó una de sus muñecas, levantó la mano hasta su pecho izquierdo y le acarició la punta con el índice.

—¿Ve cómo reacciona?

Ella ahogó una exclamación. Su contacto, por mínimo que fuera, le provocaba una llamarada de fuego en las entrañas. Sus muslos se humedecieron.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de continuar con su educación sobre el arte de besar. —Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo articular palabra. Se sentía incapaz de defenderse, de hablar o de moverse mientras los ojos de Edward se movían sobre su piel como antorchas.

Le sujetó las mejillas con delicadeza y Isabella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Clavó sus ojos en la sensual boca de Edward al tiempo que éste inclinaba la cabeza con cautela. Notó que su aliento, cálido y provocativo, le rozaba los labios antes de que su boca se posara sobre la de ella, capturándola, reclamándola. Separó los labios para quejarse, pero él aprovechó la oportunidad para penetrarla íntimamente con su lengua.

Isabella se sintió invadida por el sabor de Edward que acariciaba el interior de su boca con dulzura. Era como una droga erótica que la marcaba a fuego. Más que un beso, era un acto de posesión, una declaración de intenciones y una promesa que, a su vez, exigía una respuesta. Isabella nunca había experimentado nada parecido, ni siquiera con Garret. Se dio cuenta de que ése era el tipo de beso que había esperado siempre de él; un encuentro que la excitara, que prendiera su cuerpo en llamas y diera respuesta a los anhelos de su corazón. Abrumada por las poderosas sensaciones, Isabella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

El suave sonido fue la invitación que Edward necesitaba para enterrar su lengua más profundamente, probarla y acariciarla, enlazándola en un enfrentamiento sensual que la dejó sin defensas.

Isabella se sintió tambalear, mientras la invadían mil sensaciones desconocidas. Quería odiarlo y despreciarlo por su dominio erótico, por el modo implacable en que abusaba de la situación, pero lo único que notaba era la fuerza de su cuerpo, duro y cálido, apretándose contra el suyo. El calor le abatía los sentidos y despertaba en ella un apetito de algo que clamaba ser saciado. Incapaz de sostener su propio peso, se apoyó en él mientras Edward seguía besándola, en un asalto sin cuartel. Isabella no podía huir… no quería huir.

Las piernas y los brazos le temblaban. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Isabella se sujetó a sus brazos para no caerse. Cuando, instantes después, Edward le acarició la sedosa piel del pecho, a ella le costó reconocer el gemido que había brotado de su garganta.

Edward en cambio interpretó el sonido como lo que era: una muestra de pasión y de deseo. Despacio, apartó la cabeza y la miró. Isabella, sorprendida por el despertar sexual de su cuerpo, tenía los ojos entornados, vidriosos.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, lo sabía, pero todavía le temía. Lo sentía en el latido desbocado de su corazón, que le recordó al aleteo de una ave aprisionada en una jaula.

Sin darle tiempo a recobrarse, Edward le recorrió el cuello con una batería de besos hasta llegar a la clavícula. Una vez conquistada esa posición, avanzó hasta las lomas de sus senos.

Mientras afianzaba su posición con la palma de la mano, bombardeó el pezón acariciándolo con la lengua.

Y fue recompensado con otro gemido.

—Me ha hechizado —murmuró él, antes de tomar el inhiesto pezón entre sus labios.

Isabella, que se sentía morir por la intensidad de las sensaciones, se sorprendió presionando el pecho hacia su boca. Devastada por el placer que la recorría de arriba abajo, le clavó los dedos en los duros músculos del brazo. Se había quedado sin respiración al mismo tiempo que sin voluntad. Debía obligarlo a detenerse, pero una traidora parte de ella quería que continuara con su exquisita tortura.

—Es… usted… despreciable —logró decir al fin—, por forzarme de esta manera.

Él se detuvo en seco.

—¿Forzarla? —preguntó escéptico, con una voz tan ronca como la de ella.

Aunque sabía que no era cierto, las palabras de la joven lo incomodaron. Edward respiró hondo, entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión, pero el deseo no era tan intenso como unos segundos atrás.

Apartó la boca de su pecho para calmarse un poco, se enderezó muy despacio y la miró.

—Nunca he tenido que forzar a una mujer, _chérie_. Tampoco lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Avergonzada, Isabella reconoció que tenía razón. Había respondido a sus caricias con un desenfreno humillante.

—No —susurró.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—Qué vergüenza de educación reciben las damas inglesas, que no son capaces de reconocer el deseo ni cuando lo sienten.

Con un sonido parecido a un sollozo, Isabella se separó de él. Si no hubiera estado tan afectada, se habría dado cuenta de que Edward la soltaba con demasiada facilidad, pero sólo podía pensar en lo que había hecho y en lo que había permitido que él le hiciera.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de Garret? ¿Cómo podía haberlo traicionado de esa manera? Ya casi había decidido casarse, por el amor de Dios. Él le había entregado su amor, su confianza y ella se lo pagaba aceptando las caricias de otro hombre. ¡De un bereber, nada menos!

Isabella rebuscó con desespero entre la ropa, para taparse y salir de allí. Encontró un caftán bordado, se lo puso y sujetó los bordes abiertos con sus brazos. Cuando se volvió otra vez hacia Edward, su expresión era tensa y desconfiada.

Los rasgos de Edward permanecían impasibles. Sólo con atención, era posible distinguir en la línea de su boca la frustración que sentía.

—No hace falta que defienda su virtud con tanta fiereza, _mademoiselle_.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué sugiere? ¿Que me quede quieta y acepte mi perdición?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si piensa un poco, se dará cuenta de que a ojos de la sociedad su reputación ya está perdida. Ha sido secuestrada por un «árabe salvaje». Ha estado no sólo en mi campamento, sino en mi propia tienda. No hay honra que resista eso.

—No es verdad —replicó ella con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cree que no sé cómo piensa su gente? —preguntó Edward. Su tono, que ya era grave de por sí, había bajado un registro entero—. ¿De verdad imagina que su prometido francés la querrá cuando se entere de que ha probado mis besos? ¿Cree que seguirá queriendo casarse con usted?

—¡A Garret no le importará que me haya besado! —exclamó con contundencia, aunque no estuviera muy segura de sus palabras.

Edward la miró con ojos fríos:

—Si la hiciera mía, si la tumbara sobre mi cama y me acomodara entre sus dulces muslos, le importaría mucho. Ningún europeo civilizado, incluido su coronel, se casaría con usted después de eso.

Isabella lo miró conmocionada y pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente de su velada amenaza de violación para responderle:

—Se equivoca. Garret nunca me abandonaría.

—Oh, Bourmont vendrá a buscarla, de eso estoy seguro porque es un tema de honor. Pero si logra vengar su captura y liberarla, la apartará de su vida como si fuera un objeto roto.

—Se… se equivoca. Garret me ama y no le importaría que usted me… me deshonrara. —Edward alzó una ceja y ella levantó la barbilla para devolverle la mirada de desafío.

Entonces Edward volvió a sentir esa chispa de admiración al verla allí de pie, temblando, pero orgullosa. Era muy valiente al oponerse a sus deseos, absurdamente valiente. Y él no podía negar que la deseaba con una intensidad que lo sorprendía. Sin embargo, era demasiado civilizado para tomarla sin su consentimiento. Torció los labios con cinismo y sacudió la cabeza. Sus antecesores nunca se habrían detenido sólo porque ella hubiera protestado. A esas alturas, ella ya se hubiera convertido en su esclava personal y cubriría sus necesidades físicas. Él podría utilizar su hermoso cuerpo para el placer… mutuo, sin hacer caso de sus evasivas.

Las leyes tribales justificaban ese comportamiento como una venganza plena contra su enemigo, el coronel. Pero cuando Edward ideó su secuestro, la violación no formaba parte de sus planes. No necesitaba ultrajar a vírgenes temblorosas para vengarse. Por mucho que deseara vengarse del prometido de su prisionera, no arrebataría la inocencia de Isabella sin su consentimiento. Aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir ese consentimiento.

—Creo —dijo él con suavidad— que sobrevalora la tolerancia del coronel. Si usted fuera mi prometida, mataría a cualquier hombre que intentara ponerle las manos encima.

—¿_Su_ prometida? —repitió ella, mordaz—. Gracias a Dios eso no es ni una remota posibilidad.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Edward fue mucho más sincera.

—Es obvio que nadie ha despertado su cuerpo de mujer, _ma belle_, y que no sabe nada de los placeres de la carne porque si los conociera, no renunciaría a mis caricias.

Su audacia siempre conseguía asombrarla.

—¡Salvaje arrogante! Un bereber como usted sólo podría acariciarme si me violara.

—Oh, la tomaré, no lo dude, cariño, pero no será por la fuerza. —A pesar de que el tono era desenfadado, a Isabella le sonó a promesa—. Se rendirá ante mí de forma voluntaria.

Ella apretó los puños con convicción.

—¡Está loco! ¡Nunca, nunca me rendiré! —exclamó con furia.

—Oh, sí que lo hará, _chérie_. Seré su señor y su amante y si algún día regresa con Bourmont, no seguirá siendo virgen.

La intensidad de su declaración la dejó sin palabras.

—Y sabrá lo que es el placer —añadió, en un susurro. Se acercó a ella, haciéndola prisionera de la fuerza de su mirada.

—La domaré con amabilidad, fiera tigresa, y responderá con la pasión que sé que esconde en su interior. —Levantó una mano hacia su pecho.

—¡No! —exclamó ella y se apartó como si la hubiera quemado—. No me importa lo amable que sea porque jamás responderé como usted espera.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó él, mientras le recorría el cuerpo con los ojos y se detenía en sus pechos, cubiertos por la rica tela del caftán, con una mirada posesiva—. Pues yo afirmo que llegará un día en que me rogará que la acaricie. —Y para recalcar sus palabras, levantó la mano y le acarició el pezón.

Isabella apretó los dientes para ahogar una exclamación, pero no pudo esconder la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Él se echó a reír al ver su reacción. El ronco sonido de su risa le provocó un escalofrío.

—Oh, sí, pequeña tigresa, lo crea o no, seremos amantes.

Con una última mirada apreciativa, Edward se volvió y salió de la habitación. Isabella fijó sus ojos en la cortina, lamentando haber fallado el disparo del primer día y se quedó inmóvil un largo rato.

Temblaba de miedo y de algo más. Las amenazas resonaban en su cabeza y evocaban imágenes eróticas imposibles de ignorar. «Seremos amantes…» «Si regresa con Bourmont, no seguirá siendo virgen.» Se veía desnuda, entre los brazos de Edward, con los miembros entrelazados mientras él le enseñaba secretos de pasión que ni siquiera había imaginado que existieran.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para luchar contra aquellas imágenes, pero sólo consiguió notar con más fuerza su olor almizcleño y el sabor que había dejado pegado a sus labios. Maldijo y se abrazó, furiosa con él y con ella misma. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, admitía que nunca se había sentido tan excitada.

* * *

**Es que realmente este capítulo para mi es fantástico! Me encanta cuando llega Edward y puff se le sale el piropo en ingle, pero mejor aun todo lo que viene a continuación de ese momento, es que es algo bueno luego de ya 5 capitulo jijijijiji yo sinceramente disfrute arto cuando leí este capítulo y me emocione de sobremanera con esas amenazas tan sensuales de Edward Grrrr ya quisiera yo que me las dijera a mi! Pero eso si, ganas tengo que rápido cumpla todo.**

**Bueno bueno, déjenme saber que tal les pareció este capitulo tan bueno :D No se demoraran mucho escribiendo y luego pulsando el botoncito para enviar un rr a esta fiel servidora :***


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

«Seremos amantes.»

Isabella estaba obsesionada con la atrevida predicción, que no podía borrar de su cabeza, por mucho que lo intentara. Con el paso de las horas comprobó que el encuentro con Edward le había afectado más de lo que quería reconocer. Ningún hombre la había besado así. Nadie, tomándola entre sus brazos, le había arrancado una respuesta tan apasionada. Ningún hombre la había amenazado con obtener su rendición, ni había jurado lograr su sometimiento voluntario a sus caricias.

«Llegará un día en que me rogará que la acaricie.»

La arrogancia de aquella afirmación le hacía hervir la sangre y, al mismo tiempo, provocaba en ella un escalofrío de aprensión. Tras los besos compartidos, Isabella sabía que Edward tenía poder para hacer realidad su profecía. Ya le había demostrado que sabía despertar su deseo y hacerle olvidar que pertenecía a Garret. Mucho temía que su carcelero bereber intentaría demostrarle que tenía razón en todo lo demás, en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Su única esperanza era privarlo de esa ocasión, manteniéndose apartada de él a toda costa. Aunque, habida cuenta de las dimensiones de la tienda y de la insistencia de Edward en que durmieran juntos, eso no iba a ser fácil.

No obstante, trató de ignorar su presencia. A lo largo de la semana siguiente, Isabella se negó a hablar con él y se mantuvo firme en su silencio, incluso cuando él intentaba provocarla con sus comentarios. Cuando él alababa su aspecto, y le decía lo bien que le sentaba la ropa de su pueblo, Isabella le daba la espalda y se arrepentía de haber permitido que Tahar y las demás mujeres la vistieran.

Y como su secuestrador le había afirmado que admiraba a las mujeres con carácter y que intentaría domarla, también se esforzó en controlarse, actuando como si no tuviera personalidad. No volvió a desafiarlo ni a enfrentarse a él y se comportó como una mujercita sumisa mientras mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, en busca de una oportunidad para escapar. Pero no iba a ser fácil. No se le permitía salir de la tienda de Edward, por lo que no podía buscar armas ni estudiar la disposición del campamento. Y aunque los caballos estaban siempre en la puerta, el guarda de ojos azules, cuyo nombre era Saful, no los perdía de vista.

A pesar de todo, Isabella conservó el optimismo. Su secuestro no pasaría inadvertido. Sin duda, Garret y su tío ya la debían de estar buscando y ofreciendo una recompensa a quien diera noticias de su paradero. Alguien en ese enorme desierto tenía que ser lo suficientemente avaricioso como para traicionar a sus compatriotas. Tal vez alguno de los traficantes de esclavos que habían encontrado en el oasis podría ayudar. Tarde o temprano, Garret oiría alguna noticia sobre ella y el arrogante jefe bereber recibiría su merecido.

No tenía ninguna esperanza de que Edward la liberara de forma voluntaria ni que demostrara piedad hacia ella. Todo en él era duro e implacable, forjado como el cortante filo de la daga que llevaba sujeta a la cintura. Más de una vez, Isabella se había sorprendido imaginando que se la arrebataba para arrancarle con ella el corazón aunque, por supuesto, nunca se atrevió a intentarlo. Si fallaba, lo más probable era que la daga acabara clavada en su propio pecho.

Al final de la primera semana de cautiverio, ya estaba acostumbrada a la rutina. Los bereberes se levantaban temprano y se acostaban con la puesta de sol. Durante las horas de luz, trabajaban de manera incansable y sólo se detenían para comer. Desayunaban a las nueve, después de realizar las tareas matutinas; tomaban una comida ligera a primera hora de la tarde y una cena más copiosa cuando el sol había caído. Algunas veces, Edward compartía con ella la comida del mediodía y, de vez en cuando, se celebraba un consejo en la sala grande de la tienda. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola.

Sin tener en cuenta el aislamiento, Isabella no podía quejarse del trato que recibía. Se ocupaban de su ropa, le daban de comer y, en general, la atendían como a una princesa. Y, aunque Mahmoud no podía disimular el odio que profesaba a los europeos y la servía a regañadientes, se dirigía a ella de forma educada. El calor de las tardes y la falta de compañía eran lo más difícil de soportar, pero si en algún momento sentía la tentación de protestar, su orgullo se lo impedía.

El aburrimiento, la soledad y la frustración se convirtieron en sus fieles compañeros, igual que el miedo, aunque se negara a reconocerlo. Le daba pavor que Edward cumpliera su amenaza y le hiciera suplicar sus caricias.

Ya no tenía miedo de que intentara violarla. Había dicho que nunca había forzado a una mujer y no le costaba creerle. Tenía un magnetismo animal y una belleza salvaje que muchas mujeres debían encontrar difícil de resistir. Qué demonios. Por mucho que le pesara, ella también se sentía atraída por él. Y, sin embargo, aunque sabía que no la forzaría, seguía teniendo miedo de que cumpliera su amenaza. Cada vez que la miraba, se daba cuenta de que no había cambiado de idea. Sus ojos se mostraban tan implacables como el primer día. No necesitaba decírselo en voz alta.

Pensaba seducirla.

La posibilidad la aterraba y, al mismo tiempo, la mantenía en un insólito estado de excitación física. Se sentía tan tensa que, a ratos, le urgía recorrer la tienda de un lado a otro.

La incertidumbre era agotadora. Cuando compartía la estancia con Edward, estaba en guardia constantemente y cuando se quedaba sola, tampoco era capaz de relajarse. Quería que él la encontrara alerta cuando volviera, pero Edward era silencioso como un felino y nunca lo oía llegar. Cada vez que lo veía en la tienda, se sobresaltaba. Su presencia llenaba el espacio y sus ojos de halcón la saludaban con una muda promesa: «seremos amantes».

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ignorarlo, su implacable intensidad la mantenía en vilo. Y lo que peor soportaba era su capacidad para comportarse con afabilidad y cortesía. Sus modales eran tan impecables como los de cualquier caballero europeo, hasta el punto que, a ratos, Isabella olvidaba que era un salvaje sin escrúpulos, y eso era peligroso para ella.

Hasta que el sol se ocultaba. Al anochecer, Edward le recordaba lo vulnerable de su situación porque ése era el momento en que hacía que se desnudara.

La primera noche tras el beso devastador y la escandalosa profecía, Isabella se había acostado temblando. Edward, tumbado en la cama, se había reclinado sobre los cojines como un potentado oriental y había observado sus movimientos.

—¿Necesita que la ayude a desnudarse? —le preguntó al verla dudar. Su tono era burlón, pero las llamas que ardían en sus ojos le dijeron que hubiera estado encantado de hacerlo.

Por desgracia, su provocación nubló la mente de Isabella, que olvidó su promesa de no reaccionar ante sus palabras.

—Ojalá me hubiera vendido a esos traficantes de esclavos —replicó con los dientes apretados—. Al menos no tendría que soportar que me observara.

Él señaló a su alrededor con un amplio gesto.

—Ésta es la vida que llevaría si la hubieran comprado, _mademoiselle_. Con la diferencia de que le quitarían la ropa a la fuerza y la observarían muchos más pares de ojos. Como mínimo aquí sólo tiene que sufrir los míos.

Isabella apretó los labios para no gritar o maldecirlo.

Al ver que no respondía, Edward añadió, con un murmullo:

—Nunca permitiría que otro hombre la viera. Sus encantos han sido creados sólo para mis ojos. —Si las palabras de Edward habían tratado de tranquilizarla, habían fracasado. Isabella contuvo un improperio. Pero tampoco se sintió más relajada cuando, al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, comprobó disgustada que estaba abrazada al cálido cuerpo de Edward. Tenía una mano apoyada en su fuerte pecho y los dedos enredados en su vello dorado. La situación se complicó aún más cuando él se movió en sueños y le rodeó el torso con un brazo, rozándole los pechos. Al mismo tiempo, levantó una pierna y su rodilla quedó entre los muslos de Isabella. La dureza de sus músculos contrastaba con la sensualidad de su carne más tierna.

Aterrada ante la perspectiva de despertarlo, se quedó muy quieta y notó que oleadas de calor la recorrían de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de su secuestrador de un modo escandaloso. No podía engañarse a sí misma. Lo que sentía por Edward sólo tenía un nombre: deseo. Era la misma sensación que él le había despertado la tarde anterior con sus besos y caricias. Y el resultado era idéntico: sus pezones estaban inhiestos; la piel, dolorida y sensible; la respiración, superficial y demasiado rápida. Y el rincón que se escondía entre sus piernas palpitaba con una necesidad que no sabía explicar.

Tumbada a su lado, con el recuerdo de la boca de Edward en su pecho, las palpitaciones se intensificaron. Quería que la tocara en lo más íntimo para calmar su dolor. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Incapaz de liberarse de esas potentes sensaciones, Isabella gimió en voz baja. Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a las exigencias de su propia sexualidad, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo, aunque la sorprendían, le parecían deplorables y muy humillantes. ¿Cómo era capaz de sentir esas cosas por un hombre como Edward? ¿Cómo podía dejar a un lado con tanta facilidad sus obligaciones hacia Garret, su pretendiente y amigo de toda la vida? Por lo menos, le debía un poco de lealtad. La ingrata respuesta de su cuerpo era una traición, no sólo hacia Garret sino también hacia ella misma. Estaba siendo infiel a sus principios y convicciones. Hizo un esfuerzo y fingió dormir hasta que Edward se despertó. De milagro logró no encogerse cuando él la besó en la sien con suavidad antes de levantarse.

Dos mañanas después, Isabella despertó un poco más tarde y, al pestañear, adormilada, se encontró con un espectáculo inesperado. Edward estaba desnudo ante ella, lavándose de espaldas, y no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, se dijo, aturdida. Paseó la vista por su piel dorada, sólo marcada por cicatrices de antiguas batallas y por la carne aún no curada de la herida de bala. Su torso, ancho en los hombros, se estrechaba en las caderas. Tenía las nalgas prietas y los muslos atléticos de alguien acostumbrado a montar mucho a caballo. Las piernas, largas, estaban cubiertas de vello dorado.

Entonces, se volvió y los ojos de Isabella bajaron por su cuerpo sin poderlo evitar. Su mirada se instaló en el triángulo más oscuro que guardaba entre sus piernas. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto, orgulloso y amenazador.

Como si notara su escrutinio, él bajó la vista hasta sus ojos y, cuando captó su expresión de sorpresa, sonrió con ironía.

—Dormir a su lado tiene efectos indeseados.

Isabella quería esconder la cara encendida entre los cojines, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Los ojos de Edward la mantenían atada a su voluntad.

Con movimientos lentos y despreocupados, él cogió la túnica y se la puso, sin dejar de observarla ni un momento. Sus ojos de depredador se encendieron de deseo y, aunque no la tocó, Isabella sintió la promesa de sus manos en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando al fin logró apartar la mirada, se volvió de espaldas y juró, una vez más, no rendirse a un hombre como él. Pero, a pesar de todo, la imagen de Edward desnudo hizo que los incomprensibles mecanismos de su deseo cobraran más fuerza todavía.

El estado de tensión constante en que vivía alcanzó su punto máximo esa misma mañana, mientras trataba de leer uno de los periódicos franceses que le habían dado. Por décima vez, intentaba descifrar el mismo párrafo sin enterarse de lo que decía, por culpa del recuerdo del cuerpo de Edward que se colaba en su mente sin permiso. Se rindió, se levantó y lanzó el periódico a la otra punta de la tienda, justo cuando Mahmoud entraba cojeando.

Con un gemido asustado, el niño soltó la jarra y levantó los brazos, como si quisiera protegerse de los golpes de alguien.

El periódico ni lo había rozado, pero Isabella se disculpó profusamente.

—¡Oh, Mahmoud, perdóname! No sabía que ibas a entrar en este momento. Lo siento.

Se acercó a él y alargó la mano, pero el criado se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Isabella se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que el niño temblaba.

Horrorizada, se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el hombro.

—Mahmoud, lo siento mucho. Por favor, levántate. Siento haberte asustado. No quería tirarte el periódico. Ha sido un accidente. Créeme.

El niño se descubrió la cabeza despacio y la miró. Tenía la cara tan pálida que la cicatriz roja que le atravesaba el rostro se destacaba más de lo normal. Isabella vio miedo y desconfianza en sus ojos.

—¿No… no va a pegarme?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—He soltado la jarra.

—Porque te he asustado —dijo ella y se agachó a recogerla—. Mira, ¿ves? No le ha pasado nada. Y aunque se hubiera roto, la culpa habría sido mía. No tengo derecho a pagar mi mal humor contigo, aunque sea de forma involuntaria. Si vuelve a pasar, espero que me reprendas.

La mirada recelosa de Mahmoud se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

—Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo así, señora —replicó el niño, poniéndose de rodillas—. El señor se enfadaría mucho conmigo si le levantara la voz.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

—Deberías conocer a mi criado, Chand. Él me critica todo el tiempo, y cuando no me lleva la contraria, me riñe. Me trata como una gallina a sus polluelos.

—¿Y usted no le pega?

—Madre mía, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque es su derecho. Un señor puede golpear a su criado siempre que quiera, incluso puede matarlo si lo desea.

—Tal vez en tu país, pero te aseguro que no en el mío. Nunca se me ocurriría pegar a Chand.

Mahmoud parecía confundido.

—Pero mi señora francesa me pegaba muchas veces.

Isabella se puso muy seria.

—Por suerte, no todos los europeos son iguales. Yo nunca te pegaré, Mahmoud, aunque rompas cien jarras. No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

—¡No le tengo miedo! —Ante ese atentado a su honor, el niño sacó su raquítico pecho y la miró con los ojos entornados.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella con suavidad, al darse cuenta de su error.

Apaciguado, Mahmoud se levantó tan de prisa que tropezó y estuvo a punto de volver a caerse.

Cuando ella lo sujetó del brazo para darle un punto de apoyo, el niño agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Isabella sintió una gran compasión por él y, para quitarle importancia al incidente, le devolvió la jarra con naturalidad. Mahmoud la tomó con la cabeza baja, murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia la habitación interior.

Isabella se levantó y lo siguió con la mirada. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en que el niño ocultaba la cicatriz de su cara siempre que podía. ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta si durante los cuatro días que había pasado en el campamento no había hecho otra cosa que preocuparse de su propia situación, ya fuera buscando el modo de huir o de defenderse de la amenaza que Edward suponía? Quería hacerse perdonar su falta de sensibilidad de los días anteriores y decidió seguir a Mahmoud. Lo encontró llenando la jarra vacía con el agua de otra jarra.

—¿Y tu señor? —le preguntó, con fingida despreocupación—. ¿Te pega Edward alguna vez?

Mahmoud la miró con altivez antes de sacudir la cabeza con decisión.

—No, el señor nunca me ha levantado la mano. Al contrario. Me defendió cuando los franceses estaban a punto de volver a torturarme.

—Oh, Mahmoud… —Isabella no pudo seguir. Su garganta se cerró ante el sufrimiento que el niño había conocido durante su corta vida. Deseaba consolarlo, rodear su delgado cuerpecito con los brazos y prometerle que nadie volvería a hacerle daño nunca. Pero aun en el improbable caso de que él aceptara una muestra de preocupación por parte de una infiel extranjera, sus promesas serían huecas, puesto que el destino de Mahmoud —como el suyo— no estaba en sus manos.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿No tienes padres?

La expresión del niño se volvió nostálgica.

—No tengo padre. Y a mi madre… se la llevaron los franceses. No sé qué ha sido de ella.

—No tenías a nadie que pudiera defenderte.

—No necesito a nadie más que a mi señor Edward.

El tono de voz de Mahmoud se volvió hostil, por lo que Isabella desistió de ofrecerle un consuelo que claramente no deseaba. Dejó al chico ocupado en sus tareas, se acercó a la puerta principal y se sentó en la alfombra.

En la distancia, más allá del campamento, el desierto se extendía en suaves ondulaciones. Era como un mar inhóspito de arena amarilla que para el ojo extranjero ofrecía un aspecto duro e implacable. No corría ni un soplo de aire y una calima brillante empezaba a levantarse del suelo seco y ardiente. El sol quemaba en el cielo, sin una nube tras la que ocultarse. Sin embargo, tras escuchar a Mahmoud, la tierra desierta no le pareció tan cruel como antes y se dio cuenta de que su cautividad no sería tan difícil de soportar. El recuerdo del niño hecho un ovillo por culpa del miedo la hizo sentirse avergonzada y emocionada, ante su dignidad al afirmar que no estaba asustado, mientras ocultaba la cicatriz. Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cerrados, Isabella se hizo una nueva promesa. Mientras permaneciera en el campamento, haría todo lo posible para que Mahmoud le perdiera el miedo. Aunque no pudiera ganarse su amistad, tal vez podría conseguir que confiara en ella y ayudarlo a librarse de una parte de su odio. Le demostraría que no todos los europeos eran iguales y, si perseveraba, quizá el chico dejara de sentir hostilidad hacia ella. No podía ser tan difícil. Ella era capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre si ponía el alma en ello. Tal vez el único que no se había rendido a sus peticiones era su secuestrador.

Y, aunque no quería pensar en él, le hubiera gustado enterarse de cómo había salvado Edward a Mahmoud de los franceses. Quizá, al igual que el desierto, el caudillo bereber no era tan cruel y despiadado como parecía a primera vista. Era evidente que se preocupaba por el bienestar del chico, pero además tenía que atender a cientos de personas que dependían de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía de tener para dedicarle a su criado?

Y cuán solo debía de sentirse el niño, sin ningún familiar cerca. Mahmoud necesitaba a alguien como el tío Honoré, que le diera amor y atención a él y sólo a él.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró pensando en su tío. A lo largo de los años, le había dado bastantes preocupaciones, pero ninguna comparable a ésa. Seguro que estaba frenético. Isabella habría dado lo que fuera —incluso casarse con Garret y resignarse a una vida doméstica y sedentaria— por poder evitarle el sufrimiento. Si le hubiera hecho caso antes, ahora no se encontraría en esta situación.

Sonrió con tristeza al percatarse del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Hacía tiempo que Honoré deseaba verla casada. Aún podía oírle refunfuñar ante su negativa de considerar a ninguno de sus pretendientes y su propensión a ahuyentarlos con modales poco convencionales.

«_Bon Dieu_ —solía decirle—, ¿por qué no puedes sonreír y coquetear como las demás jovencitas? ¿Cómo voy a casarte si no haces el menor esfuerzo por controlar tu carácter salvaje?»

Pero Isabella sabía que, a pesar de sus quejas, a su tío sólo le importaba su felicidad. Nunca había insistido para que aceptara a ningún pretendiente, sobre todo después del desastre de su primera experiencia amorosa. Aquel incidente podría haberla dejado marcada de por vida, de no ser por los buenos consejos de Honoré.

Cuando acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, el hermano de una compañera de clase, un conde, se había mostrado interesado por ella. Isabella se había sentido tan agradecida de que un noble se fijara en ella, y estaba tan necesitada de encajar en el universo aristocrático del que había sido expulsada, que había creído sus palabras de amor a pies juntillas… hasta el día en que le oyó hablar con su hermana: «En cuanto controle su fortuna, ya no tendré que volver a estar pendiente de esa vulgar advenediza».

«Vulgar advenediza.» Aquellas palabras ofensivas se le habían quedado marcadas a fuego.

Pero ella, al menos, había podido refugiarse en los brazos de Honoré, que la había consolado como si fuera su padre, le había curado el corazón roto y la había enviado de vuelta al mundo, un poco más sabia y bastante más prudente. «Un día encontrarás al hombre adecuado y te enamorarás de él», le había dicho.

Isabella había deseado que ese hombre fuera Garret, pero ya casi había perdido la esperanza de enamorarse de él.

En ese momento, Mahmoud pasó cojeando a su lado y la devolvió al presente.

—Mahmoud —le llamó con suavidad.

El chico se volvió hacia ella, cuidándose de mantener oculta la parte derecha de la cara.

—Gracias por cuidarme tan bien.

El chico entornó sus ojos oscuros, con desconfianza y cautela, pero inclinó la cabeza.

—Es mi obligación.

—En cualquier caso, te lo agradezco. Haces que mi cautiverio sea mucho más fácil de tolerar.

La mirada de confusión del niño antes de retirarse casi la hizo sonreír.

.

.

Y ciertamente, su cautiverio fue más aceptable durante los días siguientes. Seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Edward y, aunque la tensión que sentía en su presencia no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, recordar las palabras de Mahmoud sobre cómo le había salvado de ser torturado hacía que se sintiera menos preocupada por su destino. Tal vez Edward no fuera el peligroso asesino que había imaginado en un principio. Sin embargo, la determinación de su secuestrador era tan firme que a veces la asustaba. El aire salvaje que envolvía todas sus acciones era amenazador, aunque quizá era una característica propia del pueblo bereber.

Al finalizar la primera semana de encierro, Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que el orgullo era otra singularidad propia de los bereberes. Tanto los guerreros como las mujeres se comportaban con una dignidad remarcable. Edward, además, destilaba ese aire de confianza propio de la realeza y de los grandes luchadores. Era obvio que controlaba la vida de todos los miembros de la tribu.

Mientras Edward recibía a su gente en audiencia, Isabella espiaba todo desde una rendija en la cortina de la habitación interior. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, vestido con la ropa propia del desierto, escuchaba sin demostrar sus sentimientos. Cuando acababa la exposición, respondía en las sibilantes palabras del idioma árabe o en bereber. Nunca levantaba la voz, nunca perdía el control de sus emociones, pero su autoridad era incuestionable. Isabella estaba segura de que a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza incumplir sus órdenes.

A base de observar estas audiencias y de analizar las idas y venidas del campamento, Isabella fue haciéndose a la idea de lo que suponía una jornada cualquiera en la vida de Edward.

Durante el día no tenía un segundo libre. Cuando no recibía a su pueblo en audiencia, se reunía con sus tenientes para preparar algún acto de rebeldía contra los franceses, suponía Isabella. Durante esas reuniones, ella prestaba especial atención, a pesar de que sólo entendía una palabra de cada veinte.

Edward también pasaba mucho tiempo a lomos de su caballo, aunque no estaba segura de si lo hacía por gusto o por obligación. A veces, sentada frente a la puerta de la tienda, veía pasar a un grupo de jinetes galopando en la distancia y, por alguna razón inexplicable, siempre lo distinguía entre los demás, aunque todos fueran altos, fieros y vistieran con las mismas ropas oscuras. Edward dedicaba mucho rato a la doma de los caballos, a entrenarlos o a participar en deportes bereberes que se practicaban a lomos de ese animal. También debía de dedicarse a la caza con halcón, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de aves muertas que colgaban de su silla al regresar.

Al atardecer solía leer un rato, estudiaba los mapas o limpiaba sus armas. Esta última actividad la inquietaba especialmente, ya que confirmaba sus sospechas de que preparaba algún ataque. Y le recordaba que estaba en poder de un salvaje guerrero, con algún plan siniestro en mente que no osaba compartir con ella.

Su voluntad implacable estaba presente en todo momento, salvo cuando rezaba. Edward no parecía ser muy religioso. En general, los bereberes no eran tan devotos como los beduinos, pero Edward oraba con una sencillez y una sinceridad que hacían que Isabella se planteara cómo un hombre así podía desearle algún mal.

Pero ¿le deseaba algún mal? Hasta ese momento no le había hecho ningún daño y su única amenaza había sido la de convertirse en su amante. Aunque eso no aclaraba su destino. Si no pensaba pedir un rescate por ella, ¿para qué la había secuestrado?

Eso mismo se preguntaba por enésima vez una tarde mientras contemplaba a Edward y a sus hombres, ejercitándose en sus monturas a las afueras del campamento. Desde su refugio, protegida del sol por las paredes de la tienda y por el _haik_ que le cubría la cabeza, Isabella vio cómo aquella cuarentena de jinetes demostraban sus habilidades. Su guardia, Saful, permanecía a una discreta distancia y no parecía prestarle mucha atención, distraído como estaba en engrasar su rifle.

A lo lejos, los guerreros se enfrentaban con espadas y hacían girar sus caballos para eludir los golpes con gran maestría. Otros galopaban a gran velocidad y se agachaban de vez en cuando para recoger cintas del suelo. El truco que le pareció más pintoresco fue ver a los caballos saltar mientras el jinete lanzaba el mosquete al aire y lo recogía otra vez.

Cada vez que presenciaba los entrenamientos, Isabella quedaba admirada tanto por la habilidad de los bereberes como por sus espléndidas monturas. Los animales estaban tan bien entrenados que se detenían en seco al oír una orden o, simplemente, al notar que el jinete soltaba las riendas.

Sabía que para lograr ese nivel de obediencia hacían falta años de adiestramiento. Durante la semana que había pasado allí, había observado la infinita paciencia con la que cuidaban a sus caballos. Al parecer, los bereberes y los beduinos tenían mucho en común en ese campo: ambos trataban a esos animales como si fueran sus propios hijos. La mirada de Isabella registraba todos los detalles, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia Edward una y otra vez. Era un jinete espléndido; parecía haber nacido sobre el caballo. No sólo cabalgaba con elegancia, sino que su habilidad era muy superior a la del resto. Incluso ella, que no era una experta, podía darse cuenta. Apoyaba una mano en el lomo del caballo y saltaba hacia el otro lado. O con el animal al galope, se ponía en pie sobre la silla y disparaba su mosquete, alcanzando el objetivo con una precisión asombrosa. Isabella observaba sin aliento sus proezas. Y, en uno de esos momentos, notó que no estaba sola. Para su sorpresa, Mahmoud había dejado de trabajar y había venido a disfrutar del espectáculo de los guerreros a su lado. Él también miraba a Edward embobado.

—Ojalá supiera montar así —murmuró ella, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, hasta que oyó el resoplido burlón del niño.

—Las mujeres no montan caballos de guerra —replicó él, con una seguridad masculina que rozaba la petulancia.

Isabella no pudo resistir la tentación de contestar:

—Las mujeres tampoco suelen disparar armas de fuego ni batirse a espada y, sin embargo, soy experta en ambas disciplinas. —El niño la miró con escepticismo y ella lo desarmó con una sonrisa, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia los guerreros. ¿Cómo sería cabalgar, salvaje y libre, por las llanuras del desierto en uno de esos espléndidos corceles de combate? Con el viento en la cara y…

—¿Sabe luchar con espada? —preguntó Mahmoud con el mismo tono de voz, entre escéptico y maravillado, que había utilizado cuando Isabella le dijo que nunca había pegado a su criado.

—Sé manejar un florete y puedo defenderme ante la mayoría de mis conocidos, sí. ¿Te sorprende?

—Sí, es usted una dama muy extraña —respondió el niño, divertido.

Sus palabras la hicieron reír.

—Sí, eso me han dicho otras veces.

—¿Ha matado a muchos hombres?

Isabella ahogó una exclamación, sorprendida por la sed de violencia del muchacho.

—No, me temo que a ninguno. ¿Y tú?

—No —admitió Mahmoud, con tristeza.

Al ver que el niño permanecía callado, Isabella se preguntó qué podía decirle para que volviera a hablar.

—¿Sabes montar en un caballo de guerra?

La cara del niño se animó y Isabella supo que había acertado con el tema.

—Puedo montar todos los caballos de la tribu —respondió, orgulloso—. Incluso el del señor, aunque no me lo permite. Sé hacer muchos, muchos trucos. Cuando estoy sobre un caballo, mi pierna… — Mahmoud se interrumpió de repente, como dándose cuenta de que hablaba demasiado—. Sí, sé montar — acabó, un poco malhumorado.

—Me encantaría verte a caballo alguna vez —dijo ella, sabiendo que era mejor no insistir.

—Si el señor lo permite —concluyó Mahmoud y se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba.

Isabella lo observó irse, apenada por no haber podido profundizar más en su relación. El último comentario del chico resonaba en sus oídos: «Si el señor lo permite». Al parecer, todo dependía de la voluntad del señor. Un señor, por otra parte, que no parecía muy interesado en permitir gran cosa a Isabella.

Permaneció sentada frente a la tienda y contempló a los jinetes hasta que éstos se retiraron y la paz regresó al desierto. A su alrededor, el campamento bullía de actividad mientras los bereberes se preparaban para la noche. Isabella los ignoró y clavó la vista en el horizonte.

La luz rojiza del atardecer era gloriosa y sobrecogedora. Las dunas onduladas y las crestas de arena dorada a la luz del crepúsculo le recordaron qué era lo que la había empujado a explorar esa tierra. Era una región solitaria, despiadada y cruel, pero que escondía una misteriosa sensualidad que atraía a su lado más salvaje. No le iba a costar mucho enamorarse de ese paisaje.

El ruido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la cabeza vio que Edward volvía a lomos de su semental negro.

Cuando estaba a menos de cien metros de distancia, se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil, contemplándola.

Isabella volvió a sentirse incómoda bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos cálidos. Iba vestida con una de las ricas túnicas que las mujeres le habían dejado el primer día, a rayas verticales rojas y azules, y con la cabeza cubierta por un _haik_ del mismo azul.

La mirada de Edward se deslizó desde su cabeza a su pecho con tanta intensidad que Isabella sintió una oleada de calor bajo la tela de la túnica. Estaba segura de que él estaba recordando el encuentro íntimo de la semana anterior, cuando le había acariciado los pechos con su boca húmeda. El efecto que causaban sus ojos en ella era el mismo que habían provocado sus labios aquel día. Sintió que los pechos se le hinchaban y que sus pezones rozaban la suave tela.

Isabella soportó su escrutinio en silencio, a pesar de que el corazón se le había desbocado. Los sensuales ojos de Edward volvieron a ascender hasta capturar su mirada y el hambre que Isabella descubrió en ellos la dejó sin respiración.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para romper el contacto visual que la atenazaba.

Descruzó sus piernas y las levantó hasta situarlas delante del pecho, abrazándolas como si fueran un escudo de defensa. Y comprobó, una vez más, que su asalto visual seguía afectándola porque temblaba.

En ese momento, Isabella recordó que no estaban solos. Saful se había levantado con respeto y aguardaba las órdenes de su señor.

Edward desmontó, entregó las riendas al caballerizo bajo la mirada desconfiada de Isabella y, tras desatarse la vaina de plata que sujetaba la espada a su cintura y entregársela a Saful, entró en la tienda.

Isabella se apartó para franquearle el paso, sin mirarlo, aunque notó que fruncía el cejo con desagrado.

Alterada por su encuentro, se volvió a mirar el horizonte. El paisaje se oscurecía con rapidez, recordándole que el desierto era un lugar lúgubre y solitario.

No entendía que una simple mirada de Edward pudiera afectarla de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo traicionarla así? ¿Cómo podía sentirse físicamente atraída por un salvaje infiel?

No tenía derecho a notar sensaciones tan escandalosas por un hombre como él, que la había secuestrado. Pensar en él en otros términos era una traición hacia Garret, cuya amistad y respeto valoraba mucho.

Isabella cerró los ojos para luchar contra la culpabilidad que la invadía. La visión de la espada de Edward le recordó una de las veces en que había visto a Garret armado con su sable.

Fue justo antes de que la besara por primera vez, y la mirara como a una mujer, en vez de como a una niña. Justo después de su desastrosa experiencia con el cazador de fortunas, cuando tenía dieciséis años, y tras huir humillada del colegio y refugiarse en casa de Honoré en Francia. Allí había coincidido con Garret, que estaba de permiso y había ido a visitarlos. Isabella había entrado en la habitación donde aguardaba a Honoré sin que él se diera cuenta y lo había encontrado muy elegante con su uniforme de gala. Aún no se había quitado el chacó con plumas de la cabeza ni el sable, y no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo. Se acercó de puntillas por la espalda y le quitó el sable.

Garret se volvió, llevando la mano a la funda vacía y, cuando vio que Isabella le sonreía, su expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en una mueca de enfado.

—¡Isabella! ¿Así me saludas después de tres meses, ingrata?

—Efectuando una burlona reverencia, ella blandió el sable en el aire.

—¿Cómo estás, Garret? Gracias por prestarme tu espada. Te la devolveré en seguida, sólo la necesito un ratito.

—Santo Dios, ¿para qué?

—Hay una persona a la que quiero atravesar con ella.

Garret se echó a reír.

—¿Ah, sí, mi sanguinaria amiga? ¿Y puede saberse quién es el desdichado que se ha ganado tu enemistad?

—Un canalla al que le gustaba más mi fortuna que mi persona —respondió Isabella, para ocultar sus heridas.

—Me cuesta imaginar que algún caballero pueda no caer rendido a tus encantos femeninos —replicó él, con ironía.

Al ver que Isabella fruncía el cejo, abandonó el sarcasmo y se inclinó ante ella.

—Dame el nombre de ese malnacido y yo me encargaré de todo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo sola, muchas gracias!

—No lo dudo. Tu tío Oliver te ha convertido en una auténtica gladiadora.

—El tío Oliver tuvo poco que ver. Pagué las clases de esgrima y las de tiro de mi propio dinero. Él se limitó a dar su consentimiento.

—Pues en vista de tus habilidades, haría bien en reclutarte para que defendieras a mi regimiento.

Isabella se echó a reír y, cuando Garret tendió su mano, le devolvió el sable.

—Bueno, en ese caso, me temo que tendré que dispararle.

Tras enfundar el arma, Garret le revolvió el pelo con cariño, como había hecho centenares de veces antes. Isabella hizo el ademán de apartarse, pero él se quedó inmóvil con la mano en su cabello.

Garret la miró con expresión solemne, como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes. Con lentitud, como si actuara contra su voluntad, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios con delicadeza.

Sorprendida, Isabella se llevó los dedos a su boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Has crecido, _coquine_ —susurró Garret.

El dulce recuerdo de aquel momento la atormentaba mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol en el desierto. Aquel primer beso de Garret la había desconcertado y halagado, pero no la había alterado por dentro. No de la manera en que lo hacían las caricias no deseadas de su carcelero bereber.

¿Qué elemento vital formaba parte de los besos de Edward? Era algo de lo que carecían los besos de Garret, pero no sabía reconocerlo. ¿Por qué un implacable extranjero despertaba sus pasiones con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto deseo por uno y ninguno por el otro?

Suspiró y deseó poder pensar en otra cosa. Tras ella, en el interior de la tienda, Edward la oyó suspirar, pero la ignoró. En ese momento, él también luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos.

Edward no tenía ningún problema en llamar a sus sensaciones por su nombre: lujuria. Y tampoco le costaba señalar a la causante: su arrebatadora cautiva. Más difíciles de clasificar eran otros sentimientos más ambiguos: el placer que le proporcionaba verla vestida con la ropa de su tierra; lo gratificante de encontrarla a la entrada de su tienda, como si aguardara su regreso; el dolor de dormir a su lado noche tras noche sin tocarla; el recuerdo de su rendición durante unos segundos…

No podía apartar de su mente el triunfo exquisito que había sentido con su posesión momentánea, el placer de notar cómo el cuerpo de la deliciosa europea respondía con pasión. Su piel, pálida como el hielo, bella y misteriosa; sus pezones, como piedras preciosas bajo sus dedos…

Quería volver a probarla y notar la calidez de sus pechos en sus labios; experimentar la fascinante dulzura de sus besos; absorber el fuego interior y el espíritu de esa mujer única.

Edward sabía que la lujuria anulaba su capacidad para pensar y se reprendía, una y otra vez, al sorprenderse distraído. Cada mañana, al despertarse, le costaba más apartarse de su lado. Observarla dormir, ver cómo su cabello castaño se extendía libre sobre los cojines, provocaba en él una mezcla de hambre, ternura y sentimiento de protección. De no ser por sus múltiples responsabilidades, se hubiera quedado en la tienda cada día, para estar cerca de ella. Era absurdo sentirse así, pensó Edward, teniendo en cuenta lo hostil de su relación. Cuando estaban juntos, su preciosa cautiva lo ignoraba o se negaba a responder a sus preguntas. Y, sin embargo, él deseaba que acabara la jornada para volver a estar a solas con ella.

Esa apabullante necesidad de estar junto a una mujer era nueva para él. Nunca se había imaginado que podía llegar a desear a alguien que no sentía lo mismo; una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre. Además nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sin una mujer. Las mañanas eran el momento más duro del día. Hubiera sido tan fácil apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras dormía, colocarse encima de ella y deslizarse en su interior con lentitud hasta perderse en su dulce paraíso…

Pero quería que ella sintiera tanta ansiedad como él. Necesitaba que se rindiera sin castigar su orgullo. Quería enseñarle el auténtico significado de la palabra «placer» y, más que cualquier otra cosa, deseaba que se olvidara de su compromiso con Garret de Bourmont, su odiado enemigo. Aunque eso último le parecía casi imposible de conseguir.

* * *

**Arrrggggg que rabia me causa Isabella! No sé a ustedes que tal les cae su comportamiento o pensamientos, pero a mí me da muchísima rabia, porque en serio en serio porque tiene que comparar entre Edward y Garret! Mi Dios si son dos polos totalmente opuestos, uno despierta toda la pasión, el fuego, la vida, la ganas, y el otro solo es digamos un respeto que bueno, es algo entre amigos pero que no sirve entre amantes! Y saben que más rabia me da es que ella dice o piensa que está traicionando a Garret arggg eso me molesta! Y claro el otro estúpido de Edward diciendo que Isabella es propiedad de Garret que machista!**

**Pero bueno dejando a un lado todo eso le quiero agradecer inmensamente a LUCYarg por los review que siempre deja, tu eres la que me alegra el día y por la cual me siento recompensada al saber que hay alguien que lee esta historia y le está gustando tanto como me gusta a mí.**

**Pero claro las demás lectoras silenciosas gracias a ustedes por leer, aunque me encantaría saber que piensan de toda esta historia y claro no se olviden de que por un rr es posible que pueden encontrar a Edward bañando Grrrr…**

**Bueno bueno ya saben solo escriban algo en el cuadrito allí abajo y denle clic en el boton de enviar :D **


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

La humildad no era una de las virtudes características de Isabella, pero por el bien de su salud mental, se tragó su orgullo y una noche volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su secuestrador. Eligió para hacerlo un momento en el que estaban a solas. Mahmoud acababa de recoger los platos de la cena y se había retirado a descansar. Cuando le pareció que podía tener posibilidades de convencerlo, Isabella decidió preguntarle si podría cabalgar algún día. Edward, tumbado sobre los cojines, mantenía el periódico ladeado para leerlo a la luz de la lámpara. Al parecer, estaba suscrito a los principales periódicos franceses.

Isabella se los había leído todos dos veces durante la pasada semana para mantenerse ocupada, aunque algunos de ellos tenían más de un mes.

Le parecía desconcertante que un guerrero bereber estuviera interesado en las noticias de Francia, pero Edward era un hombre sorprendente, eso era innegable. A veces podía actuar como un salvaje cacique del desierto y otras, como un perfecto caballero, sofisticado y con educados modales. En esos momentos era casi civilizado. Se había quitado el turbante y unos cuantos mechones de pelo caían sobre su cara. A la luz de la lámpara, su cabello tenía reflejos de miel y ámbar y, de no haber sido por el tono tostado de su piel, podría haber pasado por europeo. Tal vez ésa fuera la razón por la que le resultaba tan familiar.

El efecto que creaba el brillo de la luz en su rostro era engañoso. Suavizaba la dureza de sus rasgos y lo hacía parecer más joven y más amable de lo que era en realidad. Isabella recordó entonces la ternura de sus besos y eso la llevó a rememorar la vergonzosa respuesta de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Por qué lee los periódicos franceses? —le preguntó con brusquedad, tanto para iniciar una conversación como para cambiar su foco de atención.

Edward la miró con una ceja levantada, como si su pregunta lo hubiera sorprendido. Era la primera vez en varios días que le dirigía la palabra por voluntad propia.

—Me gusta estar al corriente de lo que pasa en Francia.

—¿Por qué?

—Para conocer los planes de los franceses, que nos han conquistado, en mi país.

—¿Así aprendió a hablar francés con tanta fluidez, leyendo los periódicos?

—Entre otras cosas —respondió él—. Un hombre sabio aprende el idioma de sus enemigos.

Isabella se sintió tentada de seguir con esa interesante conversación, pero no lo pareció prudente involucrarse demasiado en las preocupaciones de su carcelero. Lo único que quería era conseguir su libertad… y asegurarse de que él pagaba por su secuestro.

—Quería pedirle una cosa —dijo, cambiando de tema—. Me gustaría que me permitiera montar a caballo una o dos horas cada día.

Él la observó con detenimiento antes de hablar:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito distraerme. Me vuelvo loca aquí encerrada sin hacer nada. No estoy acostumbrada a estas jornadas tan indolentes, igual que no lo estoy a tener que rogar para conseguir la más mínima de las cortesías.

—¿Mahmoud no la cuida bien?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero ¡no tengo la menor libertad de movimiento! No se me permite salir de la tienda, no puedo tener otra compañía que no sea la suya… y, la verdad, no es una gran compañía.

—Me encargaré de que las mujeres del campamento vengan a visitarla. Tal vez Tahar…

—Se lo agradezco, pero necesito hacer ejercicio. —Al ver que él no respondía, perdió el control—. ¿Sabe lo enloquecedor que es estar prisionera día tras día? ¿No tener nada que hacer más que recorrer la tienda de punta a punta, preguntándome cuándo volveré a ver a mi familia, a mis seres queridos, mi país?

Edward tensó la mandíbula pero no perdió la calma.

—Lo pensaré —dijo finalmente.

—¿No puede darme una respuesta ahora? ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De que intente escaparme si me deja cabalgar?

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Ella también lo había pensado pero no iba a admitirlo, así que sacudió la cabeza, burlona.

—Sería un suicidio intentar huir en medio del desierto. No podría ir a ningún sitio.

—En estos momentos, puede irse a la cama. Es hora de descansar.

Ella lo miró con los ojos encendidos por la frustración.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó y se mordió el labio para no decir nada más. No tenía que perder el control. No podía permitírselo, pero tampoco iba a humillarse ante él.

Para su sorpresa, Edward accedió al menos a parte de sus demandas.

A la mañana siguiente, Saful, el guardia de ojos azules, apareció armado con un rifle de cañón largo.

Con gestos y alguna palabra en árabe, le hizo comprender que debía acompañarlo. Saful la escoltó a lo largo de varias horas. Rodearon el campamento de tiendas negras, al que llamaban _douar_. Dado que era la primera vez que salía al aire libre en una semana, a Isabella todo le resultaba fascinante. De todos modos, se mantuvo alerta y tomó nota mental de cualquier cosa que pudiera serle útil para escapar.

Las tiendas formaban un gran círculo, dentro del cual se guardaban los caballos y las mulas. En la parte exterior, estaba situado el pozo artesiano que suministraba agua al campamento y la depresión que hacía las veces de letrina. No le extrañó, puesto que nunca había visto una tienda árabe con ese tipo de servicios, excepto la de Edward. La presencia de un orinal en su tienda era una prueba más del cuidado con que había preparado su secuestro. No quería que abandonara la tienda por ningún motivo.

Tampoco le habían devuelto su ropa y, a pesar de que iba vestida como las demás mujeres, con una túnica larga y el _haik_ cubriéndole la cabeza, su presencia levantaba miradas curiosas, que ella devolvía sin recato.

Tenía que admitir que los bereberes eran un pueblo atractivo. La mayor parte de los hombres con que se cruzaban tenían los mismos rasgos aguileños que Edward, aunque casi todos llevaban barba.

Algunos de ellos tenían una esposa que se ocupaba de sus necesidades, pero había también una gran tienda común donde se servían las comidas de soldados y sirvientes. Cuando Saful le permitió echar un vistazo a la estancia, vio que Tahar trabajaba allí con una docena más de mujeres.

—_Ehla_ —la saludó Tahar con timidez—. Bienvenida.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa con genuino placer y la observó un rato mientras preparaba la comida.

Sobre fuegos alimentados con excrementos secos de camello asaban perdices del desierto que Tahar llamó _ketaa_, y preparaban el obligatorio cuscús, el plato nacional de Berbería. Pero a esa hora, no era dulce como el del desayuno, la sémola de trigo se servía al mediodía con verduras y carne de cordero.

Isabella se separó de las mujeres a regañadientes. Más tarde ese mismo día, le preguntó a Mahmoud por su pueblo y éste accedió a contarle alguna cosa sobre la tribu de Edward.

Algunos bereberes vivían en las montañas, pero todos los hombres y casi todas las mujeres hablaban árabe con fluidez. Cuando abandonaban su territorio, adoptaban las costumbres de los beduinos, aunque era evidente que Mahmoud se consideraba superior a ellos.

—Los bereberes son hombres de verdad —dijo e hinchó el pecho con tanto ímpetu que a Isabella le costó no echarse a reír.

Pero recordaba haber oído a un orgulloso legionario francés decir lo mismo de los bereberes, incluso Garret se había referido a ellos como a un pueblo altivo y muy independiente, que disfrutaba luchando y que mostraba un gran valor y espíritu de combate.

Cuando le pidió a Mahmoud que le hablara de las mujeres del campamento, se enteró de que Tahar era la segunda esposa de un guerrero, pero que, como cocinera jefe, servía a Edward, ya que éste no tenía esposa.

—¿No tiene esposas? —repitió Isabella, con curiosidad, aunque no quiso pararse a pensar qué interés podía tener para ella esa información. Poco después, descubrió otra cosa que llamó su atención.

—El señor no tiene ningún esclavo a su servicio.

—¿Ninguno? Pero yo pensaba que todos los señores bereberes tenían esclavos.

—Nuestro señor no lo permite.

—¿Por qué?

Mahmoud se encogió de hombros, sin saber la respuesta.

Pero, a pesar de no tener esclavos, nunca le faltaban seguidores que colmaran todas sus necesidades.

Los miembros de esa tribu, como los de muchas otras, se dividían entre los vasallos que se ocupaban de las tareas manuales y los nobles, que no realizaban ninguna.

Edward era un noble, aunque no le importaba trabajar con las manos. Esa misma tarde, tras enviar al caballerizo a hacer alguna gestión, se había encargado personalmente de alimentar a los caballos.

Isabella lo vio a través de la abertura de la puerta, silueteado contra el cielo color lavanda. Una fuerza irresistible la empujó hacia el exterior, donde se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas, mientras fingía contemplar el desierto. La oscuridad ganó finalmente la batalla a la luz y una luna creciente se levantó en el cielo. La escena era muy hermosa, pensó, admirando el paisaje plateado más allá del _douar_. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en las dunas, se perdía en las hondonadas y destacaba el relieve de las crestas.

Y, sin embargo, la vista se le iba constantemente hacia el hombre que la había llevado hasta allí contra su voluntad; el que había puesto su vida patas arriba y la había convertido en un manojo de nervios. La noche lo rodeaba, pero la iluminación interior de la tienda bastaba para distinguir sus rasgos mientras se ocupaba de los caballos.

Una vez más, Isabella se preguntó qué clase de hombre era Edward en realidad.

No cabía duda de que era un líder, un caudillo militar y un hombre duro, pero no estaba segura de si también era cruel y vengativo. Aunque solía estar siempre rodeado de gente, se mantenía distante y nunca bromeaba con sus guerreros. Con quien mostraba más amistad era con sus caballos, lo que demostraba que era amante de la soledad. Aunque tal vez no podía arriesgarse a dar demasiada confianza a sus hombres por miedo a perder su respeto. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que Edward el-Cullen inspiraba respeto siempre, sin importar el grado de intimidad que se tuviera con él.

En aquel momento, parecía más accesible de lo normal. Trataba a su gran semental como si fuera un perro faldero, le había quitado la bolsa de la cebada para dar al noble animal dátiles, uno a uno. El caballo, acostumbrado al ritual, masticaba cada fruto con cuidado antes de escupir el hueso.

Isabella se sorprendió a sí misma al oírse decir en voz alta:

—Gracias por dejarme ir a pasear esta mañana.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro y capturó su mirada.

—Confié en usted porque se había ganado mi confianza.

Su respuesta despertó en ella sentimientos encontrados de enfado y culpabilidad. Enfado porque, al parecer, había recibido otra de sus «lecciones de obediencia». Culpabilidad porque, en realidad, no era merecedora de su confianza, puesto que había explorado, memorizado y tramado su huida durante toda la mañana.

Isabella bajó la cabeza y se alisó la tela de la túnica color teja con nerviosismo, pero en seguida volvió a mirar al caballo y a su jinete.

Se notaba que el animal sentía un gran afecto por Edward porque frotaba el morro contra él y le mordisqueaba los dedos. Era un espectáculo divertido, ya que el semental era una inmensa bestia de guerra, delgada pero poderosa. Con una extensa cola y unas largas crines que caían hacia el lado derecho, por donde los árabes solían montarlos, sus líneas esbeltas y vigorosas eran características de los caballos bereberes, una raza famosa en todo el mundo por su velocidad y resistencia. El semental no era tan bonito como la yegua árabe de Isabella, con su refinada cabeza y sus sedosas crines, pero en esa tierra salvaje, la belleza era un concepto muy relativo. Allí, la vida de un hombre dependía muchas veces de la habilidad de su montura, de su rapidez para eludir un ataque, de su valor para enfrentarse al enemigo y de su resistencia para cabalgar durante kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto o de terreno montañoso. Cualquiera de esas cosas se valoraban mucho más que la belleza. Isabella observó que Edward había empezado a frotar el pelaje negro del animal con un paño de lana.

—Su caballo —dijo, al cabo de un rato—, ¿cómo se llama?

—_Sherrar_, que significa «guerrero» en mi idioma.

Isabella disimuló una sonrisa. No parecía el nombre más adecuado para una criatura tan mansa.

—Ahora mismo no parece hacer honor a su nombre.

—Es un buen guerrero —replicó Edward con orgullo—. Yo mismo lo entrené.

Edward respondió con un entusiasmo tan propio de un adolescente que se preguntó qué edad tendría. No creía que hubiera alcanzado la treintena, pues parecía joven, aunque no quedaba ningún atisbo de niño que en él.

—He oído decir que los caballos bereberes son los más veloces del mundo.

Edward asintió.

—En Berbería llamamos a los caballos _chareber-rehh_, que significa «el que se bebe el viento».

—Qué bonito nombre.

—Sí. —Edward murmuró algo al oído del semental, que levantó las orejas como si prestara atención—. Pero los mejores se encuentran en las montañas del Sahara, no en las llanuras —añadió. Hablaba en un tono tan bajo y aterciopelado como la noche. Isabella se revolvió incómoda al notar el efecto de esa voz en su interior.

—Trata a _Sherrar_ como si fuera un hijo. Me extraña que no le haya puesto su propio nombre o el de algún miembro de su familia.

—Nunca ponemos nombres de persona a los caballos árabes. Sería un sacrilegio dar a una posesión el nombre de alguno de nuestros santos.

—¿Una posesión? Entonces, ¿esa regla también se aplica a los esclavos?

Él la miró de reojo.

—Sí, también se aplica a los esclavos.

—¿Quiere decir, entonces, que los árabes ponen los mismos nombres a los caballos que a los esclavos?

—No exactamente. Sólo damos nombre a los mejores caballos, pero todos los esclavos tienen uno.

—Qué honor.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa divertida. Una vez más, Isabella tuvo que enfrentarse a los sentimientos contradictorios que ese hombre le despertaba. Cuando la miraba de ese modo tan intenso, sentía el impulso de salir huyendo. Cuando su secuestrador la trataba con amabilidad y admiración era cuando más peligroso resultaba para ella.

«Seremos amantes. Responderá ante mí con pasión.»

Desconcertada por el inoportuno recuerdo, se obligó a mantener el tono seco.

—Supongo que los infieles tampoco pueden recibir nombres de persona.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Así que para usted, valgo lo mismo que un animal o un esclavo. Lo imaginaba.

—Yo no diría eso. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. Creo que si tuviera que ponerle un nombre, sería _Temellal_, que significa «belleza».

—Pero yo no soy ninguna belleza.

Él le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—¡No lo soy!

Al descubrir la sorpresa en los ojos de Isabella, Edward se dio cuenta de que realmente pensaba que sus halagos eran palabras vacías. Sin embargo, él lo había dicho muy en serio. Tal vez su belleza no cumpliera con el modelo clásico del que tanto hablaban los escultores o con la hermosura insípida tan de moda en los salones ingleses, pero tenía un fuego y una energía vibrante muy atractivos. Al contrario que muchos de sus compatriotas, él admiraba esas cualidades en una mujer.

Isabella se ruborizó ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Pero siempre me llama _Ehuresh_ —comentó, distraída—. ¿Es una palabra bereber?

—Sí —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. No puede traducirse con exactitud, pero viene a ser algo así como «mujer desafiante». También es un buen nombre para usted.

La conversación adquiría tintes demasiado íntimos para su gusto, por lo que Isabella cambió de tema.

—¿Por qué no tiene esclavos?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que no los tengo?

—Mahmoud me lo dijo.

—Mahmoud tiene la lengua muy suelta.

—¿Era un secreto?

—No.

Al cabo de un rato de permanecer en silencio, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no pensaba elaborar más su respuesta. No obstante, se le veía relajado, a gusto. Tal vez era un buen momento para intentar que respondiera a algunas otras preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

—Ya que no quiere hablar de ello, ¿puedo preguntarle cuánto tiempo piensa retenerme aquí?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Del tiempo que tarde su prometido en venir a buscarla.

Isabella se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir.

—Me imagino que el coronel ya habrá empezado a buscarla —siguió Edward, impasible.

—¿Cómo sabe lo que piensa hacer o no Garret?

—Tengo espías en el gobierno francés —respondió él— y les pago bien para que me mantengan informado de los movimientos del coronel.

¿Espías? Eso explicaba cómo la había capturado con tanta facilidad. A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que espera de mí exactamente?

—Ya le dije que con su presencia me bastaba.

—Pero no lo entiendo. ¿De qué le sirve mi presencia?

Edward guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que creyó que ya no iba a responderle, pero su tono de voz era muy amenazador cuando lo hizo.

—Su presencia asegurará que las tropas francesas nos ataquen.

Isabella se estremeció. ¿Era eso lo que buscaba? ¿Enfrentarse al ejército francés? Recordó unas

palabras que había pronunciado Jafar, poco después de capturarla: «Espero de corazón que el ejército

venga a salvarla, en especial el bueno del coronel». ¿Les estaba tendiendo una trampa? En ese caso, ella

era el cebo. ¡Dios del cielo!

Alysson abrió la boca, pero las palabras se trabaron en su garganta. Tardó un poco en recuperarse lo suficiente como para decir:

—¿Va a usarme para tenderle una trampa al ejército francés?

—Sí, pienso enfrentarme a ellos.

Pero no iba a ser una lucha justa. Ese implacable guerrero bereber lo había preparado todo para partir con ventaja. Habría innumerables bajas y todos esos muertos caerían sobre las espaldas de Isabella.

La idea era terrorífica.

—Su plan es despreciable —lo acusó, con la voz ronca—. Sólo un cobarde usaría a una mujer como cebo para su plan.

Él frotó los potentes cuartos traseros del caballo, como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Qué hará conmigo cuando haya cumplido su objetivo? ¿Me matará? ¿Me venderá como esclava?

Esa vez, Edward se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro con los ojos entornados.

—Después quedará libre y podrá volver con su tío. A diferencia de los franceses, nosotros no luchamos contra mujeres y niños.

—¿Ah, no? —se burló ella—. ¿Y cómo llama a mi secuestro?

—Nadie le ha hecho daño. No tiene motivo para quejarse del trato recibido —respondió él, algo más bruscamente de lo habitual—. Nadie la ha violado, golpeado ni torturado.

Isabella quería protestar. Quería gritarle: «¡Me besaste! ¡Me asaltaste con tus caricias! ¡Prometiste arrebatarme la virginidad! ¡Me amenazaste con hacerme responder a tu pasión!» No la había agredido físicamente, pero su promesa de seducción la había alterado más que cualquier tortura física. Y ahora que conocía sus planes, tenía miedo de que lograra sus objetivos.

—¿Y su sultán qué opina de sus métodos bárbaros? —le preguntó, temblorosa—. ¿Abdel Kader aprueba que use a prisioneros inocentes como cebo para sus trampas?

—Abdel Kader muestra consideración hacia sus prisioneros cristianos, sobre todo hacia las mujeres. Le disgusta mucho que se conviertan en víctimas de esta guerra santa.

—¡Guerra santa! —exclamó Isabella, indignada y aterrorizada—. No hay nada santo en su guerra. ¿Cómo pueden cometer todo tipo de atrocidades y decir que lo hacen en nombre de su dios?

—¡Por Alá! —exclamó él y, maldiciendo en árabe, se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas. La sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

Isabella permaneció inmóvil, asustada por su reacción y por la furia que brillaba en sus ojos ambarinos. Para bien o para mal, había logrado hacerle perder la calma.

Hizo una mueca y trató de dar un paso atrás, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza mientras le decía:

—¡Todos los europeos son iguales! Una panda de ricos y malcriados que viven en su mundo protegido. ¡No saben lo que es una auténtica atrocidad! Debería preguntarle al chico que se ocupa de sus necesidades. Mahmoud fue torturado por los franceses y está vivo de milagro.

Isabella se estremeció. Los ojos de Edward la mantenían clavada en su sitio, sin darle cuartel.

—¿Quiere que le cuente algunas de las atrocidades que cometen los franceses? —le preguntó, con un susurro—. Se ha puesto de moda entre los legionarios hacerse bolsas para el tabaco con la piel de los pechos de las mujeres musulmanas. Y luego fanfarronean por ahí de lo suave que es el cuero.

Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, levantó su mano y le agarró un pecho. En su acción no había nada de sensualidad. Era una amenaza, un gesto hostil, y así lo entendió ella.

Isabella lo miró alarmada, con el corazón desbocado. En ese momento, el fiero caudillo bereber le parecía lo bastante vengativo como para hacer lo mismo con ella. Cuando la soltó bruscamente, respiró aliviada. Se sentó en la alfombra porque las rodillas le temblaban. Edward se acercó al caballo y recogió el paño que había soltado.

Isabella lo escrutó con desconfianza. ¿Por qué la conversación se había vuelto tan violenta en un momento? Deseó no haber sacado el tema, pero ya era tarde porque él no pensaba darlo por zanjado.

—Nos llama bárbaros a nosotros —murmuró Edward— pero dudo que usted aprobara los métodos que usa el ejército francés para pacificar a las tribus. ¿Ha oído hablar de la técnica que consiste en ahogar a cientos de mujeres y niños en cuevas, _mademoiselle_?

—Sí —respondió ella, con reticencia. Había oído hablar del incidente y se había sentido horrorizada al enterarse de que un coronel francés había dado la orden de encender fuego a la entrada de las cuevas donde se refugiaban unos quinientos hombres, mujeres y niños. El escándalo había sacudido todos los ámbitos de la sociedad francesa, incluso aquellos que apoyaban la colonización con firmeza.

—La siguiente vez fueron mil quinientos muertos —continuó Edward, que parecía distraído.

—¿Qué siguiente vez?

—Dos meses más tarde, otro coronel francés copió la táctica. Quizá no se enteró porque la noticia no llegó a los periódicos franceses —respondió Edward y sacudió la cabeza, asqueado—. Así que no me hable de métodos bárbaros.

Molesta por su tono acusador, Isabella levantó la barbilla y se armó de valor.

—Eso no excusa los actos abominables llevados a cabo por su bando. Sólo unos años atrás, las tropas árabes masacraron la guarnición francesa de Biskra.

Edward la miró con enfado.

—Esos hombres eran soldados, individuos que habían elegido libremente participar en una guerra iniciada por el gobierno francés por pura avaricia. Soldados que, por otro lado, siempre estuvieron dispuestos a matar a pueblos enteros de civiles.

—¿Y qué me dice de todos los colonos franceses inocentes que han sido asesinados?

—¿Los inocentes colonos que se asentaron en tierras robadas, sobre los cadáveres de nuestra gente? Estamos en guerra, señorita Swan. ¿Qué esperaba, que los acogiéramos con los brazos abiertos?

Isabella guardó silencio y reflexionó sobre la carnicería sin sentido que había provocado la guerra.

Nadie se había librado, ni inocentes ni mujeres ni niños. Y las mujeres de Berbería, que tenían fama de ser aún más fieras que los hombres, tampoco se habían mantenido al margen de las atrocidades.

Recordó el relato de un oficial de la Legión que parecía disfrutar mientras explicaba las terribles mutilaciones a que habían sido sometidos los soldados franceses tras una batalla particularmente sangrienta. Según había explicado, las mujeres habían sometido a los legionarios heridos a torturas indescriptibles antes de concederles la gracia de matarlos. Ésa era la razón, afirmaba el oficial, por la que era preferible morir en la batalla a ser hecho prisionero.

Isabella pensó en mencionárselo a Edward, pero no acababa de entender para qué podía servir una discusión sobre qué bando era más despiadado. Las convenciones humanitarias de guerra habían sido ignoradas por ambas facciones y, gracias a Dios, la guerra había terminado. Lástima que su secuestrador no lo aceptara.

—¿No se da cuenta de que la guerra ha terminado? —preguntó finalmente—. Y en todo caso, jamás podría ganarla.

Edward apretó el trapo con fuerza.

—Tal vez. Pero nunca cejaremos en el intento de expulsar a los invasores de nuestras costas.

—Pero lo único que conseguirá es que haya más muerte y destrucción. ¿No entiende que es inútil?

Al captar la angustia en la voz de su cautiva, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Luchar contra la tiranía nunca es inútil, _mademoiselle_.

Ella lo miró con frustración e incomprensión. Al ver su desespero, Edward anheló que lo entendiera.

Quería que supiera qué era lo que le empujaba a desafiar al poderoso ejército francés en inferioridad de condiciones. Cuál era la causa de ese odio tenaz que impedía que las heridas cicatrizaran.

—Hágame un favor —le dijo, con un susurro ronco— y plantéese por qué odiamos tanto a los franceses. Invadieron nuestro país con ansias de conquista y destrozaron todo a su paso. Contaminaron pozos, quemaron cosechas, violaron y mataron a nuestras mujeres, dejaron huérfanos a nuestros hijos, profanaron mezquitas y tumbas… Superaron con mucho la barbarie de los salvajes que venían a civilizar.

Edward se detuvo un instante, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Pero no satisfechos con el ritmo al que avanzaban las cosas, incumplieron sus propios tratados de paz y se adueñaron de propiedades privadas sin pagar indemnizaciones. Luego obligaron a la población empobrecida a pagar impuestos y tasas hasta llevarlos casi a la muerte por inanición y coaccionaron a los más débiles para que realizaran trabajos forzados. El expolio es inacabable. La avaricia de los franceses, insaciable. Codician nuestras llanuras, y también las montañas y las ciudades del interior. Ambicionan apoderarse de nuestros caballos, tiendas, camellos y mujeres. Y esperan que toleremos sus sentimientos de superioridad racial, mientras desprecian nuestras leyes, costumbres y religión.

Edward, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, pronunció una palabra en su idioma que era, sin duda, una maldición.

—¿Sinceramente espera que mi pueblo o yo agachemos la cabeza y aceptemos el yugo extranjero sin resistirnos? ¿Que nos rindamos a la dominación francesa sin presentar batalla?

La pregunta resonó en el silencio del desierto.

—Usted dice que la guerra ha terminado —declaró poco después—. Yo digo que no terminará nunca mientras un solo francés tenga sus pies en suelo africano. Serán nuestros enemigos, ahora y siempre.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con aflicción. Entendía su hostilidad hacia los franceses, pero no su obsesión con Garret, con quien deseaba encontrarse cara a cara en el campo de batalla.

—Pero… no me lo ha contado todo, ¿me equivoco? Sus planes incluyen algún tipo de venganza personal contra Garret. Por eso me ha secuestrado precisamente a mí.

Los ojos dorados de Edward no parpadearon.

—Sí —confirmó él. Una sola palabra, breve, firme e implacable.

Isabella sintió que el estómago se le encogía de miedo.

—Y cuando Garret me encuentre —murmuró—, ¿qué piensa hacer con él?

Los rasgos de Edward se mantuvieron impasibles; su mirada, impenetrable. Rompió el contacto visual y se volvió hacia el desierto.

—El coronel recibirá su merecido, ni más ni menos.

Isabella empezó a temblar. Pensaba matarlo, eso estaba claro, y la idea la aterrorizó más que cualquier otra experiencia desde su captura. Trémula, se puso en pie.

—Espero que arda en el infierno.

Cuando Edward replicó al fin, su tono era frío como el hielo.

—La idea del infierno cristiano no me da ningún miedo, _mademoiselle_.

Isabella apretó los puños. En ese momento lo odiaba con una intensidad que no habría creído posible unos minutos antes. Y aún le daba más rabia la sensación de impotencia.

Ahogó un sollozo, se volvió y se refugió en la relativa seguridad de la tienda.

Edward la vio alejarse con la mandíbula tensa y los nudillos blancos de tanto cerrar sus manos. Sintió que la furia de la venganza se desvanecía un poco y que su espacio era ocupado por la desesperación que traslucían los ojos de su cautiva. Le molestaba y le asqueaba saber que ella se preocupaba por el chacal de Garret de Bourmont. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de la rabia, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de seguirla y consolarla.

Pero ¿cómo consolarla cuando él era quien planeaba matar a su prometido? Edward maldijo con violencia, apretó los dientes una vez más y se obligó a proseguir su tarea.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, acá les traigo otro capítulo de esta increíble historia :D, aunque este ha sido un capítulo más o menos de conversación para mí como que una especie de disputa…. Pero saben que me encanta es que Edward por un momento se le paso las ganas de venganza y se preocupó por Isabella :3 **

**Gracias pero en serio muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por los rr, en serio, no saben cuánto aprecio que dejen todo ellos para que yo pueda leer aquello que piensan sobre la historia y sobre cada capítulo… **

**Bienvenidas aquellas chicas nuevas, las anónimas que dejen su rr gracias y espero que disfruten la historia; también a las chicas nuevas que le dan al botón de favorita y alerta… Y quiero resaltar que esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Twilight, al final les diré a quien pertenece esta tan fabulosa historia y su nombre real.**

**Nos vemos leemos luego en el próximo capitulo….**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

El polvo del mediodía formaba remolinos mientras Isabella observaba el entrenamiento de los guerreros bereberes. Parecía que estuvieran practicando algún deporte pero, ahora que conocía los planes de su líder, los juegos tomaban un cariz muy distinto. Se preparaban para la guerra y la muerte.

Desde el refugio de la tienda de Edward, Isabella los contemplaba aturdida, con una mezcla de horror y fascinación, incapaz de apartar su mirada. Pero en cuanto Edward dirigió su montura hacia ella, se retiró a la habitación interior. Llevaba dos días sin dirigirle la palabra, desde que él le había contado su plan para atraer a Garret y al ejército francés.

Llevaba dos días tremendamente agitada, sin dormir y comiendo apenas. La tensión, el miedo y la sensación de impotencia no hacían más que atenazar el nudo de su estómago porque ahora sabía que no era sólo su vida la que corría peligro. Había oído decir que era imposible vencer a los bereberes en combate. Si el plan de Edward funcionaba, cientos de soldados franceses morirían, entre ellos, Garret, el hombre que la amaba, y su tío Honoré.

Tenía muy claro que Honoré no permitiría que Garret fuera a buscarla sin él. Aunque no estaba preparado para soportar los rigores del desierto, estaba segura de que insistiría en acompañarlo y lo más probable era que acabara muerto.

—¡Lo impediré! —murmuró desafiante.

Si alguien moría, sería culpa suya. Tendría las manos manchadas de sangre, puesto que ella era la única responsable de esa situación. Si no hubiera insistido en acompañar a su tío, no la habrían capturado y Edward no habría podido usarla como señuelo.

Ojalá tuviera la posibilidad de hacerle llegar a Honoré un mensaje, para explicarle que estaba sana y salva. Tal vez así se quedaría más tranquilo y no insistiría en acompañar a las tropas. Al menos Garret era un oficial valiente y experimentado, lo que aumentaba sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a un combate contra el caudillo bereber y superar el terrible destino que Edward había planeado para él.

Llevaba dos días y dos noches preguntándose qué tipo de venganza tenía Edward en mente. ¿Qué habría hecho Garret para ganarse su enemistad? ¿Por qué Edward había dicho de él que era «un coronel que lleva la sangre sucia de un asesino en sus venas»?

Una venganza implicaba un conocimiento previo, así que ambos hombres habían tenido algún tipo de relación antes o, al menos, eso se deducía de las palabras de Edward. Él le había dicho con claridad que su secuestro había sido un medio para conseguir un fin.

Ella era el instrumento para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Debía haberlo imaginado al ver que la respetaba, que no la golpeaba ni la violaba. Tanta amabilidad debía haberla hecho sospechar. Casi prefería que la hubiera mancillado y maltratado para humillar a su prometido. Puesto que su propia reputación nunca le había preocupado demasiado, hubiera ofrecido gustosamente su honra a cambio de la vida de Garret. Incluso se habría rendido de forma voluntaria a su captor, tal como éste parecía desear. Pero era consciente de que su capitulación no sería suficiente para salvar la vida de su amigo.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que Edward quería verlo muerto y sabía que nada que ella dijera o hiciera le haría cambiar de opinión. Edward no se dejaba conmover por lágrimas o súplicas. Y, puesto que no estaban en Inglaterra, tampoco podía apelar a su moral o a su sentido del honor. Eso era el desierto, un lugar donde las normas de conducta civilizadas no tenían ningún valor y donde los códigos de honor eran distintos a los de su patria. En Berbería, las mujeres eran una posesión y, como tales, se compraban, se vendían y se usaban. Allí los hombres como Edward el-Cullen tomaban lo que deseaban y establecían sus propias leyes.

—Buenas tardes, _ma belle._

Isabella se tensó al oír el saludo de Edward que entraba en la tienda. Con parsimonia, se volvió y le dio la espalda. Él maldijo tras ella. Durante los dos últimos días, su hermosa cautiva lo había tratado como si él fuera una víbora. Su desdén y su silencio lo enfurecían, ¡sobre todo porque venían de una mujer! Edward sólo había mostrado deferencia ante su abuelo inglés y únicamente había jurado lealtad al sultán, y ambas cosas de forma voluntaria. Sin embargo, no podía librarse de la sensación de que Isabella Swan se merecía una explicación. Tenía derecho a saber por qué la había involucrado en sus venganzas personales. Había tratado de hacerle comprender las razones de su odio hacia los franceses, pero era demasiado testaruda como para aceptar una explicación general.

Aún peor que su enfado, era el tormento que veía en los expresivos ojos de su prisionera. Su sufrimiento era tan palpable que su corazón de guerrero se retorcía de remordimiento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su angustia le afectaría tanto. Deseaba acercarse a ella y abrazarla y le costaba un esfuerzo enorme no hacerlo. Quería besarla hasta borrar todo rastro de dolor en su cara. Anhelaba librarla del odio y llenar su vacío con pasión. Pasión hacia él.

Pero no podía permitir que la desesperación de una mujer se interpusiera en sus planes. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Decidido a ignorar esa muestra de debilidad, Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Alá es misericordioso —la provocó—. Me ha concedido una cautiva modelo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Una mujer silenciosa es muy difícil de encontrar. —Isabella se puso furiosa con su tono burlón y le dirigió una mirada de odio que podría haber encendido una hoguera.

Como respuesta, Edward se acercó a ella muy despacio. Cuando levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Si me toca, juro que lo mataré.

Él la miró con dureza.

—¿Me desafía? —preguntó con una voz dulce y letal al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, lo estoy desafiando, bárbaro.

Con un movimiento preciso, él la agarró por la barbilla y Isabella se encogió.

Edward recorrió con la vista su rostro encendido, su expresión asustada.

—No sería muy prudente por su parte, _chérie_. Si me desafía, tendré que castigarla.

Isabella contuvo el aliento y tembló de rabia, miedo y algo más que no quería nombrar.

—Tal vez —siguió él con suavidad, bajando la mirada hacia sus labios trémulos— debería castigarla con besos, ya que afirma que le disgustan tanto.

El deseo que se había negado a reconocer provocó que se le disparara el pulso y subiera la temperatura de todo su cuerpo.

—No… no —susurró, pero él simuló no oírla y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—_Temellal_ —murmuró—, preciosa.

«Seré su amante.» No lo había dicho en voz alta, aunque Isabella lo oyó igualmente. Y lo que era aún más grave: deseaba creerlo. Lo miró, confundida por las emociones que luchaban en su interior. No entendía cómo podía atraerle tanto un hombre al que odiaba. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan vulnerable, femenina y temblorosa? ¿Por qué flaqueaban sus rodillas y se le aceleraba el corazón? ¿Qué le otorgaba el poder de hacer añicos su determinación con una sola mirada?

Era incapaz de resistirse al efecto que le provocaba su cercanía. Su sola presencia despertaba el recuerdo de sus besos: el calor de su boca, su sabor masculino, las caricias de sus hábiles manos. Edward la abrumaba con sensaciones y se olvidaba de quién era y de dónde estaba. Su propio cuerpo la traicionaba porque en ese mismo instante Isabella deseaba que volviera a besarla, que la tocara, que la abrazara…

—No —volvió a susurrar, con la fuerza de la desesperación.

Edward siguió acariciándole el labio mientras susurraba con voz ronca:

—Debería darme las gracias, _Temellal_, por haberla apartado de Bourmont. No está a la altura de su inteligencia ni de su carácter. El coronel no es lo bastante hombre para usted.

El recuerdo de Garret y del peligro que corría volvió a llenarla de culpabilidad. Se sentía mal por desear a Edward; por haber olvidado, aunque fuera por un solo momento, la responsabilidad que tenía con su prometido, con su tío y con su país. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de sucumbir a las caricias de Edward y se apartó de él bruscamente.

—No me hable de Garret —exclamó—. ¡Usted no es digno ni de lustrarle las suelas de sus zapatos!

Edward tensó la mandíbula, la fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos, se volvió y salió de la tienda.

Aliviada, Isabella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. No podía permitir que la usara como un peón para sus planes, ni que la abrumara con su poderosa presencia. Debía mantener la calma. Y necesitaba un plan. Tenía que volver a alimentarse bien para conservar las fuerzas y obligarse a dormir para recuperar energías. Quería escapar de ese monstruo que amenazaba su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Se propuso descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre sus carceleros. Cualquier detalle, por insignificante que fuera, podía ayudarla.

Con ese objetivo en mente, interrogó a Mahmoud cuando el niño fue por la tarde. Le preguntó por Edward y por su conflicto con los franceses.

La conversación no fue fácil. En cuanto nombró a los colonizadores, Mahmoud empezó a maldecir.

—¡Que esos hijos del chacal vivan en la miseria y el desprecio que se merecen!

Pero, a pesar de las interrupciones, logró obtener algunos datos. Al parecer, Edward era un poderoso _amghar_, el administrador de una gran tribu bereber, y tenía también el título de caíd, es decir, que el sultán lo había elegido como representante local del gobierno árabe, aunque en esos momentos no estuviera aún bien organizado.

Las orgullosas palabras de Mahmoud no hicieron más que confirmar lo que Isabella ya sospechaba. Edward el-Cullen era un monolito, una figura audaz y autoritaria, un caudillo bereber que defendía la causa de la libertad y la independencia de Argelia. Si era honesta consigo misma, no podía reprochar a Edward que desafiara a sus enemigos, los franceses. Podía entenderlo e, incluso, admirar su valor ante sus pocas posibilidades de triunfo. Luchaba por sus convicciones, contra la opresión y los conquistadores de su patria. Pero su deseo implacable de venganza la atormentaba. No podía soportar la idea de convertirse en un instrumento para acabar con la vida de Garret o de su amado tío.

Tenía que detener a Edward de algún modo, pero ¿cómo? La lealtad de su tribu era tan inquebrantable que nadie se dejaría sobornar o convencer para ayudarla.

Tras la descorazonadora conversación con Mahmoud, Isabella empezó a temer que no sería capaz de evitar que Edward llevara a cabo su plan demoníaco. En contra de su optimismo habitual, se encontró invadida por una abrumadora sensación de desesperanza.

Pero eso fue antes de robar la daga, durante su paseo diario alrededor del campamento al día siguiente. Se había pasado la mañana haciéndole preguntas a Mahmoud sobre la lengua bereber y pidiéndole que le enseñara algunas palabras. Si aprendía lo suficiente como para poder entender lo que decían, tal vez descubriera algo que la ayudara a escapar.

Tenía facilidad para los idiomas, que asimilaba con rapidez. Cuando el guardia de ojos azules vino a buscarla para su paseo diario, lo sorprendió al saludarlo en bereber. Y durante la visita a la tienda donde Tahar cocinaba con las demás mujeres, también practicó sus nuevos conocimientos.

Tahar la había visitado un par de veces durante los dos últimos días, suponía que por deseo de Edward, pero ella había estado demasiado preocupada con la amenaza contra Garret como para disfrutar de su naciente amistad. Aceptó el puñado de garbanzos secos que Tahar le ofreció y le fue haciendo preguntas mientras cocinaba, decidida a aprender cuantas más palabras mejor. Sus esfuerzos se ganaron tanto las risas bienintencionadas como el respeto de las mujeres, pero pronto vio que Saful se impacientaba en la puerta. Estaba a punto de marcharse de la tienda cuando vio la daga, un cuchillo pequeño y curvado, con la que habían cortado carne en una bandeja. Su corazón se desbocó. ¿Era ésa la oportunidad que esperaba? Con disimulo y mientras fingía admirar un plato, Isabella se hizo con la daga y la escondió entre los pliegues de su túnica. Miró de reojo al guardia de ojos azules y descubrió, aliviada, que no se había dado cuenta. Se vio obligada a ocultar el nerviosismo y el sentimiento de victoria, al despedirse de Tahar y continuar con su paseo. Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda de Edward, casi no podía disimular su ansiedad, que aumentó al ver que Edward no se reunía con ella a la hora de comer. Había conseguido una arma, pero aún no había decidido cómo usarla.

La posesión de aquella daga podía suponer su libertad. Si la usaba para reducir al guardia y robar una montura, su huida no tardaría en ser descubierta. Quizá tuviera más posibilidades si esperaba a que el campamento estuviera dormido. Entonces sólo debería enfrentarse a Edward.

¿Y luego qué?

Se sentó frente a la puerta para contemplar el _douar_ y vio que una sombra se extendía sobre las tiendas. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que una nube de tormenta había tapado el sol.

Poco después, descubrió lo que era la lluvia en el desierto, un fiero diluvio que amenazaba con desmontar el campamento. Pero, tan de repente como había llegado, la nube desapareció y el sol volvió a brillar. La humedad de la arena mojada formaba nubes de vapor y, media hora más tarde, los riachuelos creados por la tormenta se habían esfumado y la superficie del desierto volvía a estar seca. Sin embargo, tras el calor asfixiante de la mañana, el aire se había vuelto fresco. Isabella tocó la daga que ocultaba bajo la túnica y sintió un escalofrío.

La auténtica pregunta que debía responderse era: ¿sería capaz de usarla contra otro ser humano? ¿Se atrevería a matar a Edward?

.

.

La oportunidad de comprobarlo llegó esa misma noche, cuando el caudillo regresó a la tienda. Los nervios de Isabella estaban al límite, pero todavía no había logrado tomar una decisión.

Observó a Edward con disimulo mientras él leía uno de los periódicos franceses antes de la cena.

Apretó los labios disgustada al comprobar que estaba más atractivo que nunca, vestido con una chilaba —una túnica larga de lana fina, con capucha— y reclinado en los cojines con su seguridad y gracia masculina. Como de costumbre, la luz de la lámpara jugaba con los reflejos ambarinos de sus ojos y su pelo. Sus rasgos arrogantes y nobles al mismo tiempo, salvajes y decididos, la hipnotizaban en contra de su voluntad, pero anunciaban que Edward sería capaz de llevar a cabo su plan si no lo detenía.

Al tocar la daga con sus dedos, la mano le tembló, pero necesitaba sentir el frío acero contra su piel. Tocar la hoja le daba seguridad. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Se atrevería a usar la daga para detener a Edward?

Se sintió aliviada al ver a Mahmoud con la cena, aunque la tensión le había quitado el apetito por completo. Consciente de que Edward la observaba, se limitó a juguetear con la comida.

—Me preocupa su falta de apetito_, ma belle_ —dijo él al final—. No puede permitirse perder mucho más peso.

Isabella no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromas.

—¿Por qué no se va al infierno y me deja en paz?

Él la miró con serenidad.

—Acábese la cena. Tal vez así mejorará su humor.

Pero la comida no sirvió para animarla. Consiguió tragar unos cuantos bocados, que se le atravesaron en el estómago. Apartó el plato sin acabar y Edward le hizo un gesto al criado para que recogiera la mesa.

Mahmoud efectuó una profunda reverencia y se retiró a dormir.

—Tengo entendido que Mahmoud desatendió sus obligaciones esta mañana para entretenerla — comentó Edward, mientras bebía el café a sorbos.

El tono inquisitivo de su voz provocó que Isabella lo mirara con desconfianza. ¿La acusaba de algo? ¿Le interesaba su respuesta o ya estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana? Nada de lo que sucedía en el campamento parecía pasársele por alto.

—Yo no hablaría de entretenimiento —respondió con cautela—. Mahmoud me ha enseñado unas cuantas palabras.

—No imaginaba que estuviera interesada en la lengua de los salvajes.

Isabella se encogió de hombros e intentó ocultar su creciente inquietud.

—Estaba aburrida.

—Tal vez. O quizá trataba de mejorar su situación aprovechándose de unos salvajes ignorantes.

—¿Y si así fuera? ¿Podría echármelo en cara? Usted mismo dijo que el hombre sabio aprende el idioma de sus enemigos.

—Así es —corroboró él y la miró con dureza—. Es una estrategia inteligente, aunque en su caso no servirá. No podrá huir y será mejor que no lo intente.

Su amenaza resonó en las paredes de la tienda. Isabella lo observó con el pulso agitado. ¿Sabría lo de la daga?

El silencio incómodo se alargó tanto que Isabella pensó que iba a estallar. Pero para su sorpresa, Edward se reclinó de nuevo para leer el periódico, vuelto hacia la pared y ofreciéndole la espalda. Su vulnerabilidad era total. Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo por atrás y luchando consigo misma.

Con la boca seca, sujetó el mango de la daga. Si lograba acercarse lo suficiente a él, tal vez con la excusa de coger un libro, sería fácil clavársela entre los hombros. Su mano se volvió resbaladiza por el sudor y se mareó al pensar en lo sencillo que sería deslizar la hoja dentro de su carne.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se reprendió. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde? Había matado animales anteriormente, había participado en la caza del tigre en la India y cazado jabalíes en Rusia. Una vez, incluso, había derribado a un lobo rabioso.

Ese caudillo del desierto no era mejor que un lobo. No debía compadecerse de él, puesto que su capacidad para sentir emociones humanas había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, consumida por su deseo de venganza.

Pero ni siquiera así logró hacerlo. Desesperada, admitió que era incapaz de matarlo. No podía asesinar a un hombre a sangre fría. Al menos no a ése. Soltó la daga e intentó calmar el ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. Iba a tener que pensar en otra solución. Esperaría a que Edward se durmiera y cortaría la cuerda que la ataba a él durante la noche. Si tenía suerte, podría salir de la tienda, robar un caballo y alejarse unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que Edward despertara. Si no…

No, no podía plantearse la posibilidad de fracasar. Con parsimonia, Isabella secó la humedad de la palma de su mano en la túnica. Haber tomado una decisión hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

Ahora ya sólo podía rezar.

.

.

Tumbada en la oscuridad, con el suave sonido de la respiración de Edward de fondo, Isabella contemplaba el reflejo de la luz rojiza del brasero sobre las paredes de la tienda.

Dos horas antes, cuando Edward le había dejado un poco de intimidad para prepararse para dormir, había escondido la daga debajo del camastro. No le había resultado fácil fingir indiferencia mientras Edward le ataba el tobillo con la cuerda, ni aparentar estar dormida, con todos los músculos y los nervios del cuerpo en tensión. Pero tenía que esperar a que su sueño fuera profundo si quería tener alguna posibilidad.

Dejó pasar una hora más. Cada minuto parecía una eternidad. Finalmente, se decidió y se hizo con la daga.

El suave mango de madera estaba frío al tacto. Edward no se movió.

Esperó un poco más, respiró hondo y se sentó. Deseaba que su corazón dejara de latir de esa manera. Miró furtivamente a Edward, pero éste no se había movido. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba acompasado.

Sin atreverse ni a respirar, Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante y apartó la manta. Con movimientos cuidadosos, logró cortar la cuerda que unía sus tobillos.

El instinto la advirtió instantes antes de que él reaccionara. El vello de su nuca se erizó y, presa del pánico, trató de huir, pero su rápido movimiento no pudo salvarla. Con la agilidad de un felino, Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la devolvió a la cama. En un instante, Isabella se encontró debajo de Edward sin tiempo siquiera de gritar. El cuerpo fuerte y esbelto del bereber la aprisionaba y sus dedos le forzaron la mano hasta que soltó la daga.

Demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, lo miró a los ojos, que brillaban como los de un animal nocturno. A la escasa luz de la lámpara, vio que tenía las aletas de la nariz muy abiertas y que los dientes le brillaban.

Lo que leyó en su mirada la horrorizó tanto como las palabras que le susurró:

—Ha cometido un grave error, _chérie_.

Le sujetó el cuello con una mano y sintió su pulso errático. Sabía que si apretaba lo suficiente, podía matarla con facilidad. Con la otra mano, se apoderó de la daga y la lanzó al otro extremo de la tienda.

—No debió dudar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarme.

Su tono, duro y despiadado, le provocó un escalofrío.

—No… no pensaba usar la daga para matarlo —murmuró ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Edward entornó mucho los ojos antes de replicar:

—¿Ah, no? Me pregunto por qué razón. Le di múltiples oportunidades a lo largo de toda la noche. Llevo horas esperando su ataque.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación. No sabía cómo, pero Edward había sabido durante todo el tiempo que tenía la daga. Y había esperado a ver cómo reaccionaba. Intentó ocultar el miedo que sentía y alzó la barbilla. Nunca admitiría que le había faltado valor para matarlo.

—¡A diferencia de usted, no soy una asesina! —Inmediatamente supo que había sido un error decirle eso. Edward le soltó el cuello y bajó su mano por encima del fino hilo de su camisola hasta llegar a la curva de su pecho.

—Qué imprudente por tu parte, querida, ignorar mis advertencias —dijo, tuteándola. El roce de su mano era delicado, como una caricia, pero le provocó un escalofrío. Notaba su enfado bajo la aparente calma de la superficie—. A estas alturas ya deberías conocer las consecuencias de desobedecer a tu señor.

—Usted no es mi señor —se defendió ella con los dientes apretados.

—Tutéame, preciosa —replicó él, con tanta fiereza como ella—. Soy tu amo y señor, mi bella orgullosa. Y creo que ya es hora de que te lo demuestre.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos. Un tipo distinto de miedo se abrió paso en su mente confusa.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?

Sus ojos la atraparon en la oscuridad.

—¿No eres lo bastante mujer para saberlo?

Su murmullo, duro pero sensual, le provocó un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda. Las brasas ardientes de sus ojos y la dureza de su erección no dejaban lugar a las dudas. Esa noche se convertiría en su amante. Sería su castigo por haberlo desafiado. Isabella palideció pero trató de resistirse.

—No —rogó, luchando en vano.

Él le aprisionó los brazos y apoyó el peso sobre ella con más decisión.

—Sí, mi fiera tigresa. Vas a aprender a hacerme caso. Esta noche. Ahora. —Edward se quedó inmóvil mientras la miraba—. Antes de que salga el sol, sabrás lo que es el placer.

—¡No! —repitió ella, justo antes de que él le atrapara los labios con un beso apasionado.

Fue un asalto contundente destinado a conquistar su boca con la daga caliente y sensual de su lengua, que invadió todos sus rincones y la apretó con fuerza para forzar su rendición.

Conmocionada, aturdida, Isabella se quedó sin fuerzas para resistirse. Si era posible ser violada con un solo beso, eso era lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Edward la reclamaba completa e irrevocablemente. Su invasión era tan íntima que hasta le costaba respirar. Él no parecía afectado mientras la dominaba con práctica y maestría. Se notaba que estaba enfadado por la tensión de sus músculos, pero Isabella sabía que su beso no era sólo un castigo. Le estaba haciendo conocer el sabor de su boca porque la deseaba.

Isabella gimió, tanto de miedo ante las poderosas sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo como para protestar por su rudo tratamiento y Edward suavizó el asalto. Con más delicadeza, como si quisiera curar el daño causado, deslizó la boca sobre sus labios en una muestra de pasión más controlada. La tentó y la provocó hasta que su cuerpo empezó a responder. La mente de Isabella se resistía, pero su organismo traidor reaccionaba sin hacerle caso.

Cuando Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza, Isabella jadeaba.

—_Ehuresh_ —susurró él, con los ojos brillantes de deseo—. Mi preciosa rebelde. —Ella quiso protestar cuando él empezó a aflojarle las cintas de la camisola, pero él la interrumpió tapándole los labios con los dedos.

—No te resistas. No puedes ganar —le ordenó con la voz ronca, mientras dejaba sus pechos al descubierto.

Isabella cerró los ojos, avergonzada tanto por su mirada posesiva como por el anhelo que sus ojos provocaban en ella, y obedeció. Sin resistirse, dejó que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo libremente.

Con movimientos lentos y seductores, Edward le capturó un pecho. Isabella ahogó una exclamación y se arqueó mientras él le masajeaba el pezón con el pulgar y el índice. Su atrevida caricia le hizo sofocar otro grito provocado por la brutal sensación que descendió desde su pecho hasta sus muslos temblorosos.

Debía rechazarlo, se dijo mientras él le moldeaba los senos con sus grandes manos. Debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Debía tratar de huir de su venganza erótica, pero no podía. Aparte de que él era mucho más corpulento y fuerte, tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era inevitable. Estaba escrito que acabarían siendo amantes. Él se lo había advertido y ella, que Dios la perdonara, había querido creérselo.

Permaneció quieta y temblorosa mientras él le quitaba la camisola y la tiraba lejos. Con el corazón desbocado se quedó inmóvil, desnuda ante sus ojos y sus manos. La mirada de Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo con lentitud.

—Preciosa —murmuró. Isabella tembló ante la sensual promesa de su voz.

Sin alejarse, ni volverse, Edward se quitó los pantalones y volvió a abrazarla. En la penumbra, Isabella adivinó la perfección de su cuerpo masculino. Sus músculos eran esbeltos y poderosos como los de su semental favorito.

Isabella parecía tener los sentidos más despiertos de lo normal. Cada uno de sus ángulos encajaba a la perfección con los de ella. Notaba el calor de la piel desnuda de Edward; el vello de sus muslos haciéndole cosquillas en las piernas; el sólido muro de su pecho al chocar contra los suyos; la evidencia de su deseo presionándole el vientre. Al percibir la dureza de su miembro, se tensó, sorprendida por su enorme tamaño. El miedo y un anhelo inexplicable se turnaban para estremecerla. Santo Dios, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? No podía tolerar que continuara.

—No… No puedo permitirlo… —murmuró.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—Oh, sí. Sí puedes, _ma belle_ —replicó, con un tono que no dejaba espacio a la negociación.

Isabella observó el juego de luces y sombras en los ojos de Edward cuando éste volvió a acariciarla. Sus movimientos eran muy lentos, pero le causaban un gran efecto. Atrapada en la magia de las nuevas sensaciones, permaneció quieta hasta que él deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos.

—¡No! —volvió a protestar ella y le sujetó los brazos para impedir que avanzara.

—Sí —insistió él y se inclinó para besarle la comisura de los labios—. Ábrete a mí, _Ehuresh_. Deja que te lleve al paraíso. —Mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los rizos que ocultaban su feminidad, volvió a capturarla con sus labios ardientes.

Isabella hizo un último intento por liberarse, pero su boca la mantuvo cautiva. Sin soltarla, el beso se tornó profundo, caliente, largo, mientras sus dedos la excitaban de un modo que nunca antes habría podido imaginar. Luchó desesperadamente contra la tensión que se apoderaba de sus músculos e intentó mantener la mente apartada de la experiencia física, pero él no lo permitió. Pronto se encontró abrazada a sus hombros, con la boca abierta a su lengua y la espalda arqueada para dar la bienvenida a sus dedos.

Al sentir su rendición, Edward separó sus muslos con suavidad para seguir con sus caricias. Al notar que la humedad brotaba de su interior, Isabella contuvo una exclamación.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró él—. Tu miel fluye para mí. —Sus palabras le provocaban el mismo efecto que sus tocamientos. Una oleada de vergonzoso placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

La mente de Isabella quería apartarse de él, pero sus manos parecían haber adquirido voluntad propia porque se aferraban a él cada vez con más fuerza. En algún rincón de su cabeza, Isabella tomó nota de que los músculos de Edward también se tensaban. Su cuerpo, forjado en metal, la abrazaba con una fuerza implacable. El apetito voraz de su boca, el adictivo calor que desprendía, todo se unía para hacerle perder el juicio. Ahora sí que estaba realmente prisionera, cautiva de sus sentidos.

Isabella se estremeció bajo la embriagadora influencia de sus manos y sus labios. Durante largos minutos su lengua la penetró imitando los movimientos y el ritmo de sus dedos. Como respuesta, ella sólo podía pronunciar pequeños gemidos sensuales mientras se retorcía contra su cuerpo. La intensidad de las sensaciones que crecían en su interior la asustaba.

—No —jadeó, en inglés.

—Sí —respondió él, en el mismo idioma, y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias.

En ese momento, las cosas increíbles que le hacía con la boca y con los dedos la llevaron hasta la frontera entre la locura y la cordura. Un grito de placer y de vergüenza al mismo tiempo le rasgó la garganta. Sintió que una llamarada de fuego le cruzaba todo el cuerpo y tuvo la impresión de que la realidad se rompía en mil fragmentos.

Disfrutando de su apasionada respuesta, Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos y susurró su nombre triunfalmente contra su boca. Su intenso clímax le había proporcionado una gran satisfacción. Dominada por el deseo, Isabella se había rendido al asalto de Edward. La había llevado hasta un estado de excitación sexual total y le había dado placer aun en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando sus jadeos se calmaron, Edward se quedó quieto con la frente apoyada en la de ella. Su cara era una mueca de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Deseaba enterrarse en su ardiente canal, penetrarla una y otra vez, pero aunque le había arrebatado la inocencia; aunque la había convertido en una mujer y le había mostrado los placeres de la carne, no pensaba arrebatarle la virginidad. Edward se obligó a separarse del cuerpo tembloroso de Isabella y anheló gritar de frustración. La deseaba tanto que le dolía, pero no la forzaría. Se había convertido en una cuestión de honor. Quería que ella fuera a él por voluntad propia.

Por voluntad propia.

La imagen de Isabella entregándose a él, yaciendo bajo su cuerpo, salvaje y ansiosa, era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, Edward emitió un gruñido ronco y primitivo.

—¡Alá misericordioso! —exclamó, justo antes de derramar su semilla sobre la colcha. Cuando terminó, se quedó quieto, sudoroso e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Isabella estaba tumbada, sin fuerzas y con la mirada perdida. No entendía qué le había pasado, aunque no quería pensar mucho para no tener que enfrentarse a la vergüenza de admitir que había permitido a Edward jugar con su cuerpo. Deseaba poder olvidarlo, borrar la última media hora de su mente, pero sabía que sería imposible con Edward, masculino y vital, tumbado desnudo a su lado. Tampoco podría olvidar que había fracasado en su intento de huida y dudaba que él fuera a olvidarlo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó con una voz casi inaudible.

Sin necesidad de que se lo explicara, Edward supo que le hablaba de la daga. Suspiró y lamentó que la realidad se interpusiera en ese paréntesis erótico.

—No sabes ocultar tus sentimientos, _chérie_. Cada vez que me dirigías la mirada esta noche, calculabas tus posibilidades de huir. Me he enfrentado a demasiados hombres como para malinterpretar determinados gestos.

Isabella no dijo nada y Edward imaginó que se maldecía a sí misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa. Lo que no admitió fue que no habían sido sólo sus miradas y su nerviosismo los que la habían delatado. Había pasado media vida bajo la amenaza de ser asesinado y su sentido de la supervivencia estaba muy desarrollado. En un país tan implacable, violento y traicionero como el suyo, un hombre no vivía mucho tiempo si no estaba siempre en guardia.

Había esperado que su joven cautiva utilizara la daga para acabar con su vida. Él habría hecho lo mismo en su posición, aunque Isabella aseguraba que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Su corazón era tierno, sin embargo, el de Edward se había vuelto de piedra diecisiete años atrás.

No la culpaba por tratar de escapar, al revés, la respetaba más por intentarlo. Se volvió hacia ella despacio. Aunque ya no estaba tan furioso, y el orgasmo lo había dejado saciado, su sangre ardía y seguía frustrado.

Pero la noche no había acabado.

Antes de que llegara a su fin, su prisionera sabría lo que él había tenido claro desde el primer día: que la atracción entre ellos era demasiado fuerte para ser ignorada. Iba a tener que darle una nueva lección de deseo. Le acarició el hombro con delicadeza y Isabella se encogió, pero Edward no se apartó. Le rozó el brazo como el amante experto que era e, instantes después, ella volvía a temblar.

Lentamente pero con decisión, la obligó a volverse hacia él. Mientras la sujetaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo, los ojos de Edward brillaban como volcanes en erupción. Su miembro encajó entre sus muslos como si supiera que ése era su sitio y Isabella ahogó un gemido.

—No… no lo hagas —le rogó sin aliento.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras, _ma belle_ —replicó él, divertido, a sabiendas de que podía someter la voluntad de su prisionera a su antojo.

«Seré su señor y su amante. Llegará un día en que me rogará que la acaricie.»

Las promesas de Edward resonaban en la memoria de Isabella mientras él se inclinaba sobre sus pechos e iniciaba una nueva acometida, lenta, indolente, parsimoniosa.

—Tengo previsto besarte aquí —murmuró, con la boca pegada a su cuerpo— y aquí. Voy a probarte —añadió mientras movía su caliente boca por todo su cuerpo, provocándola, convenciéndola, excitándola—. No me niegues este placer, _chérie_. No te lo niegues a ti tampoco.

Isabella se estremeció. Consternada, se dio cuenta de que no quería que se detuviera. Deseaba que la tocara más y que volviera a besarla como un salvaje. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a las sensaciones.

Cuando los dedos de Edward volvieron a alcanzar el punto que la había hecho enloquecer hacía un rato, gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Después él recorrió su torso y su vientre con un reguero de besos y llegó con la boca al lugar que habían ocupado sus dedos.

Era algo tan escandaloso que Isabella gritó de sorpresa y de bochorno. Con las mejillas encendidas, saltó en la cama y trató de huir.

—Quieta, tigresa —le ordenó Edward con la voz ronca, mientras le aprisionaba las manos. Le sujetó los brazos a los lados, volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y la invadió con sus labios, explorando su carne femenina con maestría. Segundos más tarde, Isabella gemía. Con lentitud, él le abrió las piernas y penetró con la lengua hasta sus rincones más profundos.

Isabella pensó que iba a morir de placer.

—No… —repitió, antes de perder por completo el control de sus actos—. No… quiero…

Edward la ignoró. A Isabella le pareció oírlo reír con arrogante satisfacción, como si supiera que sus protestas no eran más que una fachada para proteger su orgullo.

* * *

**Ohhhh bueno, señoras y señoritas, aunque no sé si por aquí haya algún caballero leyendo, pero bueno. Que tal esta pruebita tan sabrosa de como ha dicho nuestro querido y amado Edward del momento cuando él sea su **_**señor y su amante….. **_**Yo sí que lo quiero a él como mi señor y mi amante pero lastimosamente no lo tengo para mí :/**

**Entonces mis chicas que tal les pareció haber presenciado el momento en el cual Edward le ha robado su inocencia y ha vuelto mujer a bella? Pues a mí me encanta jijjiji pero como él es todo un caballero y su orgullo también está en medio, esperara ansioso hasta que sea bella quien le pida que le arrebate su virginidad…. Y se que hablo mucho mucho pero me dejo hecha agua ese "**_**Sí"**_** en ingles que se le ha escapado a Edward ahhhh…**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado, discúlpenme por la tardanza, es que como les digo, estoy leyendo la saga de Hush Hush, y voy por la mitad del tercer libro, y estoy muerta, me muero, de la ansiedad, de la emoción, de la curiosidad, de todo… Es realmente atrapante, y pues no quería ser tan mala y dejar esperando por este capítulo, porque principalmente, esencialmente yo soy una lectora acá en fanfic y también estoy esperando a que las autoras publiquen un nuevo capítulo de ellas…**

**Y bueno, ahora sí, gracias a todas las chicas que siempre me dejan en los rr saber qué es lo que piensan de cada capítulo, Un hola muy grande y también un Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice la primera vez que la leí…**

**Y sin más molestias y palabras me despido de ustedes, un beso y un gran abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

El amor destila deseo en los ojos; el amor aporta el embrujo de la gracia a los corazones que uno desearía destruir. Rezo porque el amor nunca se apodere de mí con intención asesina, salvaje y sin medida.

EURÍPIDES

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

La luz del sol se filtraba por los rincones de la tienda, dispersaba los sueños de Isabella e inundaba su mente con la cruda realidad. Emitió un gruñido y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada. No quería hacer frente a los escandalosos recuerdos, aún frescos, de la noche anterior.

Había desafiado a Edward y había perdido.

Y, sin embargo, eso no explicaba su capitulación. ¿Cómo podía haberse rendido a Edward de un modo tan desvergonzado? Casi no había opuesto resistencia. Había deshonrado a Garret y sintió vergüenza y asco de sí misma. No sólo se había rendido sin luchar, sino que había sentido un placer enorme en brazos de su secuestrador. Se arrepentía de haber intentado huir, ya que era la excusa que había utilizado Edward para imponer su poder sobre ella. Ojalá hubiera…

Isabella dejó de pensar en seco cuando notó que un dedo le acariciaba el hombro desnudo. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos entornados mirándola con calma, centelleantes, como los de un gato a la luz grisácea de la mañana.

—Buenos días, _ma belle_ —murmuró él, con la misma voz con que le había susurrado palabras cariñosas y expresiones de aliento durante buena parte de la noche.

Isabella cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No había sido un sueño. Estaba desnuda debajo de las mantas al lado de un Edward tan desnudo como ella. Su orgullo, hecho jirones, igual que su compostura, la empujaba a huir, esconderse… y, no obstante, mientras Edward le recorría la clavícula con el dedo, fue incapaz de mover un músculo.

—No te sientas incómoda —dijo Edward—, ni te culpes por lo ocurrido. Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros es natural y, como te avisé hace unos días, era inevitable.

Isabella se sonrojó airada. Este hombre era francamente peligroso. No sólo parecía leerle la mente, sino que también sabía con exactitud cómo se sentía y era capaz de predecir sus reacciones. ¿Cómo no iba a manipularla a su capricho?

—No me culpo en absoluto —replicó ella—. Tú eres el único responsable de lo ocurrido ayer aquí.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Si te consuela pensar que anoche te forcé, adelante, pero ambos sabemos que no fue así.

Con calma, Edward agachó la cabeza y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Isabella permaneció rígida e inmóvil mientras su boca le reseguía el cuello y más abajo, y las manos le apartaban el cabello de los hombros para facilitarle el acceso. Ella no reaccionó hasta que Edward retiró la manta y dejó al descubierto sus pechos pálidos.

—No —susurró entonces, como un eco del centenar de negativas que había pronunciado durante la víspera.

—Sí —la contradijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Quiero besarte… aquí… y aquí… Voy a anular tus defensas con placer. —Edward cambió de postura, se colocó sobre ella y la aplastó con su peso. Isabella notó su miembro, rígido y exigente, mientras su muslo le separaba las piernas.

—¡No! —volvió a protestar, esa vez con más decisión.

—¿No? ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa, cabezota?

—¡Maldito seas!

Él se echó a reír.

—Bueno, eso es un pequeño avance. —A pesar de sus protestas, Edward agachó la cabeza para acariciarle el pezón con los labios.

Isabella se estremeció. ¿Cómo negarse cuando la hacía sentir así? Edward emanaba una sensualidad animal a la que era casi imposible resistirse. Lo deseaba contra su voluntad y eso la hacía sentirse ridícula.

—Déjame —murmuró.

—Aún no —se negó él, mientras se daba un festín con sus dulces pechos—. No hasta que me des lo que deseo. —Isabella lo sujetó con firmeza por los hombros y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿No lo tomaste todo anoche?

—Oh, no —respondió él, con un gesto burlón, mientras le extendía el cabello castaño sobre los cojines—, no lo tomé todo.

Isabella bajó la vista hasta su boca, tenaz y sensual a la vez. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella lo besara? ¿Era eso lo que quería?

—Dejaré que te levantes —dijo él con parsimonia— cuando me des los buenos días.

—¡Vete al infierno!

Edward le sujetó la barbilla entre dos dedos.

—No me sirve, tigresa. Espero un saludo más educado.

Isabella se enfurecía con sus lecciones de obediencia.

—Y si me niego, ¿qué harás?

—No te dejaré salir de la cama en todo el día. Se me ocurren un montón de maneras muy satisfactorias de pasar el rato.

No era una buena idea, admitió ella, rabiosa.

—Buenos días —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—He dicho «educado», _ma belle_, no como si quisieras arrancarme el corazón con la daga que robaste.

Edward esperó, con la boca a escasos centímetros de sus labios, mientras Isabella se debatía entre rebelarse o no, aunque sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida. Otra más. Emitió un suspiro disgustado.

—Buenos días —murmuró, en un intento de disimular la ira que sentía.

Con una sonrisa de aprobación, él se inclinó sobre Isabella para besarla. Ella trató de apartar la cara, pero la boca de Edward se fundió con la suya, húmeda y persuasiva. Edward le mordisqueó el labio inferior para desarmar su resistencia.

—¡No hagas eso!

Él respondió con una risa suave e indulgente, pero se apartó y dejó que se levantara. Isabella se vistió con premura, como si tuviera miedo de que él fuera a cambiar de opinión, y mientras se abrochaba la camisola Edward volvió a hablar:

—Anoche estabas sorprendida y asustada por la intensidad del placer que sentías, pero te acostumbrarás. Y también a mí.

—¡No lo haré!

—Lo harás y dejarás de estar enfadada contigo misma.

—No estoy enfadada conmigo. Es contigo que…

—Lo estás, _chérie_. Te sientes mal porque te rendiste a mí sin apenas resistencia. Tu cuerpo habla con mucha elocuencia y, en este momento, me cuenta cosas sobre tu orgullo herido.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no contestar mientras se ponía una túnica blanca de algodón por la cabeza. Era tan arrogante, estaba siempre tan seguro, especialmente en todo lo que se refería a las mujeres… ¿Cómo podía hacer arrodillar a ese insufrible caudillo bereber?

Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos y se echó a reír, satisfecho.

—Anoche, tigresa, dejaste de bufar y te convertiste en una paloma que arrullaba.

Isabella no pudo aguantar más sus provocaciones y se volvió para pulverizarlo con la mirada, pero fue un error. Edward estaba reclinado en los cojines, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y parecía un sultán en todo su esplendor. La luz de la mañana resaltaba la magnificencia de su cuerpo desnudo, esbelto y masculino. Isabella ahogó un quejido.

Sabía que debería apartar su mirada, pero antes de lograrlo, Edward ya había empezado a hablar de nuevo:

—No te pareceré un amo severo, ya lo verás. —Sus ojos la acariciaron con más profundidad que sus manos la noche anterior.

Incómoda por la ternura que desprendía, Isabella le dio la espalda y se ató un fajín a la cintura.

—No me parecerás un amo severo ni de ningún otro tipo —replicó bruscamente—. Has perdido el juicio si crees que voy a formar parte de tu harén. No pienso ser una de tus concubinas.

—No tengo concubinas, _chérie_ —dijo él con tranquilidad.

No lo creyó. Todos los señores orientales con su poder y su posición social tenían docenas de odaliscas para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Pero su mente volvió a nublarse cuando se dio cuenta de que él se levantaba y se le acercaba. Tensa, Isabella se hizo a un lado, pero él avanzaba con los movimientos pausados de un felino. Pronto estuvo acorralada.

Luchó contra la inquietud que le causaba su cercanía, pero no pudo evitar encogerse cuando él alargó su mano y la sujetó por la muñeca. Al bajar la mirada, Isabella se fijó en el vello dorado que le cubría el brazo.

—No huyas de mí, amante.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con sus ojos hechiceros.

—¡No soy tu amante!

—Oh, sí lo eres. Y también eres terca como una mula. —Para enfatizar sus palabras, levantó la mano y le cubrió un pecho con ella. Era un gesto de posesión, delicado pero firme.

Isabella notó que la sangre se le agolpaba en aquella parte de su cuerpo que él había despertado al placer.

—¡No! —exclamó con la voz temblorosa. El latido errático de su corazón se burlaba de ella.

Edward no le hizo caso. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Isabella y le atrapó la nuca con posesión y ternura al mismo tiempo.

—No…, por favor —rogó ella con una súplica.

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas, la acercó y la besó.

Su beso fue largo, profundo y apasionado. Edward logró excitarla con la misma facilidad que la noche anterior. Trémula e impotente, Isabella se rindió a su nuevo amo. Cuando Edward levantó la cabeza, la boca de Isabella estaba abierta y húmeda, a la espera de nuevos besos, y su cuerpo palpitaba por el deseo insatisfecho.

—Debes aprender a besar a tu hombre. Es un arte del que disfrutaremos los dos.

Isabella tragó saliva y lo miró con los ojos llenos de impotencia y orgullo herido. Parecía estarse cumpliendo su arrogante presunción de que con el tiempo ella le rogaría que la poseyera. Era capaz de controlar las respuestas de su cuerpo con sus hábiles caricias. Y había logrado que ella echara de menos las sensaciones que le provocaban sus dedos al tocarla. Un abrumador sentimiento de vergüenza y desesperación la obligó a alzar la barbilla y decirle con resentimiento:

—No puedes imaginarte cuánto te odio.

—Oh, sí, claro. Me odias tanto que tu cuerpo se estremece de deseo cada vez que te toco.

Agachando la cabeza, le rozó los labios con suavidad. Deseaba retener el sabor de la boca de Isabella pero, a regañadientes, la soltó.

Sin molestarse en calzarse o en peinarse, Isabella salió corriendo hacia la habitación principal.

Lo detestaba, se dijo mientras se frotaba la boca para librarse de su sabor. Desesperada, reconocía la maestría de Edward en el arte de la seducción y sabía que había huido de su abrazo momentáneamente, pero no era capaz de escapar de sus caóticos pensamientos. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido nublaban su mente.

Isabella no era tan inocente como la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad y clase social. De niña había aprendido la mecánica del apareamiento entre hombres y mujeres gracias a su aya india, que le había hablado a menudo sobre el cuerpo humano y sobre las obligaciones de una esposa con su marido. Los textos hindúes, que recogían las palabras de sabios y de los propios dioses, enseñaban la ciencia del placer y del amor, y elevaban el acto sexual a la categoría de ritual religioso. Además, en la India era imposible no encontrarse con estatuas y reliquias que describieran el sexo en todas sus modalidades. Isabella tendría que haber sido ciega para no verlas y obtusa para no sentir curiosidad. Era consciente de que la noche anterior no habían completado el acto. Había sentido el despertar a lo que significaba ser una mujer y a lo que implicaba convertirse en objeto de deseo de un hombre, pero sabía que Edward no le había arrebatado la virginidad. Por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, se había reprimido. Su fuerza de voluntad la había sorprendido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pensaba convertirla en su amante.

«Amante.»

Se ruborizó al pensar en lo fácil que le hubiera resultado conseguirlo. Sacudió la cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron ante la evidencia. Se había rendido a su despiadado secuestrador, al bárbaro que planeaba asesinar al hombre con el que estaba casi prometida. Había traicionado a Garret y a sus propios principios. Era increíble, inadmisible e imperdonable, pero no volvería a suceder. No permitiría que Edward la utilizara como un peón en su juego mortal.

Tenía que oponerse a él con más ímpetu e intentar huir con más decisión. Las vidas de Garret y de su querido tío estaban en juego. Trató de concentrarse y se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda. Al proteger sus ojos del resplandor del sol, se quedó maravillada por el colorido paisaje que se alzaba ante ella.

«Flores», pensó sorprendida. La lluvia del día anterior había hecho que el desierto floreciera. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró ni rastro de Saful, el guardia de ojos azules. Frente a la tienda vecina había un caballo castaño ensillado y un objeto brillante apoyado contra la pared. Era un mosquete abandonado al sol y que la llamaba a gritos. Sus ojos se movieron del arma al caballo, y de vuelta al arma.

¿Se atrevería?

No tenía tiempo de pensar con calma; la noche anterior había fracasado por culpa de las dudas. Sus posibilidades de escapar del campamento eran mínimas, pero debía aprovecharlas. Se armó de valor, salió de la tienda descalza y cruzó la escasa distancia que la separaba del mosquete. Tras apoderarse del arma, se volvió hacia la montura.

Los caballos bereberes estaban entrenados para permanecer inmóviles cuando sus riendas arrastraban por el suelo. Podían aguardar a su dueño quietos durante horas e incluso días. Y ese animal no era una excepción. Se quedó tranquilo mientras Isabella recogía las riendas, aunque empezó a moverse con nerviosismo cuando ella trató de montarlo por el lado izquierdo.

—¡Por la espada del profeta!

La maldición de Edward la sobresaltó y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Su secuestrador estaba muy cerca y la miraba con una expresión fiera y amenazadora.

—En nombre de Alá, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Isabella se sobrepuso al miedo y apuntó el mosquete en dirección a Edward. Tal vez podría impedir que se apoderara del caballo, pero no la desarmaría tan fácilmente como la noche anterior con la daga. Antes le dispararía.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —le advirtió, apuntándole al corazón.

Edward miró el arma, con el rostro frío e impasible, pero no se echó a reír como la última vez que lo había encañonado.

—Eres muy atrevida, mujer —susurró mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Su voz grave era más amenazadora que un grito.

—No te muevas o juro que te mataré.

—Hazlo ya.

Isabella clavó la mirada en los ojos implacables del hombre que tenía delante y le pareció que se habían convertido en piedras doradas.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo juro! No permitiré que me uses como cebo para tu trampa.

—No puedes evitarlo. —Edward dio otro paso—. Adelante, _chérie_, mátame, pero mis hombres continuarán la lucha en mi lugar.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. A esas alturas, ni la muerte de Edward podía detener el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Con cautela y sin soltar el gatillo, Isabella le dio la vuelta al mosquete hasta que quedó apuntando a su propio pecho.

—No podrás usarme si me mato antes.

Edward se detuvo de golpe y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. A Isabella le pareció verlo palidecer.

—Tampoco serviría de nada —rebatió Edward mientras sacudía la cabeza con lentitud—. El coronel vendrá igualmente. Tu muerte sería en vano.

No le faltaba razón, admitió Isabella, que ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—Entrégame el arma —le ordenó él.

Ella lo miró con todo el odio que le generaba admitir una nueva derrota a manos de su secuestrador.

Antes de haber decidido si obedecía o no su orden, Edward chasqueó los dedos y Isabella notó que alguien le arrebataba el mosquete de las manos. Al volverse, sorprendida, encontró a Saful, que la miraba decepcionado y con desaprobación.

Otro bereber vestido de negro, probablemente el dueño del caballo y del mosquete, se acercó a Edward y se postró a sus pies. Edward interrumpió sus disculpas y le ordenó algo que Isabella interpretó como: «¡Mantén las armas fuera del alcance de esta mujer!».

—Has hablado, _saiyid_ —dijo el asustado visitante, antes de alejarse medio arrastrándose hacia atrás. Parecía aliviado por haber salido tan bien parado de su descuido.

Isabella no pensaba que ella pudiera librarse del castigo de Edward con tanta facilidad. La mirada que le dedicó mientras se acercaba le heló el corazón y le dio a entender que esa gota había colmado el vaso de su paciencia.

Edward la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó a rastras hasta la tienda. La agresividad controlada con que la dominaba resultaba alarmante. Isabella trató de seguir el ritmo de sus grandes zancadas, pero no lo consiguió y tropezó varias veces. Quiso gritarle que fuera más despacio, pero su mirada, con un brillo salvaje que jamás había visto, la convenció de que no serviría de nada. Isabella decidió cambiar de táctica y se dejó caer, para posponer lo más posible el castigo, pero fue inútil. Cuando llegaron al interior de la tienda, Edward la llevó al dormitorio y la soltó tan bruscamente que cayó al suelo.

—Cada vez que te miro —empezó a decir él, enfurecido—, juro que veo inteligencia en tus ojos pero me equivoco una y otra vez. ¡No haces más que tonterías!

Con el poco valor que le quedaba, Isabella alzó la barbilla y se frotó la muñeca dolorida.

—Intentar escapar no ha sido una tontería.

—¡No hablo de eso! ¡Me refiero a tu amenaza de quitarte la vida!

—No dudaría en hacerlo si supiera que podría servir de algo —aseguró ella—. Prefiero morir antes que me utilices para atraer a los hombres que quiero a la muerte.

Los ojos de Edward se encendieron y la miraron con dureza. Apretó los puños con fuerza y luego, muy lentamente, volvió a abrirlos.

—Ya deberías saber, a estas alturas, que no dejaré que hagas nada en contra de mi voluntad.

Frente a su silencio, Edward sacudió la mano, frustrado.

—¿Por qué insistes en subestimarme? Te rebelas constantemente contra mis órdenes, a pesar de que sabes que te obligaré a cumplirlas… —Se detuvo y respiró hondo—. Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a tratar de robar caballos ni armas.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó ella, con la barbilla temblorosa.

—Me veré obligado a recortar tus libertades.

—¡Hazlo! —exclamó ella, imitando a Edward—. Estoy harta de tus amenazas y de tus inhumanos planes de venganza. ¡No pienso dar mi palabra a un salvaje sin honor! No me quedaré aquí de forma voluntaria para que me uses como si fuera un peón. ¡Volveré a intentarlo y me escaparé!

No hizo falta ni una palabra más. Edward se volvió y cogió una de las cuerdas de seda con que ataba su tobillo por las noches, la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el camastro.

Isabella se resistió, creyendo que se repetirían las escenas de la noche anterior, pero su fuerza no podía competir con la de él. Con facilidad, la tumbó y la ató de pies y manos.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Edward acabó de atarla, con firmeza pero sin brutalidad. Cuando le rozó la piel del tobillo, Isabella hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar pero, de pronto, una marea de recuerdos la asaltó —sus manos, su boca, el peso de cuerpo—, haciendo que se ruborizara y aumentara su temperatura corporal.

De repente, las manos de Edward se detuvieron y Isabella entendió, por su expresión, que él también estaba recordando.

—¡Suéltame! —susurró ella, aunque no estaba segura de si se refería a las cuerdas o a su mirada.

—No —replicó él mientras se levantaba despacio—. No te soltaré nunca. O, al menos, hasta que no haya cumplido mi misión.

Con esas palabras salió de la habitación y cerró la cortina tras de sí, dejándola en la penumbra.

Lágrimas de furia y desesperación empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Isabella. ¡Oh, Dios, cómo lo odiaba! ¡Qué estúpida había sido al dudar otra vez! En la próxima oportunidad dispararía, ¡y al diablo con las consecuencias! ¡Cómo deseaba ahora atravesarle el corazón negro con una bala!

Y a pesar de todo, una idea luchaba por abrirse camino entre la nebulosa de furia que le enturbiaba la mente. Edward no había perdido los estribos porque ella había intentado escapar, ni siquiera por su amenaza de matarlo. Era incomprensible, pero se había enfadado porque ella había amagado acabar con su propia vida.

* * *

**Buenos mis chicas acá el nuevo capitulo; es otro intento más por parte de nuestra obstinada bella por escapar de la manos de Edward…. Pero awww tan lindo Edward se preocupa tanto por ella…**

**No creo tener más que decir sino que no leeremos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo, y no se les olvide dejarme uno que otro rr no les hace ningún daño y yo me coloco muy contenta…**

**Muchos besos y abrazos y gracias por los rr y por dejarme saber lo que piensan en los capítulos.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

A la hora de comer, Edward regresó a la tienda y Isabella lo miró con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

Se juró que nunca lo perdonaría por haberla atado, por haber frustrado su mejor oportunidad de fuga y por haber ideado ese plan diabólico contra Garret y el ejército francés.

Edward tampoco dio su brazo a torcer. Soltó sus manos para que pudiera comer, pero volvió a dejarla atada antes de irse.

Cuando regresó por la noche, el humor de Isabella no había mejorado. La cena fue deprimente. Isabella comió poco y habló menos. Mientras se preparaba para dormir, sus pensamientos se volvieron violentos. Si Edward se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, si osaba dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos lujuriosos o intentaba despertar la pasión en ella, le arrancaría los ojos.

Pero Edward no la tocó, excepto para volver a atarla de pies y manos. Isabella permaneció inquieta en la cama, sin poder relajarse y sin dejarlo dormir a él.

—¡No te muevas más! —gruñó Edward finalmente, dos horas más tarde—. Pareces un pez fuera del agua.

En la oscuridad, Isabella sonrió sin ganas y se alegró de no dejarlo dormir. Lo molestaría todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Garret? —le preguntó de repente, aunque sabía que esa conversación le molestaba especialmente. Si además de incomodarlo, conseguía información, mejor que mejor.

—No es asunto tuyo. Duérmete.

—¿No es asunto mío? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Soy tu cebo, lo has olvidado? Tú te has encargado de que sea asunto mío.

—Los temas de guerra no atañen a las mujeres.

—¡Haberlo pensado antes de involucrarme! —replicó ella, irritada—. Además, aquí hay algo más que guerra. Esto es una especie de vendetta personal contra Garret.

—Mis asuntos son con el ejército francés. El coronel Bourmont es un oficial y, como tal, me enfrentaré a él en el campo de batalla. Nada más.

—¡No es verdad! Quieres atraer a Garret en persona, por eso me secuestraste a mí y no a otra. El otro día lo reconociste. —Isabella se volvió para mirarlo a la débil luz del brasero. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el estómago, como si estuviera decidido a dormir a pesar de sus preguntas. Pero ella estaba tan decidida como él a obtener respuestas.

»Le odias por alguna razón. El otro día dijiste que recibiría lo que se merecía. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

—Piensas matarlo, ¿no es cierto?

Los segundos que pasaron hasta que Edward respondió se hicieron eternos.

—Sí, pienso matarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Edward suspiró irritado. Era obvio que su molesta cautiva no iba a abandonar el tema. Tal vez si le daba a conocer las razones que lo llevaban a odiar a Bourmont, se daría cuenta de que era imposible que nada lo detuviera. Y quizá así impidiera también que volviera a hacer algo absurdo como intentar quitarse la vida. Edward apretó los dientes al recordar aquel angustioso momento. Durante los segundos que pasaron hasta que Saful le arrebató el mosquete, su corazón había dejado de latir. Era curioso que la idea de su muerte lo hubiera aterrorizado tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le importaba la suya propia.

Intentó aclarar su mente y se concentró en el tema que tenía entre manos: explicar a Isabella Swan el origen de su necesidad de venganza.

—Si quieres entenderlo —empezó a decir en voz baja—, tienes que saber que lo que te contaré pasó hace diecisiete años, cuando los franceses invadieron esta tierra. Tras someter Argel y expulsar a nuestro gobernante del país, esos chacales no tuvieron suficiente. Decididos a conquistar Argelia entera, se desplazaron hacia el sur, liderados por un poderoso general.

»En aquella época vivía en las montañas un gran _amghar_, un caudillo bereber parecido a un jeque árabe. No había recibido noticias de la invasión y viajaba con su esposa y su hijo pequeño cuando su caravana fue atacada por las tropas comandadas por el general.

»El _amghar_ luchó con valentía para defender a su familia, pero fue herido de gravedad. Tal vez habría podido recuperarse, pero el general ordenó que lo mataran. Cuando la esposa rogó por la vida de su marido, el oficial la entregó a sus hombres para que se divirtieran con ella. Se _divirtieran_.

La vehemencia con que Edward pronunció aquella palabra la convirtió en una obscenidad. Isabella escuchaba con inquietud y no le costó mucho imaginar lo que le habría sucedido a la dama. Tras unos instantes, Edward prosiguió:

—El _amghar_ vivió lo suficiente como para ver a la mujer que amaba y reverenciaba por encima de todas las demás, profanada y asesinada por las tropas francesas. —Se volvió hacia Isabella—. El propio caudillo fue sujeto a torturas que tú considerarías bárbaras y salvajes. Sólo hubo un hombre entre todos los presentes que pidió clemencia, un sacerdote, que le suplicó al general que detuviera la masacre, pero éste no le hizo caso.

Isabella trató de decir algo, pero Edward la interrumpió levantando una mano.

—El niño, que tenía once años, intentó evitar la muerte de sus padres, pero no era rival para los soldados franceses que lo ataron y lo obligaron a mirarlo todo.

Isabella dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizada. La agonía en la voz de Edward le transmitió el resto de la historia. Sintió su profundo dolor y el enorme control que ejercía sobre sus pasiones.

—Ese niño eras tú —susurró.

—Sí, ese niño era yo. El _amghar_ era mi padre y la dama, mi madre.

El horror del recuerdo empujó a Edward a cerrar los ojos. Aquel día hubiera matado al general Bourmont con sus propias manos si no hubiera estado atado y medio muerto por los golpes. Aquel día también había deseado morir. Cuando oyó al general ordenar su muerte, se sintió aliviado, pero la intervención del cura lo salvó en el último momento. Entonces no se lo agradeció, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que el destino lo había dejado con vida para que vengara la muerte de sus padres.

—Aquel día juré vengar sus asesinatos —concluyó, en voz baja—, aunque me llevara toda la vida.

Isabella no sabía qué decirle y optó por guardar silencio.

Edward se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo mientras revivía los acontecimientos que siguieron al homicidio de sus padres. Aquellos días cambiaron su vida para siempre.

El religioso se enteró de los orígenes nobles de su madre inglesa y envió a Edward a casa de su abuelo materno, en Inglaterra. Sus motivos para el odio no hacían más que aumentar. Los franceses no sólo habían invadido su país, asesinado a sus padres y a otros miembros de su tribu, sino que lo habían obligado a exiliarse en un país lejano y frío. Algún día regresaría y mataría al general que había destrozado su vida.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió a hablar:

—El nombre del general era Louis Auguste de Bourmont.

Isabella reprimió un grito y examinó la cara de Edward en la penumbra, pero sus rasgos eran una máscara impenetrable. Sus ojos tenían un fulgor acerado.

—Garret es el hijo del general —concluyó ella con la voz ronca.

—Sí, Garret de Bourmont es su hijo. El general murió tranquilamente en su cama, de alguna enfermedad absurda —replicó Edward, sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía.

—Pero… —Isabella intentaba entender la lógica de todo lo que acababa de escuchar—, Garret no tuvo nada que ver en todo eso.

—La sangre pérfida de su padre corre por sus venas. Es suficiente.

Isabella recordó las palabras que Edward le había dicho aquella noche en el jardín: «La sangre sucia de un asesino corre por sus venas». Pero eso no era motivo para cometer un nuevo asesinato.

—¿Te parece justo matar a un hombre por los crímenes de otro? —preguntó ella.

—Lo es. Forma parte de las costumbres de mi tierra. Vengar los crímenes de sangre no sólo es justo, es una obligación. Aunque no lo hubiera jurado, estaría obligado por las leyes de mi país a buscar al asesino de mi padre. Es mi deber y no puedo rehuirlo.

Isabella lo miró perpleja, mientras los ojos de Edward, como pepitas de oro, la examinaban con dureza.

—Consuélate_, ma belle._ El coronel Bourmont es un soldado y, como tal, le daré la oportunidad de comportarse de un modo honorable en el campo de batalla. Será un combate justo, mucho más de lo que su padre le concedió al mío. Y ¿quién sabe? Quizá el coronel me venza, si es la voluntad de Alá. Vamos, duérmete de una vez.

Se volvió y dio la espalda a su prisionera. Isabella se sentía angustiada por lo que había oído y luchaba contra sus sentimientos contradictorios. Por encima de todo, empatizaba con el dolor de aquel niño que había sido obligado a presenciar la brutal muerte de sus padres. Y entendía la necesidad de venganza de Edward, pero no podía aceptar la cruel condena que había caído sobre Garret por los crímenes de su progenitor. Era una costumbre salvaje, bárbara e injusta.

Isabella clavó sus ojos en el techo de la tienda durante largo rato. Si antes le había sido difícil dormir, ahora le iba a resultar imposible.

No fue hasta muchas horas más tarde que cayó presa de un sueño inquieto del que la despertó Mahmoud, gritando desde el otro lado de la cortina.

—¡Despierte, señora! ¡Mi amo ordena que se vista! ¡Debemos estar preparados para recibir al califa Ben Hamadi! —Isabella se desperezó aturdida. El tono de voz del niño le hizo temer que estuvieran siendo atacados, pero al ver su cara se tranquilizó. Lo que alteraba a Mahmoud era que uno de los generales del sultán —un poderoso califa árabe— iba a visitarlos y podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Según le contó, Ben Hamadi era la mano derecha del propio Abdel Kader.

—¡Dese prisa! —le pidió, mientras luchaba por desatar los nudos de las cuerdas—.Ya está llegando.

Isabella se sintió decepcionada. Su plan de interrogar a Mahmoud sobre la infancia de Edward tendría que esperar. Se lavó y se vistió con premura porque no quería que la encontraran en situación de desventaja. Se puso la túnica roja y azul, se colocó el _haik_ sobre la cabeza y los hombros y se unió a Edward a la entrada de la tienda.

Él la observó sin hacer ningún comentario. Isabella sintió compasión por el niño que Edward había sido en otro tiempo y se sorprendió por ello.

Se preguntó si la había desatado por la llegada de visitas, pero no tuvo tiempo de salir de dudas porque una larga columna de jinetes árabes apareció en el horizonte. La columna, con el líder montado a lomos de un poderoso caballo blanco, se detuvo poco después frente a la tienda de Edward. El califa, sin duda árabe, no era muy alto, tenía los ojos negros como la obsidiana, la piel aceitunada y los rasgos afilados, medio ocultos por una larga barba. Iba vestido con los ropajes opulentos que había visto llevar a los jeques en Arabia. Y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una _kufiya_, un pañuelo sujeto a la frente con una banda dorada. Sobre la chilaba, de lana carmesí, llevaba un _burnous_ de un blanco radiante. Ben Hamadi dejó que su caballo cabeceara y pateara mientras él examinaba el campamento con obvia aprobación.

Cuando finalmente desmontó, Edward fue a su encuentro.

Con la mano derecha sobre el corazón, hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Que la paz sea contigo, Hamadi Bey. Que Alá te dé gloria…

Con esfuerzo, Isabella entendió la primera parte del saludo. Mahmoud le tradujo el resto.

—Y contigo, Sidi Edward el-Cullen. Que Alá te gratifique con las más altas recompensas y te conceda una gran ración de riqueza y felicidad.

Después de las palabras de bienvenida, Edward se hizo a un lado, para que otros miembros de la tribu pudieran acercarse a saludar al oficial. Los bereberes se aproximaron al califa con entusiasmo, respeto y reverencia, se arrodillaron ante él y le besaron el dobladillo de la túnica. Ben Hamadi les hablaba a todos con mucha familiaridad, dirigiéndoles términos afectuosos como ya _aini_ —mi ojo— o ya _akhi_ — mi hermano—. Una vez había oído decir que para un árabe, cualquier otro árabe era su hermano. Suponía que eso también era aplicable a los bereberes, ya que sus culturas estaban hermanadas por la misma religión. Entonces Edward le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se acercara y, cuando ella obedeció recelosa, la llevó del brazo a conocer al califa.

—Ésta es la señorita Isabella Swan, excelencia —dijo en francés, para que ella lo entendiera.

—Ah, sí, la inglesa —replicó Ben Hamadi, en el mismo idioma, aunque sin la facilidad de los bereberes—. Es un honor conocerla, señorita Swan. Espero que la estén tratando bien.

Isabella miró a los ojos profundos del general, sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras de cortesía.

No creía que le interesaran las tribulaciones de su cautiverio ni que quejarse de Edward ante ese hombre poderoso fuera a mejorar su situación. Ambos eran dueños de su destino. Muy consciente de la mano posesiva que Edward mantenía en su cintura, respondió con educación:

—Todo lo bien que cabría esperar, dadas las circunstancias, excelencia.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa galante.

—Esperaré con impaciencia el momento de poder conocerla mejor. —La despidió con un gesto de la mano, se volvió hacia Edward y empezó a hablar con él sobre la mejor manera de instalar a las tropas.

Isabella se sintió molesta ante su manera de tratarla, que le recordaba a Edward en sus peores momentos. Mahmoud, sin embargo, parecía muy impresionado de que el califa le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Sidi Ould Ben Hamadi era uno de los líderes de la guerra santa contra los franceses. Haber tocado la túnica de un hombre tan poderoso representaba uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida para el muchacho. De hecho se pasó toda la mañana cantando las alabanzas de Ben Hamadi, hasta que Isabella estuvo a punto de enviar al niño y a su califa al infierno, del brazo de su real munificencia, Edward el-Cullen.

No se alegraba en absoluto por la llegada del general, que sólo implicaba más preparativos para el enfrentamiento con el ejército francés. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a ir el califa acompañado de tantos soldados armados hasta los dientes? Mahmoud no lo sabía o no quería hablar de ello. Ansiaba preguntárselo a Edward, pero éste estaba ocupado en acomodar a los recién llegados. El campamento entero estaba en ebullición, puesto que a la noche se iba a celebrar un gran banquete en honor al califa. Una partida de caza regresó con varias gacelas y una gran oveja llevaba horas dando vueltas en el asador. De todo esto, Isabella se enteró por Mahmoud, ya que no se le permitió salir de la tienda ni asomarse al exterior. Saful la vigilaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y probablemente así era, pensó Isabella.

Para su sorpresa, Mahmoud le hizo compañía todo el día y estuvo más amable que de costumbre. Isabella sospechaba que sentía lástima de ella, aunque en ningún momento hizo referencia al enfado de Edward ni a las cuerdas que había tenido que desatar por la mañana. Además accedió a darle otra lección de lengua bereber.

De vez en cuando, Isabella lo descubría mirándola con curiosidad, como si intentara adivinar la solución a una adivinanza. Al final, se decidió y le preguntó directamente:

—¿Por qué no vuelve la cara cuando me ve las marcas, _mademoiselle_? Las damas francesas siempre me miraban con miedo y asco.

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, pero en seguida sintió una gran ternura hacia el niño, tan preocupado por sus cicatrices.

Isabella lo miró con solemnidad y buscó la manera de consolarlo.

—Mi tío es médico en Londres —respondió, optando por decir la verdad—. A veces lo acompañaba a pasar visita. Vi a muchísimas víctimas de la varicela. Algunas tenían la cara mucho más desfigurada que tú.

—¿Más todavía? ¿Y no le daban miedo?

—Tal vez al principio, pero me acostumbré.

—No creo que sea posible acostumbrarse a tanta fealdad.

La voz de Mahmoud mostraba una desesperación tan grande que Isabella sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Se acordó de Edward. Ambos tenían algo en común. Mahmoud debía de ser como Edward a su edad, con el alma marcada por el odio y la amargura. La única diferencia radicaba en que las cicatrices de Mahmoud eran más visibles.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y dijo con cautela:

—Hay cosas más importantes que la apariencia física, Mahmoud. No eres mejor ni peor persona por tener o dejar de tener cicatrices. Lo que importa es cómo eres por dentro. La valía de un hombre se mide por su valor, su compasión, su amabilidad… no por su atractivo físico.

Mahmoud la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego bajó la cabeza.

—Con mi cara, nunca encontraré novia. Ninguna mujer querrá casarse con alguien como yo.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó ella, tratando de sonar despreocupada—. Tu cicatriz puede ser una bendición. Cuando tu novia se case contigo, estarás seguro de que lo hace porque te ama y por ninguna otra razón. Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo. Durante toda la vida, he tenido que ir con mucho cuidado porque siempre había alguien a mi alrededor que buscaba mi fortuna. Al menos tú no tendrás ese problema. —Isabella guardó silencio y tocó la mano del niño con suavidad—. Un día encontrarás una mujer que te merezca, Mahmoud, estoy convencida.

El chico apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y Isabella cambió de tema y le propuso que siguieran con la clase de bereber. Esperaba que sus palabras le hubieran servido de consuelo.

Los problemas de Mahmoud habían hecho que, por un momento, Isabella olvidara los suyos, sin embargo cuando se presentaron de nuevo, lo hicieron con más fuerza. No estaba invitada al banquete, pero recibió una desconcertante invitación —o, mejor dicho, una educada orden— para reunirse con el califa en su tienda.

Al parecer, era una ocasión importante puesto que, a pesar de sus múltiples obligaciones en la cocina, Tahar fue a ayudarla a vestirse. Ésta insistió en que se pusiera la mejor prenda de su vestuario, un caftán de brocado de un intenso color verde bosque, complementado por un _haik_ de seda color marfil.

Cuando entró en la tienda, grande y ceremonial, Edward ya estaba allí, con una expresión enigmática. Su fría mirada la ponía más nerviosa que la pompa con que la recibió su ilustre invitado. Isabella intentó olvidarse del bereber y cuando Ben Hamadi le ofreció una taza de infusión de menta, la aceptó con su mejor sonrisa. Ella quiso aprovechar la ocasión para obtener información, pero Ben Hamadi sorteó sus preguntas con la habilidad de un diplomático experimentado y, cambiando de tema, empezó a hablarle del sultán de los árabes, Abdel Kader.

—Desde que Abdel Kader fue proclamado Comandante de los Creyentes han pasado quince años, señorita Swan. La familia del sultán es descendiente directa de Mohammed y su padre era marabout, un hombre santo. Abdel Kader era la persona adecuada para encabezar la cruzada del islam contra los infieles. En poco tiempo, logró reunir bajo su mando a todas las tribus del reino.

Isabella murmuró una respuesta educada y recordó la primera vez que había oído hablar de Abdel Kader. Por aquel entonces, en los salones de París se trataba con admiración y respeto al joven caudillo bereber, pero eso fue antes de que _l'armée d'Afrique_ hubiera caído derrotada a sus pies y de que divisiones enteras de soldados franceses hubieran sido aniquiladas por los fieros árabes y bereberes unidos. Después de aquello, ninguna dama francesa había vuelto a comentar lo guapo y atrevido que era el exótico jeque árabe.

Pero Isabella, que no estaba interesada en oír más alabanzas sobre Abdel Kader, quería saber la estrategia que planeaban usar Edward y Ben Hamadi contra Garret.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Isabella miró a Edward. Éste vio la angustia reflejada en sus ojos y se revolvió incómodo en el asiento.

—Nosotros rezamos a Alá para que nos ayude a prosperar y a resolver nuestros problemas —siguió Ben Hamadi—, igual que los cristianos rezan al profeta Aissa, también llamado Jesucristo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Isabella dio un respingo cuando Ben Hamadi se dirigió a ella directamente.

—Espero no aburrirla, señorita Swan —dijo el califa con solemnidad—. Incomodar a una dama tan encantadora sería vergonzoso.

Isabella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa tímida.

—Discúlpeme, por favor, excelencia. Me siento muy honrada de que comparta confidencias conmigo, pero la jornada ha sido larga y me siento muy cansada. Si me disculpa, me gustaría retirarme.

Isabella sospechaba que había violado la etiqueta al pedirlo, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía soportar más el efusivo discurso de exaltación del sultán.

Por suerte, el califa no se ofendió y, asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio permiso para retirarse. Sin mirar a Edward, Isabella salió al aire fresco de la noche y respiró aliviada.

Como de costumbre, Saful la acompañó hasta la tienda de Edward y montó guardia frente a la puerta.

Isabella paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia principal, con el ánimo por los suelos y una creciente sensación de pánico. Sabía que tenía que actuar de prisa pero ¿cómo? La única manera de proteger a Garret y al tío Honoré era escapar y avisarlos de la trampa que Edward les había preparado. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos de huida hasta el momento habían acabado en fracaso. La vigilaban día y noche y, tras el último fiasco, estaba segura de que Edward volviera a atarla pronto. Además, aunque lograra escapar de Saful y conseguir un caballo, siempre habría docenas de ojos por todas partes.

¡Excepto ahora! Casi todo el campamento, incluso su secuestrador, estaba ocupado con el banquete y los invitados.

Miró hacia la puerta con renovada esperanza. Saful estaba de espaldas, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua. Él era lo único que se interponía, en ese instante, entre ella y la libertad. Si pudiera dejarlo inconsciente…

Isabella entró en el dormitorio y se cambió de ropa con rapidez. Se puso unos bombachos, una blusa, una torera de manga larga y unas botas de montar. Temblaba de miedo pero también de esperanza. Su corazón latía con fuerza desbocada. Entonces cogió la jarra de barro, la escondió a su espalda y se acercó a Saful.

No quería hacerle daño porque, a su manera, había sido amable con ella, pero debía hacerlo. No iba a tener otra oportunidad. Levantó la jarra todo lo que pudo.

Algún ruido debió de alertar a Saful, que empezó a volver la cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Isabella le golpeó con el arma improvisada y esbozó una mueca al oír el sordo ruido del barro sobre el cráneo del bereber, que se desplomó en silencio.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes con el estómago revuelto y se agachó para comprobar su estado. Gracias a Dios, seguía respirando. Respiró aliviada al asegurarse de que no lo había matado.

Regresó al dormitorio y se cubrió con un _burnous_ negro. En la oscuridad, tal vez podría hacerse pasar por una mujer bereber. Ya sólo le faltaba conseguir un poco de agua y comida para el viaje. En la tienda vecina encontró una cantimplora llena del precioso líquido y, varias tiendas más allá, algo de pan y un poco de fruta, que envolvió en una tela. Lo que a priori le había parecido complicado, resultó ser muy fácil. Una tienda más allá halló a una yegua pequeña y dócil, atada con un ronzal de cáñamo. Ató la cantimplora y la bolsa de la comida juntas y las colocó sobre el lomo de la yegua como si fueran unas alforjas. La desligó y la condujo andando hasta las afueras del campamento. No era prudente arriesgarse a montarla todavía.

A su espalda se oían sonidos de música y celebración, amortiguados por los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Esperaba que, en cualquier momento, alguien diera la alarma y empezara la persecución.

Pero nadie gritó. Isabella caminaba sobre la arena y repetía dos palabras como si fueran una letanía:

«Por favor, por favor, por favor…». Detuvo la yegua a varios centenares de metros del campamento y, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, la montó.

Con la cuerda como riendas, la animó a ponerse en marcha y, a la luz de la luna creciente, empezó a cruzar el desierto en dirección al noreste.

* * *

**Buenos mis chicas, que tal, como les va, me he adelantado :D**

**Ahora ya saben cuáles son aquellas razones que tiene Edward para querer venganza contra Garret, pero sinceramente me parece demasiado injusto y pienso igual que bella, Garret no puede y no debe porque pagar por los pecados de su padre… Aunque si me duele de sobremanera lo que el padre de Garret le hizo a la familia de Edward, lo cruel que fue y todo eso, pero aun así Garret no tiene por qué pagar por culpa de su padre.**

**Y Ta-taa-tan! Bella se ha escapado, ahora sí que lo ha logrado, nadie la ha detenido… Esperemos a ver qué tal le va con eso y que es lo que piensa Edward sobre aquello…**

**Buenos chicas ya saben un rr no demora ni dos minutos en escribirse así que no sean demasiado malitas con esta servidora suya y regálenle un rr… Un besaso y nos leemos luego!**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

Isabella viajó sin detenerse durante toda la noche, cruzando las desoladas llanuras, que parecían aún más inhóspitas por los sobrecogedores aullidos de los chacales. Las estrellas brillaban como diamantes en el cielo y ante ella se extendía la planicie de arena, pálida, infinita, misteriosa.

Estaba segura de que el desierto era el lugar más solitario del mundo. El inmenso vacío la hacía sentir insignificante y, al mismo tiempo, reconfortada por formar parte del conjunto. El silencio era tan absoluto que podía oír los latidos de su corazón al ritmo de los cascos de la yegua.

El aire era limpio y fresco y la oscuridad, tranquilizadora. A ratos, llegaba a olvidarse de la ansiedad que la había empujado a huir, pero luego el miedo regresaba y la obligaba a mirar por encima del hombro. Esperaba ver a Edward en cualquier momento, montado en su poderoso caballo árabe, con el _burnous_ flotando al viento. Pasaron las horas y Isabella empezó a encontrarse cada vez más cansada. Cabeceaba, pero se forzaba a mantenerse despierta contando estrellas y recitando refranes o poemas infantiles. En alguna ocasión tuvo que dominar a su montura, que quería quitarse de encima a la extraña amazona y regresar.

Al alba, la yegua se asustó por alguna amenaza invisible y se encabritó. Un instante después, Isabella se encontró en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Con gran disgusto, oyó el ruido de sus cascos alejándose ligeros en dirección al campamento. Estaba en un aprieto. No tenía caballo. En esa tierra árida donde la vida de una persona dependía de la resistencia de su montura y del agua, se había quedado sin caballo y sin agua.

Buscó con desespero a su alrededor y casi se mareó de alegría cuando encontró la cantimplora de suave piel. Al menos tenía agua.

Miró hacia el este, donde la vasta extensión de arena empezaba a iluminarse. No tenía otra opción que seguir adelante. No podía ni quería regresar con su secuestrador. Se incorporó, se echó la alforja casera al hombro y se puso en camino. La arena no era tan profunda como en las cercanías del campamento pero era gruesa y, cuando tropezaba, le rascaba las manos. Poco después, el sol se convirtió en una gran esfera en llamas que ascendía por el cielo. La intensidad de su luz y el calor que desprendía eran sólo el prólogo de lo que le esperaba a lo largo del día. Aunque el bochorno era sofocante bajo tantas capas de ropa, Isabella agradecía la protección que le proporcionaba el _burnous_. Se sujetó los extremos de la capucha con la mano para protegerse del sol y de la arena que arrastraba el viento y caminó sin detenerse.

Lo más duro era racionar el agua, pero no le apetecía morir de sed, así que se obligó a tomar sólo unas gotas cada media hora aproximadamente. Si tenía la suerte de encontrar un pozo o un riachuelo, bebería hasta hartarse. Sin embargo, no había ningún pozo a la vista, sólo el cielo despejado, la arena vacía y la despiadada soledad del desierto. A lo largo del día, no se encontró más que con algunos lagartos que huían a su paso.

Más tarde, la arena dio paso a la arcilla, y la retama, a maleza y espinos. La cruel calima blanca la cegaba y el calor drogaba el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, dejándola mareada y terriblemente sedienta. Luchaba por no desplomarse y avanzar, pero cada minuto parecía una eternidad.

A media tarde, la imprudencia de sus actos se hizo evidente. Estaba sola en un desierto yermo; apenas le quedaba agua y el sol la castigaba sin piedad.

Tenía los labios agrietados, la lengua hinchada y la garganta irritada. Una sombra amenazadora cubrió el sol durante un instante y, al levantar la mirada, vio que sobre su cabeza se había reunido un grupo de aves carroñeras que volaban en círculos sobre la llanura. Al parecer, habían encontrado una presa.

Mientras la tarde seguía su curso, Isabella perdió toda noción del tiempo y del espacio; lo perdió todo menos el impulso, nacido de la desesperación. En algún momento de debilidad, pensó en la muerte como un destino apetecible.

Rompió a sollozar al ver un espejismo en la distancia. ¡Agua! Era el lago que había visto cuando Edward la había llevado a esta tierra dejada de la mano de Dios.

Trató de correr para llegar antes al precioso líquido, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. No obstante, la esperanza le dio nuevas energías, se puso en pie y siguió avanzando. No fracasaría. ¡Sobreviviría!

Y así la encontró Edward, abriéndose camino entre las acacias, los espinos de camello y las rosas de Jericó, mientras maldecía el lago que nunca llegaba.

—Alá sea alabado, ¡Isabella! —Ella se quedó inmóvil y rezó para que la voz que había oído fuera sólo un sueño.

Pero no lo era. El ruido de los cascos del semental era muy real, tanto como Edward o el alivio que había intuido en su voz.

Al llegar a su lado, Edward tiró de las riendas y se quedó quieto. Contempló su cara aturdida y quemada por el sol, como si no acabara de creer lo que veían sus ojos. La mitad de la tribu estaba peinando el desierto en su búsqueda. Habían tenido que esperar a que saliera el sol para empezar la batida. A la luz del día, había sido fácil seguir el rastro de la yegua, pero luego las huellas habían desaparecido de repente. Edward sintió pánico al darse cuenta de que la fugitiva se había quedado sin montura. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran tan escasas como las de localizarla antes de que muriera de sed. Rezando a su dios y al de Isabella, Edward siguió sus huellas sobre la arena, hasta que la arena dio paso a la tierra compacta. Sólo un milagro o la voluntad de Alá lo habían conducido hasta ella. Eso, y la ayuda de las negras aves que la seguían.

Ahora que por fin la había encontrado, el corazón de Edward recobró algo parecido a su ritmo habitual y el nudo que le había cerrado el estómago se deshizo. Se acercó a ella sin desmontar e intentó subirla al caballo, pero Isabella dio un paso atrás.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó con la voz ronca. Estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie, pero era demasiado orgullosa para rendirse; demasiado testaruda para admitir la derrota.

Edward la miró con irritación. Si no la hubiera descubierto, habría muerto. El profundo alivio que había sentido al encontrarla se convirtió en rabia. Estaba furioso con ella por haberse puesto en peligro y con él por haberla empujado a tomar una decisión tan desesperada.

Cuando Isabella se volvió para continuar la marcha, él no se lo impidió. No tardaría mucho en reconocer su derrota. No podía aguantar mucho más así.

Edward empezó a cabalgar lentamente a su lado, pero en seguida se impacientó.

—Es absurdo ser tan tozuda, _Ehuresh_. Si no dejas que te ayude, morirás.

Isabella alzó la barbilla y replicó con dificultad:

—No… si llego… al lago…

Edward levantó la vista hacia las olas de aire caliente que reverberaban en el horizonte. Sabía de qué hablaba. La luz del sol se reflejaba en la vegetación oscura y en la llanura cubierta de sal y adquiría la apariencia de un lago, pero no lo era.

—Siento decepcionarte, _chérie_, pero Chott al Hodna no es un lago sino unas salinas. En esta época del año puede encontrarse un poco de agua en el centro, pero eso queda a muchos kilómetros de aquí. Sólo parece un lago en la distancia.

Isabella se detuvo en seco y se tambaleó, como si la fortaleza mental que la había sostenido hasta ese momento hubiera desaparecido. De repente, el calor y el agotamiento fueron demasiado grandes. No podía más. Notó que le caían lágrimas por las mejillas e intentó lamerlas con la lengua, pero no sirvieron para calmar su sed. Parecían burlarse de ella. Se tambaleó, dio un paso más, tropezó y cayó al suelo. El derrumbe le robó el aliento. Durante unos instantes se quedó quieta, vencida, aturdida, con el orgullo herido y un enorme abatimiento. Edward soltó una maldición y empezó a desmontar para ayudarla, pero justo entonces Isabella gritó. Edward alcanzó a ver a un animal parecido a un cangrejo con pinzas en la cola que se alejaba a toda prisa.

Edward sintió pánico. No se trataba de uno de los escorpiones inofensivos que vivían cerca de la costa. Ése era más grande y más oscuro, de la especie venenosa que habitaba las arenas del Sahara.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó, saltando del caballo y acercándose a ella a la carrera—. ¿Te ha picado?

Ella se sostenía la pierna mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—Sí. En… el… muslo —susurró.

Trató de incorporarse, pero Edward se lo impidió. Le dio la vuelta, le rompió la tela de los bombachos para dejar la herida al descubierto y vio que la marca de color rojo, en la parte superior del muslo, ya estaba empezando a extenderse. El corazón de Edward casi se detuvo. Si no actuaba con rapidez, moriría.

Sacó la daga del fajín y, sin hacer caso de su exclamación de alarma, le ordenó que se estuviera quieta.

—Esto te dolerá, pero tengo que sacar el veneno.

—Un torniquete… Primero, un torniquete —murmuró ella—. Mi tío Cedric… es médico. Él prescribiría un torniquete sobre la herida.

Rezando para que fuera efectivo, Edward le quitó el fajín que llevaba a la cintura y se lo ató con fuerza sobre el muslo. Sin darle oportunidad de volver a protestar, le hizo dos incisiones en forma de cruz sobre la herida. Isabella apretó los dientes para no gritar. Al menos el dolor hacía que no se preocupara por la indignidad de estar tumbada en el suelo con las piernas desnudas ante ese hombre. Intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras Edward se inclinaba sobre ella y le apoyaba la boca en la herida, pero fue incapaz.

Durante un buen rato, Edward sorbió todo el veneno que pudo y lo escupió, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Trató de ignorar los gritos y la fuerza con que Isabella se agarraba a sus hombros, pero le era imposible. Habría dado sus ojos por ahorrarle el dolor, pero ésa era la única manera de salvarle la vida. Cuando ya no podía hacer nada más, se detuvo, se apartó y la miró con impotencia. Ella yacía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y la piel muy pálida.

Con mucho cuidado, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Que no se resistiera le indicó que ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

—Isabella —le dijo en tono firme, aunque su voz temblaba—, tenemos que regresar al campamento. Necesitamos un antídoto para contrarrestar el veneno.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, ella no protestó y asintió débilmente. Entonces la levantó en brazos como si fuera una pieza de porcelana.

—Edward —susurró ella y agarró con fuerza un pliegue de su _burnous_—, tenía… tenía que intentarlo.

—Lo sé. Duerme, _Temellal_, y conserva tus fuerzas —replicó él, aunque no supo si ella le oía porque inmediatamente se desmayó.

Edward no supo cómo había hecho para llegar al campamento aquella noche. Sólo era capaz de recordar algunos fragmentos: los kilómetros sin fin, el ruido de los cascos del caballo, el latido ensordecedor de su corazón, el miedo de llegar demasiado tarde.

Pero con la misma determinación con que había dominado su vida durante los últimos diecisiete años, no se permitió flaquear. Exigió el máximo a su fiel caballo, mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento. La piel del animal estaba cubierta de sudor; su boca, salpicada de espuma y sus fuertes patas empezaban a flaquear cuando alcanzaron el campamento. Isabella ardía de fiebre. Gritando órdenes a izquierda y derecha, Edward la llevó en brazos hasta la tienda y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Mandó llamar a Gastar, la anciana bereber encargada de las hierbas, pero no hizo falta porque la mujer ya estaba entrando en la tienda.

—_Dhereth_ —declaró con el cejo fruncido, después de examinar a su paciente. La palabra bereber significaba «muy mal».

—Sálvala —dijo Edward. Su voz ronca era una plegaria.

—Con la ayuda de Alá.

Gastar cubrió la herida con polvo de alheña y la obligó a tragar una tintura hecha a base de opio. Pero Edward no confiaba lo suficiente en los remedios del desierto que su gente utilizaba desde hacía siglos. Ni siquiera las oraciones lo tranquilizaban. Horas más tarde, recurrió a un remedio europeo para bajarle la fiebre: un vial de éter sulfúrico que había adquirido en uno de sus viajes a Argel. Con las manos temblorosas, la obligó a tomar una cucharada.

Él mismo se ocupó de su cuidado, aunque Gastar lo hubiera hecho encantada. Le administró líquido y la animó a tragar, con leves masajes en la garganta. Bañó su cuerpo desnudo con agua fría, una y otra vez, y cuando temblaba, la abrazaba contra su cuerpo para transferirle su fuerza. Si se retorcía de dolor, la consolaba con dulces palabras de ánimo en inglés, francés, árabe y bereber.

El corazón de Edward se encogía cada vez que la miraba. ¡Estaba tan pálida! Le faltaba sangre hasta en los labios, le costaba respirar y tenía tanta fiebre —_thoula_— que se quemaba los dedos al tocarla. Y él era el único responsable de lo que le pasaba. Si no la hubiera capturado para vengarse de Bourmont, ahora no estaría así, luchando por sobrevivir. Al tercer día se le acabó el éter. La fiebre había remitido un poco, pero la vida de Isabella seguía en la cuerda floja. Edward montaba guardia a su lado cuando su invitado, el califa Ben Hamadi, solicitó permiso para entrar.

Edward, que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Tapó el castigado cuerpo de la joven con mantas hasta la barbilla y lo hizo pasar.

Ben Hamadi echó un vistazo rápido a la enferma, se volvió hacia Edward y lo saludó respetuosamente en árabe. Éste, a su vez, le ofreció la hospitalidad de su humilde morada, deseos de paz y bendiciones de Alá. Por primera vez, las costumbres de su país le hacían perder la paciencia. Hasta que Isabella no estuviera fuera de peligro, no tenía tiempo para charlas intrascendentes.

El astuto general debió de notar su estado de ánimo porque se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y se observó a su anfitrión con detenimiento.

—No pretendía inmiscuirme en tu intimidad, hermano, pero hay asuntos que debemos tratar. La prisionera ha ocupado tu tiempo estos últimos días y, si no me equivoco, también tus pensamientos.

Edward captó la educada reprimenda. Había abandonado sus obligaciones y lo más grave era que no le importaba. Al oír la palabra «prisionera» se indignó. Una denominación tan fría e impersonal no era adecuada para describir la relación que mantenía con su joven y rebelde _Ehuresh_… ni expresaba lo que sentía por ella.

Consciente de que no podía dar rienda suelta a su enfado, se obligó a replicar con calma.

—No podía dejar a la inglesa sola, excelencia. Estaba al borde de la muerte y no quiero cargar con eso sobre mi conciencia. Sería una mancha para mi honor y el de mi tribu que no me preocupara por la seguridad de mis cautivos. Además, ella es inocente y si puedo ayudarla a sobrevivir, lo haré.

—Su vida y su muerte están en manos de Alá.

—A veces es de sabios —replicó Edward, enunciando con cautela— que los hombres ayudemos a Alá desde la Tierra, para que su voluntad pueda cumplirse.

Los ojos oscuros del califa se ensombrecieron, pero Edward le devolvió la mirada sin amilanarse. Tal afirmación rozaba la blasfemia en su religión, aunque él estaba convencido de que era cierto. Isabella no moriría si él podía evitarlo.

Ben Hamadi debió de notar su determinación porque se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

—Tu plan funciona, _sidi_. Los rumores que plantaste en oídos franceses han dado sus frutos. El coronel Bourmont ha salido de Argel acompañado por numerosas tropas.

Edward lo miró sorprendido. Desde la muerte de sus padres, no había pasado un solo día en que no hubiera maldecido el nombre de los Bourmont. Sin embargo, durante los tres largos días de enfermedad de Isabella no se había acordado de su enemigo ni siquiera una vez.

—Las tropas francesas llegarán aquí dentro de una semana, tal vez antes.

Una semana o quizá menos. En pocos días obtendría la venganza que esperaba desde hacía diecisiete años. Entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de sentir el menor entusiasmo ante la noticia? Edward bajó la vista hacia Isabella, tan quieta y enferma, y obtuvo la respuesta.

—Llevaré a la mujer conmigo —añadió el árabe— si sobrevive.

«Si sobrevive.»

Edward tensó su mandíbula. Se negaba a considerar la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera pero, por mucho que le doliera, tenía que discutir el destino de la cautiva inglesa con su invitado. Debía continuar con la conversación que había empezado la noche de la huida de Isabella.

Ben Hamadi no pensaba permanecer en el campamento de Edward. Antes de que llegaran las tropas francesas, se alejarían de allí y aguardarían el momento adecuado para atacar. Edward estaría al frente de la batalla mientras las tropas del general rodeaban al ejército francés y evitaban su retirada.

Ben Hamadi había propuesto que la prisionera inglesa se trasladara a su campamento, donde permanecería acompañada por sus mujeres hasta que pudiera escoltarla de vuelta a Argel. A pesar de sus objeciones, Edward no había rechazado la idea de antemano puesto que estaría más segura lejos del campo de batalla. No obstante, la principal razón para aceptar la propuesta de Ben Hamadi era la certeza de que había perdido toda objetividad en lo que concernía a la joven. Más de una vez había permitido que el deseo que sentía hacia ella afectara a sus decisiones. Había dejado que su corazón mandara sobre su cabeza y debía librarse de esa poderosa atracción cuanto antes. De lo contrario, corría el riesgo de acabar tomando decisiones basándose en lo que pidiera una fiera prisionera inglesa, en vez de dar prioridad a las necesidades de su gente.

Pero con Isabella tan cerca de la muerte, era incapaz de valorar la propuesta del califa. Ben Hamadi protestaría pero no pensaba dejarla en manos de nadie hasta que no estuviera fuera de peligro. No, todavía no.

—No es prudente trasladarla ahora, excelencia. Incluso si… sobrevive, estará demasiado débil para viajar en un futuro tan cercano. Yo me encargaré de que la cuiden.

—No te preocupes por nada, hermano. Mientras esté a mi cargo, recibirá las mejores atenciones.

—No la abandonaré.

Los dos hombres se observaron uno al otro, en silencio, durante un rato.

—No sería prudente que te encariñaras demasiado de la extranjera —le advirtió Ben Hamadi al final.

Edward bajó la vista hacia ella. ¿Extranjera? No le parecía extranjera en absoluto. La misma sangre inglesa corría por las venas de ambos, aunque Edward había intentado olvidarlo. Y habían sido amantes.

Después de compartir su intimidad durante aquella noche de pasión, Isabella le resultaba tan familiar como el desierto o como su hogar en las montañas. Isabella, con sus ojos rebeldes color chocolate. Isabella, con su vitalidad y ese espíritu indomable que despertaba tanta admiración en su interior. De algún modo, había logrado que todos los demás elementos de su vida se volvieran insignificantes. En especial durante los últimos días, que le habían parecido eternos, cuando todas sus esperanzas se habían concretado en un solo deseo: que sobreviviera a su batalla con la muerte.

En aquel momento, Isabella se movió y murmuró algo ininteligible. Edward le apartó el cabello de la frente y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Tranquila, tigresa —murmuró en inglés.

Eso provocó una dura mirada del califa.

—No creo que sea muy prudente que le hables en su idioma —sugirió éste, incómodo.

Edward estaba cada vez más molesto con la situación.

—Oír hablar en su idioma la calma —replicó mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

Ben Hamadi fue el primero en apartar los ojos. Pero después de unos instantes, el árabe relajó sus facciones afiladas como las de un halcón y, antes de retirarse, le dejó una última recomendación:

—Ve con cuidado, amigo mío, no pongas su bienestar por encima de la vida de tu gente.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Isabella abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró a Edward sentado a su lado, con la barbilla apoyada en un puño.

«Qué raro», fue lo primero que pensó. Había soñado con aquel lejano día en Inglaterra, en la residencia de un duque inglés, en que subida a un roble le había tirado bellotas a un extraño de pelo cobre. El desconocido la había consolado cuando ella se había echado a llorar.

Isabella pestañeó y entornó los ojos para ver mejor al hombre vestido con ropajes negros que estaba a su vera. Era Edward, el fiero guerrero bereber, no el caballero cobrizo de sus sueños, y le pasaba algo. Tenía la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos como si cargara con el peso de las preocupaciones del mundo entero.

Con esfuerzo, Isabella levantó una mano y le tocó la rodilla. Edward reaccionó de inmediato.

Sorprendido, cogió la mano entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias, Alá —dijo en inglés, con la voz ronca.

Isabella lo contempló con asombro. Nunca lo había visto así. Tenía muy mal aspecto, la cara llena de profundos surcos de preocupación y cubierta por barba de varios días.

Además, otra cosa había cambiado. Le había dado las gracias a Alá en inglés. ¿Por qué le había dado las gracias a su Dios en inglés? Pero pensar le suponía demasiado esfuerzo.

—No… no me he muerto —susurró ella, con la voz áspera como la de una rana.

Una sonrisa radiante de felicidad iluminó la cara de Edward.

—No, no lo has hecho. —Sin soltarle la mano, le tocó la frente—. La fiebre por fin te ha bajado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Tengo sed. —Sin dudar, Edward cogió un vaso de agua con unas gotas de opio, le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y le acercó el vaso a los labios.

—Toma, bebe esto.

«Qué raro», volvió a pensar Isabella. ¿Realmente hablaban en inglés? Mientras bebía, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

—¿Te… te golpeé? —Edward no entendió la extraña pregunta y frunció el cejo. Isabella quería saber si había sido él a quien había tirado bellotas aquel día, pero no tenía fuerzas para explicárselo.

—No, no me golpeaste, _Ehuresh_. Vamos, bebe un poco más.

Isabella hizo lo que le decía. Esta vez le había hablado en francés, estaba segura. Sin embargo, no podía librarse de la sensación de que Edward y el desconocido de sus sueños se parecían mucho. Y no era la primera vez que lo oía hablar en inglés. Al menos en una ocasión, el día en que había entrado de improviso en la habitación y la había visto desnuda, la había llamado preciosa en su idioma. Y durante la escandalosa noche en que habían hecho el amor, Edward le había susurrado en inglés varias veces.

En aquel momento, Edward le había asegurado que conocía alguna palabra en su idioma, pero parecía estar más familiarizado con él de lo que quería admitir. En realidad, no era extraño que hubiera aprendido inglés, igual que francés, el idioma de sus enemigos…

La palabra desató un torrente de recuerdos dolorosos: su plan para atraer a Garret hasta el desierto; su intento de huida…

Nada había cambiado. Edward seguía decidido a matar a Garret y eso suponía un peligro para la vida de su querido tío. Y todo era culpa suya por haber fracasado en su intento de huida.

Isabella cerró los ojos, para que Edward no la viera llorar. Estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarse a su horrible futuro, al fracaso y a la culpabilidad.

—Duerme, tigresa.

Era la voz suave y cariñosa de Edward, que le acariciaba la frente con la mano. Rezó para poder dormirse pronto y olvidarse de todo y se dejó arrastrar hasta la oscuridad. Pero su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue: «¿Realmente me ha hablado en inglés?».

* * *

**Ohhhh como me emociona que Edward hable en ingle Grrrr y más cuando están muy acompaginados y algo acaramelado jijijiji; Pues ahora ya saben la suerte que tuvo bella en el desierto luego de su huida, y como ella dijo, tenia que intentarlo…. Edward es un completo amor y yo lo amo y lo seguire amando siempre! Es que esta todo preocupado por ella y la cuida y consuela y ay ya se enteraron de los sentimientos que tiene por ella awww :3 **

**Bueno bueno Andy, ya deja tanta palabrareria, vamos a saludar a las lectoras; Mis chicas favoritas holis, hoy es 7 de agosto y me estoy pegando una escapada para darles el capítulo este día, ya que acá en mi país hoy es festivo, porque hace muchos años hubo una batalla llamada la batalla del puente de boyaca importante para nuestra independencia (pero supongo que eso no les interesa y la aburre) así que cumpliendo, les traigo esta ansiado capitulo…**

**Gracias a todas las chicas fabulosas y encantadoras que me dejan su bellos y fabulosos rr, y bienvenidas todas las nuevas, espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hice cuando leí esta historia por vez primera…**

**Un beso y abrazo enorme, creo que nos leeremos el próximo miércoles :***


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Había fracasado. Ésa fue la cruda verdad que torturó a Isabella durante los largos días de su convalecencia. El sentimiento de frustración, mucho peor que la fiebre, la había dejado alterada, conmocionada y llorosa. No conseguía librarse de la sed y le dolía el cuerpo, pero mucho más el alma.

La culpabilidad era un suplicio más duro que el miedo. Garret y el tío Honoré irían a rescatarla y morirían a causa de una bala bereber o segados por una cimitarra árabe.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad, optó por retraerse. Los días se convertían en noches y las noches, de nuevo en días sin que Isabella encontrara un motivo para luchar contra la derrota y el vacío que oprimían su voluntad. El episodio de la huida frustrada y el rescate de Edward le parecían algo irreal, como un sueño. Era evidente que Edward se preocupaba por ella, pues se aseguraba de que comiera los mejores bocados de su propio plato y de que bebiera nutritivos zumos de fruta. Cuando el calor la inquietaba, la lavaba con agua fresca y, cuando se encontraba demasiado débil para moverse, la vestía con delicadeza, como a un bebé.

Pero su desesperación aumentaba con esa dependencia e indefensión. Que Edward, al que ella aseguraba odiar, le hubiera salvado la vida no era algo que la alegrara.

Tampoco la hacían sentirse mejor las visitas que recibía. Tahar se sentaba a hacerle compañía varias horas cada día, pero sus amables intentos de darle conversación no obtenían respuesta por parte de Isabella.

Saful expresó a la perfección los sentimientos de la prisionera un día que fue a visitarla. No le había causado un daño físico serio al golpearlo en la cabeza con la jarra, pero su orgullo y su honor se habían llevado la peor parte, ya que Edward lo había destituido del cargo y había puesto a tres guardias en su lugar. Que su señor no se fiara de él para llevar a cabo la misión que le había encomendado era una medicina difícil de tragar para el bereber de ojos azules.

—Mi alma está oscura y triste —le dijo en bereber. Mahmoud se ocupó de traducir sus palabras.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Se sentía demasiado desdichada para preocuparse por el alma de nadie, especialmente de la suya.

Mahmoud, que trataba de animarla, le llevó a su mascota en una de sus visitas, un lagarto con rayas negras al que llamó «pez de la arena».

—Mire, señora, ¡lo hago bailar!

El lagarto parecía que bailaba para ganarse la cena. En otras circunstancias, Isabella le hubiera pedido a Mahmoud que lo dejara libre porque le parecía muy cruel mantener a las criaturas salvajes en cautividad, pero estaba claro que el niño y su mascota tenían un vínculo real. Mahmoud apreciaba al pequeño y feo reptil, tal vez porque, a diferencia de la gente, no reparaba en las cicatrices de su cara ni en su espantosa cojera. Pero en aquellos momentos, Isabella no era capaz ni de sentir compasión por el sufrimiento del niño. Su dolor era demasiado grande y su desesperación, demasiado apabullante.

Esa languidez era lo que más preocupaba a Edward. Su prisionera recuperaba la salud poco a poco, aunque el brillo de sus ojos y la pasión de su alma habían desaparecido. La única ocasión en que había creído vislumbrar un rastro de su espíritu desafiante había sido la primera vez que la lavó tras recuperar la conciencia. Con un débil gesto había intentado taparse y echarlo de la estancia, pero ese pequeño acto de rebelión la había dejado agotada. Edward había ganado esa batalla, aunque la victoria no le había proporcionado la menor satisfacción. Y, sin embargo, no por ello se desentendió de sus responsabilidades. Siguió cambiándole los vendajes regularmente, masajeándole los músculos alrededor de la picada de escorpión para que la carne se recuperara antes. Le dio de comer, a pesar de que ya podía hacerlo sola, porque sabía que si no la forzaba, no comería. Y siguió lavándola.

Cuatro días después de que la fiebre hubiera desaparecido, Isabella permanecía quieta mientras Edward la desnudaba para ocuparse de su limpieza. Mientras le retiraba la gasa del muslo, ella trató de cerrar las piernas, pero Edward lo impidió. En la intensa mirada que le dedicó, ella vio una mezcla de protección y posesión.

Isabella apartó los ojos, sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

—La carne ya no está tan roja ni tan hinchada —le dijo, mientras le lavaba la zona con delicadeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me habías contado que las heridas se curaban rápido en el desierto.

Las físicas sí, pensó Edward, pero no la melancolía que la consumía por momentos. Quería sacudirla, insuflarle vida, borrar la huella de la derrota de su ánimo. Deseaba volver a enfrentarse al valor y al espíritu indomable que tanto admiraba de ella. Necesitaba que recuperara la pasión y volver a sentir el calor y la miel entre sus piernas.

Con mucha parsimonia movió el paño húmedo hacia arriba, hacia el triángulo entre sus muslos.

Isabella abrió los ojos un instante, sorprendida, pero en seguida volvió a cerrarlos. No le importaba lo que hiciera con ella. Edward reprimió una exclamación de impaciencia y siguió moviendo el paño hacia arriba, para humedecer la suave piel de su abdomen. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, le cubrió un pecho con la mano.

¡Qué frágil parecía su pezón! Un cúmulo de emociones que no tenían nada que ver con la lujuria lo abrumaron: sintió ternura, instinto posesivo y una necesidad de cuidarla que no armonizaba con sus impulsos guerreros. ¿Qué tendría Isabella para despertar en él ese tipo de sentimientos? Nunca había sido un hombre particularmente protector, pero el deseo —no, no era deseo, era la urgencia— de guarecer y consolar a su cautiva se había vuelto irrefrenable.

Apartó la mano a regañadientes, puesto que no quería presionarla. Esperaba que pronto pudiera superar su melancolía y dejara de sentir indiferencia.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando levantó la túnica de Isabella y la dejó desnuda y expuesta ante sus ojos, Edward tuvo un poco más de éxito. Ella se movió y protestó pero, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas, Edward empezó a lavarla.

Isabella apretó los puños.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —dijo con rabia.

—No, no puedes. Sigues débil como un corderito recién nacido.

—Pero ¡es una indecencia que lo hagas tú!

Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

—Que Alá me guarde de las mujeres mojigatas. Mis ojos ya te han visto desnuda, _chérie_, y mis labios han probado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. No tienes nada que esconder.

El leve rubor que cubrió sus mejillas fue el primer signo de vida que su cuerpo emitía en varios días. Edward le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

—Disfruto ayudándote, _Ehuresh_.

—Disfrutas provocándome, que es distinto.

—Eso es verdad —admitió él con una sonrisa—, pero no más de lo que tú disfrutas cuando te rebelas contra mí. Eres más tozuda que una cabra bizca.

Sus burlas causaron el efecto esperado y Isabella lo miró con una expresión que recordaba a su antiguo espíritu rebelde. Ahora que había conseguido arrancarle una reacción mínima, no pensaba amilanarse. Cuando acabó de limpiar su cuerpo, le anunció que tenía que lavarle la cabeza.

Isabella se resistió un poco, pero acabó cediendo. Consternada, comprobó que lo que, en principio, era una tarea inocente resultaba casi más personal e íntima que la experiencia anterior. El contacto con los dedos de Edward era relajante e increíblemente sensual. Isabella cerró los ojos y permitió que la fatiga y la apatía se fueran con el agua. Le costaba asimilar que un hombre tan frío e implacable como él fuera capaz de tanta ternura.

Acunada por su silenciosa eficiencia, Isabella permitió que la vistiera con una túnica de algodón blanco y no protestó hasta que Edward la levantó en brazos.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó alarmada, mientras él la mecía contra su pecho.

—A que tomes el aire, paloma. Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí encerrada. —Atravesó la estancia principal y la dejó en la puerta de la tienda. Tras su larga convalecencia, la brillante luz del atardecer la cegó, pero agradeció que los rayos del sol de noviembre le acariciaran la cara.

Edward le separó los mechones de pelo con los dedos y le extendió el cabello por delante de los hombros para que se secara. Luego se colocó a su espalda, la atrajo hacia la sólida pared de su pecho y la envolvió con sus brazos protectores. Isabella no encontró la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistirse al agradable calor que le proporcionaba su presencia íntima y tranquilizadora. Por un momento, su cercanía le hizo olvidarse del frío que se había apoderado de su alma y distraerse del tremendo abismo que se abría ante ellos y los separaba. Se relajó contra su pecho y miró hacia el vasto desierto.

Incluso después de haber visto a la muerte tan de cerca, se sentía fascinada por aquella árida extensión. Como una sorprendente revelación, descubrió que formaba parte de esa tierra dura y salvaje y, lo que era más preocupante, sentía que su lugar estaba al lado del guerrero bereber que hasta allí la había llevado.

Era una idea absurda, por supuesto. Tan absurda como la sensación de languidez y de paz que se apoderaba de ella por momentos, entre los brazos de su captor, pero se negó a pensar en ello. Edward le acariciaba la muñeca con el pulgar y cada nuevo contacto le provocaba un escalofrío. Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él. Hasta el susurro de su voz grave le aceleraba el pulso.

—No —respondió ella con rapidez, mientras él la abrazaba con más fuerza. Sentir su aliento cálido en la mejilla no la ayudó a calmarse.

—¿Cómo supiste que era bueno hacer un torniquete en caso de mordeduras venenosas?

Isabella suspiró. Si Edward se había propuesto hacerla hablar, era inútil resistirse puesto que insistiría una y otra vez hasta que ella respondiera. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan testarudo.

—Mi tío Cedric es médico y trabaja en un hospital de Londres. Alguna vez fui a visitarlo allí.

—¿Y tu tío está familiarizado con las picaduras de escorpión?

—No, pero una vez le llegó un paciente con una picadura de serpiente y, a pesar de las pésimas condiciones, le salvó la vida. Tendrías que ver lo sórdidos que son los hospitales londinenses. Están sucios; las mujeres que cuidan a los pacientes son negligentes y muchas veces están borrachas.

—No entiendo qué hacía una rica heredera en un sitio como ése…

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Había tratado de ser útil a su tío, para intentar que no se librara de ella.

—El tío Cedric cree que la limpieza es una buena manera de prevenir las enfermedades. Sin embargo, los directores del hospital donde trabajaba no querían poner en práctica su teoría. Yo doné fondos para que construyera su propia clínica e hiciera realidad su sueño.

—Un gesto muy noble.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No creas. En realidad, fue un acto egoísta. Tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar y mi tío puede darle un uso mucho mejor. De hecho llevaba siete años buscando una cura para el cólera y, bueno, como mis padres murieron de cólera…

Isabella se volvió hacia él bruscamente, para observar su reacción. Había tenido la súbita sensación de que ya se lo había contado antes y aunque sabía que era imposible…

¿Habría imaginado su encuentro en Inglaterra? El parecido entre su secuestrador bereber y el cobrizo caballero inglés de sus sueños era asombroso, especialmente ahora, con la luz del sol poniente sobre su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos ambarinos.

—¿Has estado en Inglaterra alguna vez? —le preguntó y contuvo el aliento a la espera de su respuesta.

Él la miró unos instantes sin contestar.

—Sí —dijo al final—. Hace cuatro años el sultán envió una delegación a visitar a tu reina Victoria para que nos apoyara en la lucha contra los franceses, y para que Inglaterra reconociera la independencia nacional de Argelia. Yo formé parte de esa delegación.

Isabella le clavó los ojos.

—Nunca oí nada al respecto.

Esta vez fue Edward quien se encogió de hombros.

—Porque nuestros intentos para que nos concedieran audiencia fueron infructuosos. Tu reina estaba más interesada en mantener las relaciones con los chacales franceses que en hacer justicia.

Isabella, que no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de discutir, no se dejó provocar por sus palabras.

—¿Fue entonces —le preguntó en su lengua materna— cuando aprendiste a hablar inglés?

Edward la entendió, pero le respondió en francés.

—No, aprendí antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué finges que no lo hablas?

—No me siento cómodo hablando tu idioma. Lo mismo te pasaría a ti si tuvieras que hablar en árabe o bereber.

Isabella no estaba muy convencida de que fuera así, pero se volvió hacia el desierto y se apoyó en su pecho mientras reflexionaba.

Edward se sintió aliviado al ver que abandonaba el interrogatorio. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco deseaba proporcionarle información que ayudara a las autoridades francesas a identificarlo más tarde.

Era peligroso porque podía suponer la persecución y destrucción de su tribu. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Isabella y contempló el paisaje, escuchando los sonidos familiares del campamento que se preparaba para la noche y saboreando el momento. Era la mejor hora del día en el desierto, cuando el sol, rojo y dorado sobre el horizonte, ya no quemaba. También había sido la hora preferida de su madre.

Le vino a la mente el recuerdo de un momento, durante uno de los viajes que la familia hacía cada año a Argel, en que sus padres, sentados a la entrada de la tienda, se miraban con amor y adoración. Era una imagen de paz y serenidad, inapropiada para la situación en la que se encontraba.

No había lugar para los sueños en un país en guerra y en un corazón repleto de deseos de venganza.

Isabella debía de haber estado pensando en algo parecido porque interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo:

—Si el sultán te eligió para formar parte de aquella delegación, debes de ser uno de sus tenientes de confianza.

—Es mi deber servirlo en todo.

—¿Y luchar por él contra los franceses?

Edward asintió.

—Para los musulmanes, luchar contra los cristianos es un precepto religioso.

—Me parece absurdo morir y matar en nombre de la religión.

—Pero para los musulmanes, la muerte es el inicio de una nueva vida —replicó él con suavidad—. Y en Berbería, donde la religión es lo único que une a la población, Abdel Kader es la encarnación de ese sentimiento. Sus campañas, su modelo administrativo, los principios de su gobierno, los planes de reforma… todo se basa en una idea superior de nación árabe, bajo la protección de Alá.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza débilmente.

—¿Realmente crees que Dios os ayudará a vencer a los franceses?

—Abdel Kader cree que Dios está de nuestro lado, sí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees tú?

Edward tardó un poco en responder.

—Él lucha en una guerra santa y yo combato a un opresor extranjero. Los conquistadores franceses son como el simún, el fiero viento del desierto que mata y destruye a su paso, y debemos resistirnos a ellos hasta el último aliento; hasta la última gota de sangre.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acababa de admitir Edward que sus principios religiosos eran más débiles que el odio que sentía hacia los franceses? Sí. Recordó frustrada que en otra ocasión ya había afirmado que la venganza era su motivación principal contra Garret. Sin embargo, por primera vez sintió una pizca de esperanza.

El bereber no era tan implacable ni tenía el alma tan negra como había pensado en un principio. No sólo no se había apartado de su lado cuando se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sino que en sus ojos había visto auténtico cariño y preocupación. Además, en ese momento, estaban hablando sobre la guerra de manera civilizada. Tal vez, usando la lógica, podría convencerlo para que renunciara a su obsesivo ajuste de cuentas.

—Pero Garret no es el opresor —dijo, en voz baja pero con firmeza—. Él no te ha hecho nada personalmente.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso, _ma belle_. El coronel es el arquetipo de la tiranía francesa. No sólo es un militar de alto rango, sino que su departamento se ocupa precisamente de subyugar a la población de mi país.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras buscaba argumentos para convencerlo. Sabía que Garret no apoyaba la violencia de los primeros colonizadores de Argelia y que tampoco estaba a favor de las duras medidas promulgadas por el gobierno galo, como la confiscación de tierras por infringir reglas francesas. De hecho, Garret había condenado, en privado, la política de tierra quemada decretada durante la ocupación para impedir que la población apoyara a Abdel Kader. Y Isabella admiraba su proyecto para mejorar las condiciones de vida de árabes y bereberes.

—Creo que lo condenas de forma injusta. Desde su llegada a Argelia, Garret ha tratado de usar su departamento en pro de tu pueblo. Es la voz de la razón dentro del ejército y siempre se ha opuesto a los colonos que desean expulsar a los musulmanes del país.

Sintió que Edward se ponía tenso a su espalda.

—Aunque eso fuera así, no tendría importancia. Mi disputa con el coronel es personal.

—Tu disputa era con su padre, que ya está muerto. Dudo mucho que el viejo general hubiera estado orgulloso de su hijo. Garret no se parece en nada a él, ni en el carácter ni en sus principios.

Edward intentó mantener la calma y guardó silencio.

Isabella se volvió hacia él.

—Me has hablado de religión. Bueno, pues la mía enseña que el amor y el perdón deben pesar más que la guerra y la venganza. Lo que el padre de Garret le hizo a los tuyos es horrible, lo sé, pero matar a Garret no les devolverá la vida. ¿No podrías tratar de olvidar el pasado?

Edward le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Isabella, muy abiertos, mostraban una gran vulnerabilidad.

—¿Tanto lo amas? —preguntó a su pesar.

Los ojos chocolate de Isabella brillaron sorprendidos. Edward esperaba su respuesta con ansiedad, sin querer admitir lo importante que era para él.

—¿Importa eso? —susurró ella.

«Sí, sí, claro que importa», habría querido gritar Edward. Pensar que esta mujer pudiera entregar su intenso amor a su peor enemigo hacía que el estómago se le encogiera de celos y desesperación. ¡Era suya! ¡Sólo suya!

La vehemencia de ese sentimiento de posesión lo tomó por sorpresa. Hasta entonces, nunca había tenido la necesidad de reclamar a una mujer como propia. Durante los últimos siete años, sus principales ocupaciones habían sido luchar y cumplir con sus obligaciones tribales. Casi no había tenido tiempo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y en ningún momento había sentido el impulso de tener hijos que siguieran sus pasos como líderes de la tribu. En contra de lo habitual, no había establecido su propio harén y no tenía concubinas ni esposas. De vez en cuando se refugiaba en brazos de las seductoras cortesanas de la vecina tribu de Beni Ammart o se dejaba acompañar por las bellas bailarinas de la tribu nómada de los Ouled Nail. Nunca había estado con la misma mujer tanto tiempo como para hartarse de ella o caer en sus redes. Nunca había sucumbido a las trampas que las mujeres solían tender a la mayoría de hombres, bien por celos o para llamar su atención.

Isabella Swan era la única mujer a la que había deseado poseer, aunque no en el sentido oriental.

Si bien los bereberes eran mucho menos restrictivos con sus mujeres que los árabes, en muchas culturas orientales la mujer era vista como un instrumento para dar placer al hombre o para suministrarle hijos.

Pero Isabella significaba mucho más que eso para él. Sabía que sólo ella podría llenar su vacío interior, llegarle al alma y satisfacerlo de un modo que nunca nadie había logrado antes.

Edward acarició un mechón de su pelo, ya casi seco. La fragancia de las hierbas que había usado en el agua durante el aclarado despertó sus sentidos. Deseaba besarla y tomar su cuerpo. Disfrutar de ella con libertad era lo que más ansiaba en la vida aparte de vengarse. La imaginaba salvaje como un halcón si algún día decidía entregarse a él por voluntad propia. Y anhelaba ver en sus ojos el mismo amor y devoción que había descubierto en los de su madre cuando miraba a su padre. Quería que sus ojos chocolate ardieran de deseo y pasión, y que su cuerpo esbelto diera cobijo a un hijo de ambos.

Edward sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho ante la idea de tener un hijo, o más de uno, con ella. Hijos que tendrían el valor y la fiereza de su madre e hijas, con su pasión y su deseo de independencia.

De repente, sus fantasías se rompieron en mil pedazos y cayeron al suelo. Esos hijos no existirían nunca porque tenía que cumplir su juramento de venganza. Debía matar al coronel, el prometido de Isabella, y al hacerlo perdería cualquier oportunidad de estar con ella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba y de que en sus ojos había todavía una pregunta y un ruego.

Ya no quería saber hasta qué punto amaba a Bourmont.

—No, no importa —respondió con la voz ronca. La mirada de Isabella pasó de la súplica a la angustia y Edward, casi destrozado, le acarició la mejilla con mucha delicadeza y añadió:

—No puedo olvidarme de mis obligaciones, ni siquiera por ti.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban con una pasión que Isabella, aturdida, no quería reconocer.

—Y yo no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada mientras tú matas a mis seres queridos.

Edward no pudo seguir aguantándole la mirada.

Un sombrío escalofrío de desesperación se coló en el alma de Isabella que, volviéndose, se estremeció.

Al verla temblar, Edward se percató de que las sombras se habían alargado y la temperatura descendía con rapidez mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

—Vamos —le dijo—, ha empezado a refrescar. —La levantó en brazos y la dejó sobre los cojines de seda de la sala principal. Encontró una manta, la tapó y, tras encender la lámpara, cerró la puerta de la tienda para mantener el calor.

Isabella no acababa de acostumbrarse a la consideración con que la trataba. Su ternura contrastaba con la fiereza del hombre inflexible que había sido los primeros días. Tumbada sobre los cojines, estudió los rasgos austeros pero atractivos de Edward, como si mirarlo a la luz de la lámpara pudiera ayudarla a descubrir los enigmas que se ocultaban en su interior. Dentro de él, parecían convivir dos hombres distintos: uno, imponente, duro y peligroso; y el otro, casi vulnerable, de tan amable y considerado. No lograba comprenderlo. Había mucha soledad y tristeza en su interior, como si su alma guardara secretos oscuros, demasiado terribles para ser compartidos. No podía hacerse a la idea del sufrimiento que le provocaba haber visto morir a sus padres de un modo tan horrible y presenciar cómo los torturaban sin poder mover un dedo para ayudarlos. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan orgulloso y autoritario como Edward haber soportado una impotencia tan grande?

No lo odiaba porque quisiera vengar esas muertes ni por querer proteger a su gente de los codiciosos franceses. En realidad, no lo odiaba.

Isabella cerró los ojos para no verlo, aunque lo sentía cerca. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó levemente en sus labios. En algún momento de los últimos días, entre el dolor, el miedo y la angustia, había abandonado su inútil intento de despreciarlo. Temía acabar deseándolo, tal como él había predicho.

* * *

**Arrgggg Dios en serio chicas esto me mata! Cuando Edward le pregunta que si tanto lo ama ahhhh es tan tan *gritos* Y es que ahhhhh y lo que piensa Edward, esas revelaciones tan pero tan hermosas, esos sentimientos que empieza a aceptar, todo aquello que desea con ella, junto a ella, Dios chicas yo no sé ustedes pero yo amo con locura a edward porque él es tan fiero y a la vez tan tierno y amoros yo quiero cogerlo y abrazarlo y consolarlo y *gritos* en serio es que esos sentimientos y esos deseos de Edward son sumamente hermosos! Y también parece que nuestra bella como dice al final ha desistido de su deseo de despreciarlo, desistió hace mucho rato.**

**Chicas LO SIENTO TANTO! Es que la U me ha mantenido ocupada realizando informes y algunos trabajos, además también que la semana antepasada me cogió la gripa y estuve congestionada y no me daban ganas de sentarme en el portátil a adaptar… Ustedes ya saben lo feo que se puede sentir uno con gripa, es lo más fastidioso del mundo…**

**Pero mmmm bueno, al menos les he traído el capítulo :D pero sé que no tengo perdón por eso porque se muy bien lo que es esperar tanto tiempo a la actualización de alguna historia, así que solo les pido disculpas y que no me nieguen sus pensamientos sobre mi demora en la historia y sobre qué tal les pareció el capítulo.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

—¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! —exclamó Mahmoud, al entrar corriendo en la tienda de Edward a la mañana siguiente—. Las tropas francesas están llegando.

Isabella se volvió hacia el niño, alarmada, y se incorporó con dificultad de los cojines sobre los que había descansado. Siempre había pensado que cuando llegara la hora de la contienda, sufriría por Garret y por el tío Honoré, pero al oír los gritos de Mahmoud, sintió miedo por Edward. Hasta aquel momento, nunca se había planteado que éste podía resultar herido y que incluso podía morir en la lucha. A pesar de que era un guerrero bereber poderoso, casi invencible, era mortal. Las balas y el acero podían penetrar en su cuerpo como en el de cualquier otro hombre.

Isabella apartó esos pensamientos de su mente para tratar de obtener información del niño, que bailaba de nervios a pesar de su cojera.

—¡Alá sea alabado! ¡Habrá una razia! ¡Por fin esos chacales franceses recibirán su merecido! — Mahmoud llamaba «razia» al ataque. Al parecer, los batidores bereberes que observaban los movimientos del enemigo habían regresado con novedades. Una columna de caballería francesa se acercaba a las montañas del oeste con varios cientos de soldados a caballo y algunas piezas de artillería.

Al menos habían visto dos cañones. Isabella se preguntó si tendrían previsto sitiarlos y pensó que era lo lógico, puesto que debían creerla prisionera en las montañas.

Mahmoud, que no conocía las intenciones de los franceses ni los planes de su señor, le dijo que al mando de las tropas había un general, pero Isabella estaba segura de que Garret lo acompañaba.

—¡Hijos de perra! ¡Maldita sea su sangre! —gritó el niño con el puño en alto. Después de aceptar que no podría sacar más información del apasionado niño, Isabella se dirigió a la puerta con las piernas temblorosas. La actividad en el campamento era frenética. Los bereberes se preparaban para la batalla, cargando los caballos. Las sillas de montar, que solían ir siempre llenas de objetos, rebosaban de comida, armas y otros avíos. Los animales llevaban protecciones y bridas con anteojeras, lo que impediría que se distrajeran durante la batalla.

Isabella observaba en silencio, con un nudo en el estómago. El pacífico círculo de tiendas negras se había transformado en un campamento bélico.

¿Cómo culparlos? Para los hijos del desierto, la guerra equivalía a la supervivencia. La lealtad total a su señor era un deber. Vivían y morían por él.

Isabella sabía que Saful era especialmente leal. El caballerizo de ojos azules estaba ensillando varios caballos, entre ellos el semental negro de Edward, justo enfrente de la tienda. Al parecer, Saful también iba a tomar parte en la contienda y debía sentirse ansioso. No por la gloria, sino por redimirse ante su amo por no haber sido capaz de vigilarla.

En ese momento Isabella vio que Edward se dirigía hacia la tienda a grandes zancadas y, como no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él, se escondió en un rincón.

Pero su precaución no sirvió, puesto que Edward entró, se detuvo para adaptar sus ojos a la falta de luz y con los rasgos tensos le dirigió una mirada inquieta.

Isabella pensó que iba a decirle algo, pero entró en el dormitorio sin mediar palabra. Poco después, salía vestido completamente de negro: pantalones, botas, túnica, _burnous_ y turbante.

—Voy a dejar a veinte hombres en el campamento para que os protejan, a ti y a las demás mujeres — afirmó, mientras acababa de ajustarse la hebilla de la vaina de la espada, decorada con piedras preciosas, que llevaba a la cintura.

Isabella no discutió, aunque sabía que la misión principal de aquellos hombres no sería protegerla sino evitar que huyera. Las siguientes palabras de Edward la cogieron por sorpresa:

—Si no regreso, tienen órdenes de escoltarte hasta Argel.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, alterada por la idea de que podía ser la última vez que lo viera con vida, y sintió terror.

Si no volvía…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y bajó la cabeza para que Edward no percibiera el miedo en sus ojos. No podía imaginárselo. Habría querido suplicarle por la vida de Garret, pero las palabras se le encallaron en la garganta. En realidad, necesitaba pedirle que volviera con vida.

Durante un instante eterno, Isabella notó la mirada de Edward clavada en ella, mientras la tensión aumentaba dentro de la tienda. Hasta que él se acercó y tomó sus manos, inseguro.

Isabella no se atrevía a alzar la vista del suelo. Esperaba que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez querría repetirle las razones que lo llevaban a vengarse de Garret, pero no había palabras que pudieran justificarlo, igual que ella no encontraba cómo pedirle que volviera sano y salvo. No había nada más que decir. Edward suspiró, soltó sus manos, murmuró unas rápidas palabras de despedida, se volvió y salió de la tienda.

Un intenso dolor se apoderó del pecho de Isabella, por sorpresa. No podía dejar que Edward se marchara pensando que lo odiaba, que no le importaba si vivía o moría. Intentó correr tras él pero sus piernas, aún débiles, no se lo permitieron. Llegó a la puerta a trompicones y se detuvo. El espectáculo era sobrecogedor. Casi doscientos guerreros bereberes montados a lomos de sus corceles, con las armas bruñidas brillando al sol del mediodía. Tenían un aspecto tan fiero e indomable como la tierra que los había visto nacer. La leve brisa hacía ondear la bandera verde de la guerra santa, al lado de la insignia roja y negra de Edward.

Edward ya estaba montado en su magnífico caballo de guerra e irradiaba tanto poder y determinación como un halcón del desierto.

«Por favor… —le rogó en silencio—. Por favor, ten cuidado.» Estaba a punto de girar con el caballo, cuando Edward la vio y reparó en su mirada de desesperación. Se puso tenso porque no quería oír sus ruegos. Sabía que iba a pedirle que no matara a su prometido y no podía prometérselo. Se quedó inmóvil, mientras el polvo que alzaban las pezuñas de los inquietos caballos se levantaba a su alrededor.

—Por favor —susurró ella al fin, en una voz casi inaudible. No pudo decir más. El resto se quedó atascado en su garganta, mientras le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas. Tambaleándose, se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Edward sintió que su corazón se encogía. No necesitaba oír las palabras de súplica por la vida de Bourmont. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Bruscamente, hizo girar a su caballo y, mientras se ponía al frente de las tropas, no volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Fingió no haberse dado cuenta de la desesperación que la hacía palidecer, ni del temblor de su boca. Hizo acopio de toda su determinación y, con gran esfuerzo, se obligó a apartarla de su mente.

Debía centrarse en la batalla que estaba por llegar. La certeza de que ella no había desviado la vista de él en ningún momento y el dolor de la separación lo acompañaron mientras cabalgaba junto a sus hombres. El recuerdo de sus ojos lo atormentaba. Las cafes pupilas de la joven le acompañaban todavía unas veinte horas más tarde. Escondido con sus hombres en una meseta de las montañas Ouled Nail, tumbado sobre el estómago, Edward observaba con un catalejo el estrecho desfiladero que se abría a suspies. Desperdigados entre los riscos y las grietas, sus guerreros aguardaban ansiosos porque empezara la acción. A su lado estaba su teniente en jefe, Farhat il Taib, el bereber pelirrojo que había actuado como intérprete un mes atrás, en el ataque a la expedición de Isabella Swan.

Isabella… Su cautiva apasionada y desafiante nunca lo perdonaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella…

—¿Se acercan ya, señor? —preguntó Farhat en voz baja.

Edward agradeció la interrupción.

—Sí. —Como mucho en un cuarto de hora, el enemigo estaría a su alcance. Le pasó el catalejo al teniente y miró a su alrededor, para examinar las sombras que creaba el sol abrasador en los salientes rocosos. Los _burnouses_ negros de los bereberes se camuflaban bien allí. Como él, sus hombres eran soldados experimentados y con numerosas batallas a sus espaldas, pero la estrategia que iban a seguir esa vez era muy distinta a la de los primeros enfrentamientos de Abdel Kader con los franceses.

Durante los primeros años de la guerra, las fuerzas árabes habían logrado frenar el avance de las tropas coloniales. El ejército de Abdel Kader contaba con más de cuarenta mil hombres y sus fábricas y fundiciones les habían proporcionado las municiones necesarias.

Pero cuando aparecieron en escena generales como Thomas Robert Bugeaud, un mariscal galo, el ejército colonial aumentó el número de soldados y le dio un giro importante a la guerra. Abdel Kader, con tropas muy inferiores en número, sufrió sonadas derrotas, tras las cuales los franceses iniciaron su política de destrucción y masacres. El otrora poderoso ejército del sultán se vio obligado a replegarse en las montañas y a adoptar una táctica de guerrillas, basada en cortar las comunicaciones del enemigo y lanzar ataques por sorpresa.

Edward estaba a punto de iniciar una incursión de ese tipo. Sus tropas eran inferiores en número a las de Garret de Bourmont, pero contaba con el factor sorpresa y su gran conocimiento de las montañas. Había ocupado el paso de Nail, un desfiladero que unía el High Plateau y el Sahara.

Con mucha discreción, los infiltrados de Edward habían extendido el rumor de que Isabella estaba prisionera en la región de los Ouled Nail. Su plan consistía en obligar al coronel a adentrarse en las montañas a través de aquella garganta estrecha, que impediría los movimientos de la caballería. En cuanto Bourmont estuviera en el desfiladero, los hombres de Edward provocarían una avalancha de piedras y le cortarían la retirada. Cuando se diera inicio a la batalla, los franceses estarían tratando de abrirse paso entre grietas y precipicios.

Mientras tanto, el califa Ben Hamadi se ocuparía del resto de las tropas coloniales. Edward pensaba entregar el mando temporalmente a Farhat, para poder enfrentarse con su enemigo cara a cara.

—Tenía razón, señor —murmuró Farhat mientras le devolvía el catalejo—. El coronel va al frente.

Edward volvió a llevarse la lente al ojo para observar el avance de las tropas que entraban en el desfiladero. Eran unos ochocientos hombres, vestidos con uniformes azul claro, pañuelos al cuello y quepis en la cabeza. En la retaguardia cabalgaba una unidad de jinetes espahíes árabes, ataviados como los beduinos, que habían sido contratados por el ejército francés.

La columna iba armada con dos cañones obuses, pero los hombres de Edward se encargarían de que nunca llegaran a disparar. Los bereberes estaban a la espera de una señal de Edward para empezar a descargar contra los franceses.

Edward recorrió la columna de atrás adelante hasta llegar a la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula al reconocer la cara del coronel.

«Bourmont.» El nombre se abrió paso en su mente como un susurro del demonio.

Y, sin embargo, fue incapaz de invocar el odio que siempre había sentido al pensar en él.

¿Cómo era posible? Llevaba diecisiete años esperando ese momento y lo único que podía sentir era una extraña indiferencia, además de un dolor sordo en el corazón. Durante aquellos largos años, la venganza por los espantosos asesinatos de sus padres había sido el combustible que había impulsado su vida.

Edward trató de recuperar las imágenes del día en que había dejado de ser niño de golpe: la sangre carmesí que abandonaba el cuerpo de su padre, los gritos de su madre…, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Isabella, en su cara pálida y en la tristeza de sus enormes ojos.

Maldijo en silencio y volvió a recorrer la columna con el anteojo. El nudo en el estómago que le producía el recuerdo de Isabella se hizo un poco más prieto cuando reconoció otra cara familiar, ésta rolliza y rubicunda.

Era el tío francés de su cautiva e iba acompañado por el criado indio.

No le extrañó, aunque hubiera preferido no verlos junto al coronel. Era un gesto absurdo por su parte, puesto que no tenían ninguna experiencia en cuestiones de guerra, pero lo entendía. Él también habría ido a cualquier parte para salvar a Isabella. El teniente Farhat se movió ansioso a su lado, mientras le señalaba un punto en la distancia. Hacia el norte, la caballería de Ben Hamadi se desplazaba con rapidez sobre la llanura, levantando nubes de polvo. El estandarte de Abdel Kader, blanco con una mano abierta en el centro, ondeaba al viento. Los árabes habían empezado a cargar contra su enemigo, aunque los franceses aún no eran conscientes de ello.

Edward asintió.

—Ha llegado la hora.

«La hora de la venganza. La hora de cobrar esta deuda de sangre.»

Apartó a Isabella de su mente y agradeció la calma gélida que se apoderaba de su alma.

Reptó hacia atrás, se apartó del precipicio y dio las últimas instrucciones a los hombres que se quedarían en el saliente. Luego, Farhat y él se deslizaron hacia el pie del desfiladero, donde los esperaban sus caballos.

Montaron en silencio y esperaron.

Poco después, el silencio tenso se rompía con el ruido de los cascos de los caballos enemigos. Edward levantó la mano y el sonido de las rocas que empezaron a caer por el desfiladero retumbó en los altos muros, acompañado de gritos de alarma y maldiciones en francés.

Cuando Edward bajó el brazo, los bereberes empezaron a disparar sobre el enemigo, aunque no a matar. No querían alcanzar al coronel, ya que el placer de matar a Bourmont pertenecía a Edward.

Sin embargo, la disciplina en el ejército francés era innegable. A pesar del ruido y del tumulto causados por la avalancha, reaccionaron bien y supieron controlar a sus monturas.

—¡A las armas!, ¡a las armas! —gritaron algunos oficiales. Las tropas se reagruparon para formar un cuadrado y apuntar hacia el exterior con los rifles y las bayonetas, preparándose para resistir el inminente ataque.

Los bereberes cayeron sobre ellos con gritos roncos, destinados a asustar al enemigo y a animar a los caballos. Los que estaban escondidos tras las rocas, al pie del desfiladero, se levantaron de golpe, disparando y blandiendo sus afiladas espadas.

Pronto la garganta se llenó de hombres y animales. Edward, montado en su corcel, precedió a sus guerreros en el ataque y abrió un surco entre las tropas francesas, apartando bayonetas a su paso con su larga espada. Se sentía cómodo y seguro de sí mismo. No temía a las balas, a los sables o a las lanzas.

Avanzaba con una única idea en la cabeza: encontrar al hijo del hombre que había sido su enemigo jurado durante tantos años.

Vio a Bourmont a unos cinco metros de distancia, luchando valerosamente entre las armas aceradas y el ruido de los mosquetes. A su lado, una descarga alcanzó a un soldado en el pecho mientras otro caía al suelo, herido por el cortante metal. Edward siguió avanzando mientras evitaba los golpes del enemigo, entre los relinchos de caballos heridos y el humo de las armas.

Poco después, la desesperación de los franceses iba en aumento al ver que no podían rechazar el avance bereber. Éstos, inexplicablemente, parecían querer adentrarse en su formación. Sin entender su táctica, los galos fueron incapaces de mantener la defensa durante mucho tiempo. Pronto los guerreros habían roto su alineación.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Bourmont. Los franceses desmontaron y buscaron refugio tras las rocas para recargar sus armas.

Los bereberes reaccionaron con gritos de triunfo ya que su objetivo había sido desperdigar a las tropas para que su señor pudiera retar a combate singular al coronel francés. Y Edward no desperdició la oportunidad. Con el camino al fin libre, cargó sobre Bourmont con la espada levantada.

Éste intentó repeler el ataque con su rifle, pero Edward no se lo permitió. Su semental se estrelló contra el caballo del francés y Bourmont se encontró desmontado y se vio obligado a desenfundar su sable.

Edward sonrió satisfecho, desmontó de un salto y atacó, movido por el deseo de venganza. Sus hojas de acero chocaron con estruendo. Lucharon con violencia, cuerpo a cuerpo, a sabiendas de que era un combate a muerte.

Durante un buen rato, ningún hombre fue capaz de obtener ventaja sobre el otro. Bourmont era un adversario valeroso, pero Edward no sólo tenía más habilidad con la espada, sino que peleaba convencido de que la justicia estaba de su lado.

Edward atacó con toda la rabia y la amargura que acumulaba desde hacía diecisiete años. Su corazón latía lleno de odio y el deseo de derramar sangre corría por sus venas.

Poco a poco, los disparos de los mosquetes se espaciaron hasta detenerse por completo. En un rincón de su mente, Edward registró que la batalla había acabado y que muchos de sus hombres lo observaban.

Sabía que, en ese momento, parte de sus guerreros estaría persiguiendo a aquellos que hubieran salido corriendo en retirada y que el resto de los franceses habrían sido hechos prisioneros. Por encima del ruidoso entrechocar de las espadas, le llegaron los gritos de alegría de las tropas de Ben Hamadi, que habían logrado hacer huir al contingente del mariscal francés. Su sonido resonaba en el desfiladero.

Con fuerzas renovadas, Edward atacó con violencia hasta lanzar el sable del coronel por los aires y a Bourmont al suelo. El francés quedó inmóvil, sólo su pecho se alzaba y se hundía por el esfuerzo, contemplando al salvaje vestido de negro que se alzaba sobre él.

Edward levantó la espada para asestarle el golpe definitivo.

—¡Debes saber que tu sangre venga la muerte de mi padre! —exclamó en francés. Su grito ronco retumbó en las paredes de piedra.

Garret de Bourmont, estático, lo observaba. Con la espada sobre su cabeza, Edward le aguantó la mirada y vio resignación en los ojos de su rival, pero no miedo. Lamentaba perder la vida y, sin embargo, no temblaba ante la muerte.

Probablemente fue un reflejo de la luz pero, por un instante, Edward vio que los rasgos masculinos del vencido se transformaban en femeninos. Sus ojos negros se volvieron chocolate, un chocolate brillante, cargado de desesperación.

Edward apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero la imagen de Isabella no desapareció. El recuerdo de su angustia lo atormentaba.

Isabella.

Sus lágrimas.

Su dolor.

Su amor por el francés.

Con un grito agónico, Edward bajó los brazos con fuerza. Pero en el último segundo, la trayectoria de la espada se desvió y no impactó contra carne humana alguna. La punta del arma se clavó profundamente en la tierra, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del coronel.

* * *

**Kbum! Que les ha parecido el enfrentamiento? Yo cuando lo leí estaba con el corazón en la boca jajajaj pero es que se emociona uno tanto y con la expectativa de lo que pasaría ufff mucha emoción!**

**Notaran que Edward no mato a garret, y fue por bella ayyyy en serio que me da rabia que piense que está enamorada de Garret, eso me fastidia, pero es que ya quiero que se entere *suspiros* eso será digno de leer.**

**Bueno mis amor discúlpenme tanto la tardanza solo les digo que esta semana estaba de parciales y hoy fue mmm no el ultimo pero al menos ya este fin de semana no hay parciales jijijii **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan saber que piensan de cada capitulo en sus rr, no saben cuan contenta y feliz me pongo cada vez que leo un rr es algo sensacional, es la paga del esfuerzo :D Y como recompensa por la espera ahorita colgare el cap 15**

**Un beso grande!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

EL alboroto la despertó del sueño inquieto al que se había rendido finalmente. ¿Había sido eso un disparo de rifle?

Aturdida, Isabella miró a su alrededor y comprobó que aún era noche cerrada. Entonces, ¿a qué venía toda esa actividad en el campamento? «Edward», pensó. ¿Habría regresado? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Se levantó con dificultad y buscó algo que ponerse antes de acercarse a la entrada de la tienda. El miedo y el agotamiento luchaban en su interior porque llevaba dos noches sin dormir. Al final, exhausta, se había rendido a dar una cabezadita, pero todavía no estaba recuperada de la picadura del escorpión.

Levantó la puerta de la tienda y se encontró con una escena caótica: hombres y caballos que volvían de la batalla y mujeres y criados que salían a recibirlos. Algunos disparaban sus mosquetes al aire en señal de bienvenida; otros agitaban sus antorchas. Todos hablaban a gritos, emocionados. ¿Habrían ganado la contienda?

Isabella clavó sus uñas en la palma de la mano y contuvo el aliento mientras buscaba al hombre que tenía la llave de su destino. Edward, su secuestrador, su carcelero. ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Habría llevado a cabo su sangrienta venganza? Entonces vio cómo se le acercaba a lomos de su semental negro y aceptaba con naturalidad los gritos de júbilo de su pueblo. Los latidos del corazón de Isabella se calmaron un poco al verlo. Había vuelto a ella vivo, sano y salvo. Su garganta ardía por las lágrimas no derramadas cuando se enfrentó a su rostro delgado y orgulloso que, contra toda lógica y prudencia, se había convertido en el de un ser querido. Edward se detuvo frente a la tienda y Isabella tuvo la impresión de que toda la actividad se detenía a su alrededor. No podía hablar y se mantuvo quieta, contemplándolo. Edward también guardó silencio mientras la miraba desde el caballo. Era imposible descifrar su expresión, dura y ausente, a la luz de las antorchas.

Isabella fue incapaz de preguntarle nada, aunque quería saber el resultado de la batalla y el destino de Garret. No creía poder aceptar la noticia de su muerte y, aún menos, la confirmación de que había muerto a manos de Edward.

De pronto, se oyó la débil voz de alguien que maldecía en francés, no muy lejos de allí.

Isabella se tambaleó, sin creer realmente lo que oía. Entonces, la voz volvió a quejarse y no le cupo ninguna duda de que era de alguien a quien quería tanto como a Edward.

—Santo cielo —susurró, con una mezcla de temor y esperanza—, ¿tío Honoré? —Avanzó a ciegas por el campamento, tropezó varias veces con la larga tela del _burnous_ hasta que, con un gesto impaciente, lo levantó con las manos. A la luz de las antorchas, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, reconoció el pelo plateado de su tío favorito. Honoré estaba tumbado en una camilla tirada por un caballo y con el otro extremo en el suelo, y su voz era débil, a pesar de que juraba en un francés muy elocuente que aquellos paganos habían intentado acabar con él.

Isabella se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y una exclamación de alegría brotó de su garganta.

—_Mon oncle_ —murmuró con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Honoré dejó de maldecir durante un instante para volverse hacia ella.

—_Sacre Dieu_, ¡Isabella! Mi niña querida.

Ella lo abrazó al tiempo que él la rodeaba con sus brazos y así permanecieron largo rato, mientras lloraban de alivio al comprobar que el otro seguía con vida. Al final, gruñendo de dolor, Honoré la apartó un poco para verle la cara.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti, querida. ¿Estás bien? —Isabella asintió sin dejar de llorar y con los ojos fijos en la amada cara de su tío.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por la salud de su tío, un hombre menudo, de piel oscura, salió de entre las sombras y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—_Mensahib_? Mi corazón se llena de gozo al encontrarla.

—¡Chand! —Isabella se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el criado indio, abrazándolo con fuerza, entre risas y llantos. La familiar presencia de Chand era un enorme consuelo.

—_Mensahib_! ¡Esto no es correcto! —exclamó Chand, inspirando con fuerza por la nariz. Alguien que no lo conociera podría haber pensado que estaba ofendido, pero Isabella vio cómo brillaban sus ojos de la emoción. En un intento por retomar la compostura, le dijo:

—_Mensahib_, escúcheme, por favor. Su tío está herido de gravedad.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco en su pecho mientras se volvía hacia el anciano. «¿Herido de gravedad?» A pesar de estar pálido y disgustado, no parecía estar a las puertas de la muerte. Su pulso recobró un ritmo normal al darse cuenta de que Chand exageraba, como de costumbre.

El indio se apresuró a decirle en francés:

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos llevar al _sahib_ para atenderlo?

—Sí, querida —dijo Honoré con un tono más quejumbroso—. ¿Tienes algún tipo de influencia sobre estos bárbaros? Me han atado a este trasto y no me sueltan, me desangro. Uno de estos árabes me clavó una espada en las costillas, como para asarme como a un cerdo.

«¿Influencia?», pensó Isabella con desesperación. No tenía el menor poder de convicción sobre ninguno de los bereberes, especialmente sobre el que más importaba, el señor cuya palabra era ley en esa tierra. Miró a su alrededor con impotencia hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, que la había seguido y la observaba detrás, en silencio.

Supuso que había oído toda la conversación, ya que sólo tuvo que decir «por favor» para que él hiciera un gesto a alguien que aguardaba entre las sombras.

—Gastar os ayudará —dijo con sequedad, casi con enfado, antes de volverse y dirigirse a su tienda.

Isabella lo contempló sorprendida mientras se alejaba. No sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza ni entendía por qué la trataba con tanta brusquedad después de la infinita ternura que había demostrado durante su convalecencia. En ese momento, la mujer que había ayudado a bajarle la fiebre se acercó arrastrando los pies y, al verla, Isabella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Nunca le había dado las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. En realidad, tampoco se las había dado a Edward.

Siguió con la vista a éste durante un instante más y devolvió la atención a su tío. Debía ocuparse de su salud antes de poder pararse a reflexionar sobre la extraña actitud de su secuestrador.

Gastar dio órdenes incomprensibles a varios hombres, que llevaron a Honoré a una tienda cercana. Tras desatarlo, lo depositaron en un confortable camastro. Isabella y Chand no podían hacer más que mirar y esperar mientras la mujer se ocupaba de su paciente con eficiencia.

Chand se sentía insultado por ser relegado de sus funciones, pero Isabella le recomendó que no montara ninguna escena y lo tranquilizó asegurándole que Gastar era una sanadora muy competente.

Isabella contuvo el aliento mientras ésta le quitaba del pecho el vendaje manchado de sangre. Las heridas de su tío no eran tan terribles como había temido. Podía ver una herida de arma blanca en el costado derecho y era probable que tuviera alguna costilla rota, pero el corte era limpio y la curandera no tuvo ninguna dificultad a la hora de suturarlo. Isabella sostuvo la mano de su tío mientras Gastar cosía la herida y volvía a vendarle las costillas. Después Honoré bebió una poción y se quedó profundamente dormido. Isabella aprovechó entonces para interrogar a Chand acerca de lo que había pasado. Éste le contó que los bereberes no habían tenido dificultad en hacer huir a las tropas francesas en desbandada.

—Al final de la batalla, mientras me ocupaba de las heridas del _sahib_ Larousse, el jefe de los salvajes nos descubrió. —Chand se estremeció al recordar el miedo que había sentido en aquel momento —. Pensaba que nos iba a matar y recé a Alá, pidiéndole ayuda. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas porque ordenó a sus hombres que nos ayudaran.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Isabella, sin comprender que Edward ofreciera ayuda a sus odiados enemigos—. ¿Os dio alguna razón?

Chand sacudió la cabeza, cubierta por un turbante.

—Sólo dijo que el _sahib_ Larousse no debía morir. No se me pasó por la cabeza discutir sus órdenes.

—No, por supuesto que no. Y luego, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Los guerreros bereberes se ocuparon de los heridos y enterraron a los muertos. Luego nos trajeron aquí pero sólo a nosotros dos. No sé cuál fue el destino del resto de los prisioneros —dijo, sin poder disimular el miedo—. Y ahora, por fin, la hemos encontrado, _mensahib_, Alá sea alabado, aunque todos sigamos prisioneros. ¿Qué querrá hacer con nosotros? ¿Cree que nos torturará?

Isabella lo tranquilizó.

—No, estoy segura de que nunca haría algo así —afirmó con decisión. Jamás pondría la mano en el fuego por las intenciones de Edward hacia los soldados franceses, pero sabía que nunca osaría torturar a un civil herido y a su inocente criado.

Frunció el cejo y contempló a su tío, cuya mano aún sostenía. Sentía una gratitud infinita hacia Edward por haber llevado a sus seres queridos al campamento, pero no entendía el porqué. ¿Por caridad? Según la tradición nómada, la hospitalidad, incluso con los enemigos, era un deber sagrado y negarse a acoger a alguien era una mancha para la reputación de un árabe. Tal vez a los bereberes les sucediera lo mismo, aunque eso no explicaba que hubiera elegido justo a su tío… La única explicación que tenía algo de sentido es que Edward quisiera utilizar a Honoré como rehén político. Y, sin embargo, había otras muchas cosas que no entendía, como, por ejemplo, por qué se había molestado en atender a los heridos o en enterrar a los muertos.

«Muertos.» Isabella se estremeció al pensar que habían fallecido hombres por su culpa. Su tío casi había perdido la vida y su fiel criado había sacrificado su libertad por ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Chand —murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Él debió de entender lo que sentía porque la miró con compasión.

—No se sienta mal, _mensahib_. Los pobladores de Berbería luchan contra los extranjeros franceses desde antes de que usted llegara y seguirán haciéndolo cuando usted se haya marchado.

Las palabras del criado indio la consolaron. Tal vez tuviera razón. No podía cargar con la culpa de todas las batallas entre franceses y argelinos, y probablemente tampoco con la de ésa. La enemistad y el odio se fraguaban desde hacía años y Edward hubiera aprovechado cualquier excusa para enfrentarse a los franceses y a Garret. Su odio hacia él…

Isabella respiró hondo y se armó de valor para escuchar la respuesta. Tenía que saber qué le había ocurrido.

—¿Y Garret? ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado al coronel Bourmont?

—No, me temo que no lo sé. El _sahib_ Bourmont nos ordenó que viajáramos apartados de él.

Isabella cerró los ojos con alivio. Mientras no lo supiera con certeza, podía mantener la esperanza.

—Está agotada, _mensahib_ —la reprendió Chand en su tono más severo—. ¿Por qué no se acuesta? Yo me ocuparé de su tío.

Chand tenía razón. No podía hacer mucho más allí y, además, debía hablar con Edward.

Asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó, besó a su tío en la mejilla colorada y luego hizo lo mismo con Chand, que no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza.

—Tú también deberías dormir. Mañana a primera hora vendré a relevarte.

—¿Dónde va a dormir usted?

Isabella dudó. Chand tenía la costumbre de dormir hecho un ovillo ante su puerta. Hacía mucho tiempo que Isabella había dejado de intentar que hiciera lo que él consideraba su deber. Su padre le había encargado protegerla, y vivía por y para ello. Y eso incluía proteger su virtud. Era normal que se preocupara por ello y, por otro lado, tenía que saber dónde encontrarla si Honoré empeoraba.

Se ruborizó. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Chand, que la vigilaba desde que era una niña y la había criado como a su propia hija, que dormía en la tienda de su secuestrador? ¿Cómo decirle que había compartido con él la clase de intimidad que sólo una esposa o una amante compartían con un hombre?

—Me han concedido el uso de una tienda —dijo, pensando que era mejor usar evasivas que mentir directamente.

—¿Estará a salvo, _mensahib_? —Frente al familiar tono de preocupación del criado, Isabella sonrió.

—Sí, estaré a salvo. Y tú también, te lo prometo —le dijo y se juró hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantener esa promesa tranquilizadora.

Las celebraciones por la victoria habían llegado a su fin, por lo que nadie se interpuso en su camino hasta la tienda. Ya no había ningún guardia que la vigilara para impedir que huyera porque no existía la necesidad. Edward sabía que nunca abandonaría el campamento con su tío allí. Tal vez ésa había sido la causa de que Edward llevara a Honoré. Encontró al bereber en la tienda, a solas y de pie en un rincón de la estancia. La única lámpara de aceite encendida iluminaba la sala con una luz acogedora, pero Isabella no se atrevía a entrar y, durante unos momentos, se quedó en la puerta. Quería empaparse de su presencia, aunque sabía que no era una incongruencia sentirse aliviada porque había regresado sano y salvo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué le había pasado a Garret! Y, a pesar de que era muy posible que estuviera contemplando a un asesino, no podía evitar sentir una agradable calidez en el pecho cada vez que lo miraba.

No sabía cómo dirigirse a él. Edward, con la cabeza gacha, estaba de espaldas a ella, con la actitud típica de un hombre que carga con el peso de grandes preocupaciones. Edward sufría. Las imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior se agolpaban en su mente, mientras en su pecho luchaban sentimientos encontrados.

Tras la batalla, había buscado al tío de Isabella entre los muertos y los heridos. Al encontrarlo, había visto que estaba lo bastante herido como para necesitar asistencia inmediata. Dio la orden urgente de que lo escoltaran hasta el campamento, junto con el criado indio, y tuvo que enfrentarse a la expresión de incredulidad que se dibujó en las caras de sus hombres. No se atrevieron a discutir la orden, pero se sentían confusos y enfadados por tener que dar cobijo a un francés.

Tal vez no había sido una decisión muy prudente, pero no se arrepentía de haberla tomado. La vida del viejo tío de Isabella habría corrido un grave peligro si hubiera tenido que regresar a Argel sin el descanso y los cuidados adecuados.

—Maldito idiota —se maldijo Edward en voz baja. Dos meses atrás, antes de conocer a Isabella Swan, no hubiera sentido ningún reparo en dejar morir a un francés más, pero si había ayudado a su tío, había sido por ella y sólo por ella. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo quería con locura y creía que, tras todo el dolor y desesperación que le había causado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su cautiva.

Isabella.

Edward apretó los ojos con fuerza para intentar apartar de su cabeza las imágenes de su joven prisionera, pero era en vano. No podía olvidar su aspecto cuando la había visto por primera vez aquella noche, recién levantada, despeinada y más hermosa que nunca, a pesar de que la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Cabía alguna posibilidad de que hubiera estado preocupada por él, aunque fuera un poco? ¿O se había imaginado el alivio en sus ojos cuando lo había mirado a través de las lágrimas?

El disgusto de Isabella al ver al anciano herido había sido palpable y eso era algo que Edward no había previsto. El caudillo habría querido abrazarla para consolarla y evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Consolarla por un dolor que él mismo había causado.

Había ido incapaz de llevar a cabo su venganza y, aun así, tenía el llanto de Isabella clavado en la conciencia. Era lo último que necesitaba después de las horas que llevaba atormentándose por haber cambiado la trayectoria de la espada en el último segundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había podido cumplir su juramento?

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, sólo había una explicación: Isabella. Lo había hecho por ella. Había perdonado la vida al hombre que amaba y, a la vez, había deshonrado su propio nombre y renunciado a lo que le correspondía como derecho de nacimiento.

Edward apretó los puños con fuerza. Su peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad: su sangre inglesa se había impuesto a su herencia bereber, aunque nunca se había imaginado la posibilidad de romper el compromiso de sangre que había sido tan importante para él.

Ahora, pensó con amargura, tendría que enfrentarse a su inmenso fracaso. También había traicionado a su tribu y, sobre todo, a la memoria de su padre. Y, a pesar de su posición como jefe de la tribu, tendría que pagar las consecuencias y responder de sus actos. La suya era una sociedad democrática, pero los guerreros bereberes sólo seguían a un hombre al que respetaran y temieran. Edward había conseguido la lealtad de sus hombres gracias a sus méritos como caudillo. Nunca había recurrido al miedo porque no era un déspota mezquino dispuesto a conseguir la obediencia de su tribu por las armas. Si no contaba con la confianza de su pueblo, prefería no gobernar. Y, tras haber perdonado la vida a su enemigo, suponía que no merecía seguir al mando.

—¿Edward? —No la había oído entrar. Él levantó la cabeza bruscamente y sus miradas chocaron.

Isabella se sobresaltó al ver sus rasgos oscurecidos por el sufrimiento de los últimos días.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella, alarmada, mientras se acercaba.

Inmediatamente, él se escondió tras una máscara de indiferencia.

Isabella acarició su mejilla mal afeitada, tratando de consolarlo con un sencillo gesto de compasión.

Era la primera vez que lo mimaba de manera espontánea.

Él _caíd_ se apartó, como si su contacto le hiciera daño, y Isabella dejó caer su mano mientras volvía a anudársele el estómago de pánico. En la cara de él, no había ni rastro de la amabilidad que le había demostrado durante los últimos días. Quería que le contara el destino de Garret pero no se atrevía.

Tenía miedo de tener que afrontar su muerte y la responsabilidad de Edward al respecto. Por eso, como una cobarde, optó por esperar.

Un silencio tenso se levantó entre ellos. Isabella no sabía cómo interrogar a aquel hombre enigmático, pero sus elocuentes ojos cafes hablaban por sí solos; Edward esperaba que le preguntara por el destino de su prometido: «¿Qué le ha pasado a Garret? ¿Qué le has hecho?».

Y él debía contarle que su amado Garret estaba a salvo, pero los celos le recorrían el cuerpo y el miedo lo tenía paralizado. No podría soportar la confirmación, en la mirada de alivio de Isabella, del amor que sentía por su archienemigo.

Cuando ella finalmente habló, no fue para preguntarle por Garret de Bourmont.

—¿Por qué has traído aquí a mi tío? —Pero Edward tampoco deseaba hablar de su tío, ni de sus razones para traerlo al campamento. No quería dejar al descubierto su debilidad, su vulnerabilidad, que no era otra que la propia Isabella.

Por suerte, como jefe de la tribu no tenía la obligación de explicar sus decisiones. Seguía siendo su captor y ella, su prisionera.

Edward se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Isabella lo siguió, se detuvo junto a la cortina y lo observó mientras él se desabrochaba la elaborada funda repujada de la espada.

—¿Por qué, Edward?

—Porque era mi deseo —respondió, con los dientes apretados.

Ella dudó, sin comprender todavía su enfado.

—Edward, por favor. Mi tío es un anciano y está herido de gravedad. ¿Es que no tienes piedad?

Él maldijo en silencio y la fulminó con la mirada.

—He sido muy compasivo con él, _Ehuresh_. ¿Habrías preferido que lo dejara morir en el campo de batalla?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Isabella se retorció las manos, inquieta. En realidad le estaba muy agradecida por los cuidados que había proporcionado a su tío, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara por el destino que le aguardaba a manos de Edward.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva. No pensaba suplicarle por su propia vida, pero haría lo que pudiera por evitar el calvario de la cautividad a su tío y sólo tenía una cosa con que negociar. ¿Sería capaz de convertirse en la concubina de ese vengativo caudillo bereber al que casi no conocía? Aunque sí lo conocía… Sabía que, en ocasiones, podía ser amable y cariñoso y, en otras, fiero e implacable. Esperaba que también pudiera ser misericordioso.

—¿Todavía me deseas en tu cama? —susurró, en voz tan baja que era casi inaudible—. Dijiste que querías que me entregara a ti. Muy bien, me rindo ante ti. Te llamaré amo, haré lo que quieras… si dejas a mi tío en libertad.

Aunque estaban casi a oscuras, Isabella vio que sus palabras no lo habían dejado indiferente porque apretó con fuerza los puños. Edward se volvió a mirarla pero permaneció en silencio.

Isabella clavó sus ojos en él, inquieta, para intentar descifrar su expresión. ¿Ya no la deseaba como amante? Tal vez la dureza de las últimas semanas había causado estragos en sus encantos físicos, pero estaba convencida de que la pasión de Edward era lo bastante fuerte como pasar por alto su pérdida de peso.

—Quieres que te ruegue, ¿es eso? —Isabella se acercó y se detuvo frente a él—. ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? No me importa rogarte por la libertad de mi tío o la de mi criado.

Sorprendido y furioso ante la idea de que estuviera dispuesta a humillarse de esa manera, la miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

—Mi respuesta es no. —Isabella no se dejó amilanar por sus amenazadores rasgos.

—¿No lo entiendes? Estoy dispuesta a negociar contigo. Su libertad a cambio de la mía. Libéralos y me entregaré a ti de forma voluntaria.

—¡Un señor bereber no negocia con mujeres! —exclamó, protegiéndose detrás de su cargo.

—Tal vez en tu cultura las mujeres no puedan negociar, pero en la mía lo hacen siempre. Te estoy hablando muy en serio. Me convertiré en todo lo que querías que fuera. Me doblegaré a tus deseos y no volveré a desafiarte.

Edward no podía ocultar sus emociones por más tiempo. Su espalda rígida y su rostro contraído de dolor expresaban el peso de su culpabilidad. Sabía que debía liberarla. Cualquier hombre de honor lo habría hecho ya, pero él no se veía capaz de dejarla salir de su vida, por razones que no se atrevía a afrontar. Quizá podría encontrar excusas para mantener a Isabella y su tío en su poder, puesto que tener rehenes en su campamento fortalecía su posición a la hora de negociar con los franceses. El día anterior, al finalizar la batalla, había capturado a Bourmont para intercambiarlo por prisioneros de guerra árabes.

Pero hasta que esas negociaciones acabaran, no podía ceder terreno. Su tribu jamás aprobaría que dejara marchar a los prisioneros europeos sin una recompensa económica, sobre todo después de no haber cumplido su juramento de venganza.

Eran razones muy endebles, lo sabía, pero eran preferibles a tener que admitir la verdad: no podía soportar la idea de Isabella en brazos de su enemigo.

Edward cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron con sarcasmo, aunque la situación no le parecía graciosa. Al traicionar su compromiso y permitir que Bourmont siguiera con vida, había caído prisionero de su propia trampa. Si hubiera matado al coronel, ahora no se enfrentaría a ese dilema. Y, sin embargo, había algo que tenía muy claro: no podía dejar marchar a Isabella porque era suya, por Alá, ¡suya!

Pero la clave del conflicto era ésa. Como había permitido que su enemigo siguiera con vida, la mujer que lo miraba con ansiedad nunca podría ser suya. La furia y la desesperación hacían hervir la sangre de Edward. Quería insultar a Isabella y castigarla por ser la causante de su debilidad.

—¿Tan ansiosa estás por compartir mi cama que te vendes a mí? —preguntó con mordacidad.

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró, desafiante, al contrario de lo que acababa de prometerle.

—Estoy ansiosa por evitar el sufrimiento de mi tío y si para lograrlo tengo que venderme, que así sea. Estoy dispuesta.

«Dispuesta», repitió Edward en su mente. ¿No era eso lo que él había querido siempre? Había deseado lo que ella le ofrecía ahora. Su cuerpo a cambio de la libertad de su tío.

Pero ¿qué tipo de hombre aceptaba esas condiciones? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era capaz de rechazarlas? No sabía si tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistirse.

Edward respiró hondo y se obligó a responder, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

—El destino de tu tío no está en tus manos.

—Edward, por favor…

—¡No pienso discutirlo! No voy a negociar contigo así.

Isabella lo miró en silencio con los ojos llenos de súplica y dolor. Edward se sentía incapaz de poner fin a su sufrimiento.

—¿No… no les harás daño? —preguntó ella.

Su voz temblorosa lo hizo sentir aún más culpable.

—No —respondió, malhumorado—, claro que no les haré daño.

—Pero ¿los dejarás marchar?

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿Los necesitas aquí? ¿Me necesitas a mí aquí para obtener tu venganza?

Nada tenía que ver eso con la venganza, pensó Edward con vehemencia, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento había dejado de relacionar a Isabella con su resarcimiento? ¿Quizá cuando había amenazado con quitarse la vida con un rifle? ¿O cuando había estado a punto de morir por la picadura del escorpión?

Mientras contemplaba su hermoso y pálido rostro, recordaba con agonizante claridad el lamento de un poema de amor bereber que había oído recitar años atrás y que versaba sobre el dolor de desear y no poseer. Edward se había burlado, en aquel momento, de los sentimientos del poeta. Y ese día, después de haber conocido a Isabella Swan, experimentaba la ardiente necesidad de poseerla y hacerla suya, de marcarla para siempre, pero no era posible.

Isabella se daba cuenta de su lucha interior, pero no lograba comprenderla.

—¿Me dirás al menos qué piensas hacer con nosotros?

Edward retrocedió y le dio la espalda.

—Me acompañaréis a mi hogar y os quedaréis allí hasta que tu tío esté recuperado por completo.

—No… no te entiendo.

—Tu tío mejorará antes en las montañas. Allí encontraréis las comodidades a las que estáis acostumbrados. —Dudó un momento antes de añadir—: Seréis mis huéspedes de honor.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con amargura. Qué típico de Edward disfrazar una orden bajo la apariencia de una educada invitación.

—Quieres decir que seremos tus prisioneros.

—Puedes darle el nombre que más te guste.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Dijiste que cuando esto acabara, permitirías que regresara a Argel. Que cuando hubieras cumplido tu misión, me dejarías en libertad.

—No he cumplido mi misión. —Isabella tuvo la sensación de que se le detenía el corazón.

—¿Cómo… cómo dices?

Edward la miró por encima del hombro con los ojos cargados de furia.

—He dicho que he fallado. Que no he matado a tu precioso prometido.

Isabella abrió la boca tanto como los ojos.

—¿Garret está vivo? —preguntó, con la voz ronca.

Edward no respondió. Se quedó muy quieto mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

Isabella sintió que le fallaban las piernas y cayó de rodillas. No podía creerlo. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Garret estaba vivo!

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —logró decir al fin—. ¿Está herido? ¿Lo has hecho prisionero?

Edward la perforó con la intensidad de sus iris ambarinos.

—No lo maté. Es todo lo que voy a contarte. Tendrás que darte por satisfecha con eso.

—Edward, por favor —le rogó ella, con los ojos anegados—. Tengo que saberlo.

Edward podría haberle contado ya que el coronel Bourmont y el resto de los oficiales franceses estaban a salvo en el campamento de Ben Hamadi. Había perdonado la vida a su enemigo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que se acercara a Isabella Swan. Y tampoco iba a consentir que ella descubriera el gran poder que tenía sobre él.

Pero ella sólo le pedía una confirmación.

—Es mi prisionero —le aseguró al final—, pero no está herido.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Garret estaba prisionero, pero vivo. ¡Vivo!

Un sentimiento de liberación hinchó su pecho y aligeró la carga de desesperación que acarreaba desde hacía tantos días. Edward, que había perdonado la vida a su enemigo jurado, no era el bárbaro salvaje que había temido en un principio. No era un asesino despiadado, sino un caudillo noble, misericordioso y maravilloso.

Isabella ocultó la cara entre sus manos y saboreó la sensación de alivio mientras Edward maldecía para sus adentros. El bereber cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y, agarrándola por los brazos, la levantó del suelo.

—¡Te prohíbo que llores por él!

Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas. Alzó los ojos hacia Edward y lo contempló sin decir nada.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, él la agarró con más fuerza, como si fuera a sacudirla.

—¡Para! ¿Me oyes?

Ella tragó saliva e intentó controlar su llanto.

—Y ahora, ¿qué le pasará a Garret?

Edward le apretó tanto los brazos que le hizo daño.

—¡Ya basta! Te prohíbo que pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia.

Isabella asintió, despacio. Ni siquiera las exigencias absurdas de Edward podían empañar la felicidad de aquel momento. Se sentía libre del miedo insidioso que la había atormentado durante las últimas semanas, libre de la culpa que la oprimía y de la oscuridad que se había instalado en su alma.

A través de las lágrimas, Isabella siguió mirándolo en silencio. Los ojos de Edward ardían con una furia que debería haberla asustado, pero que, extrañamente, la hacía sentir más segura. La mirada del bereber le traía recuerdos de una noche no muy lejana, oscura y sensual, en que Edward le había enseñado lo que significaba ser mujer. Ella había tratado de olvidar aquella noche para borrar de su mente los escandalosos y eróticos juegos que el bereber había practicado con ella. Había dominado sus sentidos por completo y había hecho que se estremeciera de pasión. Y, aunque su conciencia intentara olvidarlo, todo su cuerpo —su pulso, sus nervios, su piel, su corazón…— le recordaba cómo la había hecho disfrutar. Empezó a temblar sin control. Quería tocarlo. Una necesidad casi primitiva la obligó a levantar la mano y enredar sus dedos en el pelo que ocultaba la nuca de Edward. Éste arqueó la espalda, como si no pudiera soportar su contacto, pero tampoco pudiera apartarse.

Isabella se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Edward la deseaba. Él mismo se había encargado de librarla de la inocencia y de enseñarle las inequívocas señales de la pasión masculina. Era imposible que su cautiva no se diera cuenta de cómo se había tensado su cuerpo, de cómo había aumentado de temperatura y de la erección que presionaba contra su vientre. Estaba excitado y no podía ocultarlo.

Y ella lo deseaba por igual. Ansiaba disfrutar de lo que el físico de Edward le prometía. Quería volver a notar la presión de su boca en los labios. Sin dejar de mirarlo, alzó la cara para buscar su boca.

—¡Isabella, no! —gruñó él con la voz ronca. Sus palabras eran una súplica, más que una orden, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Edward, incapaz de apartarse, cerró los ojos para no ver aquel rostro, pero el leve roce de sus cálidos labios destruyó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

La besó con fuerza, como un hombre hambriento, sin importarle si le hacía daño. Más que un beso era un acto de posesión, propio de un hombre que ha cedido el control de sus actos al instinto, en vez de a la razón. Quería marcarla como suya y que apartara a Garret de Bourmont de su cabeza y de su corazón.

Anhelaba oírla susurrar su nombre, no el del francés, y que pronunciara incoherencias contra sus labios y gritara de éxtasis mientras alcanzaba las más altas cotas de placer con él.

La fiereza de su beso sorprendió a Isabella, no tanto por el enfado que transmitía su lengua, sino porque detrás de ese ataque sensual había un gran dolor. Su vulnerabilidad le llegó al alma y la conmovió hasta el punto de que se rindió a él, con un gemido que brotó de lo más hondo de su garganta. Edward hundió los dedos en su pelo. Su sangre hervía de enfado y excitación. Sentía furia contra él mismo, por haber traicionado su juramento; y contra Isabella, por ser el origen de su flaqueza. Sentía rabia porque ella amaba a otro hombre y respondía a sus caricias sólo por agradecimiento. Y no iba a permitir que se entregara a él por agradecimiento. No iba a acostarse con ella mientras el fantasma de Bourmont estuviera en la cama con ellos. No podría soportarlo. Sintió como si le hubieran echado sal en una herida y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, clavó sus dedos en los brazos de Isabella y se apartó de ella. La joven abrió los ojos y lo miró sin comprender. Edward respiraba de forma acelerada, pero tenía los dientes muy apretados.

—Así no, _Ehuresh_.

Su voz ronca fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre la piel ardiente de Isabella, que lo miró sin saber qué decir.

Edward la soltó bruscamente y empezó a recoger el _burnous_ y la espada con las manos temblorosas.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —Él se echó el _burnous_ al hombro sin responder.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta mientras él salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

—¡No puedes irte!

—¡Sí puedo!

Ella dio un paso vacilante en su dirección.

—Pero ¿adónde vas?

—¡A dormir con mis hombres! Acabo de descubrir que todavía me queda algo de conciencia.

* * *

**Ohhhh Kbum! Kbum! Hoy estos dos capítulos terminan con unas bombas, porque es que tremendo esto, tremenda aquella pasión que siente, edward me encanta y enloquece cuando dice aquello de marcarla como suya *suspiros* quiero que me marque a mi! Pero aja aja yo se que no se puede, porque estándo él tan lejos de mi *suspiro de resginasion* Espero que aquella que pueda llegar a Argel y robárselo a bella me avisen pa yo darle un probadita jajajaja ;)**

**Me gusta tanto y a la vez no me gusta ese sufrimiento que siente Edward ahhhh pero es que se ve tan y escucha tan condenadamente sexy cuando esta todo celoso!**

**Bueno chicas, dos capitulo, y pues el siguiente sera la otra semana, el otro miércoles (Gracias a Dios ese día me toca mi ultimo parcial!) **

**Les mando un beso grandote y un buena mes de septiembre y gozen del mes de amor y amistad, nos estamos leyendo :***


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo está dedicado a mi tan querida y buena amiga ****YUPEMILI**** que siempre está a mi lado dejándome saber todo aquello que piensa y haciéndome participe de esas locuras que se le ocurren y en las cuales a mí me fascina estar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

—¡Invitados! ¡Ese bárbaro dice que debemos considerarnos sus invitados! —se quejó el anciano francés desde su camastro.

—Tío, por favor, cálmate. No te conviene alterarte tanto —le rogó Isabella, mientras le ponía la mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Pero su temperatura era normal y la herida no parecía afectarle demasiado. De hecho, acababa de decirle que había dormido bien. No como ella. Isabella había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de librarse del torbellino de emociones que la asaltaban. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante las últimas horas: su tío había sido capturado, Garret estaba prisionero pero vivo, Edward había sido clemente con él, pero había rechazado sus caricias… Por primera vez desde que ese demonio la había capturado, había dormido sola y, con gran disgusto, había descubierto que echaba de menos su presencia, cálida, vital y reconfortante. Sin él, se sentía sola.

Inquieta y agotada por las demandas de su cuerpo y su corazón, había caído presa del sueño, pero se había levantado al amanecer, tan agitada como cuando Edward había salido de la tienda. En un intento de apartarlo de su mente, había ido a visitar a su tío y lo había encontrado despierto.

Honoré, aunque aliviado por las buenas noticias sobre Garret, estaba indignado por el tratamiento que recibían. Edward había pasado por su tienda un poco antes y lo había invitado a acompañarlo a su hogar en las montañas.

—He aceptado su invitación, por supuesto —exclamó Honoré—. Me exaspera esta situación, pero no estoy en condiciones de negarme. Herido o no, no soy tan idiota como para oponerme a un guerrero salvaje estando herido. No es prudente enfrentarse a un hombre como él.

—No, no lo es —dijo ella, en tono tranquilizador, aunque Honoré estaba tan alterado que ni la oyó.

—Me ha dicho que, por nuestra protección, nos pondremos en camino esta misma mañana. Afirma que esta área ya no es segura. ¡Peste! No me creo nada. —Aunque dudaba que el motivo del traslado fuera sólo para proteger a sus prisioneros, Isabella pensó que Edward tenía razón. Había ganado la última batalla, pero no podía poner a su tribu en una situación de riesgo. Si los franceses decidían contraatacar, el campamento sería muy vulnerable.

—Supongo que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice, tío. La artillería podría alcanzarnos si hubiera otra batalla.

Honoré protestó y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

—Tal vez, pero me parece muy hipócrita por parte de ese… diablo que nos trate como a sus «invitados».

—Lo sé —dijo ella, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—, pero es mejor eso que ser sus prisioneros. Podría habernos encadenado o asesinado y no lo ha hecho. —Isabella sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Era irónico que defendiera los actos de Edward ante su tío. Pero, en realidad, era incapaz de sentir resentimiento hacia él en esos momentos. Deseaba postrarse de rodillas ante el bereber y agradecerle que hubiera perdonado la vida a sus seres queridos. El alivio que había sentido al enterarse de su magnanimidad había eliminado cualquier resto de rencor. No tenía ningunas ganas de quejarse.

Además, a esas alturas ya sabía que era inútil discutir con Edward y que era más práctico obedecerlo.

No tenían otro remedio que acompañarlo.

—En cualquier caso —añadió—, estarás más cómodo en las montañas, lejos del calor del desierto.

—¡Bah! Estaría mil veces más cómodo en suelo francés —replicó Honoré, en tono agraviado.

De repente, el anciano guardó silencio y frunció sus cejas plateadas.

—Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? —Se volvió para mirar a su sobrina—. ¿Qué derecho tengo a quejarme cuando tú hace semanas que sufres este cautiverio? —Alargó la mano hacia ella—. No puedo ser tan egoísta, sobrina. Cuando me apartaron de ti aquel día, pensé… Tardamos tanto en tener noticias tuyas… —Honoré la miró con preocupación—. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste anoche? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han maltratado?

La expresión torturada de su tío le transmitió más que cualquier palabra. Con la mirada, le dijo que la quería y que había estado muerto de preocupación por ella. Necesitaba sentir que no le había fallado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me ha maltratado, tío.

—Pero estás muy pálida y tienes ojeras.

—Me picó un escorpión por accidente y estuve muy enferma, pero ya estoy recuperada.

Un ruido en la puerta la hizo mirar por encima de su hombro. Mientras hablaba con su tío, la actividad en el campamento había ido en aumento.

Chand entró en la tienda y se inclinó profundamente ante su señora. Emprendedor como siempre, había estado recorriendo el campamento para averiguar cuál era su situación real.

El criado indio se dispuso a proporcionarles la información que había obtenido.

—_Mensahib_, el señor bereber me ha pedido que le diga que se prepare para partir dentro de una hora. También me ha dicho que se ocupará de que el _sahib_ Larousse viaje con todas las comodidades.

La respuesta de Honoré fue un gruñido, pero Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Deseaba que Edward cumpliera su palabra. Tapó a su tío con la manta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tío, tengo que irme, pero volveré tan pronto como pueda. Chand, ¿te quedarás con él?

—Como desee, _mensahib_.

Isabella se dirigió a la tienda, ansiosa por preguntarle a Mahmoud lo que sabía sobre la batalla y el destino de Garret. Trataría de obtener del niño todos los detalles que Edward se había negado a darle la noche anterior.

A su alrededor, la actividad de los bereberes desmontando el campamento era frenética. No vio ni rastro de Edward, pero en la entrada de su tienda encontró a Saful con los caballos. En el interior, Mahmoud recogía los objetos personales de Edward y amontonaba los muebles en un rincón. Mahmoud respondió a su saludo con una mirada malhumorada. Isabella se sorprendió puesto que hacía muchos días que el pequeño no la miraba con esa hostilidad.

—¿Todavía quiere que la sirva, señora? —preguntó el niño de repente.

Isabella lo miró sin comprender.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—Porque ahora tiene a su criado aquí.

—¿Chand?

—No sé cómo se llama.

Mahmoud se volvió y se alejó cojeando. Isabella lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Sería posible que estuviera celoso de Chand?

—Todavía te necesito, Mahmoud. Chand no puede cuidarme como lo haces tú, sobre todo ahora que tiene que ocuparse también de mi tío.

Aunque Mahmoud se encogió de hombros, Isabella esperó haberlo tranquilizado con sus palabras. Lo siguió hasta la habitación interior y empezó a recoger su ropa mientras se preguntaba cómo enfocar el interrogatorio. A su lado, el niño murmuraba en árabe mientras trabajaba:

—Maldita sea la sangre del perro Bourmont… —Isabella entendió las últimas palabras y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Edward me dijo que el coronel Bourmont era su prisionero —comentó, con aparente indiferencia.

—Así es.

El chico la miró con desconfianza y Isabella se centró en recoger para no despertar sus sospechas.

—Reconozco que me sorprendió enterarme de que el coronel seguía con vida. Tu amo partió hacia la batalla con la intención de matarlo.

Mahmoud frunció el cejo.

—Es verdad. Lucharon con espadas, pero el señor no le dio la estocada final cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Saful lo vio con sus propios ojos y la gente no habla de otra cosa. —El chico sacudió la cabeza, confuso—. No lo entiendo. Mi señor había hecho un juramento de sangre y debía matar a su enemigo. Debe de haber tenido una razón poderosa para salvarle la vida —declaró Mahmoud, leal como siempre—. Quizá fuera la voluntad de Alá.

Isabella apretó la tela de la túnica que tenía en las manos.

—¿Sabes dónde está el coronel ahora? ¿Y qué piensa hacer Edward con él?

—El amo no comparte confidencias conmigo —respondió Mahmoud con prudencia, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Isabella, le ofreció una explicación—. Sidi Farhat ha escoltado a los prisioneros franceses hasta el campamento del califa Ben Hamadi. Saful me ha dicho que serán intercambiados por prisioneros de guerra árabes.

Isabella asintió y siguió recogiendo, muy aliviada. Poco después, la voz de Mahmoud la sorprendió:

—¿Por qué llora, señora? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

Isabella, que no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas, se las secó con rapidez y dirigió al pequeño criado una sonrisa radiante, la primera sonrisa auténtica que había cruzado sus labios en semanas.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, Mahmoud.

Era verdad. Garret estaba a salvo y pronto sería libre.

Cuando acabó de atar la ropa en fardos, Isabella ayudó a Mahmoud a desmontar la tienda, según sus instrucciones. Cuando acabaron, el sol ya había iniciado su ruta ascendente por el cielo y caía sobre los bereberes, que formaban una caravana de caballos y cargamento. Isabella se cubrió la cabeza con un _haik _para protegerse y fue en busca de su tío.

Encontró a Honoré y a Chand en la parte central de la columna y sonrió al ver el lujoso medio de transporte del que iba a disfrutar su tío. Edward había sido muy considerado con él y había mandado construir una litera cubierta con cortinas para su uso personal. Ella y el criado indio viajarían a caballo.

Tras contarles lo que había descubierto sobre Garret, Isabella empezó a inquietarse. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Veinte minutos más tarde vio cómo se acercaba a ella a pie y sintió una ternura y una impaciencia que la tomaron por sorpresa.

Le costaba reconocer la intensidad del deseo, el anhelo y el amor que sentía hacia él. Hacía ya un tiempo que la percepción sobre su relación había cambiado. Era absurdo negarlo y, sin embargo, su respiración se alteró con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. No podía amar a Edward. Era imposible porque él era quien la mantenía prisionera. Y también a su tío y a Garret. Además él no sentía nada parecido por ella. Se ruborizó al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, en que se había humillado ante Edward. Le había ofrecido rendirse a él por voluntad propia, dándole libre uso sobre su cuerpo, y él no sólo la había rechazado sino que, cuando había tratado de besarlo, la había apartado de mala manera, como si no pudiera soportar su contacto. Se sintió muy avergonzada y, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, se preguntó cómo iba a poder mirarlo a la cara.

Pero cuando él llegó a su lado, se olvidó de todo. Edward acababa de afeitarse y las marcas de preocupación en su cara se notaban más aún que la noche anterior. Sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo puesto que era evidente que él tampoco había pasado buena noche. Edward la miró un instante y se volvió hacia su tío.

—¿Estáis listos para partir?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Te ayudaré a montar —le dijo con sequedad.

Sus palabras no tenían el menor rastro de calidez. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la sujetó por la cintura y la ayudó a subirse al caballo.

Una vez sentada, Isabella no puedo reprimirse y alargó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Gracias —murmuró, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Él la miró con cautela.

—¿Por qué, _mademoiselle_?

—Por no matar a Garret.

La expresión de Edward se volvió salvaje.

—¡No quiero tu gratitud! —le dijo, con los dientes apretados. Se volvió con brusquedad y se dirigió a la cabeza de la caravana.

Sorprendida por su vehemencia, Isabella lo observó mientras se alejaba. Entonces recordó su prohibición de mencionar el nombre de Garret en su presencia, aunque no comprendía por qué le causaba tanto enfado.

Chand, que aún no había montado, también miraba a Edward.

—No comprendo por qué _sahib_ Edward hizo eso… salvar la vida de _sahib_ Bourmont.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, impotente. Ella tampoco lo entendía. En realidad, no comprendía nada respecto a Edward.

—Me parece que el _sahib_ Edward no es tan salvaje como pensaba —reflexionó Chand.

—No —corroboró ella y su expresión se suavizó—, supongo que no.

La caravana emprendió el trayecto, pero pronto las condiciones del viaje empeoraron mucho. La arena plana se convirtió en movedizas dunas que formaban crestas afiladas, salpicadas por arbustos de espinos. El panorama resplandeciente del desierto llegó a su fin por el oeste, donde los acantilados de roca se elevaban imponentes antes de descender por el sur. Según Mahmoud, que viajaba junto a Isabella, esa cordillera de aspecto arisco era el refugio de los Ouled Nail.

A medida que transcurría la mañana, Isabella empezó a preguntarse si estaba viendo espejismos, ya que al pie de la montaña le pareció distinguir un bosquecillo oscuro del que surgían blancos minaretes.

Una hora más tarde llegaba a la conclusión de que se trataba de un oasis real. Durante todas aquellas semanas de cautiverio, había estado a pocas horas de distancia de la civilización. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría podido escapar.

Desanimada por lo injusto de la situación, Isabella apretó los labios y se insultó por dentro por haberse ablandado con respecto a Edward.

Pero en cuanto llegaron al oasis, se vio incapaz de mantener el malhumor. Era un lugar enorme, con miles de palmeras, entre las cuales se alzaban cúpulas blancas y esbeltos minaretes. Más arriba, en una rocosa llanura amarilla, una fortaleza dominaba las calles estrechas y las casas de barro de la ciudad.

El hermoso oasis, repleto de vegetación y tierra fértil, se llamaba Bou Saada, «La morada de la felicidad», le informó Mahmoud. Las palmeras, coronadas por hojas de color verde oscuro, estaban cargadas de dátiles dorados y también abundaban las chumberas y las adelfas, que crecían junto a los albaricoqueros, higueras y otros árboles frutales. Por el camino le pareció ver el curso de un río, con algunos tamarindos en la orilla.

La caravana bordeó el oasis, que bullía de actividad: había bereberes, judíos y nómadas beduinos; mercaderes, campesinos y jeques; mujeres, con y sin velo.

—¡No mire, señora! —exclamó Mahmoud, al ver que Isabella contemplaba con curiosidad a una anciana bereber que cantaba una extraña canción—. Es una _kahina_, una bruja. Si la mira fijamente, usted y sus descendientes tendrán mala suerte.

Isabella sonrió pero no dijo nada, ya que era obvio que Mahmoud creía en el poder de aquella mujer. Al parecer era cierto que los bereberes eran aún más supersticiosos que los árabes.

—¿Bou Saada siempre es igual de bullicioso? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Es posible, no lo sé. Sólo he pasado por aquí una vez, pero sé que están de fiesta.

Intrigada por la perspectiva festiva, Isabella disfrutó de las vistas, tan exóticas como los sonidos y los aromas que le llegaban. Pronto oyó gritos y el inconfundible murmullo del regateo comercial le indicó que se acercaban a un bazar, un _suq_, como se llamaba en árabe. Cada pueblo y cada oasis tenían uno.

Según Mahmoud, en el _suq_ se aprovisionarían de todo lo necesario para el largo viaje hasta el hogar de Edward, en las montañas. Isabella hubiera deseado explorar el bazar a su aire, pero aún estaba débil y se sentía exhausta tras la jornada a lomos del caballo. Cuando se detuvieron para montar el campamento en las estribaciones del oasis, no protestó.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver cómo se encontraba su tío. Honoré estaba bastante dolorido por el traqueteo del viaje y la joven se aseguró de que Gastar le diera otra poción para ayudarlo a dormir, antes de dirigirse hacia la tienda de Edward, donde se quedó dormida de inmediato. Despertó algunas horas después, fresca y descansada, pero la inquietud y la frustración se apoderaron de ella en cuanto se hubo espabilado. Maldijo su cautiverio mientras recorría la tienda de arriba abajo. Le fastidiaba mucho pensar lo cerca que había estado de la libertad. Ahora, con Chand y su tío en el campamento, todavía tenía menos margen de maniobra. Esta tienda seguía siendo su prisión, por mucho que estuviera en movimiento.

Isabella se detuvo ante la puerta y miró con envidia la actividad de Bou Saada, que parecía hervir de vida. Necesitaba moverse con urgencia y se dedicó a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas hasta que sintió la presencia de Edward. Llevaba horas sin verlo. Antes de volverse hacia él, intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, se volvió y lo miró con incertidumbre. ¿Seguiría igual de enfadado?

—He pensado que tal vez te gustaría ver la ciudad —dijo él, con aparente tranquilidad y enigmático como siempre.

Isabella soltó el aire con lentitud. Habría dado la mitad de su fortuna por un rato de libertad.

—Sí, me encantaría visitar la ciudad —replicó, sin molestarse en ocultar lo ansiosa que estaba por salir de la tienda.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo. Iba vestida con una sencilla blusa y unos bombachos.

—Ponte la ropa de fiesta. Vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijera dos veces, Isabella se lavó de prisa y se vistió con el segundo mejor de sus atuendos. Era una túnica de seda de color rosa, a juego con el _haik_, sobre la que se puso un _burnous_ azul de lana fina. Incluso después de ir a ver a su tío, le sobró media hora. Cuando Edward finalmente apareció, Isabella contuvo el aliento. Iba ataviado con unos ropajes espléndidos: una chilaba blanca y vaporosa y un _burnous_ escarlata digno de un rey. Se dio cuenta de que él repasaba su figura con la misma intensidad. El brillo de sus ojos, por lo general tan duro e impenetrable, se suavizó. Era evidente que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, tal vez incluso la encontraba hermosa.

—Vamos, _Temellal_.

El sonido ronco de su voz la sorprendió, igual que el gesto de ofrecerle el brazo como hubiera hecho, con naturalidad, cualquier caballero europeo. ¿Cómo mantenerse indiferente ante un comportamiento tan provocadoramente civilizado?

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando cruzaron a pie la escasa distancia que separaba el campamento de la ciudad. Al adentrarse en las callejuelas, avanzaron con lentitud, ya que Isabella se detenía cada pocos pasos para observar cualquier pequeño detalle. Todo la entusiasmaba y sus preguntas se sucedían una tras otra. Su frenesí hizo sonreír a Edward.

Isabella no se dio cuenta pues estaba demasiado ocupada en admirar el entorno. Aunque Mahmoud no le hubiera dicho que la localidad estaba de fiesta, lo habría notado en la excitación que vibraba en el aire. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente de todo tipo, los balcones y los tejados planos, también. En la distancia, se oía un rítmico sonido de tambores, trompetas y panderetas. Isabella tiró del brazo de Edward como si fuera una niña.

Poco después llegaban a una plaza iluminada por antorchas. Un malabarista actuaba en una esquina, demostrando su gran destreza al clavar cuchillos en unas tablas muy estrechas. En el ángulo opuesto, un numeroso grupo de músicos bereberes tocaba junto a una hoguera. Eran delgados, de apariencia casi ascética, e iban ataviados con _burnouses_ blancos atados a la cintura con cuerdas de cáñamo, descalzos y con la cabeza descubierta. La mitad de los hombres entonaba una plegaria solemne mientras el resto hacía sonar las trompetas, y golpeaba los tambores y las panderetas.

En una tercera esquina, un anciano mendigo vestido con harapos estaba sentado junto a dos cestas atadas con trozos de ropa.

—Es un encantador de serpientes —dijo Edward, al ver la mirada curiosa de Isabella. Le lanzó una moneda de plata, le pidió una actuación y provocó que una pequeña multitud se agolpara a su alrededor.

Isabella había visto encantadores de serpientes en la India, pero sus actuaciones no se parecían en nada a ésa. El anciano sacó un lagarto gigante de una de las cestas. Isabella supuso que sería un varano.

El reptil llevaba una correa atada al cuello y el anciano dejaba que diera algunos pasos antes de tirar con fuerza de la correa. Cada estirón hacía que Isabella se encogiera de dolor. El hombre abrió entonces la segunda cesta y sacó una serpiente de color amarillo oscuro, con manchas marrones y algo parecido a un par de cuernos detrás de los ojos. La víbora levantó la cabeza y se encaró a la multitud, con sus amenazadoras mandíbulas abiertas para mostrar sus colmillos venenosos. Isabella, que recordó el veneno del escorpión que la había picado, se acercó a Edward de forma instintiva y se sintió reconfortada cuando él le rodeó la cintura con su fuerte brazo.

Los dos reptiles permanecieron muy quietos, observándose el uno al otro. La víbora fue la primera en atacar. Isabella ahogó un grito. Por muy grande que fuera, el lagarto sucumbiría frente a los mortíferos colmillos del ofidio.

Sin embargo, la batalla estaba igualada. El lagarto se volvió con rapidez y alcanzó a la serpiente con su poderosa cola. Luego la atrapó entre sus fauces, como si quisiera aplastarle el cráneo, pero con un movimiento certero, el anciano tiró de su correa y liberó a la víbora. Luego devolvió a cada animal a su cesta, dando fin al espectáculo.

—Qué crueldad mantenerlos prisioneros —murmuró Isabella, sin hablar con nadie en particular.

A su lado, Edward se quedó muy quieto con sus ojos clavados en ella. Cuando Isabella lo notó, alzó su mirada hacia él.

—Vamos —dijo Edward después de un instante—, debes de tener hambre.

Isabella se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez desde su intento de huida, volvía a tener apetito.

—Podría comerme un elefante.

Se adentraron en la ciudad y subieron por las calles empinadas hasta llegar al centro, donde la fiesta era menos bulliciosa. Edward se detuvo frente a una casa y les llegó el sonido de violines, guitarras y el lamento de una flauta. Al entrar, Isabella tuvo la sensación de estar en el equivalente de una taberna inglesa. Una nube de humo azulado cubría la sala principal, en el suelo había docenas de clientes, sentados con las piernas cruzadas, que bebían café y fumaban en las pipas típicas de Berbería.

Un hombre menudo —Isabella supuso que sería el propietario— los recibió a la entrada y, tras saludarlos con una profunda reverencia, los guió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una azotea, iluminada por lámparas de aceite, que desprendían una exótica luz dorada.

Siguieron a su anfitrión hasta una zona cubierta por alfombras, donde los aguardaba una mesa baja.

Mientras se sentaba en un cojín junto a Edward, Isabella miró con curiosidad hacia el grupo de músicos que tocaban en un discreto rincón. Además de los tambores y las panderetas que ya había visto antes, distinguió dos flautas hechas con cañas, un laúd de doble cuerda, un instrumento parecido a un violín y otro que le recordó a una gaita. Los músicos saludaron y empezaron a tocar una melodía.

Sólo entonces, Isabella se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos comensales. ¿Edward había organizado todo eso sólo para ella? Se volvió hacia el hombre alto, guapo, salvaje y enigmático que permanecía sentado a su lado. En Berbería no era habitual que las mujeres compartieran mesa ni entretenimiento con los hombres. Sintió un agradable calor en el vientre cuando pensó que Edward se había tomado tantas molestias para complacerla.

Su anfitrión se encargó de servirles la cena personalmente. Isabella, que se fijaba en Edward para hacer lo mismo que él, probó el vino que le habían servido y ahogó un grito al sentir que le quemaba la garganta.

—Se llama _arrack_ —dijo Edward— y es miel de palmera. ¿No te gusta?

—Sí, sí, está muy bueno, pero no estaba preparada. —Dio otro trago para saborear, ahora sí, el potente licor dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo—. Pensaba que los musulmanes no tomaban licores — comentó.

—Las estrictas reglas del islam se relajan en los confines de Sahara —replicó Edward con una sonrisa —. Además, los bereberes en general no somos tan religiosos como los árabes. —Al ver que ella parecía interesada en el tema, prosiguió—: No tenemos inconveniente en comer carne de jabalí o de otros animales que el Corán considera impuros. El Corán también prohíbe los tatuajes y, sin embargo, son parte importante de nuestra cultura. Lo cierto es que tenemos muchas costumbres distintas. Bebemos licor de dátil y de higo, no observamos el ramadán, somos más supersticiosos, adoramos a nuestros santos, no despreciamos a los judíos… y nuestras fiestas son más salvajes. —Isabella estaba fascinada, pero se preguntaba por qué le estaría contando todo eso.

—Mahmoud me dijo que hoy era un día festivo.

—Sí, es una celebración musulmana, la fiesta del _Bairam_ o del cordero. Es un festejo que conmemora la obediencia de Abraham cuando envió a su hijo al desierto.

En aquel momento llegaron los primeros platos y Isabella vio que se trataba de un auténtico festín. El cordero y el pollo se servían acompañados por numerosas verduras y frutos secos: berenjenas asadas, nabos, zanahorias y almendras, entre otras. Luego llegó un delicioso cuscús, servido con trozos de cordero cocinado con cebolla y nueces. De postre, había dátiles, melón y mandarinas, y, para terminar, un café muy intenso y aromático.

Luego entraron las bailarinas, mujeres con tatuajes en la frente, las mejillas pintadas y _henna_ en la palma de sus manos.

La primera bailarina tenía el cabello negro azabache y unos rasgos orgullosos; su piel era olivácea pero bastante clara, y su mirada, enigmática. La lujosa ropa que lucía iba complementada por un tocado de plumas de avestruz y numerosas pulseras y brazaletes, cadenas al cuello y pendientes, todo de oro. Al ritmo de la música, la bailarina empezó a moverse con un ritmo lento y sinuoso, sin dejar de lanzar miradas insinuantes a Edward con sus ojos entornados. Era imposible malinterpretar el mensaje que le enviaba con aquellas miradas.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Isabella, sorprendida por la intensidad de los celos que le quemaban las entrañas.

—Se llama Fatum.

La respuesta de Edward no la tranquilizó. Lo miró de reojo y levantó las cejas.

—Las mujeres de la tribu de los Ouled Nail viajan por toda Berbería —le contó él—. Sus danzas son famosas en toda la región.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que sus hombres aprobaran estos bailes en público —murmuró Isabella, que recordaba lo protectores que eran los árabes con sus mujeres.

—Sus hombres no sólo lo aprueban sino que las animan a hacerlo. —Edward sonrió cuando vio que Isabella abría mucho los ojos—. Estas mujeres son cortesanas, _Ehuresh_. Se ganan la vida bailando y vendiendo sus… encantos a los hombres de las demás tribus del reino a buen precio. Los hombres están encantados de vender a sus esposas e hijas ya que luego éstas vuelven a casa con dinero.

«Son prostitutas», pensó Isabella consternada.

—Qué primitivo —susurró.

—Al contrario, es todo muy civilizado. Ellas proporcionan un servicio muy valorado y a cambio ganan un dinero, con el que ayudan a mantener a sus familias y obtienen una dote con la que casarse.

Incómoda, Isabella se volvió hacia Fatum y la observó bailar sin dejar de preguntarse cuál sería la relación entre la cortesana y su captor. Los movimientos lentos y sinuosos de la joven se convirtieron en un frenesí sensual y ardiente. Cuando Fatum acabó de danzar, Isabella se sintió aliviada.

Pero Fatum fue reemplazada por una segunda mujer de rasgos aguileños y ojos fieros, con el mismo pelo azabache. A diferencia de Fatum, ésta llevaba _chalwar_ —unos amplios bombachos bordados de satén escarlata—, una faja con flecos, una torera negra con bordados de hilo dorado, un sombrerito negro en la cabeza y unas babuchas de terciopelo rojo. Aparte de algunas joyas muy parecidas a las de Fatum, lucía unas esclavas de oro en los tobillos.

El cabello negro de la bailarina giraba a su alrededor mientras ella movía sus voluptuosas curvas en una pantomima del deseo sexual, que mostraba su exuberante y hermosa figura.

—Supongo que también la conoces —murmuró Isabella, incapaz de disimular su irritación. Edward se volvió hacia ella y la miró con una ceja en alto y una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

—Se llama Barca —dijo, pero en seguida cambió de tema, para aclararle el significado de los distintos bailes rituales. Fatum había realizado la danza del pañuelo; Barca representaba la danza de la espada. Cuando ésta acabó, un numeroso grupo de mujeres desenfrenadas salieron a cantar al amor y al heroísmo mientras bailaban.

Fatum y Barca volvieron al escenario con nuevas danzas del desierto, ondulando sus cuerpos jóvenes y firmes con ritmos violentos, ardientes y salvajes.

Isabella se sentía turbada, tanto por la naturaleza de los bailes como por las provocadoras miradas que lanzaban a Edward. Si todavía no habían probado el éxtasis en la cama de Edward, estaban bien dispuestas a conocerlo. Con los labios presionados, Isabella se dijo que tal vez Edward no le había mentido al decirle que no tenía concubinas. Con bellezas como aquéllas al alcance de la mano, quién necesitaba tener un grupo permanente de queridas.

Edward admiraba el arte de las bailarinas pero, aparte de eso, no les prestaba demasiada atención. Las miradas de Fatum y Barca no parecían causarle el menor efecto porque sus pensamientos eróticos estaban reservados únicamente a la mujer sentada a su lado. Si estaba excitado, era a causa de Isabella.

Y lo estaba. Su presencia y su cercanía eran como un elixir que lo embriagaba. Incluso en aquel momento, sentada y quieta, irradiaba una vitalidad sin mesura.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y la acarició con la mirada. Era muy distinta a las mujeres de su país, pero no salía perdiendo con la comparación. Era tan fiera como cualquier hija del desierto; poseía el espíritu valiente y orgulloso de las habitantes de las montañas del Atlas. Su fortaleza y los recuerdos que habían creado juntos le inflamaban los sentidos.

Quería volver a hacerla suya, sentir su pasión y darle placer… Sintió que su sangre ardía al rememorar la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, esbelto, ruborizado, flexible, bien proporcionado, con esos pechos tan dulces…

Isabella eligió ese momento para devolverle la mirada y en seguida se dio cuenta de su error. En los ojos de halcón de Edward descubrió una necesidad de posesión tan profunda e inextinguible que le llegó a las entrañas y le alteró la respiración. Su deseo era tan abierto y provocativo que no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Le costaba entender que alguien pudiera encender sus entrañas con tanta facilidad, pero era innegable que entre ambos se había producido una chispa que había provocado una hoguera de lujuria y de necesidad. Deseaba a Edward con una desesperación desconocida y reprobable. Lo que no hacía más que añadir leña al fuego de las complicadas y agridulces emociones que sentía hacia él.

Durante el resto de la actuación, Isabella permaneció muy tensa, sin disfrutar del espectáculo, mientras intentaba sin éxito apartar las eróticas imágenes de Edward que acudían a su mente. Cuando la danza llegó a su fin, la joven pensó que las bailarinas se retirarían pero, para su disgusto, tanto Fatum como Barca se arrodillaron frente a Edward para oír sus alabanzas.

Isabella se obligó a decir algo agradable, que Edward se encargó de traducir. Durante un minuto aguantó las miradas hostiles de ambas mujeres mientras éstas conversaban con Edward en su idioma, incomprensible para ella. Luego se levantó para dirigirse hacia el extremo de la azotea y mirar a la calle.

Sabía que era de mala educación, pero no podía soportar ni un segundo más la compañía de aquellas dos bellezas que coqueteaban abiertamente con Edward y trataban de meterse en su cama.

Al cabo de un momento, sintió la presencia del _caíd_ a su espalda. Detrás de él se había hecho el silencio porque había mandado retirarse tanto a los músicos como a las bailarinas. Pero las calles seguían igual de animadas, lo que no ayudaba a calmar sus ya alterados nervios.

—¿Es ésta una de vuestras fiestas salvajes? —preguntó finalmente para romper el silencio.

—Sí. Los bailes al aire libre son muy habituales. Y, después de las actuaciones, se realiza el ritual de _Leilat el Gholta_, «la noche del error».

—¿La noche del error? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza. _Leilat el Gholta_ es una costumbre bereber que nace de creencias místicas. Los participantes eligen a una pareja para esa noche y se entregan juntos al libertinaje. — Isabella se volvió hacia él, sonrojada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta fiesta no es más que una orgía?

Edward la miró fijamente y le respondió con una sonrisa irresistible.

—Así es, _chérie_. Ni más ni menos que una orgía. —Sin aliento, Isabela comprobó que un leve temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no tanto por lo que acababa de oír como por la idea que acababa de instalarse en su mente. La temperatura bajó bruscamente, como siempre en el desierto, y Edward la rodeó con sus brazos para cerrar los bordes de su _burnous_.

—Vamos, estás tiritando. Te llevaré…

Edward se detuvo. Isabella supo que había estado a punto de decir «te llevaré a casa», aunque en su cabeza resonaron otras formas más eróticas de acabar la frase. Y se reprendió por ello. Edward no tenía previsto llevarla al éxtasis ni nada parecido. La escoltaría hasta la tienda como la noche anterior, pero no se quedaría a su lado. La dejaría sola y ella pasaría la noche dando vueltas por el deseo frustrado. Y luego él regresaría para disfrutar de los servicios «tan bien valorados» que las exóticas cortesanas de los Ouled Nail estarían encantadas de proporcionarle.

A menos que ella lo impidiera.

Isabella apretó las manos hasta que las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. Tenía que afrontar la verdad. Ella no era tan distinta de aquellas bailarinas puesto que también deseaba compartir la cama con Edward. Anhelaba entregarse a él y experimentar esa pasión que sólo había conocido entre sus brazos, hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

En aquel momento, se oyó un fuerte griterío en las calles y, con esa excusa, Isabella se volvió para desviar su mirada.

—¿Los infieles pueden participar en la noche del error?

—Supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Isabella respiró hondo. Ésa no sería la primera vez que permitía que su corazón salvaje e imprudente tomara las riendas de su vida.

—Porque la idea de una orgía me resulta fascinante. ¿Los participantes pueden elegir a cualquier pareja?

Edward la miró con los ojos muy entornados.

—Sí, no hay normas. No importa si los participantes están casados o si son desconocidos.

—¿Deben elegir los hombres o las mujeres?

Tras una larga pausa, Edward respondió:

—Es indiferente.

—Bien —replicó ella con la voz firme, a pesar de la excitación que corría por sus venas—. Si cualquiera puede elegir, elijo yo. Y te elijo a ti.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, yo solo espero que no mueran de un ataque de ansiedad luego de este capítulo, porque aunque adelantándome a aquello que dije que era que publicaría los miércoles pero como esta semana es muy seguro que estaré ocupada así que para no ser una incumplida mejor público hoy porque otro día no lo lograre; pero aun así les tocara esperar hasta el otro miércoles para saber que pasa jijiii No mueran porque después no voy a tener ánimos para escribir sin sus bellos pensamientos.**

**Que tal les parecio que tan lindo Mahmoud este celoso owww a mí me parece super tierno y adorable ese niño! **

**Y Edward pqwñlfsd *¬* es que les digo que este es uno de mis capitulo favoritos porque me fascina que la iniciativa la tome bella, que sea ella quien lo pida, que no sea Edward quien tome las riendas, es tan liberador y más siendo histórico pero ufff como me encanta, yo la clasifico de todas las novelas históricas que he leído como la mejor manera de que una protagonista de pide al chico que le quite la virginidad, me parece supremamente exquisito! **

**Bueno creo que esto lo alargue demasiado, así que nos leemos en los rr y el miércoles 18 d septiembre publicare el próximo capítulo, y de lo contrario será por inconvenientes, pero es de lo más seguro que si eso ocurre lo colgare antes… **

**Un besaso enorme mis chicas!**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**Bueno chicas, como lo prometí, acá esta este capítulo tan exquisito y que me fascina, disfruten tanto como yo lo hice ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

El barullo de la celebración fue en aumento mientras Isabella y Edward regresaban al campamento por las callejuelas abarrotadas. El ruido contrastaba con el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Edward no había respondido. De hecho, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que ella había hecho su anuncio.

Isabella no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza. La cara de Edward era una colección de sombras, aunque sabía que no le resultaba indiferente. El guerrero había rodeado sus hombros con un brazo para impedir que la zarandearan y tenía la otra mano apoyada sobre la daga que llevaba en la cintura. Estaban tan cerca que notaba la peligrosa energía de sus músculos en tensión.

Sentía una extraña calma pero, en su interior, ardía la llama del deseo. Esa noche sería distinta a la anterior. Esa noche no dormiría sola.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, el jolgorio ya era un ruido lejano, tan distante que Isabella casi podía oír los erráticos latidos de su corazón. La lámpara de aceite que habían dejado encendida iluminaba el lujoso interior hasta donde la escoltó Edward. Luego, se volvió para marcharse.

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Edward, ¡espera!

Él se detuvo bruscamente, tenso y expectante.

Isabella apretó los puños. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Edward con aquellas mujeres. La idea de que hiciera el amor a las bailarinas en vez de a ella era insoportable.

—Por favor, no te vayas. —Pasó una eternidad antes de que Edward se volviera hacia ella y la mirara con sus ojos dorados, duros y vibrantes.

—Ya te he dicho, _Ehuresh_, que no quiero tu gratitud.

Edward pensaba que se ofrecía a él como agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida a su prometido, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Pensó avergonzada que en toda la noche ni siquiera se había acordado de Garret.

—No. —Isabella negó con la cabeza. Si bien la gratitud que sentía hacia Edward era real, las poderosas emociones que le despertaba no tenían nada que ver con ese reconocimiento—. No —repitió con más decisión—, no es gratitud. Te quiero para mí. Deseo que seas mi amante.

¿Cómo podía dudarlo?, se preguntó ella mientras aguardaba su respuesta. Contuvo el aliento mientras el destino colgaba de un hilo. Edward alargó el brazo hacia atrás y soltó la portezuela de la tienda que, al caer, dejó fuera el resto del mundo.

—No pensaba marcharme —dijo en voz baja.

Isabella respiró hondo y su corazón volvió a latir alocado. Pero cuando Edward empezó a avanzar hacia ella, se olvidó tanto del corazón como de su respiración. Edward se detuvo ante ella y le retiró la capucha del _burnous_ de la cara. Con una actitud casi reverencial, hundió los dedos en su pelo, disfrutando de su textura sedosa, pero sin apartar los ojos de su boca en ningún momento.

Inclinó la cabeza.

Su beso no fue delicado. En él, Isabella probó calor, peligro, oscuridad… y un hambre que reconoció como propia. Aunque Edward mantenía su cabeza inmovilizada mientras devoraba su boca, Isabella no ofreció resistencia alguna. Sus labios se rindieron, invitándolo a seguir, mientras a ciegas rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Edward le mordisqueó el labio inferior con impaciencia, succionándolo hacia el interior de su boca.

Isabella dejó escapar un gemido desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Ante esa muestra de excitación, él reaccionó como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Se apartó de la boca de Isabella, le besó el cuello con frenesí y mientras ella arqueaba su espalda sobre su brazo. Buscando febrilmente, le besó el pecho por encima de la ropa hasta encontrar un pezón.

Isabella ahogó un grito. Incluso a través de varias capas de tela, sintió el calor de su boca y el impacto que le causaba. Su pezón se endureció de repente y una agradable sensación de placer le inundó la mente y los sentidos.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo habrían sobrevivido las anteriores parejas de Edward a unas sensaciones tan intensas, pero se forzó a no pensar en ello. Era inútil preguntarse cuántas mujeres habrían encontrado el paraíso entre los brazos del bereber. Aquella noche iba a disfrutar porque era ella la mujer que despertaba su deseo. Agarró su turbante, se lo arrancó de la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo para enredar los dedos en su pelo cobrizo. Isabella se abandonó a los deliciosos placeres que le provocaban sus caricias.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Edward respiró de forma entrecortada y levantó su cabeza.

Aturdida, Isabella le devolvió la mirada. No había nada seductor en los ojos del hombre, sólo fuego, ardiente e implacable.

—Desnúdame —le ordenó con la voz tan ronca, que Isabella la sintió como una caricia autoritaria sobre su piel—. Aquí no —añadió, cuando ella alargó la mano hacia la faja que llevaba enrollada a la cintura.

Temblorosa, Isabella siguió sus instrucciones. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el dormitorio en penumbra. Con los dedos inseguros, le retiró la daga y la dejó caer al suelo antes de empezar a desatarle la faja. Sus dedos se enredaban en la tela porque no era capaz de prestar la suficiente atención. Sólo tenía ojos para Edward que, con el pelo alborotado, tenía un aspecto salvaje, bárbaro y tan abiertamente sensual que Isabella pensó que moriría si no la besaba pronto.

Él parecía sentir la misma impaciencia. Mientras ella se peleaba con su chilaba, Edward le apartó las manos y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Su pecho quedó desnudo, al alcance de la mirada fascinada de Isabella que, deslumbrada por su belleza masculina, levantó una mano. No podía resistirse a la necesidad de tocarlo.

Sus dedos, inexpertos pero atrevidos, acariciaron los contornos y texturas de su torso. Su piel suave, caliente como el fuego, cubría unos músculos de acero que la hacían arder de deseo.

El contacto de sus manos tenía el mismo efecto sobre Edward. Al rozar sus pezones tímidamente con los dedos, Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza, como si sufriera. Maldijo en voz baja, se apartó de ella dando un paso atrás y acabó de desnudarse con rapidez.

La visión de su desnudez la dejó sin respiración. Turbada y sin fuerzas, se quedó inmóvil. No podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar sus formas masculinas, en especial la evidencia de su deseo.

—Ahora tú —le ordenó, con la voz ronca de pasión.

Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Isabella se agachó y se quitó las babuchas, antes de deshacerse la faja. Cuando llegó el momento de quitarse la túnica dudó y se cubrió de forma instintiva, pero Edward no iba a permitírselo. Con la mirada ardiente, clavó sus ojos en ella como si pudiera descubrir todos sus rincones y secretos.

Isabella obedeció su orden silenciosa. No era una noche para guardar secretos. Con su cuerpo esbelto al descubierto, Isabella oyó la exclamación ahogada de Edward. Se armó de valor, levantó su vista hacia él y lo que vio en sus ojos la puso muy nerviosa. La miraba de arriba abajo, sin perder ni un detalle de su desnudez, y la acariciaba con los ojos de un modo tan íntimo como había hecho en otras ocasiones con sus manos.

Sus ojos hambrientos la reclamaban con una mirada posesiva, de depredador.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, él no la tomó entre sus brazos. Se limitó a acariciar su abdomen con la mano y desde allí fue bajando hasta alcanzar la mata de sedoso pelo castaño que nacía entre sus piernas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró ella, al sentir una punzada de placer tan intensa que sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de Edward para no caer.

Él no detuvo su asalto sensual en ningún momento. Sus rasgos eran tensos, pero se veían satisfechos por la temblorosa respuesta de Isabella. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, ésta se preguntó hasta cuándo podría resistir ese exquisito tormento.

Numerosos latidos más tarde, oyó la voz ronca de Edward, como si llegara desde muy lejos:

—Tócame, _Ehuresh_.

Ella lo obedeció a ciegas. Dejó deslizar las manos sobre su poderoso pecho, su abdomen firme y sus estrechas caderas hasta alcanzar la esencia misma de su masculinidad. Sintió que su miembro, sedoso y cálido, palpitaba entre sus dedos, pero no se dejó engañar por su suavidad. Bajo la tersa piel se adivinaba una potencia que le hizo temblar las entrañas. Él sufría una agonía similar y dejó brotar un ronco gemido de su garganta, que le indicó que la suavidad de sus manos también eran una tortura para él.

Por fin, Edward la rodeó con sus brazos. Acarició su espalda con manos urgentes y bajó los dedos hasta agarrarla por las nalgas. Entonces la apretó contra su pelvis para que sintiera el calor de su carne desnuda.

—Te deseo, _Ehuresh_ —susurró de repente—. Quiero hacer contigo todo lo que un hombre hace con una mujer.

Sus labios la reclamaron y, durante un rato, no hubo más palabras. Sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas bailaron una danza ancestral hecha de besos calientes, profundos y sinuosos. La pasión se desbordó entre ellos, dulce y oscura, con una ferocidad alarmante. Isabella sintió la desesperación en los labios de Edward, la búsqueda, la necesidad salvaje, y respondió con la urgencia que crecía en su interior. El fuego sensual los devoraba a ambos.

Sin poder pensar en nada más que en esa hoguera, Isabella se rindió a él cuando la depositó sobre el camastro. Perdida en la oscura miel de sus besos, se aferró a sus hombros mientras él se tumbaba sobre ella y la seguía, la cubría y la envolvía en su calor.

—Edward… —No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Edward volvió a capturarle la boca y la besó con tanta ferocidad que Isabella sintió vértigo. Ante ese asalto de bestial ternura, sintió que algo brutal y primitivo se liberaba en su interior, como si el viento del desierto hubiera soltado los anclajes de una tienda de campaña. Liberó una parte de ella inexplorada hasta entonces, un rincón tormentoso, ávido, que no se guiaba por la razón, el lado más salvaje e inquieto de Isabella Swan. Notando como si su espíritu volara, Isabella gimió y se apretó contra él, como para absorberlo.

Edward respondió con el mismo frenesí y hundió los dedos entre sus rizos y la lengua en su boca. El apetito salvaje con que la devoraba era comprendido y compartido por Isabella. El calor se extendía por su cuerpo a oleadas y viajaba por su sangre con una intensidad casi insoportable, causando un dolor húmedo y maravilloso en sus partes más íntimas. Cuando, una eternidad más tarde, Edward le permitió respirar, Isabella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole de forma instintiva su cuello y sus senos.

Él no se hizo de rogar y le acarició el pecho con sus besos. Su lengua la torturaba con latigazos de fuego y la encendía por dentro. Le dolían los pechos, que se habían hinchado con sus caricias y su cuerpo tenso ardía sin remedio.

Y Edward potenciaba ese ardor con descaro. Le murmuraba palabras roncas que la hacían temblar.

Isabella las oía como un murmullo lejano. Su deseo se había convertido en ansia. Y su ansia, en necesidad desesperada. Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Tenía la necesidad de tocar a ese hombre y de que él la palpara de la misma manera. Ansiaba ser poseída por él, lo deseaba con una urgencia que la habría asustado si hubiera sido capaz de pensar. No mucho tiempo atrás, la idea de un momento como ése la habría horrorizado. Habría sentido pánico de perderse en él, pero su contacto, exigente y sensual, le robaba no sólo la capacidad de pensar, sino también la de sentir miedo.

Ella le dio la bienvenida y arqueó sus caderas. Aunque estaba húmeda y muy caliente, sus dedos siguieron tocándola y preparándola para su posesión. Isabella no podía hacer nada más que sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuanto más crecía su desenfreno, más delicadas eran las caricias de Edward. Ahora que ella empezaba a perder el control, él parecía haberlo recuperado.

Y, sin embargo, Isabella sabía que su necesidad no había disminuido. Lo notó en el temblor de sus músculos cuando le separó las piernas con el muslo y se preparó para reclamar su inocencia. Su cuerpo de acero se estremecía de pasión. Y aunque la evidencia de su deseo era innegable, a Isabella le costaba aceptar que pudiera vencer a un hombre tan duro, orgulloso e implacable sólo con su pasión.

En un remoto rincón de su mente nublada por la ansiedad, Isabella se sintió una privilegiada. La capacidad de despertar aquella vulnerabilidad en Edward la hacía sentir muy poderosa pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba una lección de humildad. Cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella abrió su corazón, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Levantó las caderas, lo recibió en su interior y se unió a él de un modo sencillo y natural. Incluso así, su embestida la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que se tensara. Durante un instante, contuvo el aliento para luchar contra el dolor agudo y el impacto de su invasión.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y la contempló con tanta ternura que sintió que el corazón se le henchía de emoción.

—¿Quieres que pare? —murmuró él en un inglés inequívoco, pero, en aquel momento, ella no se fijó en el cambio de idioma.

—¡No! ¡No pares, por favor! —le suplicó con la voz ronca.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante y sensual que le calentó las entrañas.

—Nunca, _Ehuresh_.

Despacio, con un cuidado infinito, Edward volvió a moverse en su interior, mientras la cubría de besos apasionados. Sus labios recorrieron su cara, su cuello y sus hombros, presionando en su interior al mismo tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y lo albergó por completo.

Isabella soltó el aire y gimió de placer. No había sabido lo vacía que estaba hasta que él la había llenado. Nunca había sospechado lo que era el placer hasta que se había fundido con él. El dolor había desaparecido y se sentía completa y con una maravillosa sensación de alegría interior.

—Mírame —le ordenó él, aunque era una orden innecesaria. Isabella no habría podido apartar sus ojos de él aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

Él contempló su cara ruborizada por la pasión mientras retiraba las caderas e iniciaba una nueva embestida lenta y profunda.

Era una posesión tan controlada y suave que Isabella creyó que iba a volverse loca. Febril y excitada, veía como la luz creaba un juego de sombras en el rostro de Edward mientras él jugaba hábilmente con su cuerpo, torturándola, atormentándola y excitándola cada vez más. Pero, poco a poco, Edward cayó presa de su propia trampa sensual. Con la respiración entrecortada, abandonó los juegos eróticos y aceleró el ritmo. Olvidándose de la delicadeza se arqueó sobre ella, y empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con urgencia.

—Mi tigresa, mi dulce tigresa —gimió Edward, mientras la penetraba con fiereza. Los gemidos de Isabella se convirtieron en sollozos de placer. Se apretó contra él con frenesí y respondió a su posesión con jadeos y movimientos desinhibidos. Para Isabella, su unión era una celebración del regreso de Edward de la batalla, una fiesta de la vida sobre la muerte. Para él era la consagración de su rendición.

—Eres mía —le susurró al oído.

«¡Sí!», quiso gritar Isabella, pero no pudo decir nada porque una espiral de éxtasis se apoderó de ella. Sólo fue capaz de rendirse al glorioso universo de calor, luz y sensaciones que Edward había creado para ella, mientras se convertía en una mujer entre sus brazos.

—Isabella —dijo Edward en un susurro roto, justo antes de seguirla al paraíso.

Largos momentos más tarde, Edward pudo recobrar la conciencia, aunque no tenía prisa por analizar la situación. Su cuerpo y su alma se habían roto en mil pedazos y no estaba seguro de poder recomponerlos nunca más.

Se quedó inmóvil un buen rato, sin abandonar el refugio de su cuerpo. No se atrevía a moverse y tan sólo apoyó el peso en un brazo para no aplastarla. Su respiración todavía estaba alterada y sus miembros, pesados y lánguidos. Además, sentía el corazón tan cargado de ternura que le parecía que iba a estallar en su pecho. Acarició la sien sudorosa de Isabella con sus labios, resiguió su mejilla y la curva de su cuello con la boca, mientras recuperaba el aliento y, finalmente, se acomodó a su lado.

Una idea se abrió camino en su mente, aunque era más una intuición que un pensamiento razonado:

Isabella se había entregado a él libremente, tal como él le había pedido, pero al recibir su rendición, él le había entregado parte de su alma a cambio.

Había poseído al mismo tiempo que había sido poseído.

De un modo vago e impreciso, tuvo la sensación de haber alcanzado un estado precioso de unión completa: física, emocional y espiritual. ¿Habría sentido ella lo mismo? Al menos había sido parte y testigo de su placer físico, pero no estaba seguro de lo demás.

Su suave suspiro, en parte de satisfacción, en parte de agotamiento, no le proporcionó la respuesta esperada. Entonces, con una respiración honda y profunda, Edward la apretó contra su pecho. De momento, se había entregado a él, pero mientras abrazaba su cuerpo relajado y saciado, tuvo que admitir una verdad irrefutable: un mero acto de posesión física no la convertía en suya.

* * *

**Esto chicas "—Te deseo, **_**Ehuresh**_** —susurró de repente—. Quiero hacer contigo todo lo que un hombre hace con una mujer." **_**Merde**_** yo quiero que él me diga y haga todo eso a mí! Ohhhh vamos Edward es tan putamente sexy cuando habla en ingle ahhhh… Síii soy tuya de nadie más solo tuya! Oh vamos que me encanta y fascina esa posesividad de Edward, se me hace tan sexy y al mismo tiempo tan tierno (no si se me nota pero es que me vuelvo algo loca con estos momentos en los cuales Edward es así, siempre se la cara la tengo así *¬*)**

**Ohhh bueno solo les digo que estos tres últimos días estuve al 1000x100 con trabajos de la U y hasta ahora fue que pude adaptar el capítulo, ando desvelada y en la noche voy para una fiesta, pero es viernes y se vale todo ;)**

**Gracias a todas las chicas por sus rr, por aquellas chicas que siempre están allí pendiente de cada actualización y además también de las anónima, que bueno las saludo por acá ya que sin cuenta no les puedo regresar el mensaje… Un beso a todas y espero que hayan gozado con esta delicia de capitulo.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE**

Que todo el mundo se entere: ¡la tormenta del amor puede matar! ¡Por Alá! Y si eso es así, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. ¡El sol no volverá a brillar para mí!

_**Poeta bereber**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Isabella se despertó con los ruidos de la temprana actividad del campamento a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba sola pero se sentía acompañada. ¿Cómo sentirse sola con los recuerdos de la noche anterior para darle calor?

Reacia a moverse, se hundió entre las mantas, mientras añoraba la deliciosa calidez del cuerpo de Edward y la excitante sensualidad de sus caricias.

Edward se había marchado antes del alba. Con una palabra cariñosa y un beso de despedida, se había apartado del cuerpo soñoliento de Isabella. Ante sus protestas, había susurrado algo que ella no había acabado de entender, pero que tenía que ver con proteger su reputación y con la sensibilidad de su tío.

Mientras se estiraba con languidez y comprobaba el estado de sus músculos, comprendió lo que había querido decir. Si los hubieran encontrado desnudos en la cama, habría sido imposible mantener las apariencias.

La idea la hizo sonreír. Que un salvaje guerrero bereber se preocupara por los sentimientos de un francés viejo y herido parecía una incongruencia, pero ya hacía tiempo que sabía que Edward no era tan salvaje e implacable como había creído en un principio. Y le estaba muy agradecida por su delicadeza al pensar en ocultarle a su tío que eran amantes.

«Amantes.»

Sonrió al recordar los placeres compartidos. Su amante era un hombre de una sensualidad increíble, que la había llevado a cotas de satisfacción que nunca habría soñado alcanzar. Un hombre vital y masculino que la hacía sentir mujer. Y no se avergonzaba de ello. Al contrario, se sentía orgullosa y, sobre todo, muy satisfecha de ser, por fin, una mujer. Edward le había mostrado, a lo largo de la noche, las maneras en que un hombre podía hacerle el amor a su amante. Y no había sido exactamente delicado. La primera vez se había reprimido para no hacerle daño, pero después se había mostrado tal como era: exótico, excitante y tan implacable en la cama como en el campo de batalla. La había poseído numerosas veces y ella había sentido que reclamaba su corazón al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Isabella. No podía seguir negando la evidencia: estaba enamorada de Edward. Pero no quería analizar sus sentimientos todavía porque eran demasiado nuevos y frágiles. Además, iban unidos a otros menos agradables de culpabilidad. Sin que nadie la forzara, había traicionado a Garret con el bárbaro que los había capturado a ambos y que tenía el poder de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de sus prisioneros. No se sentía orgullosa de eso.

Inquieta, apartó las mantas de golpe para levantarse e hizo una mueca al notar el dolor entre sus muslos. Se levantó con cuidado y, tras lavarse y vestirse, ayudó a Mahmoud a recoger la tienda para ponerse de nuevo en camino. Aunque trató de concentrarse en el trabajo, el recuerdo de los momentos de pasión compartidos con Edward no se lo permitían. Cuando fue a visitar a Chand y a su tío, tenía un brillo en los ojos que hacía olvidar las ojeras que los adornaban.

Logró actuar con normalidad hasta que la caravana estuvo a punto para iniciar la marcha y Edward se acercó a ella montado en su semental negro. No se había imaginado que la visión la afectaría tanto. Sus ojos al mirarla le recordaron al oro fundido. El jefe de la caravana le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna que el pulso de Isabella se disparó al recordar el sabor de su boca y de su piel.

Era imposible que él no lo notara, pensó Isabella sin aliento. La energía sexual que circulaba entre ellos era tan fuerte que habría jurado que oía crepitar el aire. Cuando Edward miró fijamente su boca, Isabella supo que se estaba planteando besarla delante de todo el mundo y se sintió en el centro de un torbellino de emociones tan nuevas, fuertes y perturbadoras que perdió su habitual autocontrol y fue incapaz de pensar de forma racional.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —la saludó Edward, con aparente tranquilidad. Sólo el leve tono ronco de su voz lo delataba. Isabella hubiera preferido verlo tan alterado como ella. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan calmo cuando ella casi podía sentirlo todavía embistiendo entre sus piernas?

Isabella debió de responder, aunque no se dio cuenta. Y tampoco oyó bien su educada pregunta sobre la salud de su tío y su propia salud. Isabella murmuró algunas respuestas vagas y deseó que fueran coherentes.

—¿Estás en condiciones de montar? —le preguntó al final, en voz muy baja para que nadie más lo oyera.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Él respondió con una sonrisa íntima e irónica al mismo tiempo.

—Me imagino que montar a caballo no puede ayudar mucho si tienes molestias.

Isabella se ruborizó de repente cuando comprendió lo que le decía.

—No…, estoy bi… bien —balbuceó, avergonzada.

—Me alegro, pero si empeoras, avísame y buscaremos algún sistema más cómodo.

—Sí, claro… Gracias.

Para su disgusto, no la besó. Mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la cabeza de la caravana, su cuerpo vibraba de deseo y de fiera insatisfacción.

Montó con agilidad, pero sus intensas sensaciones no se calmaron. Sabía que debía preocuparse de su futuro inmediato y preguntarse por qué secretos le tenía reservado el destino. O, más exactamente, Edward. Pero, mientras cabalgaba, en su mente no había sitio más que para la habilidad mágica de su apasionado amante bereber.

.

.

Tardaron tres días a buen ritmo en alcanzar el hogar de Edward en las montañas. Isabella comprobó sorprendida que se dirigían al noreste y deshacían el camino que habían seguido durante sus primeros días de cautividad. Dejaron el desierto atrás y se adentraron en las áridas llanuras del High Plateau. Volvieron a pasar cerca del lago salado que había visto durante su fatal intento de huida. Al parecer, se dirigían a las montañas azuladas cubiertas de matorrales que se vislumbraban a lo lejos. La primera noche acamparon en las estribaciones.

Isabella durmió sola, lo que aumentó su deseo y su frustración. Estar cerca de Edward sin poder tocarlo, besarlo, ni sentir su cuerpo firme moviéndose contra el suyo la convertía en un manojo de nervios, aunque no se atrevía a confesarle sus sensaciones. Su tío estaba siempre cerca de ella y Chand se mantenía pegado a sus talones como una gallina clueca. Isabella había sorprendido a su criado indio mirándola con desaprobación en diversas ocasiones, como si conociera su indecente inclinación por su anfitrión bereber.

El viaje fue igual de difícil para Edward, que pensaba en ella cien veces al día. Y cada vez que lo hacía, deseaba tocarla. Mantenía la distancia por las apariencias porque no quería humillarla delante de su tío. Pero la observaba desde lejos y sentía celos cuando la veía, despreocupada y arropada, en compañía de su anciano tío y de su criado indio. Quería que ella se sintiera igual de cómoda a su lado. Poseer su dulce cuerpo no había sido suficiente porque, aunque lo había dejado plenamente satisfecho en aquel momento, pronto había descubierto que deseaba más. La anhelaba con una determinación que rayaba en la obsesión.

Era consciente de que, durante un tiempo, hasta que las heridas de su tío hubieran sanado, podría saciar sus ansias de ella. La mantendría a su lado y, luego, se obligaría a dejarla partir. Había visto preguntas en sus ojos, que no podía responder con sinceridad porque su egoísmo no era honorable ni justificable ante ella. Iba a tener que seguir excusándose tras la salud de su tío.

Al menos, la excusa no era del todo falsa porque el estado del anciano le preocupaba, aunque sólo fuera por evitarle más sufrimiento a Isabella.

Retrasar su liberación le daba tiempo para preparar una estrategia que protegiera el buen nombre de su cautiva. Se lo debía. Sabía lo que la mojigata y privilegiada sociedad inglesa pensaría de una joven soltera que había pasado un mes prisionera de un jeque árabe. Sería una perdida, una puta, y, a pesar de su riqueza, sería despreciada y rechazada, como le había pasado a su madre. Incluso después de tantos años, aquella hipocresía le inflamaba la sangre.

No podía permitir que Isabella sufriera ese destino a manos de la gente. Le importaba demasiado y quería protegerla de la maldad de los europeos ociosos. Tal vez pudiera, gracias a la influencia de su abuelo en la sociedad inglesa. Si lograba encontrar a alguna matrona de reputación impecable dispuesta a jurar que Isabella había pasado aquel mes en el desierto acompañada por una carabina, tendría alguna esperanza de esquivar los dardos venenosos que le lanzarían sus compatriotas. Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo y una buena planificación. Mientras tanto, ella tendría que permanecer a su lado.

Por supuesto, la mejor protección que podía ofrecerle era el matrimonio.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el peso de la conciencia por lo que había hecho. Acababa de deshonrarla, pero no podía ofrecerle matrimonio. Hacía siete años que intentaba librarse de su herencia inglesa, de apartar esa parte de su vida, y casarse con ella destrozaría todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento.

Y luego estaba su deber como _amghar_, que le obligaba a poner los intereses de su tribu por delante de sus deseos. El día que se casara, sería con la hija del jefe de alguna tribu vecina, para fortalecer las alianzas contra sus enemigos comunes, especialmente los franceses. Después de su traición en el campo de batalla, no podía volver a defraudar a su tribu. Edward apretó los dientes al pensar que, cuando llegaran a casa, tendría que enfrentarse al consejo de la tribu. Y, aunque por algún milagro le perdonaran el haber incumplido su juramento de sangre, él no podría indultarse nunca. No iba a traicionar a su gente una segunda vez por nada en el mundo.

Conocía sus obligaciones. Tomar una esposa extranjera era algo impensable.

Pero ¿y si se casaba con otro cuando regresara a su patria? Su estómago e encogió con sólo pensarlo, pero debía tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. ¿Estaría dispuesto su archienemigo a casarse con ella a pesar de su reputación mancillada? Por supuesto. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría a Isabella por una razón tan absurda? Él, desde luego, no. Si por él fuera, acabaría con la vida del canalla y no volvería a acordarse del tema. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que fuera muy objetivo en cuanto a Isabella Swan se refería. Por ella había roto un juramento sagrado, había deshonrado a su tribu y a su apellido. Y, cuando había llegado el momento de la verdad, se había comportado con su cautiva como el salvaje que ella lo había acusado de ser. ¿Y qué hacía para remediarlo? Llevársela a su fortaleza en las montañas donde pensaba retenerla, hasta que fuera capaz de desprenderse de ella.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que renunciar a Isabella. Y aunque jamás se hartara de ella, se conformaría con poseerla de momento.

No quería malgastar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Siempre que sus obligaciones lo permitieran, se ocuparía de que se sintiera como en casa entre su gente. Y no escatimaría esfuerzos para que olvidara a Garret de Bourmont.

Edward se obligó a apartarla de su mente, pero una pregunta cínica se negaba a desaparecer del todo: ¿era Isabella su prisionera o el cautivo era él?

.

.

Por la tarde del segundo día de viaje, la caravana entró en las montañas. Al otro lado del primer pico se extendía una rica llanura, seguida de un nuevo pico, seguido de otro fértil valle. Y así, mientras se alternaban picos y valles, llegaron a una zona en la que predominaban los riscos.

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, pero el calor asfixiante del desierto había quedado atrás. Los zarzales y los matorrales de enebro fueron sustituidos por un bosque de encinas, que a Isabella le recordaron a enormes acebos. Durante la tarde del tercer día alcanzaron la altura a la que crecían los venerables cedros.

Isabella respiró hondo mientras admiraba las copas de aquellos enormes árboles y disfrutaba del aire puro de las montañas. Su espíritu se sentía más libre de lo que se había sentido en muchas semanas y suponía que era gracias a las magníficas montañas, escarpadas y de color lila, que la rodeaban y a los cantos de las alondras y los gritos de las golondrinas. Aunque el camino por el que avanzaban los caballos no podía considerarse una carretera, prefirió no pensar demasiado en el peligro que corrían.

Una hora más tarde, mientras pasaban por un estrecho desfiladero flanqueado por altos precipicios, Mahmoud fue a su encuentro.

—El señor desea que cabalgue a su lado —dijo el niño. El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. Dirigió una mirada hacia la litera cerrada en la que viajaba su tío, se despidió de Chand con una sonrisa de disculpa y encaminó los pasos de su montura a la cabeza de la caravana.

Edward, muy serio, la esperaba allí. Llevaban casi tres días, desde la noche de pasión que habían compartido, sin hablar a solas, pero tampoco ahora parecía tener ganas de charla. Su silencio la sorprendió aunque no se desanimó. Con estar a su lado ya se sentía satisfecha.

Horas más tarde, mientras ascendían por la escarpada cresta de una montaña con un precipicio de unos cien metros a sus pies, Isabella comentó:

—Menos mal que no me dan miedo las alturas.

—¿Hay algo que te dé miedo, _ma belle_?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por su pregunta, pero no fue capaz de descifrar la enigmática mirada del bereber.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió, en tono desenfadado—. Durante las últimas semanas he aprendido a tratar a los escorpiones con el respeto que merecen.

Él sonrió.

—Estas montañas —continuó Isabella con el deseo íntimo de que él siguiera con aquella sonrisa, que la hacía sentir ocurrente y atractiva— parecen inaccesibles. No creo que nadie pudiera entrar o salir de ellas sin invitación. Un enemigo no tendría ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí.

Edward asintió.

—La cordillera de las Biban proporciona una defensa natural. Cada vez que los bereberes sufrimos una invasión abandonamos las llanuras y nos refugiamos en las montañas.

—¿Estamos en las montañas Biban?

—Así es.

Isabella esperaba que le proporcionara más información pero, al ver que no lo hacía, guardó silencio una vez más. Sin embargo no se sintió en la obligación de buscar nuevos temas de conversación puesto que se encontraba cómoda al lado del reservado Edward.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, rodearon un pico que escondía un amplio valle. Isabella distinguió campos y más campos —aunque sería más acertado decir «terrazas»— ya segados, de los que habían recogido trigo y cebada. Sobre la tierra cultivable se alzaba una ciudad con varios centenares de casas, construidas en cornisas, una encima de la otra. Rodeada por gruesos muros y protegida por torres de vigilancia que desaparecían tras numerosos árboles, la ciudad fortificada brillaba a la luz dorada del atardecer y ofrecía una imagen espléndida e imponente.

—Éstas son las tierras de los Beni Abess —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Isabella se volvió hacia él y vio que la miraba fijamente, como si esperara su aprobación. Pensó en lo que acababa de decirle, por si se le había escapado alguna información importante.

—Son magníficas —replicó al final— y se ven muy prósperas.

Curiosamente, Edward pareció relajarse tras ese comentario. Isabella comprobó en seguida que no había dicho ninguna mentira. A medida que se acercaban, empezó a distinguir huertos llenos de nogales, albaricoques e higueras. Un poco más abajo, donde el río iniciaba su descenso, vio un molino de agua en el que sin duda molían el cereal. Sobre las casas se alzaban remolinos de humo que salían de las chimeneas de piedra construidas sobre los tejados planos.

A pesar de que era la hora de la cena, de todas las casas empezó a salir gente a recibir a su señor.

Pronto se había formado una auténtica multitud de hombres, mujeres, niños y perros que causaban un ruido ensordecedor, pero que eran un espectáculo para la vista. Los hombres llevaban chilabas y _burnouses_ de vivos colores; las mujeres, túnicas oscuras sobre las que contrastaban las fajas de tonos alegres y los _haiks_ que cubrían sus cabezas y sus hombros de manera muy atractiva, igual que los excesivos adornos de plata.

No cabía duda de que todos eran bereberes. Sus facciones, delgadas y orgullosas, así lo delataban. Las mujeres no llevaban velo y sobre su piel clara se veían elaborados tatuajes de _henna_. Entre los hombres, que recibían a su señor con respeto y alegría, no era extraño encontrar ojos azules y grises y cabellos rubios o pelirrojos. Isabella notó que la acogían de un modo muy distinto. Recibió algunas miradas de curiosidad pero, en general, las expresiones de la gente eran de desconfianza o de odio. Era imposible para ella no darse cuenta de que no era bienvenida.

De pronto se sintió aislada y sola y acercó su caballo al de Edward, que la había estado observando.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa valiente para disimular sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste de que iba a tener que mostrarme ante todo el mundo? —susurró—. Habría tenido más cuidado a la hora de vestirme. Me habría disfrazado de cautiva ideal.

Edward hizo una mueca aunque Isabella no entendió si había sido divertida o irónica, pero, en cualquier caso, logró su objetivo, que era que dejara de mirarla. Llegaron a los muros, construidos por bloques de piedra sin tallar y unidos con mortero, en seguida. Había torres de vigilancia en todas las direcciones y se acercaron hasta la verja de una de ellas, cuyas puertas tenían adornos de hierro. En el interior había una especie de patio de armas rodeado de árboles.

Al llegar al centro, Edward hizo detener la caravana y se dirigió a la gente. Aunque las noticias del triunfo sobre los franceses debían de haberlos precedido, Isabella supuso que anunciaba la victoria porque la multitud rompió en vítores, que resonaron en las paredes de las montañas.

Isabella no compartía su alegría. Cuando Edward finalmente le indicó que lo siguiera y la guió hacia la izquierda, se sintió aliviada. Pasaron frente a varias casas y tomaron por callejones oscuros que parecían túneles. Al otro lado, en un extremo del pueblo, se alzaba una estructura similar a un castillo moro. Debía de pertenecer a algún señor poderoso, ya que dentro de la propiedad había un río que se perdía montaña abajo y formaba una cascada.

Edward detuvo al semental frente a una puerta grande, de madera muy trabajada.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar, señorita Swan.

Ella dudó entre darle las gracias o recordarle que estaba allí en contra de su voluntad, pero antes de poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una mujer rubia salió corriendo y riendo a la calle. Al llegar junto a Edward empezó a besarle las manos.

La mujer, alta y de formas rotundas, llevaba un gran _haik_ de seda azul, atado al talle con un cinturón dorado adornado por piedras preciosas. También llevaba oro en las orejas, los brazos y el cuello. Era tan hermosa que Isabella se quedó mirándola boquiabierta y cerró la boca al darse cuenta, disgustada, de que le recordaba a las bailarinas de Bou Saada.

Consternada, buscó la mirada de Edward. Mahmoud le había dicho que no estaba casado, pero esta mujer tan posesiva no parecía su hermana. Su actitud era demasiado descarada.

Tenía que ser su concubina. Isabella sintió que su corazón se caía de golpe al suelo, mientras que la frágil felicidad que había saboreado durante los últimos tres días se convertía en polvo.

* * *

**Bueno mis querida y amadas chicas, que tal les ha parecido este capítulo? **

**Ya vemos que sucedió luego de que al fin culminaran su pasión, y también el viaje hasta llegar a su pueblo, pero y que les ha parecido esta última sorpresa, porque ha aparecido alguien que bueno ya saben está comenzando a destruir la poca felicidad que tiene bella, creen que es una concubina, amante, hermana, quien creen que es ella y que hace? Escucho opiniones!**

**Bueno espero que disfruten de estos últimos días de septiembre, hoy en mi ciudad ha estado el clima tan rico luego de soportar unas calores horribles, pero bueno eso es nada significante…**

**Gracias a todas en serio por estar siempre pendiente de esta historia, ustedes me alegran con cada rr que envía, son sensacionales y a todas las anónima gracias por sus rr son un encanto, me fascinaría poder enviarles lo saludos por un mensaje pero lo único que queda es esto.**

**Así que un beso y abrazo para todas ustedes!**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Se llamaba Tanya y a Isabella le resultó antipática desde el primer momento. Con su zalamera familiaridad con Edward, la bella bereber le había querido dejar muy clara su relación privilegiada con el señor de la tribu.

La antipatía era mutua. En cuanto puso sus ojos encima de la joven inglesa, sus ojos azules brillaron de enemistad y desdén.

Por suerte, Tanya no vivía en casa de Edward.

—Es de otra tribu —le explicó él cuando la hermosa rubia se hubo marchado—. Tanya se aloja con un primo cuando viene de visita.

Isabella trató de esconder su sufrimiento y los celos detrás de una sonrisa educada, pero se alegró de oír que no dormía allí. No habría podido soportar —ni tolerar— que Edward le pasara por la cara a su concubina. Le habría dicho lo que sentía y él habría pensado que era una ingenua. Cuán inocente había sido al creer que era la única mujer en la vida de Edward. ¿Cómo podía haberse comportado de un modo tan indigno? Se ruborizó mientras pensaba en su desenfreno de noches atrás y se sintió muy humillada por lo fácil que le había puesto las cosas a su carcelero. De pronto, aunque la actitud de él no había variado, Isabella volvió a considerarse prisionera.

—Estás en tu casa —le dijo el caíd al entrar en la fortaleza. Y lo decía en serio. Isabella ya había descubierto que la hospitalidad bereber tenía mucho en común con la islámica; si un invitado admiraba o alababa un objeto, se lo regalaban de inmediato.

Y aquella casa estaba repleta de objetos fascinantes. El exterior era muy sobrio, incluso tosco, pero al atravesar el umbral se entraba en un mundo distinto, un universo oriental de suelos pavimentados con mosaicos, arabescos de yeso calado y escaleras de mármol. Edward mismo le enseñó la casa en cuanto hubieron instalado cómodamente a Honoré. Su fortaleza había sido construida alrededor de un enorme patio central. En la planta baja estaban las áreas de trabajo y en la primera planta, las habitaciones. El tejado era plano y, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se podía cenar y charlar en él. La docena de habitaciones de invitados daban a la fachada principal y el ala derecha estaba reservada para las estancias privadas de Edward. Los aposentos de los criados y las mujeres —que en esa parte del mundo recibían el nombre de harén— ocupaban las dos alas restantes. A través de un pasillo abovedado se llegaba a un segundo patio, destinado a los caballos. Dos de los hombres de Edward montaban guardia frente al pasadizo.

—¿Están ahí para impedir que me escape o para evitar que alguien robe los caballos? —preguntó con ironía.

Edward le clavó la mirada.

—Tú, _Ehuresh_, eres la única que tiene la molesta costumbre de huir con mis caballos. —Cuando ella lo miró desafiante, él le dedicó una sonrisa muy masculina—. Para ser sincero, los robos no suelen ser un problema en nuestra sociedad porque el castigo es demasiado severo. Pero un hombre de mi posición deber tener cuidado con los asesinos.

Isabella guardó silencio y se sintió inquieta ante la idea de que alguien pudiera acabar con la existencia de un hombre tan vital.

—Es por esa razón que tengo que pedirte que aceptes llevar escolta siempre que salgas de casa. Mahmoud se encargará de todo.

—¿Puedo salir de la casa?

—Por supuesto, eres mi invitada.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo ir a donde quiera y hacer lo que desee?

Edward sonrió.

—Así es, _Ehuresh_. Llevarás escolta por razones de seguridad, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—Gracias.

Él respondió con una leve reverencia.

—Sólo lamento que, durante un tiempo, no voy a poder ocuparme de entretenerte. Durante mi ausencia han surgido numerosos asuntos que debo atender personalmente. —Después de esa breve charla, reemprendieron la visita a la casa. En casi todas las habitaciones Isabella distinguió el aroma a madera de cedro, que procedía de las antiguas vigas del techo. Lo único que no la convencía demasiado era la ausencia de luz. Las ventanas eran muy pequeñas, para aislar el interior del calor abrasador del verano y del frío del invierno en las montañas, aunque por todas partes había braseros y lámparas de cerámica. Las paredes pintadas de blanco contrastaban con los ricos colores de las cortinas y los tapices. Los muebles eran escasos y sencillos y los suelos estaban cubiertos por gruesas alfombras y esteras pintadas. De vez en cuando se encontraban con un diván o una mesa baja.

Las habitaciones de su tío eran sobrias y lujosas al mismo tiempo. Estaban situadas en la primera planta, con vistas a la fachada principal. Un vestíbulo con un colorido suelo de baldosines que formaban un complicado dibujo se abría a media docena de habitaciones de invitados, a las que se accedía por puertas correderas en forma de acordeón.

—Ésta es tu habitación —le dijo Edward y se detuvo ante una de las puertas.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿No vas a encerrarme en las habitaciones de las mujeres?

Esta vez, la voz de Edward fue tan indulgente como sensual.

—Ya te dije que estaba dispuesto a hacer excepciones contigo por tu bagaje inglés, _chérie_. He pensado que te gustaría estar cerca de tu tío aunque, si lo prefieres, estaré encantado de que duermas en mi harén.

El tono ronco y sexual de su voz la hizo sonrojarse una vez más.

—No, así está muy bien, gracias —replicó alterada.

—Perfecto. Te dejaré para que puedas refrescarte. ¿Te reunirás conmigo para cenar dentro de una hora? Tu tío también está invitado, si se siente con fuerzas.

Cuando Edward se marchó, Isabella miró a su alrededor y vio un camastro de juncos cubierto por varias alfombras, sobre las cuales había diversas mantas de tejido fino y colchas de seda de vivos colores. No faltaban cojines ni esteras, y en las paredes había numerosos colgadores para la ropa. Pensó que, mientras estuviera allí, oiría el susurro de las fuentes del patio. No obstante su mirada regresaba a la cama una y otra vez, mientras se preguntaba si pasaría las noches sola.

.

.

Chand la ayudó a tomar esa decisión ya que, apelando a su vieja costumbre, se negó a dormir en otro sitio que no fuera la puerta de su señora.

Pensar que Chand protegía su honor la aliviaba mucho. Si Edward hubiera decidido visitarla por las noches, no habría podido hacerlo sin despertar a la casa entera. Y necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos antes de decidir si seguía adelante con la íntima relación que habían compartido en el campamento. No se veía capaz, en aquel momento, de tomar ninguna decisión racional relacionada con Edward o con su futuro en común.

Sin embargo, él no daba señales de querer acercarse a ella. Aparte de a la hora de la cena, casi no lo veía en todo el día. Tal como le había avisado, los asuntos de la tribu ocupaban todo su tiempo.

Isabella descubrió, consternada, que lo echaba de menos. Durante los primeros días, su tío durmió todo el tiempo y, al parecer, Chand había decidido retirarle la palabra. Por suerte, estaba Mahmoud.

Se sentía muy agradecida por las atenciones del joven criado, que se convirtió en su principal acompañante. Respondía a sus preguntas sobre Edward y su fiera tribu y, además, había accedido a reemprender las clases de lengua bereber.

La vida allí era muy distinta a la que había llevado en el campamento. En teoría, podía moverse por el pueblo con libertad, pero tras un primer intento se le quitaron las ganas de explorar las intricadas callejuelas. Resultaba muy duro soportar las miradas poco amistosas de los bereberes sin Edward a su lado.

Pero no todo el mundo era hostil. Tahar, la joven que había conocido en el campamento, la trataba con amabilidad y Isabella, atraída por el aliciente de la compañía femenina, empezó a pasar varias horas al día en la cocina de Edward, donde ella trabajaba. La estancia donde Tahar se desenvolvía con soltura era alargada, dividida por particiones bajas, y tenía huecos y armarios construidos en la pared. Tal vez, para Isabella, pasar tiempo en la cocina fuera un acto de rebeldía. Edward la había acusado de ser una niña mimada que no había trabajado nunca y ésa era una buena manera de demostrarle que se equivocaba, que no le importaba trabajar. Isabella disfrutaba del desafío y de la compañía. Entre las pocas palabras que Tahar sabía en francés y las cada vez más numerosas expresiones que ella aprendía en árabe y bereber, lograban entenderse y pronto se hicieron amigas.

Incluso así, cada día Isabella esperaba con ganas que llegara la noche para ver a Edward, que se comportaba como un anfitrión perfecto a la hora de la cena. Se preocupaba por ella y por su tío, les daba conversación y les proporcionaba entretenimiento. Daba la curiosa sensación de que Edward quería ganarse la confianza de Honoré. Isabella suponía, de todos modos, que las largas jornadas de trabajo de Edward le pasaban factura al final de la jornada porque, si se fijaba mucho, lo notaba cansado y algo distraído.

De la mañana a la noche, su sala de audiencias estaba siempre abarrotada por una hilera de gente que reclamaba su atención. La estancia, a la cual se accedía por el patio, estaba en la planta baja y Isabella podía observar la actividad siempre que quisiera.

Pronto descubrió que aquel gran patio cuadrado era el espacio más agradable de la casa, con varias fuentes rodeadas por adelfas y almendros. Por las tardes, le gustaba sentarse al sol del otoño en los bancos de mármol, tomar el fresco cuando el sol ya se había ocultado o pasear envuelta en una manta.

Fue allí donde Isabella hizo una nueva amiga. Edward poseía varios galgos nubios y uno de esos perros altos y esbeltos —una perra joven, en realidad— empezó a seguirla por todas partes.

También fue en el patio donde volvió a ver a Tanya, varios días después de su llegada, y donde descubrió que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. La bella bereber tenía un aspecto inofensivo, con su piel clara y su pelo rubio, pero su aparente delicadeza ocultaba el temperamento de un escorpión.

Tanya hablaba francés con bastante fluidez y, en un principio, su tono de voz parecía agradable, pero tras los saludos iniciales, empezó a hablar de Edward.

—Deberías sentirte honrada por la atención del señor —le dijo, con un tono mucho más cortante—. Te mira con muy buenos ojos.

Isabella alzó una ceja, sorprendida por la franqueza de la mujer.

Al ver que no respondía, Tanya probó otra táctica.

—El _saiyid_ es un amante magnífico, ¿no crees? ¿No es de tu agrado?

Las palabras de la mujer le causaron un dolor agudo y profundo, como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo. No cabía duda de que Edward lo era, pero oír en labios de Tanya que ella también había sido la afortunada receptora de su pasión la disgustó mucho. Isabella sabía, por otra parte, que su reacción era absurda e injustificada si tenía en cuenta su precaria situación en la vida de Edward, así que se mordió la lengua para no responder lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

—En el país de donde yo vengo —replicó con sequedad—, las mujeres no hablan en público sobre sus amantes ni tratan de temas tan personales con extraños.

Tanya se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo sonar sus abundantes cadenas y brazaletes.

—Las mujeres de mi país no son tan mojigatas—replicó con una sonrisa desdeñosa— ni tan frías en temas amorosos. Nos enseñan desde pequeñas a complacer a los hombres y a ganarnos su corazón.

—Las mujeres de mi país son demasiado orgullosas para compartir con otras el corazón de un hombre.

—¿Orgullosas? Pero tú has perdido el derecho a ser orgullosa puesto que no eres más que una cautiva.

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—Si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Se levantó y se alejó con la cabeza muy alta pero, en cuanto llegó a la habitación, sus hombros se hundieron. Tenía un formidable nudo en la garganta y sentía un gran deseo de arrancarle a Tanya sus preciosos ojos azules.

Al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, se reprendió. Nunca antes había estado celosa y no pensaba empezar en ese momento. No iba a rebajarse en una pelea con otra mujer por el afecto de Edward.

Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún problema en asentir cuando Mahmoud, horas más tarde y en voz baja, se refirió a Tanya como «diablesa» o «hija de un camello obstinado». Al parecer, la joven bereber se había ganado la antipatía del pequeño con varios comentarios desagradables sobre sus cicatrices y su cojera.

Por su parte, Isabella se sentía muy orgullosa de que el niño hubiera empezado a llamarla _lallah_, que era como se denominaba en árabe a las señoras de buena posición.

Gracias a Mahmoud, descubrió que Tanya venía de la tribu vecina de los Beni Ammer y que era una cortesana respetada, como las bailarinas de los Ouled Nail que habían visto en Bou Saada.

Isabella pensó con tristeza que la razón por la que Edward no se había acercado a su cama desde su llegada era que aquella belleza rubia había estado poniendo en práctica su talento con él. Si podía disfrutar de los servicios de una cortesana atractiva y experimentada, ¿para qué la quería a ella? Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una cautiva y, para empeorar las cosas, extranjera.

Isabella se sintió invadir por la desesperación. Era evidente que no tenía sitio en la vida de Edward y que el futuro en común no era más que un sueño. No podía permitir que su corazón tomara el control de su mente hasta ese punto. En algún momento de su cautiverio, se había vuelto loca y había perdido la conciencia de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Había sido una irresponsabilidad por su parte enamorarse de Edward y un error muy grave entregarle su cuerpo.

Isabella intentó distraerse antes de la cena y salió a dar una vuelta, mientras Chand ayudaba a su tío a vestirse. Su paseo la llevó hasta la terraza que había en un extremo de la sala de audiencias. La actividad del día había terminado y la joven se entregó a la contemplación de aquella obra maestra. Colgada sobre el precipicio, la magnífica terraza estaba protegida de la lluvia y el viento por un alero de granito. Por encima y a un lado, el riachuelo caía en forma de cascada; debajo se extendía el espléndido valle de los Beni Abess, la tribu de Edward. Unos bancos tallados en la roca invitaban a la reflexión.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, Isabella se levantó para ir a cenar pero, al volverse, encontró a Edward en la puerta contemplándola. Su sola presencia llenaba el espacio y lo henchía de vida.

Llevaba una vaporosa túnica de seda blanca que realzaba sus rasgos angulosos, pero no se había puesto turbante. Al dar un paso hacia ella, los últimos rayos de sol hicieron brillar su pelo cobrizo.

Isabella lo admiró, fascinada por su belleza masculina. Al acercarse, vio que las marcas de preocupación en su cara habían aumentado durante las últimas jornadas. Estaba segura de que algo lo inquietaba aunque, cuando Edward besó sus dedos con los labios y la saludo, su voz parecía tranquila.

—Me temo que te he tenido abandonada estos últimos días, _chérie_. Las obligaciones han reclamado todo mi tiempo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Isabella se había sentido muy sola, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

—Mahmoud me ha hecho compañía.

—Tanya actuará esta noche para vosotros. Espero que lo disfrutes. Es una excelente bailarina.

Oír esos halagos en boca de Edward no era lo que esperaba en ese momento. Casi sin darse cuenta, replicó:

—Creo recordar que me dijiste que no tenías concubinas.

—Así es —afirmó él, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Estás celosa de Tanya, mi tigresa? ¿Quieres que la eche?

El tono satisfecho y divertido de Edward la alteró mucho. Le daba mucha rabia que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad y más todavía que se burlara de ella.

—¿Has estado durmiendo con Tanya? —le preguntó aunque no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

—No, _Ehuresh_. —Su respuesta fue firme y rápida.

—Pero lo has hecho en el pasado.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Su largo dedo índice recorrió su mandíbula mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de pasión.

—¿Importa? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz. Su murmullo sensual disparó el corazón de Isabella.

Furiosa por no poder controlarse en su presencia, se apartó de él y le respondió con furia:

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Se volvió hacia el valle e intentó calmarse—. No podría importarme menos lo que hayas hecho con ella. Era simple curiosidad. —El problema real era que no se limitaba a una simple curiosidad. Ella, que siempre había anhelado la libertad y la independencia, añoraba a Edward y deseaba su contacto, su posesión. A ratos, esa necesidad tan fuerte la asustaba.

No había acabado de dar forma a la idea en su mente cuando sintió su calor a su espalda. Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso tan dulce en la sien que a Isabella se le cortó la respiración.

—Te he echado de menos estas noches, _ma belle_. Añoraba tenerte entre mis brazos. —La joven se humedeció los labios, que se habían secado de golpe. Ella también había añorado dormir con él; más de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

—Ven a mi cama esta noche, _Ehuresh_.

—Qui… —Isabella se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Quieres que vaya a tus aposentos?

—Me encantaría ir a visitarte, _chérie_, pero si queremos mantener las apariencias, no puedo. No con tu tío tan cerca y tu criado actuando como un perro guardián.

¿La invitaba a compartir su habitación para que le diera placer, como cualquiera de sus concubinas?

¿Como Tanya?

Carcomida por las dudas, Isabella cerró los ojos. ¿La vería Edward como a otra de sus acompañantes? ¿Era su relación exclusivamente una gratificación física para él? El dolor que le causaban esos pensamientos reabrió un debate en su mente. ¿Cómo podía desear a un hombre que la mantenía retenida contra su voluntad? ¿Cómo era capaz de amar a un salvaje que despreciaba a todos los extranjeros? ¿Un hombre que había capturado a Garret y que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida?

El recuerdo le provocó un escalofrío. ¿Cómo iba a rendirse al placer en brazos de Edward cuando el destino de Garret era tan incierto? ¿Cómo podía ponerse de forma voluntaria en una situación de tanta vulnerabilidad? Edward era un hombre muy sensual que obtendría placer de su cuerpo y la llevaría al éxtasis a cambio, pero luego la dejaría con el corazón roto.

Tenía que poner fin a su intimidad ya, antes de sucumbir a sus huecas promesas de pasión y perder la poca capacidad que le quedaba de resistirse a él. Su corazón no debía convertirse en cautivo de Edward, igual que su cuerpo.

—¿Has olvidado que estoy prometida? —susurró ella, recordándoselo también a sí misma. Edward se puso tenso, como si lo hubiera abofeteado, la soltó despacio y dio un paso atrás.

Isabella sabía que Edward trataba de controlarse y, cuando reunió el valor para volverse, vio que la observaba con frialdad, como con una máscara. Isabella sabía que, si quería tener alguna oportunidad de mantenerse alejada de él, tenía que remachar el clavo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más —se obligó a preguntar— vamos a tener que ser tus invitados? ¿Piensas mantenernos aquí de manera indefinida?

Tal vez se imaginó el brillo de dolor en los ojos de Edward, que apretó con fuerza los dientes, se volvió hacia la baranda y se quedó mirando el valle.

—Aún no puedo dejaros marchar —respondió al final, con una voz tan imperceptible que apenas se oía con el ruido del agua.

—¿Por qué… por qué no?

Él suspiró, como si estuviera agotado.

—Porque estoy en medio de negociaciones con el gobierno francés para lograr un intercambio de prisioneros. Tu presencia aquí me permite negociar desde una posición ventajosa. Si renuncio a esa ventaja, podría haber más muertos.

Esa vez fue Isabella la que sintió el dolor de una puñalada en el pecho. Edward la estaba utilizando, como había hecho desde el principio. La había usado para atraer al ejército francés y, ahora, para regatear con sus enemigos. Eso era todo lo que significaba para él.

Isabella se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, hasta que el dolor le permitió olvidarse de la herida de su corazón. Había hecho lo correcto al rechazar la invitación de Edward a compartir su cama. Aunque estuviera enamorada de él, todavía conservaba algo de sentido común. No le permitiría aprovecharse de su cuerpo, después de todos los perjuicios que le había causado, a ella y a los suyos.

—¿Garret formará parte del intercambio?

Tras una larga pausa, Edward asintió.

—Bien —dijo ella e intentó sonreír—, en ese caso supongo que podré soportar seguir siendo tu invitada un tiempo más. ¿Vamos a cenar?

.

.

Tal como Edward había dicho, Tanya era una espléndida bailarina y la actuación que ofreció aquella noche en su honor fue exquisita.

Honoré Larousse, francés hasta la médula, apreció con agrado el despliegue de pechos prominentes, ojos azules y pelo rubio arremolinado. Por el contrario, Isabella presenció la exhibición de agilidad sensual y gracia provocativa con poco entusiasmo y bastante disgusto. Imaginarse a Edward haciendo el amor con aquella belleza salvaje hacía que se le retorciera el corazón.

Su mirada, contra toda voluntad, se iba permanentemente hacia Edward. Y, cada vez que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que él no tenía la vista clavada en la bella cortesana sino en ella y que la miraba con melancolía.

Cuando la actuación llegó a su fin, Edward se levantó y retomó el papel de anfitrión perfecto. Y durante la siguiente semana, nadie lo hubiera podido superar en la dedicación a sus huéspedes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su cortesía y deferencia, Isabella seguía decidida a liberar su corazón del control de Edward. Cuando ella le contó que apenas había visitado el pueblo, él la acompañó y aprovechó para hablarle de su tribu y sus costumbres con un orgullo que no se molestaba en ocultar. Saltaba a la vista que tanto los hombres como las mujeres de la tribu de los Beni Abess eran grandes trabajadores.

Ellos se ocupaban de las granjas y de la cría de caballos y ellas eran muy hábiles con la cerámica y los tejidos. Apenas tenían tiempo para el ocio, sobre todo las mujeres. Cuando no se dedicaban a la cocina o la limpieza, iban a buscar agua al pozo o lavaban ropa en el río. Pero su lugar en la sociedad no era tan restrictivo como el de las mujeres árabes. Las bereberes no debían guardar silencio o mantener la mirada fija en el suelo cuando estaban con los hombres. De hecho, si lo que le contaba Edward era cierto, eran ellas las que llevaban la voz cantante en sus casas.

Otro día la acompañó a la azotea y, desde allí, vieron entrenar a los magníficos caballos en la plaza del pueblo. Isabella disfrutó mucho con el espectáculo que ofrecían los bravos corceles que aprendían a cargar, girar y volver a cargar.

Un día, durante la cena, Isabella hizo un comentario burlón que propició, al día siguiente, una visita a los establos. Aquella noche, Edward había estado hablando con su tío Honoré sobre las dificultades que los franceses habían tenido para llevar a cabo una campaña militar en el duro terreno argelino.

—¿A qué os dedicáis los fieros guerreros bereberes cuando no estáis luchando? —había preguntado Isabella, que intentaba romper el embrujo que Edward parecía ejercer sobre su tío.

Él la miró con frialdad.

—Además de con la guerra, _Ehuresh_, disfrutamos con la caza, el amor y los caballos. Mañana, si lo deseas, te mostraré los establos.

Isabella asintió con indiferencia, pero a la mañana siguiente le costó mantener esa actitud al ver de cerca a aquellos ejemplares tan magníficos. Escuchó con atención y creciente admiración las explicaciones de Edward, que le contaba que los caballos entrenados por su tribu eran de los mejores del país. Isabella alabó una yegua blanca como la nieve y Edward se la regaló, sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Al final, ella accedió y le dio las gracias. La visita continuó hasta llegar a un cubículo que albergaba a un semental delgado, de huesos prominentes. El caballo, que resoplaba y golpeaba el suelo con las pezuñas, se calmó al oler a Edward y se acercó a él, dócil como un corderito.

Por alguna razón, aquel animal le resultaba familiar aunque estaba segura de que no era ninguno de los que había montado en el desierto.

—¿Tiene nombre este fiero individuo? —preguntó, mientras el semental acariciaba el pecho de Edward con afecto.

—_Atoo_. Significa «viento». —Isabella vio que Edward le dirigía una mirada extraña, pero no supo interpretarla. Poco después se olvidó del viejo caballo porque Edward ordenó que ensillaran a su nueva yegua y, para su enorme alegría, exploraron durante dos horas el agreste paisaje montañoso, disfrutando de la libertad. Cuando volvieron, Isabella tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío y el ejercicio y los ojos brillantes de júbilo.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, el brillo desapareció de golpe de su mirada. Cuando Mahmoud le llevó el desayuno, parecía más serio de lo normal y Isabella le preguntó qué le pasaba.

—El consejo se reunirá dentro de doce días.

—¿Y?

Mahmoud hizo una mueca de preocupación.

—El consejo puede decidir que el señor deje de ser _amghar el-barood_. Ha sido acusado de traicionar un juramento sagrado y de no respetar la ley, y deberá probar su inocencia.

Isabella sintió que su estómago se encogía. Interrogó a Mahmoud y descubrió que _amghar el-barood _quería decir algo similar a «jefe de guerra», un puesto de comandante supremo que sólo se cubría en tiempos de contienda bélica y que era elegido entre los _amghars_ de todas las tribus. Edward ocupaba el puesto en esos momentos, pero había sido puesto en cuestión por su actitud durante la última batalla, al perdonar la vida de su enemigo.

—¿Quieres decir que podrían castigar a Edward por haber mostrado clemencia ante su enemigo? — preguntó ella, incrédula.

Mahmoud asintió con tristeza.

—No sé qué pasará. Todo está en manos de Alá. —Isabella pidió al niño que le explicara un poco más las leyes bereberes y entendió así que Edward tuviera tan poco tiempo libre. Además de ser el jefe de su tribu y el comandante supremo de todas las tribus, también ocupaba el puesto de caíd, un cargo elegido directamente por el sultán. Una de las pocas cosas que entendió era que sólo los caíds estaban autorizados a llevar _burnous_ de color escarlata. El sistema de gobierno bereber era muy complejo y estaba formado por una complicada red de alianzas y enemistades entre tribus y clanes. El espíritu independiente y guerrero de los bereberes no ayudaba a que sus uniones fueran pacíficas; su propia naturaleza muchas veces los conducía a la división y la discordia. La idea de que Edward pudiera ser apartado del poder le parecía absurda. Durante su gobierno, había logrado aunar a las tribus frente a un objetivo y un enemigo común, más poderoso que ellos. Era ridículo que ahora, además de luchar contra los franceses, se viera obligado a pelear contra su propio pueblo. Isabella se dio cuenta de que aquel inminente proceso era lo que había preocupado a Edward durante los días previos. Su primer impulso fue ir a buscarlo para hablar sobre ello, pero no lo halló solo en ningún momento. Por la tarde del día siguiente, volvió a encontrarse con Tanya en el patio.

La hermosa rubia la aguardaba allí, como una araña expectante. Isabella, que no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en su presa, empezó a pasar de largo, pero no pudo obviar sus palabras de advertencia:

—Deberías marcharte de aquí en seguida, antes de que te pase algo malo.

Isabella se volvió hacia ella y la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Algo malo? ¿Es eso una amenaza, Tanya? Me imagino que el señor tendrá algo que decir si se entera de cómo tratas a sus invitados.

Isabella vio que Tanya la miraba con preocupación durante un momento, pero en seguida el odio volvió a ganar la partida.

—Lo has hechizado, pero ¡nunca se casará contigo!, ¡aunque intentes cautivarlo con tus promesas de riqueza! Eres una infiel, una extranjera. Él se casará con una de nosotras, una mujer que aporte honor a su nombre y el favor de su tribu. Tú no le has dado más que deshonor. No eres nada para él. ¡Eres menos que nada! —Después de decirle lo que quería, Tanya se alejó, mientras Isabella escuchaba el tintineo de sus joyas y la miraba irse, boquiabierta. ¿Casarse con ella? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza en serio. Era sólo su prisionera y, a pesar de la advertencia de Tanya, no tenía otro remedio que permanecer allí.

¡Maldita mujer! No le bastaba con molestarla, además tenía que amenazarla.

Isabella apretó los puños con fuerza. Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más aumentaba su enfado. Poco después, se volvió bruscamente y cruzó el patio a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la abarrotada sala de audiencias de Edward.

Él alzó la vista, sorprendido, igual que el resto de los hombres. El súbito silencio que se hizo en la sala le dijo que su comportamiento no era muy ortodoxo, pero Isabella estaba demasiado furiosa como para preocuparse del protocolo.

—Quiero pedir audiencia —dijo con sequedad cuando se detuvo en la puerta—, si puedes dedicarme unos momentos.

La expresión de Edward evidenciaba su preocupación, pero con un gesto de la mano pidió que los dejaran solos. La sala se vació casi de inmediato y, mientras la gente salía al patio, Isabella tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de su error y se sonrojó. Si se quejaba de la actitud de Tanya, él creería que estaba celosa.

Cuando él la invitó a sentarse a su lado, dispuesto a escucharla con atención, ella se acercó despacio, buscando alguna excusa que justificara su interrupción.

—Mahmoud me ha dicho que tendrás que enfrentarte al consejo de la tribu por haberle perdonado la vida a Garret —dijo al fin.

Él pareció no entender el motivo real de su comentario, ya que su mirada se oscureció de repente.

—No te preocupes, _mademoiselle_. Mi conflicto con el consejo no afectará al coronel. Te he dado mi palabra de que a Bourmont no le pasará nada y pienso mantenerla, aunque ya no esté en el poder.

—No estoy alarmada por eso —protestó Isabella—. Es sólo que me parece muy injusto que te castiguen por haber mostrado clemencia.

Edward la miró, sorprendido de que estuviera indignada por su causa. Pero Isabella lo estaba y mucho. No podía soportar la idea de que salvarle la vida a un hombre fuera a costarle tan caro. Edward apartó su mirada mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Mides lo que es justo y lo que no con tus baremos occidentales, _Ehuresh_, pero el consejo lo ve de otra manera. Mi actitud se considera una debilidad, en el mejor de los casos; una traición, en el peor. Un líder que flaquea no debe estar en el poder y uno traidor no debe vivir.

—¡Tú no eres un traidor! —exclamó ella, horrorizada, con los puños apretados.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa irónica—. Me comprometí a vengar la muerte de mis padres y no lo hice. Rompí un juramento de sangre. —Isabella ahogó una exclamación al ver el dolor y la enorme necesidad de comprensión en los ojos de Edward. Le urgía que ella lo entendiera.

Isabella pensó que sí podía darle eso. Quizá no comprendía muchas de las leyes y costumbres de su pueblo, pero había dormido con él y sabía que estaba sufriendo. Sentía dolor y arrepentimiento. Y ella conocía aquellos sentimientos de primera mano. Sabía que el fracaso en su misión lo había afectado mucho. No tanto por la posibilidad de perder su posición privilegiada, sino a un nivel más íntimo. Se sentía indigno porque había abandonado sus principios y se había traicionado a sí mismo.

Y lo había hecho por Garret. Por haber salvado la vida del coronel, la vida de Edward corría peligro. Era muy injusto. Isabella deseó poder aliviar su dolor de alguna manera.

—¡Salvaste la vida de un hombre! —murmuró con rabia—. Eso no puede ser tan malo.

Él apartó la mirada.

—¡No puede ser malo!

Edward casi hizo una mueca ante su vehemencia. Le costaba creer que lo defendiera. Su indignación lo conmovía como pocas cosas habían logrado hacerlo en su vida, pero no podía aceptar su consuelo.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos.

—Bien —dijo ella al final, con impotencia—. Tengo que irme. Por favor, discúlpame por haberte interrumpido.

Isabella se levantó despacio, caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió.

—Edward —añadió, y su voz retumbó en la sala vacía—, ¿qué pasará cuando se haya hecho el intercambio de prisioneros?

Edward no quería planteárselo en aquel momento. Tampoco deseaba pensar en la reacción de Isabella cuando Garret fuera liberado. ¿Exigiría ser puesta en libertad? ¿Esa libertad que Edward no quería concederle?

Pero tenía que darle alguna respuesta.

—Ya te he dicho que tu precioso Garret no sufrirá ningún daño —dijo, muy serio. Sin embargo, su respuesta no pareció tranquilizarla. Ella lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Piensas seguir adelante con la venganza por lo que su padre le hizo al tuyo?

Al parecer, nada servía para que Isabella dejara de temer por la vida de su enemigo. Edward respiró hondo para no mostrar su enfado y contestó:

—No, ya no busco vengarme de nadie.

—Pero nunca dejarás de luchar contra los franceses, ¿no?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Mientras le quedara aliento, la guerra no habría terminado para él. Aunque lo apartaran del poder, jamás cejaría en su empeño por liberar a su patria de la opresión extranjera. Estas semanas de retiro en su refugio de las montañas eran sólo un breve respiro. Pronto regresaría a la lucha.

—Un traidor no estaría tan dedicado a su causa —dijo ella, antes de marcharse.

Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Edward. Aunque no podía aceptar aquel razonamiento, los dedos seductores del consuelo acariciaron su alma.

.

.

Isabella deseaba convencer al consejo tribal de lo absurdas que eran sus alegaciones. Lo que Edward había hecho no tenía nada que ver con la traición. Dejar con vida a un enemigo había sido un acto de perdón y compasión, no una deslealtad a su patria. Él todavía era fiel a sus convicciones y seguía decidido a luchar contra los franceses en una guerra imposible de ganar. Ese hecho debería haber sido suficiente para convencerlos de su inocencia.

Isabella estaba dándole vueltas a la injusticia de aquellas acusaciones cuando se enteró de algo más.

Algo que la dejó boquiabierta.

Edward había salido a cazar jabalíes con sus hombres. A ella le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero no había recibido invitación alguna. Al parecer, las mujeres no cazaban en Berbería.

No le importó demasiado porque aún le duraba el buen humor del largo paseo a caballo unos días atrás. Además, el día había amanecido frío y húmedo y ella todavía no había recuperado sus fuerzas por completo. Las nubes de tormenta que colgaban de los picos de las montañas le recordaron al paisaje de las Tierras Altas escocesas. Tal vez pronto nevaría.

Pensó que una buena manera de pasar la mañana sería leerle un libro a su tío. Así lo hizo y, cuando acabó, se dirigió a la biblioteca que estaba en las habitaciones de Edward, en el ala opuesta de la mansión, a buscar otro.

Los muebles de la biblioteca eran aún más acogedores que los del resto de la casa. Docenas de volúmenes encuadernados en piel llenaban los estantes de madera y todos los rincones de la habitación.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, entre los libros escritos en árabe y francés encontró uno de poesía escrito por lord Byron, el romántico aristócrata británico que unos veinte años atrás había luchado junto a las tropas griegas contra el invasor turco.

Curiosa, Isabella se sentó en uno de los divanes para hojear aquel delgado volumen pero, al abrir la cubierta, se quedó helada. En la primera página, con una caligrafía audaz y fluida había escrito un nombre: Anthony Masen. Las palabras parecieron gritarle y se sobresaltó.

Masen era el apellido de los duques de Moreland.

Siete años atrás, había visitado la finca del duque y había conocido a un extraño de pelo cobrizo.

Durante su enfermedad había tenido un extraño sueño con él, que la había hecho sentir mejor y en el que los rasgos de aquel desconocido se mezclaban con los de Edward.

Isabella no podía apartar sus ojos del nombre, aturdida, tratando de recomponer las piezas del rompecabezas. En aquel momento, oyó unos pasos familiares y, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró a Edward en la puerta, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

**Kbum! Parece queridas chicas que al fin nuestra bella sabra quien es nuestro amado Edward o por lo menos descubrirá sus raíces inglesas y claro, tambien que lo conocio hace 7 años… **

**Que tal con Tanya? Una alimaña no creen? Y eso que le dijo a bella, yo tenia unas ganas de darle unas buenas cachetadas y arrancarle algunos mechones de cabello…**

**Bueno mis amore, discúlpenme por el retraso, les digo que ahora que son las 10:30 de la noche debería estas haciendo un ensayo para enviar y mañana tengo dos parciales y uno de esos debo sustentarlo (estoy en parciales) así que me vine de escapa pero bueno de todas formas les debería como 2 capitulo… Tratare de dárselos este fin de semana :D**

**Un beso y gracias a todas por sus rr y a las anónimas que me encanta que dejen sus rr… Gracias un que tengan un riquísimo Octubre!**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

—Eras tú —lo acusó ella, con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —admitió él.

—No lo entiendo…

—Mi madre era inglesa. Su padre, mi abuelo, es el duque de Moreland, Robert Masen.

Isabella no salía de su asombro. Edward había hablado en un inglés impecable, seco y educado, un inglés que no podía haber aprendido en clases.

—¿Y cómo acabaste aquí, ocupando este cargo? —preguntó, mientras intentaba asimilar la situación.

Edward suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el diván.

—No es tan extraño como podría parecer. Cuando mi madre era joven, su padre le concertó matrimonio, pero ella se rebeló y se embarcó hacia Sicilia, donde pensaba permanecer hasta que mi abuelo cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo, no llegó a su destino. El barco fue capturado por piratas de Berbería. La llevaron a Argel y la vendieron como esclava.

«Esclava», pensó Isabella.

—Qué horrible —dijo, estremeciéndose al pensar en las historias que había oído sobre mujeres occidentales prisioneras en harenes orientales.

—En realidad, tuvo mucha suerte. Mi madre era joven y hermosa y pagaron mucho dinero por ella. Fue comprada por un jefe bereber que la llevó a su casa en las montañas. Allí, él se enamoró de ella y se casaron, a pesar de que ella era cristiana. Más tarde, tuvieron un hijo.

—¿Tú?

Edward asintió con la mirada distante, sumido en un mundo de recuerdos.

—Me pusieron el nombre de Edward, por el pirata que la había capturado.

—¿Te pusieron el nombre de un pirata?

Él sonrió.

—Edward es el nombre que me puso mi padre. Mi madre me llamaba Anthony. Fui educado para convertirme en un jefe y guerrero bereber, pero mi madre nunca permitió que olvidara mi legado inglés.

Edward guardó silencio unos instantes antes de continuar:

—Sé que fue feliz aquí, aunque habría deseado volver a su casa alguna vez para ver a su padre. Una de sus frases favoritas era: «Cuando volvamos a Inglaterra…». —Edward sonrió con melancolía—. Pero ella no quería ir a ninguna parte sin mí y mi padre no permitió que yo viajara a Inglaterra. Creo que tenía miedo de que me dejara seducir por la vida de lujo y privilegios a la que tenía derecho por nacimiento.

—¿Fuiste alguna vez?

—Sí, tras la muerte de mis padres. Cuando los franceses se enteraron de que era medio inglés, me enviaron a casa de mi noble abuelo, donde pasé diez años. —Al oír el eco angustiado del niño en la voz del hombre, Isabella dedujo que aquellos diez años le habían parecido una eternidad.

—Tal vez tú puedas entenderlo —dijo Edward, mirándola con intensidad. Su demanda de comprensión era tan directa que la sorprendió—. El dinero y los títulos que mi abuelo podía ofrecerme no tenían ningún valor para mí. Yo había crecido en otro mundo. Era el heredero de mi padre, en un lugar donde nunca me había faltado de nada. Sólo tenía que decir «Haz esto» y se hacía. Aquí había crecido entre parientes y amigos y sus costumbres me resultaban familiares. Inglaterra, en cambio, me pareció un país extraño, lleno de forasteros fríos y despectivos.

Isabella lo miró con comprensión. No compartían raza ni clase social, su situación era distinta, pero habían vivido trayectorias parecidas. Entendía perfectamente el tipo de prejuicios y de desprecio al que se había visto sometido a causa de su sangre mixta. Ella había sufrido el mismo desprecio por su falta de títulos nobiliarios.

—No encajabas —dijo.

—No, nunca lo conseguí. No podía convertirme en el joven caballero civilizado que mi abuelo quería que fuera. Uno no se olvida de lo que es sólo por cambiar de residencia. Tener un origen medio inglés no me convertía en un caballero.

No, pensó Isabella. Edward nunca podría convertirse en un noble inglés y, aunque tampoco era del todo bereber, la sangre de los guerreros latía con fuerza en sus venas. Si se hubiera fijado bien antes, Isabella habría podido descubrir rastros de su formación europea en algunos gestos, en la manera de dirigirse a ella. Edward le había ocultado su pasado, pero sus lapsus al hablarle en su idioma deberían haberla hecho sospechar.

—¿Y luego? ¿Renunciaste a tu vida en Inglaterra para volver aquí?

—En mi país estaban en guerra. Ésta es mi patria, mi tierra, y tenía que regresar. Acababa de despedirme de mi abuelo cuando empezaste a tirarme bellotas, subida en aquel árbol.

Isabella recordó aquel día y se dio cuenta de que el semental de color castaño le había resultado familiar porque lo había visto antes. Era la bestia de aspecto salvaje que Edward montaba en aquel momento y que había visto en sus sueños. Edward era el extraño que la había consolado aquel día, el desconocido que había hecho su vida más llevadera. Aquel hombre había marcado su vida profundamente siete años atrás. Le debía buena parte de su felicidad durante la difícil transición de niña a mujer.

Isabella se sentía abrumada. Le costaba un poco asimilar tantas novedades de golpe.

Lo miró con otros ojos. La luz de la lámpara jugaba con sus rasgos cincelados y creaba un efecto muy intrigante. Era fácil ver en ellos la autoridad de quien había nacido para gobernar o la determinación de un hombre inamovible en el amor y el odio. Pero ahora que sabía quién era y entendió cosas que, hasta ese momento, se le habían escapado; detalles que se explicaban por su origen mixto y su educación poco habitual. Era un hombre atrapado entre dos culturas, la inglesa y la bereber. Sus modales parecían europeos algunas veces pero, entre su propia gente, siempre daba la sensación de que estaba solo, aislado de los demás. Formaba parte de este mundo y de otro mundo extraño, sin ser completamente de ninguna parte. En su interior, convivían el alma sensual de Oriente y el frío pragmatismo de la aristocracia inglesa, aunque esa herencia anglosajona le pesara. Y, sin duda, había heredado una buena ración de arrogancia y de orgullo por ambos lados.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a tu abuelo alguna vez?

—Una vez más —respondió Edward, con un suspiro—. En el año cuarenta y tres la guerra empeoró. El ejército de Abdel Kader había sufrido varias derrotas importantes y los franceses estaban decididos a acabar con cualquier oposición. No sólo querían aplastar la autoridad de nuestros jeques y administradores, sino que querían exterminar también cualquier otra forma de cultura. Fui a Inglaterra en nombre de Abdel Kader para pedirle a la reina Victoria que se aliara con nosotros contra los franceses…, pero fracasé.

Isabella lo contempló en silencio mientras recordaba su explicación sobre las penalidades que su pueblo había sufrido a manos de los franceses. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Edward sufría al no poder proteger a su pueblo de la opresión extranjera. La impotencia y el dolor lo martirizaban. Isabella percibió su rabia y su angustia, y su corazón se encogió. Deseaba consolarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, era un buen momento para darle las gracias por el consuelo que él le había ofrecido tiempo atrás.

—Aquel día —empezó a decir en voz baja— me diste esperanza. Me aconsejaste que me volviera imprescindible para mis tíos; que hiciera que desearan mi compañía y lo logré. Todavía guardo tu pañuelo.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó de inmediato.

—¿De veras? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

—Me convertí en lo que mis tíos necesitaban: una compañera de viaje, una ayudante, una hija.

—Me alegro mucho de que tu estancia en Inglaterra no fuera tan terrible como esperabas.

—Yo no diría tanto. —Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa irónica—. Fui una marginada desde el momento en que llegué al colegio con mi criado indio. Chand se tiraba al suelo en cualquier sitio para rezarle a Alá y en seguida lo tacharon de hereje. Yo no tardé mucho más tiempo en ganarme fama de diablo.

Edward sonrió.

—No me extraña porque eras una jovencita bastante belicosa, si no recuerdo mal.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Todavía no podía recordar su estancia en el colegio con objetividad. Había sido una niña alocada, rebelde y revoltosa, dispuesta a burlarse de aquella sociedad elitista que no la aceptaba.

—En cuanto conseguí que mis tíos se fijaran en mí, no permití que el rechazo de mis compañeras me afectara. Me acostumbré a estar en boca de todos.

Aunque lo había expresado de manera despreocupada, Edward percibió el dolor en su confesión.

—No era una persona sin recursos —siguió ella—. Una gran fortuna te facilita la entrada en ciertos círculos, incluso en los más altos. Aunque no me apetecía especialmente, me llegaron a presentar ante la corte y el tío Cedric insistió en que hiciera la reverencia ante la reina.

—Es verdad que una fortuna abre muchas puertas —corroboró Edward.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. La habían educado para llevar una vida rodeada de lujo y riqueza, pero el dinero no curaba la soledad. De hecho, ella nunca lo había valorado demasiado. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que, además de una bendición, también podía ser una maldición. Muchos nobles arruinados y otros arribistas se habían acercado a ella para hacer uso de su fortuna a pesar de que la despreciaban como persona. El precio que tuvo que pagar para descubrir esa verdad fue la soledad, ya que dejó de fiarse de la gente que se le arrimaba buscando amor o amistad. Y, sin embargo, sabía que la sociedad toleraba su comportamiento rebelde por su fortuna.

Isabella trató de centrarse. ¿Cómo habían cambiado de tema? Hacía un rato hablaban sobre Edward.

—Me hubiera gustado saber antes que eras medio inglés —dijo al final—. La cautividad me habría resultado más llevadera.

La tristeza de su voz fue como un puñetazo para Edward.

Se sintió muy culpable al recordar las malas experiencias por las que la había obligado a pasar. La había capturado, aterrorizado, humillado y casi había muerto por su culpa. Él se había enfrentado a miembros de su raza y había intentado acabar con la vida de su prometido. También por su culpa, el amado tío de Isabella había estado a punto de morir. Además le había arrebatado la virginidad y había manchado su buen nombre. Era muy posible que le hubiera arruinado la vida. Al embarcarse en esta misión vengativa, había creído que sus razones justificaban cada una de sus salvajes acciones, pero ahora sólo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, consolarla y pedirle perdón.

La contempló y se preguntó por qué le inspiraba esa ternura tan potente. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por ninguna otra mujer. Se había encariñado de ella, pero ¿la amaba lo suficiente como para poner los intereses de Isabella por delante de los suyos propios? ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarla en libertad? La palabra «amor» se coló en su mente sin avisar. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por ella? La pregunta se le clavó como un puñal, igual que la respuesta que se le ocurrió después. Si la amaba de verdad, debía poner sus intereses por delante de cualquier otra cosa. Si la amaba, tenía que dejarla marchar.

Pero, en aquel momento, no quería analizar los sentimientos que le inspiraba su rebelde cautiva, ni pensar en su libertad. Por eso, agradeció que ella lo interrumpiera.

—¿Tu tribu te echa en cara que seas medio inglés?

—Hasta ahora no lo han hecho, aunque algunos sospechan que ése puede ser el motivo por el que no he cumplido mi juramento. Un miembro del consejo alega que mis orígenes son los causantes de mi simpatía por los europeos.

—Eso es una tontería —afirmó Isabella con vehemencia—. Nunca te he visto actuar con cordialidad hacia los europeos.

Él sonrió con desgana.

—Bueno, los del consejo tendrán que demostrarlo. No pienso renunciar a mi cargo tan fácilmente.

—Me alegro.

Sus ánimos lo hicieron sentir mejor, aunque por poco tiempo.

—Me dijiste que tenernos aquí te daba más poder de negociación con los franceses, pero me imagino que si nos hubieras puesto en libertad tu tribu se habría enfurecido.

—Eso influyó en mi decisión, claro —replicó sin dar muchos detalles—. No me habría resultado fácil defender mi posición si os hubiera soltado antes de conseguir la libertad del mayor número posible de prisioneros a cambio.

Era consciente de su hipocresía, pero no quería explicar a la joven la auténtica razón para retenerla allí. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la siguiente pregunta de Isabella lo retuvo.

—Edward, ¿por qué no querías que descubriera tu identidad? ¿Por qué me la ocultaste?

—Si hubieras conocido mi identidad —respondió, mirándola por encima del hombro—, habrías podido guiar a tu prometido hasta aquí y poner en peligro la vida de mi gente.

—¿Y qué ha cambiado? ¿No crees que podría traicionarte ahora?

«¿Lo harías, _Ehuresh_?», se preguntó en silencio. Sin embargo, dijo en voz alta:

—Ahora ya no importa. Bourmont me juró que si lo liberaban, no vendría a buscarte. Cuando le aseguré que no te haría daño, renunció a ti.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pero Edward vio en sus ojos el brillo de la desesperación que le provocaba enterarse de que su coronel la había abandonado.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —preguntó Edward, consciente de lo irónico que era defender a su peor enemigo—. Sus tropas acababan de sufrir una dura derrota, tenía hombres heridos que necesitaban atención médica y yo acababa de perdonarle la vida.

Al oír esas últimas palabras, Isabella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste?

Edward dudó antes de admitir:

—Por ti. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

.

.

A lo largo de la siguiente semana, a Isabella no le faltaron temas sobre los que reflexionar: la auténtica identidad de Edward, las decisiones que él había tomado sobre ella y Garret, las acusaciones en su contra, su relación con él.

Edward había renunciado a su venganza por ella. No por Garret, sino por ella. Era la causante de que hubiera traicionado su juramento y ahora su puesto en la tribu y su futuro estaban en la cuerda floja. No se sentía digna de su sacrificio. No había motivo para que el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad afectara a la relación entre ellos y, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Al saber que era medio inglés Isabella se sentía más cerca de él, más en sintonía con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Era absurdo, sobre todo porque él no había variado en absoluto su modo de tratarla. Hablaba con ella en francés cuando estaban en público y actuaba como el perfecto anfitrión, siempre tratando de entretenerla y complacerla.

Pero ella seguía siendo su cautiva. No tenía un lugar en su vida. No había futuro para su relación. Eran demasiado distintos. Edward era un príncipe bereber y un aristócrata inglés, mientras que su sangre burguesa no podía ser más roja. Lo más parecido a la sangre azul que había habido en su familia venía de parte de una abuela francesa. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y la sangre de su familia se había manchado con el comercio.

Por no hablar de otras diferencias. Aunque Edward había pasado buena parte de su juventud en Inglaterra, él mismo había admitido que no encajaba en ese país. Y ella nunca podría hacerlo allí, con la cultura bereber, con la religión musulmana y sus extrañas costumbres.

No, no tenían futuro. Y si se lo repetía una y otra vez, era para reprenderse por ser tan idiota. Porque sólo una idiota podía llegar a imaginarse a Edward aceptando como esposa a una mujer inglesa, con la aversión que sentía por todo lo que venía de Europa. Y menos en esos momentos, con el cuestionamiento de su tribu mediante. Si alguien sospechara que pensaba casarse con ella, lo acusarían de aliarse con el enemigo.

Además, Tanya le había dicho que se casaría con alguna de ellas. Una tarde en la cocina, Isabella sacó el tema con sutileza y Tahar se lo confirmó.

—Sí, la obligación del señor es casarse con una mujer de origen noble.

—¿Una noble bereber?

—O árabe.

—¿No puede casarse con una noble inglesa?

Tahar la miró sorprendida.

—El señor nunca se casaría con una extranjera.

—¿Por qué no? Su madre era extranjera y su padre se casó con él.

Tahar se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ah, pero eso fue antes de la guerra. —Una frase tan simple y demoledora hizo que el mundo de Isabella se viniera abajo. «Antes de la guerra.»

Por supuesto, la guerra lo había cambiado todo. Por esa razón Edward había renunciado a su parte inglesa. Nunca se casaría con una extranjera porque los forasteros eran unos brutales asesinos, eran los ocupantes de su amada patria. E incluso en el improbable caso de que pudiera olvidarse de eso, ella nunca sería la mujer elegida. Culturalmente, representaba todo lo que él despreciaba y, además, se interponían entre ellos algunos otros obstáculos imponentes. Por ejemplo que ella no se parecía en nada a las mujeres de Berbería. Era demasiado independiente y cabezota como para comportarse de forma dócil y sumisa. No podría hacerlo con Edward y tampoco con ningún otro hombre. Tal vez él la deseaba por de pronto, pero nunca se enamoraría de ella. Usaría su cuerpo, si ella lo permitía, pero nada más.

¿Si ella lo permitía? No sabía si acceder a ser su concubina en caso de que él se lo pidiera, aunque de momento no había tenido que tomar ninguna decisión al respecto. Edward no había dado ninguna señal de querer mantener algún tipo de relación con ella, escandalosa o no.

.

.

Su tercera semana de estancia en las montañas empezó con una nueva actuación de Tanya para los invitados. Isabella no la disfrutó, pero tuvo el consuelo de saber que llevaba su mejor atuendo. Tahar le había hecho una chilaba nueva de rico terciopelo amarillo que le proporcionó una seguridad que, hasta el momento, no había sido consciente de necesitar. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, su sensación de confianza se rompió en mil pedazos. Isabella paseaba por el patio mientras Edward atendía a las demandas de la gente en la sala de audiencias. La perra que solía seguirla no aparecía por ninguna parte. De repente, la joven pasó al lado de una anciana apergaminada que estaba sentada en el suelo y agitaba un amuleto con la mano. Isabella se apartó un poco para darle intimidad y, sentándose en uno de los bancos de mármol, volvió la cara hacia el sol.

Allí la encontró Mahmoud poco después.

—¡Vamos, _lallah_! —exclamó, sobresaltándola—. Por favor, tiene que salir de aquí en seguida.

Isabella abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. Sus cicatrices rojas habían palidecido y el niño no paraba de retorcerse las manos, como si estuviera muy asustado.

—¡La vi… la vieja —balbuceó— es una _kahina_! ¡Una bruja! Tiene poder sobre los genios —los malos espíritus— y ¡va a lanzarle un encantamiento! Tiene que salir de aquí.

Isabella se volvió hacia la anciana de aspecto inofensivo y le dirigió una mirada de duda. Sabía que los bereberes eran muy supersticiosos, pero ella no creía en aquellas tonterías.

Mahmoud se puso frenético al verla vacilar. Desesperado, olvidó su lugar como criado, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella con fuerza para apartarla del peligro.

En ese momento, Tanya salió de detrás de una higuera con los ojos refulgentes de odio.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, mientras señalaba a Mahmoud—, largo de aquí.

Isabella se puso de pie para defender al niño pero, para su sorpresa, éste se alejó tan de prisa como le permitía su cojera.

Sin embargo, el pequeño no la había abandonado sino que había ido a buscar a su señor. Tanya sólo tuvo tiempo de volver su mirada asesina hacia Isabella antes de que Edward saliera de la sala y se acercara a ellas a la carrera, con la túnica enredándosele en los tobillos. Desde lejos se notaba que estaba furioso.

Cuando llegó a su altura, la _kahina_ dejó de cantar y Tanya dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó a la bella bailarina, con la voz temblorosa por la rabia.

Con su limitado conocimiento del bereber, Isabella entendió sólo una de cada tres palabras de la discusión, suficiente como para enterarse de lo que había pasado: Tanya había contratado a la bruja para que lanzara un hechizo sobre la inglesa infiel.

Mahmoud, que había regresado al patio, se acercó a Isabella.

—He llegado a tiempo —murmuró ansioso—, antes de que la _kahina_ pudiera invocar a los malos espíritus y lanzar un _rbat_ sobre usted, una gran maldición. El señor no lo ha permitido, Alá sea alabado. —A pesar de su fe, Mahmoud colocó su delgado y lisiado cuerpo entre ella y la hechicera.

Isabella se emocionó ante el valiente gesto del niño. Le apretó el hombro, en un gesto cariñoso que también le pedía silencio, ya que quería escuchar la conversación.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando Isabella había amenazado con matarse.

Tanya parecía ofendida, pero no se postró a los pies de su señor. Al contrario, más de una vez alzó de forma orgullosa la cabeza, mientras gritaba insultos a su rival.

—¡Es mala, señor! —la acusó una vez más, señalándola.

—¡Es inocente y está aquí porque yo lo he ordenado!

—¡Le ha hechizado! No es como nosotros. Se ha acostado con ella y ha traicionado a su pueblo. ¡Los genios de la locura se han apoderado de usted!

—¡Ya basta! —la voz de Edward resonó por todo el patio. Señaló a Tanya y ordenó—: Tú, mujer, ya no eres bienvenida en mi hogar ni en mi pueblo. Márchate ahora mismo antes de que te expulse de la provincia también.

Tanya guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya. Boquiabierta, miró a Edward con horror.

—Por favor, señor, perdóneme. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No quería ofenderle.

—No pienso repetirlo —advirtió Edward, con una voz suave y amenazadora.

Tanya se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer y empezó a retirarse, pero al llegar a una distancia que le pareció segura —el pasillo que llevaba a la calle— se detuvo, apretó los puños y escupió en el suelo.

—¡Yo la maldigo! —gritó con vehemencia, levantando la voz para que todos los que se habían reunido en el patio pudieran oírla—. ¡Maldigo a la mujer infiel del _saiyid_! ¡Que el mal de ojo caiga sobre ella y destruya todo lo que ama! —Y con eso, se volvió y salió corriendo.

En el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Tanya, Isabella se puso a temblar. No por el veneno de las palabras de la mujer sino porque, una vez más, era la causa de los problemas entre Edward y su pueblo.

Se volvió hacia él y vio que tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo con una profunda tristeza—, no quería causarte más problemas.

—No tienes ninguna culpa de lo sucedido —replicó él, muy serio. Edward miró a la hechicera y la echó del patio con una orden concisa. Luego, con un gesto de la mano, despidió a los criados y a los suplicantes que permanecían en el patio. A todos, menos a Mahmoud.

—Dile a Saful que prepare los halcones y que ensille la montura de la señora —le ordenó, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Isabella—. Me acompañarás a cazar. —Ella lo miró sorprendida y Edward alzó una ceja dorada—: Una vez me dijiste que te apetecía ir de caza, ¿me equivoco?

—Lo dije, pero no debes sentirte obligado a llevarme contigo…

—Un día, _Ehuresh_, te convencerás de que yo hago siempre lo que deseo. Y en estos momentos, quiero compensarte por el maltrato que has recibido en mi casa. —Su expresión se suavizó y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y sensual—. Ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa y ponte algo más adecuado para cabalgar.

Isabella dudó sólo un instante antes de entrar en la casa. Tras días de dedicación a actividades «femeninas», tenía muchas ganas de huir de los estrechos confines de su género.

Mientras corría a cambiarse de ropa, sintió que su estómago se encogía de nervios al pensar en la emoción de la caza y en el placer inmenso de la compañía de Edward. Durante unas horas iba a poder olvidarse del proceso contra el bereber y de las oscuras premoniciones que Tanya había esparcido con su brujería y sus acusaciones de traición.

* * *

**Bueno me he adelantado y pagado una escapada de mis trabajos y estudios para parciales, esto es una recompensa por el tiempo que me he retrasado en publicar así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo…**

**Lo que se viene es bien bueno, verán a bella cazando.**

**Un beso y saludos a mi dos inseparables chicas, YUPEMILI y a Lydia Zs Carlton, siempre me alegra leer sus rr.**


End file.
